Who Do You Trust?
by King in Yellow
Summary: Nick Wilde... Hustler, con man, and freshly promoted police detective. It's a past that can make others reluctant to trust him, and makes him reluctant to trust others. When do you need to be suspicious, and when should you let your guard down? Judy Hopps, a small unstoppable force determined to get her way. Add the wild reputation of rabbits, and Nick isn't sure how to react.
1. Who Can You Trust?

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

A small foray outside my usual Kim Possible comfort zone (and a couple things in the Harry Potter section... Not that Harry Potter is in them. Hard for a character to appear in a story a century and a half before he was born.). I watched Zootopia with my daughter and found it charming, but suspect life for our protagonists might turn out more complicated than the movie depicts.

 **Who Can You Trust?**

The bartender pushed the mane out of his eyes for a clearer view and scowled at the two short figures among the blue-uniformed group entering Water Hole #3. Frowning, he gestured to a water buffalo, who approached the bar. ‟We don't serve their kind."

‟Their kind? You got a problem with cops?"

‟No, of course not, Chief. I love the police... But I can't serve them."

‟So... You're telling the guys at the First you don't want our business?"

‟Your business I want! Look... They're shorts. Go ahead, look around. Do I even have a place in here for a short to sit?"

‟Then we'll all leave. Hopps and Wilde just made detective... Record time too, and if–‟

‟Hopps? Judy Hopps?"

‟Yeah, and if you don't–‟

‟Hold on, I'll find something." He turned to a server, ‟Elsa. Watch the bar for a minute. We got us a celebrity."

A few minutes later most of the first shift police of the First Precinct occupied the bar's standard large chairs around three tables which had been shoved together. A large box, draped with a towel had been placed on one chair and the guests of honor sat side-by-side atop it. ‟Hold on just a sec," the bartender informed them, and handed his cell phone to an over-weight cheetah. ‟Take my picture with them."

Clawhauser snapped a couple shots and returned the camera, and the lion prepared to take their orders, ‟I think I heard something about a promotion?"

‟Yeah," McHorn confirmed, ‟So we told them they were buying a round for everyone to celebrate."

‟Not possible," the lion began. Chief Bogo opened his mouth to speak, but the bartender kept on. ‟Their money is no good here. They saved this place. That anti-predator scare a year ago? It just about closed us down. Anything they want – it's on the house. Oh, and I'll treat their friends, you guys, to one round. After that, the rest of you bums pay."

‟That's very nice," Judy objected, ‟but you don't have to do-"

‟No, you saved this place. Really... Besides, you and your friend get really small glasses."

Nick raised an eyebrow, ‟Sounds like bribing officers of the law. Not that I have anything against that."

Judy playfully tapped his ribs with her elbow, ‟Nick!"

‟You're right," he told her, ‟never should suggest that in front of witnesses."

‟Got to admit, I'm kind of jealous," Fangmeyer told the pair after Elsa had delivered their drinks. ‟Grizzoli and I have been busting our humps for–‟

‟Hey, watch it," the camel objected.

‟No offense meant," the wolf apologized. ‟Just saying Grizzoli and I have been hoping to make detective for years. And you two, *BAM*."

‟You and Grizzoli ever get results like these two and the mayor will lean on the Commissioner for you too," Bogo told him. ‟But first you got to get the results."

Clawhauser raised his glass, ‟To Judy and Nick!" and their co-workers followed in the salute.

Clawhauser paid for a second round. The bartender's large political button, 'Re-elect Mayor Lionheart', became a topic of conversation during the second round.

‟Whatta ya think the Mayor's chances are?" Francine asked as a general question.

‟Well, he's got the lion vote for sure," Delgato mused. ‟Probably all us felines. I mean, yeah, he fucked up by kidnapping the ferals, but he saved lives! No one was hurt, and he was trying to find a cure. That's got to count for something."

‟He came out smelling better than he deserved," Link sniffed. ‟If he'd really been doing his job instead of shoving all the work onto that Bellweather dame she'd have never had the chance to plot like that. He's all show and no substance."

‟But it's a good show," another officer grumbled. ‟People prefer show to substance."

‟Hopefully he learned his lesson," Judy told them.

Nick rolled his eyes, ‟Always the optimist," and received another playful elbow to the ribs.

‟No, seriously," Judy insisted. ‟And he had the smarts to choose an assistant mayor last time who was smart and capable, so–‟

‟And evil," Nick reminded her.

‟Well, maybe Ms Deering will also be smart and capable – without the evil this time. But he did act fast and saved lives. I think that shows Mayor Lionheart can act, when he needs to."

The gathering broke up after the two rounds. Most of the officers had family waiting at home, and none wanted to be picked up for DWI, which tended to look bad on a police officer's record.

Even with the smallest glasses at the bar Nick and Judy decided a taxi was the best way home. She leaned against her partner in the back of the cab.

‟You drunk?" he asked.

‟Don't know. Define drunk. Never had a buzz like this, but don't think I'm drunk."

‟If you're thinking, you're probably not drunk, just impaired. You really think Lionheart will be re-elected?"

‟To be honest, I don't care. But not a good idea to say bad things about a man who could be mayor."

‟Yeah," the fox chuckled. ‟So, making detective was him paying us back. Think he really hates us for getting him in trouble in the first place, or likes us for getting him out of jail?"

‟I don't understand the predator mind at all. Especially with my brain feeling like it's wrapped in cotton. What do you think?"

‟Not sure. But I'm hoping we pulled a thorn from his paw and he'll be eternally grateful, or at least grateful through the city setting our precinct budget. We need a new fridge in our break room."

The cabbie left Judy at her place and drove Nick to his apartment.

* * *

Judy Skyped her parents over the weekend with the news. Or, to be more precise, she Skyped a younger sister who put her parents in front of the computer's camera. Her mother spent almost the entire time expressing fears for Judy's safety, and suggesting that coming home and settling down in some safe job would really be best for Judy's happiness. In the brief period when she wasn't telling Judy how dangerous it was to be a police officer in Zootopia her mother informed her that she had set up another blind date for the following weekend: the brother of one of her many brothers-in-law. Rupert worked as a photographer in Zootopia, a steady job with a good income and–

Judy hit the switch that made her phone ring, ‟Gotta go, Mom. Might be an emergency at the station."

‟Be safe!"

‟Yes, Mom."

‟Don't forget Rupert!"

‟Have Suze text me the info. Gotta go. Love you. Bye."

Judy flopped back on the bed and stared at her dingy ceiling. The loud couple in the next apartment made some sort of comments she ignored from months of practice.

‟ _I hate lying to Mom, but she just doesn't understand. This is my life now... Well, not this dump. I need to find a better place, I can afford it now."_ She sighed, she needed a life. She wondered vaguely if Rupert would be as bad as the last two blind dates her mother had arranged for her. _‟Probably."_ She needed to make more friends, and that thought made her reach for the phone to call Nick. She stopped before her hand touched the phone. Nick was from the city. He had friends to hang with. _‟Think I'll do a search for clubs and organizations that sound fun."_

* * *

Clawhauser sat at his usual spot at the front desk when Judy reported in on Monday. ‟Don't forget us now that you're upstairs."

‟I'll never forget you," she laughed. ‟And I'll see you every day when I come in."

He turned his paws up in a resigned gesture, ‟Some of the detectives don't even say hello."

‟It won't be me," she promised. ‟Seen Nick?"

‟Not yet."

She glanced at her watch, ‟We're supposed to meet Chief Ancles in five minutes. It looks bad if we're late on–‟

Nick arrived in a hurry, diving under McHorn's legs and jogging past the front desk, ‟Morning, Claw-man. Move it, Carrots, we don't want to be late."

The rabbit rolled her eyes in mock disgust and took out in pursuit of her partner.

Five minutes later they shared a large chair in front of the desk of the Captain of the detectives.

The moose bore some nasty scars on the right side of his face, and his antlers had damage on the same side. He stared at the two for an uncomfortable period before speaking.

‟I demand honesty from my officers. And I give it. I got mixed feelings on you two. Part of me doesn't like you. You came up too fast, and it took the Superintendent, the Commissioner, and the Mayor on my back to do it. I don't like anyone on my back. But I'm gonna try and not let that cloud my judgement. Understood?"

Judy swallowed hard, ‟Yes, Sir."

‟On the positive side, I could use some shorts. Precinct is mostly large, but we got a fair number of shorts – and too many smalls. You ever seen a giraffe trying to question a hamster?"

Nick chucked, ‟No."

‟It's not funny," the moose snapped. ‟And it ain't pretty either. I think I just gave you a glimpse of your future here – shorts and smalls." He looked at Judy, ‟Bogo says he set you up to fail one time."

‟That was–‟

‟You didn't. Maybe you just got lucky. Maybe you're good. He tells me you're good – and he's got good judgment. I will never set you up to fail. Failure happens, can't change that. But I will not tolerate screw-ups. Got that, fox?"

It was Nick's turn to swallow hard.

The Captain pointed at a manilla folder on top of his desk, ‟Looking at your rap sheet. Petty stuff, probably should have kept you out of the academy, but–‟

‟Nick's a good cop!" Judy argued.

‟And rookies should keep their mouths closed until I finish. Oh," he pointed to the scarred side of his face, ‟never trust a con man."

‟But–‟ Judy protested.

Nick nudged her to be silent.

‟Where was I... Oh, yeah. I'll never set you up for failure. I want you to succeed. And I don't want you to succeed because I got big shots riding me. I want you to succeed for Precinct One. We lost best arrest rate to Precinct Five last year by two lousy cases. Two! If we'd solved two more..." He took a breath. ‟Sorry. Not your fault. Not anybody's fault. I'm going to take you around up here today and introduce you. You don't have desks yet, or terminals. Hopefully by the end of the week we'll have them in your size. Lieutenant Hightower will give you orientation on procedures after I've introduced you around, then I'll introduce you to your new partners for–‟

Judy grabbed the fox's arm, ‟Nick and I are partners."

‟Maybe later. Right now you're both grass green in my department. I'm going to send you each out with veteran officers until –‟

‟Until when?" the rabbit demanded.

‟She's a little high strung," Nick apologized. ‟But we do work well together."

‟You'll work with veterans until I say different. It depends on their reports. And I don't care what the Superintendent, or the Commissioner, or even the Mayor say – if I get told you can't cut it, you'll be back on a beat. Clear?"

Back on a beat was sounding better to Nick at the moment than the promotion to detective.

Judy made copious notes and kept her pen recorder on as the Captain led them around and introduced them to co-workers. Nick didn't take notes on the Captain's words. He hoped he'd remember anything that sounded important, and knew Judy would let him see her notes. What the fox noticed was body language and personal dynamics. Who actually seemed glad for the presence of two new detectives and who appeared to resent them. Who were the people who held real power in the department – regardless of rank – and who was just a piece of furniture in office politics. _‟Never cross people who can make your life Hell. Stay on their good side and life is Heaven."_ The quiet ones were the hardest to gauge. There were three of them. All three might be dullards who simply didn't have anything worth saying, or all three might be wisely biding their time and doing their own evaluations of him. Most likely they weren't all idiots – or geniuses; but who was sharp and who was dull?

‟ _By-the-book-nerd,"_ was Nick's evaluation of Hightower as the lieutenant droned on about policies that had been drilled into recruits at the police academy. _‟Cares more about how that job is done than actually getting it done."_

The detectives that Judy and Nick were to be paired with had been on a call as the Captain was making the introductions, but came in before the rabbit and fox left.

‟Judy Hopps, Phil Hairus."

‟Pleased ta meet'cha," the bear yawned and scratched his crotch.

Chief Ancles made a mental note to remind Hairus of appropriate behavior. ‟Nick Wilde, Lylah Nyte."

The sleek, black panther stared at the fox and wondered what Ancles was thinking. Then she glanced over at her slovenly partner and tried to evaluate the loser she had and the loser she was being given. Even if the rookie was as bad as she feared she desperately wanted a break from the bear. She'd ask the Captain later what was happening with her request for a new partner.

A little later, as they exited onto the street, Nick told Judy, ‟I need a drink."

‟While I've never been a drinking rabbit, I'll second that motion."

‟Water Hole #3? See if the bartender meant it when he said we drink free?"

‟No. I want a place where I'm not the smallest animal in the room. We're going to find a short bar. And I'm going to sip my glass of hard carrot cider and laugh as you tell me stories about the fun you had last weekend."

‟Don't think I can make you laugh after the day I had."

‟Mine was worse!"

‟How about we settle for we had pretty much the same day?"

Judy giggled slightly.

‟But don't think I can make you laugh today, unless I tickle you... You ticklish?"

‟Don't you dare try and find out! But I'm warning you. You either make me laugh or you sympathize when I cry about how bad my weekend was."

He put an arm around her and gave her a one-armed hug. ‟That bad?"

She smiled at how good the fox made her feel. ‟Yeah. I'll tell you about it over cider."

The bar was noisy, so they sat on the same side of their booth to make conversation easier. Mostly they talked about their first day.

‟Oh, I was going to tell you about my weekend."

‟I was hoping you forgot."

‟I'm not allowed to forget. My mom set me up with another blind date this Friday."

‟I feel your pain," he told her with mock sympathy.

She tried to growl at him.

He almost choked suppressing his laughter. ‟You even growl cute."

‟I want real sympathy! She's only set me up with losers!"

He shrugged, ‟Might be time for your luck to change. Maybe he'll sweep you off your feet and you'll be back growing carrots by Monday."

‟He works here in the city, as a photographer."

The fox leered at her, ‟So... He'll try and get you alone in a dark room?"

‟That's not funny, Nick."

‟We'll wait and see what develops."

‟You're impossible, you know that?"

‟I prefer to see it as roguish charm. You don't think he'll try and take you away from consorting with the criminal element and police thugs?"

‟That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I worked darn hard to join the force. It was my dream since middle school. I made it! And now that I've got this tall, smart partner I–‟

‟I hope you and Detective Hairus will be very happy together."

‟You, you idiot! I'm talking about you!"

‟I'm not that tall."

‟You are compared to me."

‟That's not hard," he told her and grabbed her elbow before she could poke him in the ribs with it.

* * *

Their new captain kept the pair busy for the rest of the week, mostly with small cases, so that their temporary partners could see and evaluate them in different circumstances.

On Friday afternoon Hopps and Hairus finished casework at three... Or rather they returned to the office at three and Judy typed up the report on the case. She stood on the chair at the bear's desk, and still had to stretch to reach the keyboard. Ancles called Hairus into his office for an evaluation on the rabbit's progress. The bear left the chief's office and headed home while Judy typed, and the Captain came over to tell her she should go home when she was done.

‟I think I'll wait around for Nick."

‟Go home. Nyte called in. Investigation is getting more complicated than it looked, she's not sure when they'll be done."

‟Can I ask what Officer Hairus said about me?"

‟You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer. I want Nyte's report too. I'll see the two of you Monday morning." He turned and walked away.

Judy glanced at the clock. Once she left the station there was nothing to do but wait nervously for a date she dreaded. She considered typing slowly, but then decided that might make her look bad and finished as quickly as she could.

* * *

Nick noticed the name on caller ID before he answered his phone on Saturday afternoon. ‟Judy?"

‟You busy? How are you? I didn't see you yesterday. Want to talk about your week? I hear your Friday case kept you working late? How late? Want to talk about it?"

‟I'm fine. It was nothing big, just had a lead we needed to... I get the feeling you don't want to listen to me as much as you need someone to talk to."

‟You busy?"

‟I'm supposed to meet Finnick in about an hour to shoot some pool."

‟That... Sorry. Got a minute now?"

‟Need a shoulder to cry on?'

‟More like I need to scream and vent frustration."

‟Great," he muttered, ‟you need to scream at someone, and who is the first name that comes into your head?"

‟I'm not screaming about you."

‟Was Hairus that bad last... Oh, you had a blind date last night. Is that fact related to your needing to vent now?"

‟You should have been a police detective."

‟I play one in the movies. My normal listening to someone let off steam rates are pretty high. But because you're a friend, and we'll only have time for an abbreviated therapy session, I'll waive the fee this time."

‟Thanks Nick. Face-to-face, please?"

‟Okay... There's this bar near the pool hall, The Thirsty Gopher. Strictly for lowlifes like me, so for God's sake don't wear your uniform. And never, under any circumstances, tell your Mom or she'll order a hit on me."

‟Thirsty Gopher. Check. Address?"

‟Warehouse district. Fourteen-oh-one and Ruby."

‟Thanks. See you soon." Judy looked at the address and sighed. Not a nice neighborhood. It was the area where she'd found Finnick after she got back to town from Bunnyburrow and gotten him to reveal Nick's location. Still, she wasn't going for the scenery, she needed to vent.

Nick was waiting on the curb when she arrived. ‟Should have warned you," he apologized. ‟Unescorted ladies don't usually into the Gopher unless they're on business."

‟Business? What... Oh."

‟Now, take my arm and prepare to ruin your reputation by going in with me."

‟Mister Wilde, I think I can assure you my mother will never hear of this from my lips."

‟Good. Oh, if you see a nice person you know – unlikely as that may sound – the standard etiquette is for the two of you to ignore each other and pretend that neither of you was here."

She took his arm and they went inside. The one eyed badger behind the bar glared at Judy.

‟Shhh," Nick shushed in a stage whisper, ‟she's an undercover cop on assignment."

The comment brought some laughs from those who heard it, and calls like ‟Good one, Nick," and ‟Tell us another."

They found a small table to the side and gave drink orders to a weasel. When the weasel left Nick asked, ‟So... I take it last night did not go well?"

Judy brushed the top of the table with her sleeve, laid her head on the table and groaned, ‟Shoot me. Just shoot me."

‟Once upon a time that might have sounded like an attractive idea," the fox remarked. ‟But I fear those days are long gone. You are now a friend, and it's seven years bad luck to shoot a friend."

‟Even if she asks you to?"

‟Even if the friend asks. You threatened to vent by screaming. I think you can scream here – but don't expect anyone to ask if you're in trouble."

‟Don't think I'll scream then. People not caring might depress me even more."

He took on a serious tone and patted her paw, ‟What happened, Carrots?"

‟Dinner. Nice place. Introductory conversations. He told me about his work, which is boring as heck. I tried telling him about my work. He kept telling me it was dangerous and a rabbit shouldn't be a police officer. End of dinner. He expects me to jump into bed with him... Why do all male rabbits think every female rabbit wants to hop into bed with them?"

‟You rabbits have a reputation... How many brothers and sisters did you say you had?"

‟Not funny."

‟I'm just saying."

Judy sighed. ‟Mom and Dad are kind of old-fashioned... And not like there's much else to do in Bunnyburrow. I will so be on the Pill."

‟Don't know if this will make you feel better, or worse, but don't limit jerks to rabbits. It's what almost all males have on our minds – so we're hoping it's on your minds too."

‟So... Essentially half the population of the planet is composed of sex-maniacs?"

‟Pretty much."

‟I think that makes me feel worse."

‟I warned you."

They sipped their drinks and he told her about the case which had delayed him on Friday.

‟Hey," she suddenly demanded. ‟If all guys are sex maniacs, who are you chasing? Please don't tell me you're hot for Gazelle. I think every officer in Precinct One had that stupid app on his phone that put his face on a dancer with Gazelle."

‟Not every officer," he assured her. The fox fell silent and stared off into space for a minute. ‟The captain said you can't trust a con man. Well, a con man can't trust anyone either. A hustler has to watch even his 'friends'. No way to form any serious relationship while you're hustling. Police academy kept me too busy to..." He looked at Judy and smiled, ‟Maybe now that I'm a reformed man with a respectable job I'll meet some cute vixen and settle down."

Judy looked around the bar. ‟Well, I don't think you'll find a suitable marriage partner here."

‟True," he agreed, and looked at his watch. ‟Hey, I need to meet Finnick. Gotta run."

‟Can I come with you?"

‟I don't–‟

‟Please?"

‟Not exactly a respectable place."

‟Worse than this?"

‟Well... No."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, ‟I don't have anything else to–‟

The fox held his arm up over his eyes to protect himself, ‟No, not the bunny eyes!"

‟But Nick, I–‟

The fox sighed in resignation. ‟You can watch. Finnick takes his pool seriously."

* * *

The pair walked a block to the pool hall. Before entering the fox handed a match to the rabbit, ‟Here, put this in your mouth," and put another match in his own mouth.

‟Why?"

‟'Cause I don't think you smoke."

‟Huh?"

‟Ambiance. A lot of smokers in there. If you got a match stick in your mouth you won't look so out of place."

‟I... Hey, this tastes good. Is it cedar?"

The fox looked over and was able to grab this last of the match from Judy's mouth, ‟You weren't supposed to eat it! And the head is bad for you."

‟Sorry, rabbit thing," she laughed nervously.

‟Well, not everyone smokes," he told her and opened the door for the rabbit.

‟What's she doing here?" the fennec demanded when they entered. His dislike for the rabbit was obvious.

‟I wanted to watch Nick play–‟

‟You want to watch something? Turn on the TV."

‟I tried to warn you," Nick reminded Judy.

‟Maybe I could... Do they rent tables or what? I've never played pool."

‟Let me see if there's an open table." Nick scanned the room. All the tables were occupied, but Nick recognized a solitary figure at a table to one side. Bringing Judy here had probably been a mistake. He hoped he wasn't about to make a bigger one. ‟I'm going to introduce her to Mirage," he told Finnick. ‟Maybe she can give Judy a lesson."

‟Oh, she can give the rabbit a lesson all right," the small fox chuckled. ‟I might pay to watch that." He looked at Judy. ‟If I don't see you again, don't think it's been fun."

‟C'mon," Nick told Judy and led her to a brown cat practicing at a pool table by herself.

‟Nick," the cat observed coolly, and nodded.

‟Mirage, this is Judy. Judy, Mirage. Mirage, Judy doesn't know how to play pool... Could you give her a lesson? Please?"

The cat raised an eyebrow, ‟A rabbit pool hustler? I've never met one of those."

‟No, seriously," Judy assured her. ‟I have no idea how to–‟

‟She's got that innocent voice down pat," Mirage told Nick. ‟I almost want to believe her."

‟I'm serious," Nick assured the feline. ‟It's like she just fell off the carrot truck and – *ugh*." He glared at the rabbit who had elbowed him in the ribs a little harder than the usual playful tap. ‟One of these days I'm putting you across my knees and paddling your bunny tail." The cat started to turn back to the pool table. ‟Finnick doesn't want her watching us," the fox explained. ‟She said she wanted to learn how to play."

Mirage looked thoughtful, ‟So... we'll play for low stakes. Something like a cred a point?"

‟How about a cred a game?" Nick suggested. He looked at Judy, ‟You willing to drop ten credits?" The rabbit nodded.

‟Ten credits?" the cat yawned. ‟Hardly worth my time."

‟It'll pay for your table," he pointed out. ‟Not like you're going to find a stranger to hustle here."

‟Fine," the cat sighed and gestured to a cue rack on the wall, ‟get a pool cue."

‟That's what you call the stick things, right?" Judy asked.

The cat smiled, ‟Oh, she is good, Go back to the midget and Ms Bunny and I will have our girl talk."

‟ _This was Judy's idea,"_ Nick told himself as he walked back to Finnick.

Mirage took a rack, ‟I'll set up for a new game. You want to break?"

‟Break?"

The cat sighed again, ‟The innocent act is good, but please, the game will go smoother if you lose the dumb bunny act."

‟I'm not a dumb bunny," Judy snapped. ‟I just don't know how to play pool."

‟If you say so," the cat shrugged. ‟Break is what you call the first shot. You know how to hold a pool cue?"

‟No."

‟Watch me. I'll break. This game is called eight ball."

Judy lost the first game quickly.

‟I'm starting to believe you really don't know how to play – or you're the best damn hustler I've ever met. Rack up the balls for the next game."

‟Is that with the triangle thing?"

The cat laughed, ‟Sister, you are good. Now, you can rack tight or rack 'em loose. Here, let me show you."

Judy improved in the second game, sinking two balls before Mirage won.

‟Okay, you're not a pool hustler," Mirage finally admitted during the third game. ‟What are you?"

‟I'm Nick's partner."

‟His new shill, huh? What's his game? He's got to be working something big to go through the police training."

‟Shill? I don't understand."

‟You can tell me. I was his shill before he hooked up with Finnick. No one would believe a feline was working with a canid. Then he worked up a father child act with Finnick," the cat laughed. ‟The suckers really used to buy that act."

‟I know," Judy agreed through gritted teeth.

‟So, now he's got a rabbit partner. Sister, you really got the wide-eyed innocent look nailed down."

Judy fumed through the next game and a half, ‟Did you ever think that maybe Nick really wanted to change his life around?"

The cat pretended to look thoughtful. ‟Can't say the idea crossed my mind. Did you ever think the planet might start revolving in the opposite direction and the sun would rise in the west tomorrow instead of the east?"

‟That's silly."

‟About as silly as thinking a con man like Nick is going to change."

Judy played quietly, concentrating on learning how to play until Nick came over to watch the two finish their twelfth game. ‟Well?" he asked as a general question.

‟Most interesting rabbit I've ever met," Mirage told him.

‟Learn anything?" he asked Judy.

‟Maybe more than I wanted to know," she said softly.

‟That's not you," he chuckled. ‟You want to know everything."

‟I'm rethinking my philosophy."

‟Well, while you're rethinking – want to split a pizza? That is, if we can agree on a topping?"

She managed a faint smile. ‟Sure. Thanks."

‟I figure I owe you one for–‟

‟If this is about introducing her to me you're in a world of trouble," Mirage warned.

‟Nah," Nick assured her. ‟She was having a crappy day. And, instead of dropping everything to console her I took her to the Gopher and abandoned her at a pool hall."

‟You took her to the Gopher?" the cat laughed. ‟You haven't changed a bit, Nick. You're still a heel."

‟Hey, Judy and I don't have to come here to be insulted. C'mon, Car– C'mon, partner. Let's find a pizzeria where we can be insulted. He took her arm and the two left.

Judy appreciated the fact Nick had caught himself and didn't call her Carrots in front of the cat, but it didn't bring her to a happy state. And despite the fact they both liked mushroom pizza it tasted like cardboard in her mouth as they ate.

The rabbit cried herself to sleep that night. She wasn't sure why. It surely couldn't have been because of the poor date the previous night. And it couldn't be for anything the cat had said about Nick. Nick was changed. He was her partner and he was good. He had changed. He was her best friend in the world, and they'd work together and be happy. Mirage was jealous and Judy didn't believe a word the feline said. She must just be upset about paying twelve credits for the pool lessons. Judy tried to console herself, she'd wasted more on useless things in the past. She shouldn't let twelve credits worry her so.


	2. It Is Never Going to Happen Never

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

If these two chapters read like parts of three or four different story ideas crushed together... There's a reason for that.

 **It Is Never Going to Happen. Never. No Way... Well, Maybe**

Monday morning Judy and Nick were admiring their new desks – to one side of the bull pen where there was less chance of being accidentally stepped on – when Acles found them. ‟My office now."

The shorts took a chair and the moose sat behind his desk and flipped through a couple pages of a file before looking up.

‟Wilde, Nyte says you're damn good. She was initially reluctant to work with you... I think that's the old feline – canid thing... But she said you've got great instincts for the job and will be an asset to the department. She even made an official request that you be assigned as her permanent partner – says some short-large pairings would be good for the department."

Judy instinctively grabbed the fox's arm as the Captain spoke. ‟No, he's my partner."

‟I say who gets who as a partner, is that clear, Hopps?" the moose reminded her.

‟But–‟

‟Is that clear?"

‟Yes, Sir. But–‟

‟And I told you before, rookies don't interrupt unless you're going to tell me about a bomb threat or the building is on fire. Is there a bomb threat or is the building on fire?" Judy shook her head no. ‟Then you will let me finish." He paused a moment before continuing. ‟It's not a bad idea, and may be something to think about – in the future when we get more shorts in the department. But you two came as a pair, and if you want to be partners I'll make the assignment when I think you're ready. Based on Nyte's report you may be ready a Hell of a lot faster than I thought possible."

‟Excuse me, Sir," Nick asked, ‟but Officer Hairus's report on Judy?"

The moose looked disgusted. ‟He says she's fine."

The rabbit shook her head in disbelief, ‟That's all he said? 'I'm fine.'?"

‟That's all he said. I have questions for you. His reports last week. Did he write them or you? Was that what you were doing at his desk on Friday?" Judy hesitated. ‟Remember, I expect honesty."

‟I typed them."

‟That was his job. For a rookie, they were pretty good reports. You need some work on department rubrics and there were more typos than... But you had to use his computer, didn't you?"

‟Yes."

‟It'll be easier now that you have equipment your size."

‟Yes, Sir."

‟Okay, now, you two were out on cases. I want your opinions of the officers you worked with. Hopps, you first. Your take on officer Hairus?"

‟He, ah, doesn't seem very ambitious. He is certainly experienced and intelligent but I guess I'd say my strongest feeling was that he's not ambitious."

‟You're polite. I like that. Got a year until retirement and he's lazy. He's bright enough, and he's thorough. But he doesn't do any more than he has to – which is why he had you typing up the reports. He shoves work onto his partner." He looked at Nick, ‟Officer Nyte?"

‟Why do I have the feeling she doesn't want me as a partner so much as she wants someone other than Hairus?"

‟Bright boy. You can see the obvious. She said you were a good judge of character. Hers?"

‟Dedicated, tenacious, smart, and when she lets her guard down she shows some compassion. If Judy here was three times taller, black, and a panther, they might be twins. Except that Judy shows her compassion more. What is it with felines showing their feelings?"

‟You're asking a moose?"

‟Rhetorical question."

‟Did she tell you she wants my job?"

The fox hesitated a moment, ‟She said when you're promoted. She wants you to get promoted so–‟

‟I know. She may get it when I retire. Hell, there're days I'd let her have it now." He looked at Judy. ‟Lot of people had doubts about females when Officer Nyte made detective. Couple of the first females here... They got promoted to detective faster than they should have been, and they didn't do anything to change the minds of the males about female detectives. Nyte had the smarts and ambition to succeed, and she's changed minds. She'll make life easier for you. There is still a perception you two got promoted too fast, and I told you I share it. But I'm impressed with your first week."

‟Thanks," Nick nodded.

‟So, what next?" Judy wanted to know. ‟Can I work with Officer Nyte? Are you leaving me with Officer Hairus?"

‟I had another partner in mind for you."

‟Oh..." the disappointment was obvious in the rabbit's voice.

‟Got another new officer I'm gonna trying pairing you with, his name is Wilde."

Judy jumped up on the chair and bounded up-and-down with her arms raised in a victory gesture.

Nick tried to pull her back down to a sitting position, ‟Let him finish," he warned, ‟there's gotta be a hook."

‟No hook," the moose assured them. ‟At least I don't call it a hook. Officer Readover will be shadowing you for the next few weeks. You're in charge of the cases. You write the reports. He sees you in action. And if you have any questions about how to handle things he's your go-to male."

‟We won't ask any questions," Nick boasted.

‟It would be silly not to ask questions if we need advice," Judy argued.

‟Readover is the hook! If we ask him questions it means we aren't ready to partner."

‟Our job is to be detectives, that means doing the best job we can. And if we need help–‟

‟Point goes to the rabbit," the Captain interrupted. ‟Not asking for help, when you need it, is as bad as needing to be reminded what you should have learned day one in the academy. No sin to ask a good question, it shows you're thinking and know your own limits. That clear, Wilde?"

The fox nodded.

‟Okay. Work with Hightower for the rest of the day on report formatting. Hopps, don't let Wilde push all the work onto you. Partners share the load."

Judy linked arms with Nick, ‟He'd never do that. We've got each other's backs. Thank you! Thank you for trusting us. We're going to be great together, just wait and see. First Precinct will have the highest arrest rate this year. Nick and I–‟

Nick softly put a hand over Judy's mouth. ‟She gets excited," he explained to the chief. ‟We're grateful." He looked at the rabbit, ‟Hightower, now?"

She nodded her head yes, and he removed his hand.

Ancles looked down at Nyte's report on his desk after the pair left, _‟Nyte thinks he's good, and she doesn't fool easily."_ He stared off vacantly into space for a minute. The rabbit, despite her innocence, had a good head and she trusted the fox. Wilde was obviously smart, funny, and easy to like. The Captain wanted to like the new detective. Then he ran his hand over the scars on the right side of his face. _‟Never trust a hustler,"_ he reminded himself.

* * *

Nick had feared that Detective Readover would be some smug and overbearing, eager to catch him and Judy in mistakes. It became quickly apparent that the zebra's main qualification to work as their shadow was the fact his regular partner was recovering from an operation to remove kidney stones.

The zebra talked, and talked, and talked. He made Judy seem silent as a sphinx in comparison. They heard about cases Readover and his partner had solved. They heard about cases Readover and his partner hadn't solved. They learned the names of the best donut shops in the First Precinct – at least the names of the best donut shops for larges. They learned the names of the zebra's family, and what everyone in his family for the last four generations had done, was doing, or hoped to do someday.

As much as possible Nick tried to steer the zebra back to office gossip. The scraps of information on people in the office had a greater chance of being valuable someday than the story of how the zebra's grandfather had wasted a small lottery win forty-three years earlier.

Their first two weeks as partners were strictly routine, minor cases. The paperwork for the reports was often the biggest task, and pain, associated with the job.

Nick sat at his terminal typing in his report for what he called 'the crime of the century'. A grocer had reported the theft of five cases of avocados. Given the price of avocados it would count as a felony, if they had been stolen. A new stocker had put the avocados on the dock for rubbish collection. And, since the new stocker was the grocer's youngest son he wouldn't even be fired, although the son might have preferred a few nights in jail to facing his father's wrath.

‟Carrots?" Nick asked, not looking up from his keyboard.

‟Uh-huh."

‟How do you spell carnivorous?"

‟Um, c-a-r-n-i-v-o-r-o-u-s."

‟How about invertebrate?"

‟I-n-v-e-r-t-e-b-r-a-t-e."

‟Good. How about staphylococcus?"

‟Uh... S-t-a-f-f... Nick?"

‟Yeah."

‟What are you doing?"

‟Typing up our report on the great avocado mystery."

‟What do those words have to do with the avocado case?"

‟Five cases, if you remember. Nothing. I'm giving you a spelling test while I type. Oh, and you got staphylococcus wrong."

‟You–‟

He looked up and grinned. ‟You can't touch me while I'm doing the report. I'm invulnerable. Care to spell that?"

‟You can't type forever, and as soon as you're done I'll have my revenge."

‟What are you doing to do?"

‟I haven't decided yet. Type slow."

Before Nick finished Acles bellowed, ‟Wilde! Hopps! Readover! Homicide. One-twenty-three Threadneedle Street."

‟ _Threadneedle Street,"_ ran through Judy's mind as Readover drove. _‟heart of the garment district."_ Low number, so a high-end shop. Odd number, so the short side of the street, but it didn't end in a half or a quarter, so it wasn't a small shop.

Fangmeyer and Grizzoli had the police tape up, and were trying to keep the crowd of gawkers at bay as the detectives arrived. Readover stayed back to let Hopps and Wilde handle things.

‟What've we got?" Judy asked the wolf.

‟Michael Marten, proprietor 'Make Mine Mink'. Coroners say he's cut up pretty bad."

‟You haven't seen him?"

‟I don't fit through the door. Coroners are waiting for you inside."

The smell of death hung heavy in the show room, but there was no blood anywhere. Manikins dressed in exquisitely tailored clothing lined the room's walls. Judy fought the urge to stare at the mink-designed fashions. Two skunks dressed in lab smocks, almost identical with one key difference, stood in the middle of the large room.

‟I'm Mich," the female introduced herself. ‟This is my brother Meyer."

‟Heard they got some short detectives."

‟Pleased to meet you."

‟The large detectives have us do short work for them."

"So we started without you."

‟Don't mean to step on your toes."

‟Force of habit."

‟Body is in the office," Meyer told them, pointing to a half-open door.

Judy pushed the door open, and Nick ran outside in order not to contaminate the crime scene.

‟First body?" Meyer asked.

‟Yes."

‟They're not usually this bad."

‟But they're sometimes worse."

‟Every body is different."

‟Except for that time we found three in a freezer. They were the same."

‟That was one time."

‟But they were three bodies."

‟I said every time is different."

‟You said every body is different."

Nick came back, ‟Sorry."

Judy took out her pen and pad. ‟Office isn't visible from the street, so I'm assuming no known witnesses. You have a time of death?"

‟Between one and two."

‟Store is closed, except for special customers."

‟Clerks left for lunch at one."

‟Mister Marten stayed in the store."

‟He was still in the store when they came back."

‟But he looked like this."

Nick asked, ‟Any special customers on the appointment schedule?"

‟No, but if they called Marten directly he didn't always write it in."

‟The clerks are in the storeroom in the back."

‟We knew you'd want to question them."

‟Michie and I think it was robbery gone wrong."

‟This is a fancy place."

‟The price tag on that coat would be a year's salary."

‟It wasn't robbery," Nick told them flatly. ‟You don't do that to someone if they catch you robbing the place. Someone wanted him unequivocally dead. You haven't touched the body?"

‟We wait for police permission, then take a body to the morgue."

‟We'll have postmortem results for you tomorrow."

‟I'll process crime scene," Judy told Nick. ‟You interview the clerks."

‟I'm fine now, really."

‟One of us still needs to interview the clerks. Next time you can process the scene."

The clerks didn't know much, or at least weren't saying much, and Nick joined Judy in taking prints. While not open to the walk-in-off-the-street public the office wasn't private and every customer and employee for the last year probably had his, or her, prints in the room. A door at the back of the room led to a hall and back way out of the store – probably for special clients. It explained why no one had seen a blood-spattered killer exiting the front of the store. Judy bagged the probable weapon – clean of prints and apparently brand new.

‟Bought for the job," Judy observed. ‟First degree."

‟Yeah," Nick agreed. ‟You don't cut someone up like that by accident."

‟You about done?" Meyer called. ‟Sis and I need to take the body."

‟All yours," Judy told him, taking off her gloves. ‟You'll have his clothes for us at the morgue tomorrow, right?"

‟Yeah," Mich assured her. ‟Hey, good luck."

‟Good meeting you," her brother seconded.

‟But the less often we see each other," the female skunk added.

‟The happier we all are," her brother finished.

‟What've you got?" Readover asked when Judy and Nick returned to the street with their evidence case.

‟A very dead mink, and too much evidence," Judy sighed.

‟Along with clerks who won't say anything," Nick added. ‟Not suspects, they just don't want to talk with the police."

The zebra nodded, ‟Mustelas are like that. How's your stomach? I tried to clean up the, uh..."

‟Thanks, better now."

‟Happens," Readover observed, ‟I hear the first time–‟

‟Ooof!" Nick groaned as a furry elbow caught him in the stomach. ‟Will you stop–‟

‟Look," Judy called, pointing at a familiar figure.

The familiar figure, Duke Weselton, took off running at Judy's gesture. And Judy, assuming the flight represented the weasel having something to hide, took off in pursuit.

Nick growled at the waste of time. Had Judy missed the fact mustelas didn't like talking to the police? ‟Take the evidence back," he told the zebra and took off running himself. It was his duty to have his partner's back, regardless of whether she was right or wrong.

But Nick didn't follow Judy very far, after two blocks the weasel took a sharp left. Nick, knowing the streets from years of working them, guessed Duke's most likely destination, and assumed that he'd not head there directly – hoping to lose his pursuer first. Nick headed for what he guessed would be the weasel's goal.

Eleven minutes later a panting Duke took a sharp right into a narrow alleyway, and collided with officer Wilde. The fox took the weasel by the collar and led him back to the sidewalk where Judy couldn't miss seeing them.

The rabbit arrived, panting, twenty seconds later.

‟You can't arrest me!" Duke protested, ‟I ain't done nothing!"

‟I haven't mentioned arrest," Nick reminded him. ‟And I clearly heard my partner not say you were under arrest."

‟How can you clearly hear something that wasn't said?" the weasel objected.

‟See you clearly heard her not say it too. We're just a couple friends asking about your health. Haven't seen you since the trial."

‟I didn't know what those night howlers were! I got immunity for testifying!"

‟Of course you did," Nick told him in a soothing voice. ‟We're just friends asking how you are."

‟You ain't my friends."

‟Sure we are," Nick assured him. The fox winked at the rabbit, ‟Judy, can you think of some way we can show this poor soul that we're really his friends?"

‟We might repeat it often, maybe several times a day."

‟Oh, good idea." He looked at the weasel, ‟What'a you say, Duke? How about a couple times a day a patrol car rolls up, and I shout, 'The police love you, Duke!'? I bet your friends would like to know that you're friendly with the police."

‟You wouldn't."

‟Why stop with us?" Judy asked. ‟I'll bet we could ask other officers to tell him that the police are his friends too."

‟What'a you want?" Duke sighed.

‟We're looking into the death of Michael Marten," Judy began.

‟You can't pin that on me! It's a frame! I had nothing to do with it!"

‟I clearly heard her say nothing about you being involved," Nick assured him. ‟We're just trying to get information. And we think an honest citizen like yourself might be willing to share any gossip he might know about the late Mister Marten with the police."

‟I ain't no squealer!"

Judy had a sense of where Nick wanted to go, ‟And I clearly didn't hear him ask for that. We're just curious about any rumors of enemies you might have heard. Then we leave you alone."

‟Things we'd find out anyway," Nick seconded. ‟Just saving us time. Things we'd learn if we spent days, and days, and days asking people for information. Assuring them how their names came to us when we were talking with our good buddy, Duke Weselton."

‟What'a you want?" he sighed again.

‟I told you, any rumors you might have heard."

‟He was one of the top males in mink fashion. My opinion, probably not a competitor. He's got a wife, and I hear he's got a very pretty ermine on the side – rumor says he set her up in the Tundraview Apartments. He's telling the fluff on the side he's going to divorce his wife, but since her dad founded Make Mine Mink it ain't going to happen. I'd check out wife and mistress first, if I was a cop, which I ain't. Oh, and mistress is supposed to have a brother who's five kilometers of bad road. I'd give him a look-see too, at least before looking to see what competitor might have shot him. They're more likely to start nasty rumors than shoot someone."

‟Thank you, citizen, for helping the police in their official capacity. Can we buy you a cup of coffee?

‟You can go away and leave me alone."

Nick looked like he might say more, but Judy reminded him, ‟Mister Weselton gave us a couple possible leads, we need to check them out."

Thirty-seven minutes later a hand-cuffed ermine was placed in the back of a police car and Nick and Judy headed back to headquarters.

‟Wilde, Hopps, my office," Ancles called when they walked in. He let the two sit before asking, ‟Readover says you took off. See a suspect? How's the investigation looking?"

‟The chase was, uh, a dead end," Judy told him.

‟But thanks to Hopps' keen thinking we've got an arrest."

‟You've got an arrest? Already?"

‟And Wilde finding her blood-stained clothes in the incinerator chute. It hadn't been turned on yet."

‟You're saying you really have an arrest?"

‟Yes. And pretty sure it'll stick."

The captain looked back and forth between the pair, and started to chuckle. ‟Unbelievable. Oh, heard you lost contents of your stomach, Wilde."

‟Something he had for lunch disagreed with him," Judy argued in his defense.

‟No," Nick corrected her. ‟I lost it. Body was cut up real bad."

‟Don't worry about it. Happens to a lot of us. Office record is... We don't send Hightower out on homicides any more. The moose looked at the clock. ‟Try and get a copy of the report in to me before you leave."

‟The report done before we leave?" Judy groaned as they headed to their own desks.

‟And your turn," Nick reminded her. ‟I'm stilling writing up the avocado report."

‟You're almost done!"

‟Almost is not the same as being done."

‟Fine," she sighed.

‟Hey, I'll help as soon as I'm done. We're partners, Carrots. I won't desert you."

Judy grabbed him and gave him a hug. ‟Thanks... And I know your punishment."

‟Punishment?"

‟For teasing you earlier, remember?"

‟You're still demanding retribution? After we cracked a homicide?"

‟Better believe it, fox. Now let's get this report done."

They were only seventeen minutes later than their usual quitting time when the report was finished, but it felt good to have it out of the way. ‟We start tomorrow with clean desks," Judy said as she hit send and copies of the report went out. ‟Ready for your punishment?"

‟You're serious?"

‟No, I'm Judy. Okay, two parts. First part – I take you out for pizza and cider to celebrate our first big case."

‟You taking me out for pizza and cider hardly sounds like punishment."

‟I said two parts. Second part is you're taking me to see a movie tonight, and I choose what picture."

‟No way!"

‟You teased me."

‟No way!"

‟You owe me."

‟It'll be some bunny flick!"

‟No rabbits in it."

"Any explosions?"

"No."

‟It's a bunny flick. Doesn't have to star rabbits. A bunny flick is sappy lovers with a weepy ending. Guys don't go to– Aaaah!" he screamed in terror, ‟Bunny eyes! You're giving me bunny eyes! No fair!"

‟So, you'll surrender and come quietly?"

‟One of these days, Carrots," he threatened, ‟you'll use the bunny eyes once too often, and you're going over my knees."

‟Promises, promises," she teased. ‟Now come on, there's a pizza out there with our names on it."

* * *

‟Four?" the cashier at the short ticket window asked as Nick and Judy stepped up.

‟Four?" Nick asked. ‟There's two of us."

‟Your dates?" the bewildered cashier asked.

‟The two of us," Judy told her, putting her arm around Nick's waist.

‟But... Never mind. Two tickets to Lake of Tears."

"Now she thinks we're a couple," Judy explained.

‟Us? A couple?" Nick asked in disbelief as they showed their tickets to an usher and were pointed to the appropriate theater in the multiplex.

‟There are interspecies couples," she reminded him.

‟But we're partners, not a couple," he argued. ‟Want popcorn?"

‟I'm full. But someone seeing us might think we're a couple."

‟No way. A rabbit and a fox?"

‟It could happen."

‟Completely unrealistic," he scoffed. ‟There?" he asked, pointing to a pair of seats.

‟Sure."

He scanned the audience in the short section. Nick saw single females, or females in groups, and was surprised by the number males, but none were alone. _‟Wife or girlfriend,"_ he assumed for the female seated by each male.

"Ha!" he whispered in triumph, "males only come to bunny flicks if they're pressured by significant others."

"You're probably right," Judy giggled.

"And there are no interspecies couples here," he continued.

‟I didn't say there would be. I said interspecies couples happen," she reminded him, raising the armrest between their seats so they could move closer together.

‟You said the cashier thought we were a couple."

‟I think she did. You can't control what people think."

‟A fox and a rabbit? No one would believe that."

‟Fine, no one would believe it." The theater began to darken for the feature. ‟Movie's starting. Put your arm around me," she ordered.

‟What?"

‟I said, put your arm around me. I'm cold."

He put an arm around her, and she snuggled up against him. ‟Much better."

Nick smiled, _‟Us a couple?"_ It did feel good to have his arm her, and he hugged her a little tighter. ‟Are you okay?" he suddenly asked in a worried whisper.

‟What?"

‟You're rumbling."

‟Oh, it's... It's like a purr. Sometimes when a rabbit's happy... Don't worry."

‟You're fine?"

‟I'm fine."

‟Shhhhhh," an opossum behind them shushed.

‟It just means I'm happy," whispered Judy, and leaned against him.

Nick put his arm back around her and she cuddled closer. Hearing she was happy made him grin, He couldn't even remember the last time he felt so happy. He looked down at the top of the small, gray furry head resting against his chest and, leaning down slightly, gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Her bunny purr seemed to grow more pronounced and Nick smiled. _‟How could anyone think we're a couple?"_

-The End... At least for now-


	3. Anywhere You Hang Your Handcuffs Is Home

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

My original plan had been for multi-chapters, but I decided to evaluate continuation based on number of reviews. With two reviews for the second chapter I'm dropping this. But I had started the third chapter before deciding, so I finished it. Not exactly a clear ending, but I'll move back to other fandoms.

 **Anywhere You Hang Your Handcuffs Is Home  
**

Clawhauser greeted Nick with, "You took Judy to a bunny flick?" when the fox came in to work.

Nick groaned, "How did you hear? And please don't repeat it."

"Uh, Judy told me when she came in."

The fox sighed, "So... It doesn't matter if you repeat it or not. I doubt you're the only one she told."

"Will you take her to another one?"

"Not if I can help it," he muttered.

The fox endured good-natured calls questioning his mental state as he entered the detective unit.

"A bunny flick? Really?" "Turn in your male card!" "Did she have a gun at your head?"

"Did you have to tell everyone here we watched a movie?" he demanded when he reached his desk.

"I didn't. I only needed to tell about ten and they told the rest. But I have good news!"

"I never have to see another bunny flick as long as I live?"

"No, my sister Suze sent me grandma's eggplant Parmesan recipe!" Judy told her partner.

Nick raised one eyebrow.

‟It's incredible! The best ever!"

‟Too bad you don't have a kitchen. Or have you moved out of that dump you've been telling me about since we met?"

‟I didn't start telling you about the dump I lived in until we'd cracked the night howlers case."

‟Fine. And when you first hit the big city you had to live on the cheap. Don't you think it's time to find a place where you can have your own food instead of surviving at a raccoon salad bar?"

‟At least everything is well washed."

‟It doesn't matter. You're a big girl. You need a real apartment, with your own stove and fridge."

‟I don't want to wait that long... Can I come over to your place and cook for you?"

‟What?"

‟Grandma's eggplant is wonderful. You'll love it! Please?"

‟I don't–‟

‟And we need to invite a couple animals to dinner."

‟What?"

‟The original recipe serves a hundred and ten. Suze tried to divide it down, but I think it will still serve at least four – probably with leftovers."

‟So you're inviting yourself over to use my kitchen, make a mess, and leave me with leftovers?"

‟The answers are yes, I'll clean up, and if there are leftover you'll be grateful. Who should we invite – those skunks from the coroner's office or Mirage and Finnick?"

‟If you'll recall, Finnick hates you."

‟But he's your friend."

‟And I'm pretty sure Mirage hates everyone."

‟But she was your partner before Finnick."

‟Strictly a business relationship."

‟It'll be fun... Our first dinner party!"

‟First? What are you talking–‟

‟Oh, and ask Finnick to bring a bottle of wine, and Mirage to bring a salad."

‟Mirage hates salads!"

‟Fine, she can bring the wine then and Finnick can bring salad."

‟No."

‟What do you mean, no?"

‟No means no. I am putting my foot down. There will be no 'our first dinner party'."

‟Well, I'm good with a candle-light dinner for two – but you'll have a lot of left-overs."

‟No Judy, it's not going to happen."

* * *

‟How do you talk me into these things?" Nick complained as he pushed the shopping cart through the grocery on Friday afternoon.

‟You'll have fun. It will be wonderful," Judy assured him. She sniffed a bulb of garlic and held it up to his nose. ‟What'a you think?"

Nick sneezed.

‟Well we have to buy it now," the rabbit told him and put the garlic in the cart.

‟And how did you get Ancles to let us out early?"

‟I told him we deserved it for solving the Marten case so fast. Do you have any bread for crumbs, or do we need to buy panko?"

* * *

By six the smell of baking eggplant Parmesan filled Nick's apartment. ‟Change shirts," Judy advised him. ‟You look like you lost an argument with a bottle of olive oil."

‟Whose fault was that?" he grumbled.

‟And I'll clean. You told them six-thirty, right?"

‟I told them. I can't promise either one will show."

Finnick was on time, with a plastic take-out container of salad from a raccoon salad bar. ‟Felines are lousy with time," he grumbled. ‟Five creds says she doesn't show at all. You got any wine, Nick?"

‟Just cider."

‟I'm good with that."

‟She'll come," Judy told the fennec.

‟Gonna put your money where your mouth is?"

‟No... Call it rabbit intuition."

At six-forty-three the cat arrived.

‟By feline time you're early," Finnick grumbled.

‟Avoiding the pleasure of your company as long as possible," the cat sneered. ‟I'm just here for the food." She handed a bottle of wine to Nick.

‟I'll let this breathe."

‟Yeah," Finnick commented, ‟it just got stuffy in here."

When nervous Judy tended to talk too much, and given the tensions around the table she had much to be nervous about.

‟Not as good as my grandma made it," the rabbit apologized at the end of the meal.

‟It was good," Nick assured her, ‟it was your first time making it."

‟Nothing is as good as our grandmothers' cooking in our memories," the cat added. ‟You two males go turn on the television and watch sports. Turn up the volume so the sound of dishes won't disturb you."

‟But this is my place, I ought to–‟ objected Nick.

‟Go," ordered Mirage.

‟C'mon," Finnick told his former partner, ‟football!"

The males left for the living room and the cat waited for the sound of the television before turning to the rabbit. ‟You really have it bad for Nick, don't you?"

‟Have it bad?"

‟A crush. You're hot for the guy. You think he's wonderful and–‟

‟He is!"

‟You're a rabbit. He's a fox."

‟There're interspecies couples."

‟Name seven."

Judy hesitated, ‟I don't know the name of seven couples, but–‟

‟How many same species couples can you name?"

‟Dozens."

‟Probably hundreds. Play the odds. Like sticks with like."

‟But Nick likes me, I know it."

‟Maybe. He's a con man. He can make anyone think he's anything he wants them to believe. But maybe he actually likes you. Doesn't mean he wants to... What was that line you used during dinner? Nick said you were great in the kitchen and you said, 'I'm great in every room.'? Were you expecting him to carry you off to the bedroom and hump you right then?"

‟That wasn't what I meant."

‟Sure as hell sounded like it. Your mouth was talking for something other than your head. I mean, you couldn't be more obvious if you rented a billboard that says 'Judy loves Nick'. He ever told you that he loves you?"

‟No," rabbit grudgingly admitted.

There was a roar of noise from the television in the other room, and Nick's triumphant voice, ‟Tigers score!"

‟Cheetahs never win," came Finnick's complaint. ‟Damn tigers have an elephant at goalie. How can you score on an elephant? He fills the entire goal!"

The females rolled their eyes. ‟Hand me those plates," Judy requested.

‟I'd rather keep telling you to stop wasting your time chasing Nick," the cat replied.

Finnick came back into the kitchen and the two females fell silent. ‟You know the wonderful thing about fennec ears?"

‟What?"

‟We hear everything." He looked at Judy. ‟You and Nick? No way."

‟This is a private conversation."

‟There are no private conversations within fifty meters of a fennec."

‟It's not your concern. And if I can figure out a way to make a profit with your hearing – you interested in a partnership?"

‟Nick's my buddy, so it's my concern. And you said the magic word – profit. Running out of suckers to hustle at the pool hall?"

‟Word gets out how good I am."

‟Maybe you are. Point is, the bunny couldn't make Nick happy."

‟What you mean," Judy interjected, ‟Why couldn't I make Nick happy?"

‟It's easy to make males happy," the cat yawned. ‟Males are stupid."

‟He'd never be happy in an interspecies relationship."

‟He took her took a bunny flick," Mirage reminded Finnick.

‟Bet she twisted his arm."

‟Oh course she did."

‟I didn't–‟

‟Yes you did," Mirage told her. ‟The point is, Nick is an adult. He could have said 'no'. Did you sleep with him afterward?"

‟No!"

‟Asking a male to a bunny flick means you want sex with him."

‟Nick would never have sex with a bunny!" the short fox protested.

‟Males will have sex with anything they can catch."

‟I can't speak for cats or rabbits. But canids have something called loyalty. You cats may not know the term, but we don't have sex unless we're serious. No way a fox will ever love a rabbit. Impossible."

‟So, what odds you giving?" Mirage asked.

‟Odds?"

‟Yeah. If it's impossible I expect odds."

‟I, uh... five-to-one."

‟Only five to one, and it's impossible for it to happen? Twelve creds on the bunny getting Nick in the sack."

‟I don't want sex!" Judy complained.

‟You don't?" the other two asked.

‟I... I guess I... I mean, yes. But I don't just want sex."

‟The bet is sex," Mirage said firmly. ‟The midget is right about long term relationship – no way."

‟The bet was love," the small fox argued.

‟You said Nick wouldn't go to bed with her. Canids are too–‟

‟Hey," Nick called from the other room. ‟You having trouble finding the cider?"

‟Sorry. Got talking with the females. Bottom left?"

‟Yeah."

Finnick pulled two cold ones from the fridge, ‟When do you pay me my twelve?" he asked as he opened them.

The cat shrugged, ‟Four months okay?"

‟Since it ain't going to happen, how do you know I win?"

‟Bunny here has a birth defect. She can't lie."

‟Fine," the fennec grumbled and headed to the living room with the ciders.

‟I don't know if you're on my side or not," Judy commented as she rinsed plates.

‟I'm on my side. But no one ever lost money betting against Finnick. I took twelve from you, and I can turn it into sixty when you screw Nick."

‟That's not what–‟

‟Don't come on too strong. Males are timid creatures, you can scare them off if you're too aggressive."

‟I don't want to trap him."

‟Says the rabbit who swore she was great in every room."

‟It wasn't what I meant."

‟It was what you said."

The kitchen clean, Mirage told Judy, ‟I'm out of here. Thanks for the invite... Hey, you need more lessons at a cred a game, you know where to find me. And let me know when you get the fox in the sack."

‟Mirage?"

‟Yeah?"

‟What do you want to do with your life?"

‟Kind of a personal question."

‟Sorry."

The cat looked thoughtful, ‟Buy my own pool hall, I guess. Something a little more upscale than that dump."

‟Good luck."

‟Same to you, bunny."

The kitchen looked clean and Judy went into the living room.

‟Want to watch the game?" Nick invited.

She didn't. She wouldn't mind sitting on the couch with Nick, his arm around her. But Finnick on the same couch ruined the picture in her mind. ‟No, just leaving. The kitchen's clean and I'm headed home. Did you like dinner"

The fennec grunted and nodded his head, ‟Thanks for the invite."

Everything was wonderful," Nick assured her. ‟You were right – this was fun."

Judy wondered if Finnick could hear her heart pounding at the praise.

* * *

Judy slept poorly that night. Mirage and Finnick telling her she had no future with Nick upset her. And the antelopes in the room next door were going at it with each other for hours. She was still in pajamas when Nick knocked loudly on her door, ‟Hey, Carrots! You asked me to take you to see some apartments – remember?"

‟Sorry," she opened the door to her room, ‟I need a minute to... Hold on."

As the curious fox looked on she went to the room next door and banged on the door. A bleary-eyed Pronk opened the door and stuck his head out, ‟What'a you want?"

‟Just thought I should warn you," Judy told him. ‟I, uh... have a guest. Hope we're not too loud for you." She gave him a knowing wink.

The oryx glanced to his left, and saw a nervous fox standing in the hall. He glanced back at Judy standing in front of him in her pajamas, and back at the fox. _‟I'm dreaming,"_ he thought and closed the door.

‟Why did you do that," Nick complained as Judy pulled him into her room. ‟I..." He looked around. ‟This is as bad as you described – worse even."

‟Shhh," Judy told him. She continued in a whisper. ‟I've told you about the two males in the next room?"

Nick nodded his head yes, and pointed at the wall between Judy's apartment and Pronk's and gave her a look of, _‟That apartment?"_.

Judy nodded her head yes, and whispered. ‟Kept me up last night with their... their... whatever. I want some payback."

‟What do you–‟

‟Just stand there," she whispered. The rabbit jumped onto her narrow bed and began to jump up and down, making the bed thump against the floor and wall. ‟Oh, Nick," Judy moaned, ‟you're so good... You're so good."

‟Stop," Nick protested, ‟that's–‟

‟No. Don't stop. Don't stop!" she called.

Nick gave her a look of mock disgust and watched until Judy stopped jumping on the bed and emitted a long scream.

‟You're the best... the best," she panted with a smile.

He looked at his watch, ‟I didn't last very long," he whispered.

‟I was really turned on, I couldn't last long – not with you being so incredible."

‟I hope I enjoyed myself as much as you enjoyed yourself," Nick commented.

‟I owe you one... Maybe two, since you're helping me look at apartments. Let's... I'd better change. Wait in the hall or turn your back while I get dressed?"

‟After I just gave you the best orgasm of your life? You should let me watch."

Judy grinned, ‟Well... If you want–‟

‟I'll, uh, wait in the hall. Momma Wilde raised me to be a gentlemale."

‟She did a fine job," whispered the rabbit and Nick stepped into the hallway.

‟So, what am I looking at?" Judy asked as they left her building.

‟Got three places. First is new high rise at the center of everything. All sizes. Kind of expensive – and small – but they say what matters is location, location, location."

The apartment was on the nineteenth floor. It was tiny – all glass, chrome, and stainless steel – but Judy stood at the window that took up one entire wall with her nose pressed against the glass, gazing out at the city's heart.

‟The view... It's beautiful," she said softly.

The sales manager, a fox, rubbed his paws happily. ‟If you'll sign a lease today I can give you a five percent discount."

‟She's not signing anything this minute," Nick told him.

‟But Nick!" protested Judy.

‟They've only got eighty-three percent occupancy for the short apartments."

‟Fine, I'll give you seven percent," the sales manager snarled.

‟And this is the first place she's seen. She just got out of a prison cell and–‟

‟Prison?"

‟He deserved it for the way he treated her. Anyway, the point is anything would look good to her after–‟

‟Well, you had other places to look at," the fox said, opening the door to usher them out. ‟You're right, no need to be in a hurry. Hope you find someplace you like better."

Judy waited until they reached the street to ask, ‟Why did you do that?"

‟Can't stand high pressure salesanimals."

‟And if I want the apartment?"

‟I'll call his manager and explain what happened."

‟So, where do we go from here?"

The second apartment was in a mixed short neighborhood. The building was probably thirty years old, but the apartments were bigger, well-maintained, and cheaper. Judy opened a curtain. ‟No view."

‟You should be paying for an apartment, not a view."

The building super, a badger sought clarification, ‟You said this would be rented to one rabbit, correct?"

Judy took Nick's arm. ‟He knows the city better than I do. We're partners."

‟I just want it clear, the lease says one."

‟Understood," Nick assured him. ‟Give it another look over," he advised Judy. ‟We've got one more place to look at."

‟Don't take too long," the badger warned them. ‟I've only got two units available and another couple animals coming to look."

‟I'm hoping she can decide today."

‟Well," he asked Judy as they headed for the third apartment.

‟I guess that makes more sense than the first place. But that view from the new place – wow! What's the last place to look at?"

‟Old rooming house down by the river in Ottertown. After the way you went nuts over that modern place I suspect you'll hate it. I thought... Well, we should look."

The rambling home was at least a century old. An elderly female opened the door, smiled and took the rabbit's paw. ‟Judy Hopps... It is a pleasure to meet you, come in. Come in."

‟Thank you, I–‟

‟Oh, gracious! Where are my manners. Estelle Riverbank. I own this home. Tea and cookies?"

‟Oh, yes. Thank you."

Nick coughed, ‟We came to look at the apartment you advertised."

‟Young animals," the otter sighed, ‟too much of a hurry. Well, come along."

She led them to a door on the first floor and produced a ring of keys. ‟Let me see... Afraid it might be a little dusty."

The apartment was large. All the rooms were not even visible. Judy stood in the middle of what would be considered the living room and turned slowly, looking at the fireplace, woodwork and the dining area – contemplating what the bedroom and kitchen looked like."

‟This isn't the apartment you described to me," Nick told the landlady.

‟No, it's not."

‟Nick, it's... it's incredible," Judy whispered in a voice that suggested she thought she was dreaming and wasn't sure she wanted to awaken.

‟You can't afford it," he warned.

‟It's the same price I quoted for the efficiency."

‟It can't be."

‟My niece, Merri, is married to Emmitt Otterton. You remember them, surely."

‟Of course," Judy agreed.

‟Well, she's my favorite niece, and when I heard you were interested I thought... And I'd feel so much safer with a police officer living here."

Nick reminded her, ‟This is one of the safest neighborhoods in the greater metropolitan area."

‟You obviously don't listen to the nightly news," the otter sniffed. ‟Now, it needs work. Otto Slide... Did either of you take classes in natural science at the university?"

The two shook their heads no.

‟He taught at the university and was a lodger here for a quarter of a century. Great friends with my husband. He died two years ago. The city said we needed to fix the plumbing, but my husband was ill and since his death... I don't need the money and getting it repaired just seemed too much bother."

‟But when it's up to code it will be worth ten times the rent of the efficiency."

‟And I told you, it's my way of thanking Ms Hopps for saving Emmitt."

‟Please, Nick," Judy pleaded, "Please, please, please. It's wonderful."

‟You never say that in front of a potential landlord," the fox warned. He turned to the otter and apologized. ‟She has incredible intuition about things, but she tends to be too impetuous." He sighed and looked at Judy, ‟Okay, we'll see if we can make sure there's no hidden clause to raise the rent."

Judy responded by hugging him tightly. ‟YES!" She looked the the otter. ‟Nick has wonderful analytical skills, but sometimes he's too cautious. He doesn't know to grab onto an opportunity." She looked up at the fox, ‟Speaking of which, hug me."

Nick put his arms around her. ‟No, if I hug you, you might think I like you."

‟You don't like me?" she pouted.

‟Of course not," he assured her, hugging her tighter.

‟Well," she sighed and laid her head against his chest, ‟maybe you will someday."

He rubbed his nose along her ears in a way that started her purring, ‟I doubt it," he whispered.

‟You're a cute couple," the otter commended.

‟Don't say that," Nick warned. Embarrassed, he quickly released Judy from his arms. ‟Rabbits take offense at being called cute."

Judy giggled, ‟She didn't say I was cute. She said we were a cute couple."

‟We're not a couple!" the panicked fox insisted. ‟Partners! We're partners."

‟Nonsense," Estelle insisted. ‟You can call it partners if you wish, but the two of you are a cute couple. Some people become closed-minded with age, but I like to think some of us become more tolerant."

‟There's nothing to be tolerant about!"

‟That's exactly my point. What two adults want to do in private is their own affair, as long as they aren't hurting anyone – and don't disturb my other lodgers."

‟Nothing in happening in private! Nothing!"

‟Were you ever interested in a male from another species," Judy asked.

‟Oh, my. Yes. He was the most handsome cheetah in the world."

‟Did you ever date?"

‟Date? I never met him. He was a movie star. My friends and I would watch every film he was in, over and over again. He was funny and romantic... And a beautiful dancer," the otter sighed at the memories. ‟They don't have movie stars like him anymore."

Nick tried to change the topic, ‟If you're serious about the rent I think Judy would like to get that drawn up in a lease."

‟Certainly," the otter agreed. She looked at the rabbit, ‟I think you said 'yes' to tea and cookies?"

Judy nodded yes.

‟Well then, let's discuss this with your suspicious friend over tea."

They were seated around a coffee table, with Judy nibbling on a cookie, when the otter began. ‟There is a lot of work to get everything ready. Besides the plumbing... Let me see... A new refrigerator – my husband and I took the professor's out. New paint. Oh, and of course move the old furniture out. Give it away or something. It will take a couple months I imagine."

‟I'd love to move in at the end of the month, if I could," Judy sighed.

‟I don't think it could possibly be ready by then."

‟Given that you're giving Judy an incredible deal... We can get what you're saying in writing?"

‟Of course."

‟I think Judy will cooperate in any way to move in faster." He turned to the rabbit, ‟You can buy a fridge?"

‟Absolutely! And I don't have any furniture at the moment, if I could use the things that are there–‟

‟Some of it's old and worn," the otter reminded her.

‟It's better than sitting on the floor. When I buy new stuff I'll have the delivery males take the old things out. And I have a brother who's a painter. He could paint the rooms! Maybe Suze would... Suzie is a sister," she explained. ‟Suzie would love to visit Zootopia. She could help paint."

‟But you have to let Mrs. Riverbank approve any paint colors," Nick warned.

‟Estelle, please, Mr. Wilde."

‟Then I'm afraid you must call me Nick. Is there any chance you might give Judy a lesson in otter cooking? I hear it is divine."

Nick seemed charming to every female he met. It annoyed Judy, who sometimes worried that the affections he showed her were no more than the gallantries he showed all females. ‟He is a terrible flirt," the rabbit apologized.

‟I wouldn't say that. I think he does it very well indeed."

Nick threw up his hands in mock surprise, ‟Everyone says otter cuisine is wonderful! Are you afraid I might fall in love with you if I try something you cook?"

‟You are a very charming young male... If I were fifty years younger... There is still the plumbing. I'll get it done as quickly as possible but can't be certain the work will be done by the end of the month."

‟Is there a shared bathroom for lodgers? I'd be willing to use that, until everything was done in my place," Judy pleaded.

‟I suggest you agree," Nick warned. ‟Otherwise she might use bunny eyes on you."

‟Bunny eyes?"

‟It's this secret power she has to get her own way."

‟Hmmm... I suspect it only works on impressionable young males. A crusty old widow like myself would be immune."

‟Says the woman letting Judy rent a huge apartment for a fraction of its value."

‟I told you, I will feel safer with a police officer here, and I suspect there might often be two."

The fox looked puzzled, ‟Two?"

‟Sometimes he's rather dense," Judy giggled.

Terms were agreed to. Cookies were eaten, and tea drunk.

‟I'll have the papers drawn up," Estelle promised. ‟You may come back in two days and sign them."

‟Don't tell your current landlord you're leaving until you've signed on the bottom line," Nice warned. ‟A deal this good could still fall through."

Judy sighed, ‟I told you he could be too cautious."

‟Well, you apparently have a super power to bend him to your will. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility."

* * *

Judy fidgeted during the early morning meeting she and Nick had with Captain Acles on Monday.

‟What's her problem?" the moose asked.

‟Should sign a lease tonight for a new place." explained Nick

‟It's that big a deal?"

‟Did you... No, you never saw her place. I saw it once. I'm surprised the paper never had to run a story on 'small town rabbit found hanging in depressing, dingy apartment.' If the owner doesn't back out she'll have a really nice place for cheap."

The moose looked at Judy, ‟Fine. That's tonight. Head in the game now."

‟Sorry. Why did you call us in?"

‟You and Bogo will be serving on the mayor's new Police Commission on Diversity and Accountability. Your preliminary meeting will be Wednesday at nine. Don't expect to get much done, but figure it will be a photo-op."

Nick grumbled, ‟Political maneuvering for votes."

‟Keep that to yourself," Acles warned. ‟There are a lot of complaints we don't do enough to stop small on small violence. A small tactical unit could be valuable. You read about the bank hostage situation in the Second Precinct last month?"

Nick and Judy nodded.

‟Imagine a small SWAT unit infiltrating the bank in that situation. It has potential."

‟Potential for problems," the fox muttered.

‟Yeah," the Captain agreed. ‟You two went through the same training for large officers. No way a small could complete that. Will the bigger officers ever accept them as equals or will they always look at them as brought in to fill a quota?"

‟I hadn't even thought of that," agreed Nick.

‟I've had a little more time to think about it, and that's only the tip of the problems. Fortunately neither of us will be on the commission."

Judy demanded, ‟How much of my time will this take? I didn't want to be a police officer to sit in meetings."

‟You watched too much television. You broke a huge case as a rookie. You'll probably never see anything that big again. We're here to protect the public. And if your commission comes up with something you will have protected the public... But for the time commitment - probably a couple days a month for officers. Bureaucrats will handle most of the load – you tell 'em what the problems are and when they come up with solutions you explain why they won't work. Then they implement their ideas anyway."

‟What do I do when Judy is at her meetings?

‟Probably work with other officers. But forensics has some new stuff they want to show all the detectives. You'll be part of the first group this Wednesday."

The two had only been at their desks for twenty minutes when a call came in, a truck load of merchandise for Crazy Bullwinkle's Discount Home Appliances had been hijacked.

"Shop for a television set while we work the case," Nick suggested.


	4. The Game Is Afoot

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

There were enough reviews for the last chapter that I wrote another chapter (this), and promised reviewers a fifth. Writers appreciate reviews. I may change the story title to "Who Do You Trust?" (I am not so pedantic I would use 'whom'.)

 **The Game Is Afoot**

Judy arrived, yawning but on time Tuesday morning. _"I'll finish the report first thing,"_ she told herself. But the top of her desk had never looked so soft and inviting. _"I'll just rest my eyes for a minute,"_ she told herself.

Her cell phone woke her. "Wha?" the sleepy rabbit mumbled into the mouthpiece. "Oh, hi, Mom. ... No, I got in real late last night - this morning really. I would have woke you up if I called ... No, a case. Some electronics thieves. ... No, no danger. Nick and I figured out what happened, but a black and white unit- ... A black and white unit means a regular police unit - a black and white car. ... Mom! I'm the only rabbit on the force, remember? ... There's a recreational football league, mixed species. I'm going to get into that. There should be some rabbits there." Judy finally focused enough to look over. Nick sat as his desk typing. "This Friday? ... No, I have plans. ... No, I, ah, this is a very public place, Mom. ... Yes, I hear you. He's very handsome, but I have plans. Really. I wish you'd- ... I know you love me, but will you let me- ... I know I tell you I'm busy all the time. But the right male will come along. ... Love you too, tell Dad I love him. ... Bye."

The rabbit stood and walked around her desk toward her partner, "What'cha doin'?"

"Our report."

"It's my turn. I said I'd do it."

"When I got here this morning you were sort of busy drooling on your desk."

She stood behind him and stared at the screen. He was doing their report, as he had said. Judy threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You're the best! Anything I can do for you?" She nuzzled his ear, "Anything at all." She flushed even as she said it, knowing what Mirage would tell her.

The fox raised an eyebrow, "Anything."

Judy's heart raced, "Anything," she whispered in his ear.

"Paint your nose blue and wear a lampshade? Tell Acles he has moose breath?"

"Hmmph," she grunted in disgust, "a female offers you 'anything' and that's the best you can do?"

"C'mon, Carrots, I know you're just kidding around."

"I'm really grateful. That was my job. I said I'd... Okay, I guess I didn't really mean anything."

"See."

"Well, not if you're going to have me paint my nose blue."

"How about a muffin from the Badger deli around the corner, with a good cup of coffee instead of that swill in the break room?"

"For you, Nick, anything."

"Let's not start that again."

Judy laughed and left for the deli.

When she returned Nick told her, "Just put it on the edge there. I'm almost done. You were great yesterday. Love that intuition."

"Don't give me all the credit," she told him as she went to sit at her own desk and eat her own muffin. "We make a great team."

"Yes we do," he agreed and hit send. He yawned and turned to his coffee and muffin. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. Muffins and coffee every day if you write all our reports."

"Breakfast in bed?" he teased.

Judy winked at him, "Maybe."

The fox laughed. "Does your mother know what a flirt you are? I'm surprised you haven't caught a male yet."

"I'm not like this with everyone," Judy pouted. "You're special. And I'm not after any male. I want the right one."

"I'm a fox, and you're a rabbit. So you figure it's safe to practice flirting with me?"

She threw up her hands in mock disgust, "Why do I even try. I should have taken Mom up on that blind date."

"Oh yeah, I heard you lie to your mother about that."

"I did not lie to my Mom."

"You said you had plans. This morning... Was that about one? You told me you didn't have plans."

"I didn't look at my watch. Maybe I was hinting I was available. You're lousy at taking hints. So I made my own plans."

"Can you tell me?"

"Absolutely, I'm going to an otter restaurant for dinner."

"Sounds good."

"I know. You said you heard otter cooking was good. So what time can I pick you up?"

"Huh?"

"I owe you for helping me look at apartments, remember?"

"And you didn't think to check it out with me first."

"This is Tuesday. Four days warning before Friday. Seven?"

"You didn't consider I might have plans of my own?"

"I... No. Do you?"

"Football game. East Foxes, I'm watching with a couple buddies - and I'm taking my nephew."

"Oh..."

"Sorry, Carrots."

"So... Wait a minute, who are the Foxes playing? United is playing this Friday."

"Yeah, that's who we're playing."

"Hares United, huh? Really? You're going to the game, right? Not just watching on TV?"

"Yeah, my nephew has never watched a game live, so Sis suggested-"

"Can I come too?"

"Uh, Judy? You do realize what side of the stadium I'm going to be sitting on, don't you?"

"Oh..."

"You'll cause a riot in the section if you're there cheering for the Hares. Not that you'd have much reason to cheer. The Foxes have the best attacking midfielder in the short league, and our goalie can stop bullets - if the backs miss one. Which they don't."

"Yeah, but United is always strong. Well, usually strong. This is rebuilding year - so maybe East has a chance. It will be great game!"

Nick looked thoughtful.

"Please," Judy asked. "I've always wanted to watch United live. Back in Bunnyburrow everything stopped for a game. My whole family watched or listened when they played."

"So why haven't you gone to a game since you got to Zootopia. You can't have always been busy."

"Busy a lot of the time. But, I don't know, going alone and having total strangers spilling their beer or cider on you... Just didn't sound like fun."

"And sitting in the Fox section and getting hassled when you cheer for United sounds like fun?"

"I'll sit on my hands."

"Umm... You can come with Joshua and me, but I'm cashing in that promise you'll do anything."

Judy's eyes narrowed, "What's the condition?"

"You're going to wear a Fox jersey."

"No!"

He shrugged, "Those are the terms. I'm sitting in the fox section. You want to sit with me, you wear a fox jersey. Probably safer for you anyway. If you showed up in gray and black you'd start a riot."

The rabbit thought for a minute. "Okay. Can I get away just wearing red and white?"

"Not good enough, Carrots... Tell you what, I'll buy it for you - if you really have the nerve to wear it."

"Oh... Doubting my nerve. That's daring me, you know that," retorted Judy. _"And that means you really want me there."_

They paused in their burglary investigation for lunch.

"Hey," Nick suddenly exclaimed, "do I get a rain check on that invitation to an otter restaurant?"

"I dunno," Judy answered. "Let's see if you're still speaking to me after United beats East this Friday.

* * *

Judy headed to City Hall directly on Wednesday morning. She chatted with Bogo before the committee meeting started. He filled in the gossip she heard from Clawhauser with more accurate information and asked her about the work she and Nick were doing.

What Judy really wanted to know was, "What am I really doing here? Nick feels like committees never do anything useful, and Captain Acles... Well, I can't tell what he really thinks. He says it's important, but also seems to say that the police probably won't have real input - the politicians will turn out something and won't listen to us very much."

The water buffalo shrugged. "They're both being cynical, but probably have reason to be cynical. These commissions usually don't accomplish much - but sometimes they do. There is a need for better policing in Zootopia. Always a need for us to protect animals more effectively. More shorts would be an asset, it's a matter of how to get you in and coordinating with the large officers. The smalls... I don't know. The status quo works. Doesn't work great, but it works. I worry trying to fix it may make it worse."

"So, you're a cynic too?"

"Cynic or realist, your pick. But don't repeat any of that to the media."

"The media?"

"You're photogenic. You're a hero. There're going to be a lot of cameras on you. Sound upbeat and optimistic. Tell them police join the force so that all animals can feel safe in Zootopia, every species, every size, male and female. You tell them the commission is doing its best to make the city a place everyone can feel proud to call home. And you tell them that because you really believe it. You go into every meeting with that as your goal. Whether we succeed or fail, we damn well do our best." He stopped and smiled at the rabbit. "Do I really need to tell that last part of an over-achiever like you?"

"No sir."

"Good. We're not here to be cynics, we're here because we believe in protecting the public, right?"

"Right!" she assured him enthusiastically.

He hoped she could maintain the enthusiasm.

Nick began his workday in the forensics lab with a half-dozen other detectives. They were all surprised when an antelope in scrubs carried in a hamster and set him on the desk at the front of the room.

The white-coated rodent addressed the detectives, "I'm Dr. Wheeler. I'll be updating you on new procedures for paw prints. We've developed technology that will enable to obtain clear prints from surfaces which, previously, could not be used."

A couple larges snickered at the small addressing the group, but Hightower shushed them, "Shut up. We need to hear this."

Since the information could be valuable the detectives paid attention. When Dr. Wheeler asked for questions Hightower started advocating for a new system of tagging evidence (which he had invented himself) that sounded like an unnecessary waste of time. Everyone but Hightower was grateful when the small called a lunch break.

After lunch there was an hour and a half explaining new equipment before the detectives headed for a nearby store whose owner had agreed to let them practice some of the techniques and the equipment in which they'd received instruction.

In the late afternoon, Nick turned in the 'evidence' he had collected and was complimented by the hamster for how well he'd done his work. Nick chatted with him as they watched some of the others struggle with the new tech.

"You're good," the hamster repeated.

"Thanks. Had a great instructor."

"Thanks."

"So, how'd you end up in forensics?"

"Believe it or no, I wanted to be a cop."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The fox said nothing, and the hamster continued. "Kind of like you wanting to grow up and be a giraffe or something."

"What do you think of that new commission? Think there'll be small cops?"

"You heard a couple of the detectives laughing this morning, didn't you."

"Yeah. They think size is all that matters. I get some of it in the squad room."

"You get even more when you're a small. I mean, on one level I understand. Can you see me telling some drunk tiger to stop fighting and come along peacefully?"

"No," Nick admitted, "but there could still be a place for smalls in the department – besides forensics, I mean."

Dr. Wheeler laughed, "Definitely. Ever seen a water buffalo try and gather evidence at a small crime scene?"

The fox joined his laughter, "That'd be worth seeing." Then he stopped and turned serious, "No way he'd get good evidence."

The hamster nodded agreement.

Judy was at her desk, taking it easy, when Nick returned. "I need your help."

"I'm not on the Commission. Did it go that bad?"

"It didn't go badly... At least I didn't think it went badly. I'm so going to watch the news tonight and see what they say. There was this-"

"My help, remember?"

"Sorry. I sometimes felt lost. I didn't grow up in Zootopia. Bunnyburrow just doesn't... I mean, I don't understand some... See, what-"

"You just fell off the turnip truck and are lost in the world of big city politics."

"I did not just fall off the turnip truck!"

"Carrot truck?"

She nodded yes. "Pretty much. So... If I spring for a six-pack of cider and a pizza delivery can I get a big, strong fox to explain the evils of the world to me - without taking advantage of my innocent naiveté? I have some questions on why things are the way they are in Zootopia."

"I think you need a historian, or a sociologist, or something. I'm no expert."

"But you grew up here. I just need to know how other people on the commission see the world. You can give me insight in that. That's what I need - the worldview of someone who grew up here."

He shrugged, "Okay. I can share my ignorance."

They arrived at Nick's place with the cider and ordered pizza.

"Care to tell me about the commission meeting while we wait for the pizza to arrive?" Nick asked as he opened a couple ciders.

"There is a lot of talk about getting more shorts!" she told him in an excited voice. "Bogo talked about how great we are and... You and me, that's who he meant. But there're other shorts and a Captain from the Second said an otter there... No one had a bad word at all! There is the training issue. Acles was right, that is a concern. I think that will be a big issue. I have some ideas about... But there just aren't that many rabbits living in Zootopia. I mean, there are a lot of us, but compared with- So I thought-"

Nick put a paw over her mouth, "Slow down. I think you said there is a general feeling more shorts would be good, but it'll take some discussion on how to implement policies. Nod if I'm right."

Judy nodded.

Nick removed his paw. "So, why did you need to talk to me? What's the problem? Or, do you just look for any reason to share a pizza and a couple ciders with the most charming fox in Zootopia?"

"We're almost joined at the hip," she reminded him. "I want to know about smalls."

"Oh. What about them?"

"I, like, brought them up a couple times at the meeting and it was like I asked people to set their heads on fire. No one wanted to talk."

"Understandable."

"Understandable for you, maybe. I want to know what's going on. It's like the smalls are a world to themselves - at least as far as the police go."

He shrugged, "I'll do my best. Pizza first?"

"Sure. And can I turn on the television? Its about time for the early news."

The pizza arrived as they watched the news. Nick turned off the set partway through the segment on the commission.

"Why'd you do that?" Judy protested.

"They were through with the facts and into the talking heads. I hate those guys. They explain what you said means. Then they explain what you didn't say means. Then they tell you what's going to happen - but they're never right. They're as accurate as those armadillos who stare into crystal balls and consult the spirits, and not as entertaining. Really? A suit and power tie makes you an expert?"

"Well, what did you think about me and what I said?"

"You were great. The guy from the Fourth was great. That press secretary for the mayor's office was a load of... Okay, time for your lesson on smalls?"

"Absolutely."

"Remembering that I'm no expert and what I'm telling you could be wrong."

"If it's what people believe it will at least help me understand what's going on, and why the subject wasn't discussed."

"What do you know already?"

"Pretend I'm a dumb bunny and don't know anything... And don't you dare say, 'That'll be easy.'."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I was going to say, 'That'll be hard to do.' Smalls see themselves as starting Zootopia, claim that old Rodentia was the foundation of the city."

"Really?"

"Well, a lot of them seem to believe it. I'm no archaeologist. But their myth is that they invented cooperation because they had to work together to protect themselves from prey species. They banded together in gangs... mobs, bands - whatever you want to call it - under bosses for protection. If someone attacked a member of your group you'd call blood feud against that animal. Each group had its own leader - its own boss - and you swore loyalty to him. Eventually other animals recognized the value of cooperation over competition and we're living in the result."

"How many smalls believe that?"

"I don't know. Some of them even claim they invented the police."

"Smalls invented the police?"

"Well, some of them say that. They didn't believe the shorts and larges who wanted to settle with them, so they insisted that the larges form some kind of structure to stop anyone from preying on the smalls."

"I guess it kind of makes sense. But, if smalls invented the police - why aren't there any small police?"

"I'm not saying that's what really happened, I'm just saying it's what some animals think. And some smalls think they invented the police to keep larges honest - not smalls. The gangs still run the smalls."

"That's terrible!"

The fox shrugged, "Yes and no. The gangs were organized for protection. If you wanted to be safe, you joined a gang and followed what they boss said. But if wanted to stay boss you had to make sure you protected the animals in your mob. I think most of the smalls still belong to some mob or another."

"It still sounds terrible. And they don't need protection from predators now."

"Protection has a lot of forms. You may not worry about a tiger eating your kids, but your store burns - the boss gives you money to rebuild. Pothole in the street - call the boss. Out of work - call the boss. It may not be glamorous job, but it'll keep your family fed until you find a better one."

"You make them sound like insurance companies."

"I think some of them are, to a degree anyway. You give money to your mob boss, but in return he has to protect your interests. If he does a lousy job you can join another mob."

"So, how many mobs are there?"

"I don't know if anyone... I don't know. There used to be turf wars. It's been years since that happened. Mr. Big has the whole Tundra environment, and with that he has the polar bears. No one wants to cross them. So when two smaller bosses have an argument over territory they go to him and he'll settle it. If they're smart they settle it before going to him, or he might want a piece of the action."

"Isn't the mayor of Zootopia always a large?"

"Usually. No small wants a boss or member of another mob to be mayor. They either don't vote at all, or they vote for a large or short candidate."

Judy looked thoughtful, "So, getting back to my question. No one wants to talk about the smalls because they prefer to just let the smalls take care of themselves in their gangs?"

"Pretty much," the fox nodded. "It streamlines things when the bosses act as judge, jury, and executioners in their own territory. Even the bosses with just a little territory could probably make a body disappear without a trace."

"And I still say that's terrible."

"But politicians are too scared to fight the status quo. You start screaming for real reform and the smalls will unite behind the opposing candidate and elect him or her. Smalls don't want things to change, and large and short politicians are afraid to rock the boat."

"I think its time for that to change. What do you think?"

The fox sat, silent, for a minute then shrugged. "I think I'll have another cider. You want one?"

"And for that I'm going to stay here on your couch and watch the next news show."

Nick turned the set back on. As they waited Judy asked, "So, how does a boss become a boss?"

"I can't say for sure. I hear some are really like your insurance companies, with a board of directors electing a new CEO. Dynasties where a son or daughter follows the old boss. Some might be democratic and elect a new boss. I think some bosses chose a successor. Then you get your ambitious guy who wants to take over a territory. I've heard stories about those..."

The fox had more to say, the Judy closed her eyes for just a minute, resting them before the news came on.

* * *

Judy woke to the smell of toast. She yawned. Her bed felt more uncomfortable than usual. Then she realized she wasn't in her bed; she was on Nick's couch. "What happened?" she called.

"You're awake. Good," came a voice from the kitchen. "I don't think you were caught up on sleep from Monday night yet."

The rabbit rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Thanks for putting a blanket over me."

"No problem."

"Did I fall asleep before the news, or after?"

"Before. You were exhausted."

She stood, "You might have taken advantage of me enough to take off my shoes."

"I'm pretty sure a gentlemale doesn't remove any clothing from a female without her consent," he answered as she walked to the kitchen.

"And I'm pretty sure a gentlemale always makes breakfast for a female who spends the night at his place," she chirped. "What are you serving me?"

"I believe the breakfast obligation only applies if she had sex with him."

Judy shrugged and made a show of looking at the clock, "All right, but we might be late for work. Do you want to undress me now?"

"This was actually for you," the fox snorted, pointing at a plate of food. "I need to get a recording pen and send some of your outrageous comments to your mom. She'll probably lock you up in an institution for wild females."

"Or we can send them to my dad. He'll get his shotgun and insist on a wedding."

They arrived at the First Precinct station house together.

"Sorry for the morning breath," Judy apologized to Clawhauser. "I may need to leave a change of clothes and a toothbrush at Nick's."

"You spent the night at Nick's?" the cheetah asked in amazement.

"She slept on the couch!" Nick insisted.

"Uh-huh," the rabbit assured the animal at the desk.

"That is so... so..." Clawhauser searched for the the right words.

"We were doing police business! She fell asleep on the couch!"

Judy sighed, "I don't know why he thinks my spending the night could hurt his reputation, but he's right. We were talking police business and I fell asleep on his couch. Nick was a perfect gentlemale. He put a blanket over me and fed me breakfast."

"See!" the fox said in triumph, "See!"

"But it's still so romantic," Clawhauser enthused. "It's like watching a bunny flick!"

Nick's tail drooped as the two entered the detective unit, "Could he have possibly found anything to say to make me feel worse?"

"Don't feel so bad. They don't all end with the male or female dying, or some animal sobbing about unrequited love. Sometimes there is a happy ending and they live happily ever after."

"You're not helping either."

Judy gave a report to the Captain on the commission meeting and the two gathered evidence at a burglary scene for the rest of the morning. After lunch Judy typed up the report and Nick left the station briefly. He returned as she finished the report and he tossed a shopping bag from Bulls-Eye onto her desk.

"For you - game tomorrow if you're serious about going. I have the receipt and can take it back if you're not."

"I said I wanted to go, and I'll wear it," she told him. She didn't open the bag until sending in the report, then dumped the red-and-white shirt on to the desk. She held it up. Emblazoned across the front and back were the words, 'Foxy Female'. "Foxy Female?" she asked in disbelief. "Foxy Female? Couldn't you find anything more sexist?"

"No, but I can go back and look if you want something more sexist. I thought this was the best choice for you."

"Because I'm such a foxy female?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well, that too. I figured if you're sitting on the East side of the stadium it was the safest thing you could wear."

Judy found a formal invitation among the mail waiting her when she got home that evening, and quickly called Nick. "Really fancy dinner this Monday night! I can bring a guest!"

"I don't do well in a tux. This is for the mayor's commission isn't it? Make your mom happy, ask some rabbit to escort you."

"It isn't about the mayor's commission. It's a birthday party for Fru Fru's twins. They're one, and I'm their Godmother."

"And, if I needed any more reason than the fact that tuxes and I do not get along, there is the fact her dad would like me dead, remember?"

"But as long as you're with-"

"Do you think I could be happy at a party where the host wants me dead?"

"Well... No, I guess not," the rabbit admitted.

"See. Why don't you call your mom and get the name of the new Mister Right she's trying to set you up with?"

"Because I'd rather go by myself than have some stranger pawing me."

"You prefer to be pawed by someone you know?"

"Absolutely. That's why I called you. But I understand and won't pressure you."

"Thanks."

"A foxy female wants her male to be happy. Do I make you happy?"

"You do, partner, you do."

"Okay, you're off the hook as far as escort duty, but can I get some advice - like on a present?"

"You probably have more experience with one-year-olds than I do."

"Rabbit toddlers. We didn't have a lot of smalls in Bunnyburrow. Gift ideas?"

"Hmm... Have the blueberries started to come in yet."

"Just starting."

"You know who really likes blueberries?"

"Uh, everyone?"

"Beside everyone - smalls. Fresh blueberries, this early, you might get into his will."

"Blueberries it is." Judy assumed an exaggerated drawl, "An' what'a Ah wear fer a fancy geat-to-gather like'n this? I reckon I should geat mah overalls cleaned up and wipe'n the mud off'n mah boots."

"Get the overalls washed, for sure."

She took a serious tone, "Think an LBD will do, or should I get floor length?"

"LBD?"

"Little black dress. The classic little black dress. I never needed one in Bunnyburrow and haven't had an excuse to buy one yet in Zootopia. But I want one, bad. But if this is a formal gown with a floor length hem affair I'll skip the LBD."

"You've been to as many formal affairs as I have."

"I haven't been to any."

"That's my point. Uh, go with the LBD. You've got the legs for it."

"You noticed?"

"And... You got lacy underwear?"

"You had your chance to look last night."

"If you have it, don't wear it. Find some industrial strength underwear. The smalls can see up anything you have on."

Judy smiled as she got ready for bed, and dreamed about the football match the next day

* * *

Friday morning started slow, and Judy hoped it stayed slow to insure she and Nick could leave on time. By skipping lunch she managed to find time to buy her little black dress.

She arrived back with dress and a muffin, as Nick got off the phone. "Finnick is driving tonight," he told her. "Picking up me first, then Joshua, then you."

"Joshua is your nephew, right? You said a couple other friends would be there?"

"You're right on Joshua. Eric and Truckie, high school buddies, will probably get there first and try to hold seats for us."

"Sounds good."

"Uh, Judy? I'm not sure how to say, uh... See..."

"You're dumping me for another rabbit?"

"Can you be serious for a minute, please? Joshua is only five. You and I do a lot of flirting and teasing each other, and... See, his dad really doesn't like me. Steve was sort of class nerd and Truckie, Eric and I... We weren't always nice to him. Then he married my sister, and he's, like, all super respectable and couldn't have anything to do with a hustler. Now that I'm on the force Sis has made him accept me. She's trying anyway. This is my first time with Joshua. Please don't say anything like you spent Wednesday night at my place."

"You really think I'd do that?"

"I never have a clue what's going to come out of your mouth."

"I would never say anything to embarrass you in front of a child."

The fox gave a sigh of relief and came over to give her a hug, "Thanks, carrots."

"Hopps! Wilde! Captain's office!"

The afternoon investigation was routine. It appeared the robbery was a work of perps usually active in the Fifth, but who didn't respect police boundaries and had wandered into First Territory. Nick and Judy worked with a detective who was in charge of the larger investigation and gratefully turned all the evidence over to him to correlate with the information he already had collected.

The clock said Judy had a couple hours before Finnick was expected to pick her up, and she couldn't imagine he would be early, so she hung up the new dress when she arrived home, ate her salad, and only after eating did she put on a tight pair of jeans and the 'Foxy Female' shirt. _"I do have nice legs,"_ she told herself as she looked in the mirror. _"And Nick noticed."_

She went outside to wait ten minutes before the fennec was due, and, as she expected, he was fifteen minutes late.

Nick rolled down his window and shouted, "Jump in the back!"

Judy ran to the curb and did as directed. A kit in the backseat stared, wide-eyed, as Judy buckled her seat belt. "Unca Nick," the child whispered loudly, "She's a rabbit."

"She's my partner, Judy Hopps," Nick explained, "I'm sure you've heard your mom and dad mention her."

"They didn' say she was a rabbit!"

"What did they say about me?" inquired Judy.

"Well... Mommy says you're a good inflenz on Unca Nick."

"Your mother is a very smart woman. You should believe her and do what she says."

"Judy always tells her mother the truth and does what she says," Nick called from the front seat in an ironic tone that the kit would have missed.

"I promised to be on my best behavior," she reminded her partner. "You too."

Finnick addressed the rabbit, "You here to watch United or because you can't leave Nick alone?"

"Those are the only choices? You don't think I might want to see if Zorronski is as good as everyone says?"

"Well, you do seem to have a thing for foxes... Nice shirt. But I'm guessing you'd love to see United beat East F."

"I just want to see a good game."

"And here Mirage was telling me how honest you are."

"Fine, I would love to see United win."

"Care for a little wager... Say twenty?"

Judy didn't bet, but decided she'd just consider it repaying Finnick for the ride. "Okay. You're on."

Nick paid for parking, and while the game hadn't started yet the stadium was packed and they worried the game might begin before they could walk from the car to the stadium. Nick called his friends as they hiked in, and was pleased to report, "They've got four seats saved, section F row fifteen."

"That way," Finnick pointed once they were inside.

"Go ahead," Nick told them, and headed toward a couple officers working security, "See someone I was in the academy with. Judy, take Josh's hand."

Because Joshua and the fennec had short legs Nick was able to catch up with the trio before they reached their goal.

"A rabbit?" a strange fox asked in amazement.

"Unlike you lugs, Nick can't leave the ball-and-chain at home."

"You don't mean-"

"She's my partner on the force," Nick insisted.

"But she wants to be so much more."

The other stranger laughed, "You're just such a crabby old bachelor you have a phobia about females."

"Not all females," Finnick muttered.

"Judy, this is Eric," Nick said. One of the foxes nodded. "And this is Truckie," the other smiled and winked.

"Truckie? Is that your real name?"

"What's in a name," the tall fox mused. "Is it the black and white symbols which appear on our birth certificates? Is it vibrations in the air which we interpret as sound? Is it something by which others know us, or a thing by which we recognize ourselves?"

"He's got a degree in philosophy," Finnick explained. "And a job in a warehouse."

"But someday I'll own the company."

"Only because your dad owns it! If you'd gotten the degree in business you'd be a veep."

"Uneasy is the head that wears the crown. A veep couldn't play pinochle with his friends on the loading dock."

"And this is my nephew Joshua," Nick confirmed - the pair had already been warned the kit would be attending. "Josh, Eric and Truckie."

"Steve's kid, huh? Hope he takes after your sister."

"Joshua, does your daddy ever mention us?" The young fox hesitated. "What does he say?" Eric repeated.

"He calls you jerks."

The foxes laughed, and Truckie patted the child on the head, "We probably were. But I'd like to think we grew out of it. Someday, when you're bigger, maybe we'll tell you stories about your daddy when he was in school."

"Game's about to start," growled Finnick.

The fennec sat at the far right of the group, as distant from Judy as possible. Truckie and Eric were next in the row followed by Nick, Joshua had an adult on either side - his uncle on his right and Judy at the end of the row on his left.

Even before the loudspeakers announced the starting lineups a rumor swept through the crowd, Zorronski was ill and would not be able to play tonight. Groans could be heard throughout the fox section. Even Judy felt disappointment. She had wanted to see the East F playmaker at work, even if United was the opposing team.

"I really wanted to watch Zorronski," the little fox to Judy's right sniffed.

"We all did," she assured him.

"I play attacking midfielder too... but I'm not very good."

"You're five, right?" The kit nodded. "Do you think Zorronski was good when he was five?"

"Sure. He's great."

"But he wasn't when he was five. But he worked and he practiced, and he became very good. If you work and practice you can become a great midfielder too."

Nick had been listening to the conversation and laughed, he turned to his nephew. "Listen to her. Everyone told her she'd never be a police officer. But she worked very hard and became a police officer. She's gotten everything she wants by working at it."

"Oh, I don't have everything I want yet," Judy told the child. "But I'm working on him." Nick gave a small cough of disapproval. "It, I meant I'm working on it." She looked at Nick and winked.

"You are incorrigible," he told her.

"What does incorable mean?"

Nick hesitated, "It, uh, means she's a very good police officer."

"And I'm encourage-able too," Judy told him.

"G rating," Nick reminded her.

With the heart unexpectedly cut from the East offense by the loss of their playmaker United dominated the action for the first half, keeping the ball in the Fox end of the pitch for most of the period. Despite the loss of offense the fox defense held firm. The backs were sweating hard, but managed to protect the goalie from the great majority of the attacks. Nevertheless, thirty-three minutes into the game a hare managed to head the ball into a top corner of the net. The score remained one nil at the half.

During the first half Judy had patiently explained some of the techniques and strategies the teams were using on the field to the kit beside her, who listened in rapt wonder. "What does your coach tell you about ball handling?" she asked as most of the foxes booed a rabbit they felt certain was flopping.

"We do lots of dribbling practice."

"Good. That's very important. Some five-year olds think all that matters is kicking a goal. But there will be even more skills to learn if you keep playing. Want me to point some of the things out to you in this game? Both teams are very good."

"Please?" the little fox asked in an excited voice.

She explained some of the passing techniques to confuse the opposing players, and quizzed him as the players demonstrated their skills on the field. Joshua was excited whenever Judy complimented him for being correct.

At the start of the halftime Nick, who had listened to Judy talking with Joshua leaned over, "How do you know so much about football?"

"I was starter in high school... On the female team. I wanted to try out for the male team, but they wouldn't let me. It wasn't fair."

"You wanted to be on the male team?"

"I wanted to play hard. I'd have made it too - if they'd let me try out."

"So... Do you think males should have been allowed to play on a female team if they want?"

"You're as bad as the coaches and school board! That's the same stupid argument they used to keep me off."

"An' you were good?" Joshua asked.

"I'm willing to bet she was," Nick told his nephew.

The little fox had a question, "Are we gonna lose without Zorronski?"

Nick shook his head, "I've never been very good at predicting the future."

"Most of the time he can't even predict the present," Judy snorted. "East was playing better and better through the first half. Losing Zorronski hurt them a lot, but they're a good team with strong fundamentals. Don't count them out! They can still win."

"Really?"

"I can't predict if they will. But you'll see them play much better in the second half. They could win."

A female sitting with her mate in the row behind leaned forward, "You really think it's possible? I've been listening to you. You're very knowledgeable."

"Thank you. The team is really adjusting well. Look for a great second half."

The female stared, "Has anyone told you that you look like that rabbit police officer? Judy... Judy Hoops?"

"I-"

Nick interrupted, "She hears that a lot. I can't imagine anyone who looks more like Judy Hoops."

There was sudden laughter in the section around them and Eric called, "Look at the Jumbotron!"

Nick groaned, "We're on the kiss cam."

"Kiss cam?" asked Joshua as the crowd around them began to shout encouragement.

"The camera stays on us until something happens," Judy hissed. "Do something."

The crowd began calling more loudly for a kiss. Nick looked like he wanted to crawl under his seat and a few spectators were starting to boo when Joshua jumped up onto his seat, hugged Judy around the neck, and kissed her cheek.

Judy laughed as the stadium erupted in cheers and the camera swung away to find a new couple to embarrass. She stopped laughing less than a minute later when her phone rang. " ... Yes, that was me. I'm at the game. ... I'm sitting with friends. ... You aren't mom or dad, you can't tell me that!" She hung up on the caller. There was time to tell Nick, "One of my brothers," before the phone rang again. The tone of the second call was very much like the first, with perhaps slightly more irritation in Judy's voice. There was definitely more irritation in the third phone call. Judy turned her phone off as it started ringing a fourth time, "The call when I turned off my phone was from Mom," she explained. "I'm not allowed to hang up on her."

"So you just turn off the phone?"

The rabbit nodded.

"Did I do somethin' bad?" Joshua asked timidly.

Judy hugged him, "No. You're sweet. Some people in my family think I should only cheer for United."

"You like United?"

"Well, yes I do."

"But you like foxes too?"

Judy caught Nick staring at her, "I adore foxes," she assured the child. "Adore some of them, anyway." Nick winked at her.

The little fox had been so cute that the kiss cam swung back at them before the break was over. Joshua's second kiss appeared decidedly clumsy, he was clearly twisting himself around in an effort to see himself on the Jumbotron as he kissed Judy on the cheek. The crowd roared approval and the kit was grinning widely as he sat down after his moment of fame.

Judy's guess about game dynamics proved correct. East came back in the second half much stronger than they had played the first half. Much stronger, but without their playmaker they were not dominating. Each team had roughly the same number of unsuccessful attacks on the other's goal until twenty-seven minutes into the second half when the foxes managed a tying goal.

Play became even more intense following East's score. The foxes hoped for a win, and the rabbits were equally unwilling for tie. Three yellows were handed out. With five minutes left to play the foxes managed a go ahead goal.

Everyone in the stadium was on their feet for the final five minutes. Conversation was impossible as screams, cheers, and boos made a deafening racket. A United winger and East back got into a fight and both were expelled with red cards. Nick swung Joshua, who was too short to see over those standing in front of him, onto his shoulders. No one offered to put Finnick on their shoulders, and the old fennec would have refused any such offer. So the short fox was reduced to jumping up and down in a vain effort to see the action on the field and cursing loudly.

Neither team managed to score in the final minutes, and the game ended to cheers from the East fans and sullen silence from United followers.

* * *

"Sorry for getting you in trouble with your family," Nick apologized as the crowds began to move from their seats to leave the stadium.

"Don't be. I had fun."

"You could blame me," Nick suggested. "Tell them I forced you to wear red-and-white."

"Thanks, but my mom would never believe it. She knows I'm too strong-willed to let a guy talk me into anything." _"Unless I'm crazy about him."_

Judy and Nick each held one of Joshua's hands to keep him from getting lost as the crowds exited the stadium. As they left they heard a couple people mutter things about interspecies relationships. There were also people who, to Nick's embarrassment, came over to tell him what an adorable family he had.

When they reached the parking lot Finnick took out his wallet and grumbled as he handed Judy a twenty. The rabbit didn't understand. "I bet United would win. They lost."

"Bet much?" asked Nick.

"No," Judy admitted, "Mom might see that as a bigger sin than cheering for East. Dad wouldn't, but Mom might."

"You beat the spread."

"Spread?"

"East was a two point favorite, so if they won by one point, which they did, you beat the spread."

"So... Even though United lost, they won?"

"Right. Now think of how you're going to spend your winnings."

"How about I take us all out for frozen yogurt? Can Joshua stay out a little later?"

"Please Unca Nick?" the little fox begged.

"Let me call your mom."

It appeared that even Finnick didn't seem to mind losing quite a much as he chose a flavor and toppings. Judy and Nick made their selections more quickly and stood by the cash register as the child and the fennec wrestled with the options available.

"Thanks for not asking Josh to call you Aunt Judy," Nick whispered as they waited.

"Everything in the proper order," she replied. "Ring first, then I'm Aunt Judy."

"Ring... For your left paw or my nose?"

She held up her left arm, "But it's pretty much the same thing, isn't it?"

"Sometimes you scare me."

"Only sometimes? Seriously, how can a weak little rabbit scare a big, strong, handsome fox like you?"

"Sometimes I almost think you're serious with the flirting and teasing."

"What would you do if you thought I was serious?"

"Run."

"Toward me, or away from me?"

"I haven't decided."

"Well, when you decide... Let me know. But Judy Hoops? She's crazy about you."

"And Judy Hopps?"

"She's a little disappointed in you. She keeps throwing herself at you and your catching skills are lousy."

"You're scaring me again."

* * *

Someone banging on her door awakened Judy on Saturday morning. "Wha?" the sleepy rabbit mumbled when she opened the door and found a uniformed zebra in the hallway.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "You're coming with us."

"Am I under arrest?" the perplexed bunny asked.

"Should be. You turn off your cell phone or something? They've been trying to reach you for an hour."

"Yeah, sorry. Getting a lot of crank calls last night," Judy told him. She closed the door, "Give me a sec."

"You need to report the obscene calls," the zebra called through the closed door. "Forensics can probably trace who made them."

"Not obscene calls," Judy called, "angry calls. And I know who was making them. It was family."

Pronk's voice came from the apartment next to Judy's, "They probably found out she's screwing that fox!"

"They did not!" Judy shouted. "They saw me on television last night watching-"

"I don't care who you're screwing," the zebra bellowed, "Move it."

As Judy rode to the station in the back seat of the patrol car the zebra complained loudly to his partner about unnamed detectives who had been promoted too fast and were given easy schedules because of friends in city hall instead of having to work nights and weekends.

"Shut up," his partner growled, "I'm sick of your bitching. You save the city and you get special treatment too. Save the city first." Then the panther called, "Hopps?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, happen to know if Detective Nyte is seeing any male?"

"Sorry, no idea... Would you like me to ask a few discrete questions and get back with you?"

"Much obliged if you would."

"Your name?"

"Bagheera, George Bagheera."

The detective unit was packed when Judy walked in. She heard someone call, "Hopps is here."

Someone else called, "Is that everyone?"

"Hightower called. They'll be here in five."

"Start without him," yet another voice shouted, "I want to get home."

As the rabbit looked around she guessed the room held the shift which was supposed to be going off-duty, those coming on duty, and many like herself who were off for the weekend. A wave caught her attention and she saw Nick standing on a desk toward the back of the room. She climbed up beside him, "What's happening?"

"Not sure, but it's big. Acles, Bogo, and some Captain I don't recognize are all up there. Let me guess, you forgot to turn your phone back on."

"I'm not sure I'll ever turn it back on. I think my family would rather hear I was knocked-up than cheering for East."

"What!"

"Forget all the dirty jokes you've heard about rabbits. For Dad and some of my brothers cheering for United is a religious obligation. For Mom... She wants me married, and knows I'm not going to sleep with anyone unless I'm completely serious about him"

"Somehow that makes me feel safer."

"It shouldn't... Nobody knows how long this will take?"

"Nope. Why do you have... Oh, I heard you say something about joining a recreation football league?"

"Yep. I hope this doesn't interfere."

"After hearing you last night, I think you'll-"

"Listen up," a voice at the front called. "If you haven't already guessed something big is going down raise your hand. We'll bust you back down to walking a beat. But while it looks major we've got no details, so we'll be asking you to work your contacts for information. There-"

"What are you talking about," a detective who trusted he could not be seen shouted.

"I'm getting to that!" the captain bellowed. "We've learned there will be a gathering of all the small bosses this Monday night. We've got no details, but anything that gets all the small bosses together has got to be major. We don't dare ignore it. Our best guess is that it relates to the mayor's new commission on police accountability - but we can't be certain. What we can be certain of is that it represents the potential for serious trouble, and our job is to try and keep whatever is going down from reaching the point of serious trouble."

As the captain was speaking Nick had begun waving one arm frantically in the air. But because he was in the back the captain seemed unaware of his plea for attention. "Jumping on your head," the fox warned a bear standing in front of him.

"Huh?" the drowsy bear muttered as the fox leaped on top of his head and started waving again.

Acles sighed, "Wilde... What the hell do you want?"

"A police officer was invited to the meeting with the small bosses! And is planning to go!"


	5. A White Sport Coat and a Pink Carnation

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Title from a young Marty Robbins. It shows no support for later music, particularly the song in which he labels those who advocate civil and voting rights for African-Americans as dirty Commie agitators.

 **A White Sport Coat and a Pink Carnation  
**

The detectives from the First Precinct listened to the announcement of potential trouble. Word had reached the police department of a massive gathering of small bosses on Monday evening. Such a gathering could indicate a variety of dangers. The most obvious reason for such a gathering was for the bosses to find a way to sabotage the mayor's new commission on police accountability. The captain bellowed. "What we can be certain of is that it represents the potential for serious trouble, and our job is to try and keep whatever is going down from reaching the point of serious trouble."

As the captain spoke Nick began waving one arm frantically in the air. Because he was in the back the captain seemed unaware of his plea for attention. "Jumping on your head," the fox warned a bear in front of him.

"Huh?" the drowsy bear muttered as the fox leaped on top of his head and started waving again.

Acles sighed, "Wilde... What the hell do you want?"

"A police officer was invited to the meeting with the small bosses! And is planning to go!"

"What?" "Huh?" "No way!" "You're full of-" were some of comments directed towards the fox.

Bogo held up a hoof, "Shut up, all of you. Wilde, what are you saying? Someone in the department is selling us out?"

"I'm saying the meeting may be relatively innocent. And for further clarification I turn the floor over to the officer who has an invitation to the gathering - Detective Judy Hopps."

"Hopps?" several officers said in disbelief.

The rabbit looked as nervous as she felt addressing the large group. "The meeting Monday... It's a birthday party for Mr. Big's grandchildren, and–"

"A birthday party?"

"For his grandchildren?"

"Yes, and–"

"And you were invited?"

"I'm their godmother."

"You're the godmother... Of Mr Big's grandchildren?"

Acles addressed the group, "What Wilde and Hopps are claiming makes no sense, but we'll take them down to City Hall and try and get a coherent story out of them. Rest of you, question your informants. I'm suspecting Hopps has been duped and Wilde is... I've go no idea on Wilde's story."

"Did you have to do it quite that way?" Judy asked Nick as muttering detectives left the squad room, some of them casting curious glances at the pair.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," he assured her. "Besides increasing the drama level it also got everyone else out faster - which they appreciated. It was going to come out, and if you tried to hide it, it-"

"There's nothing to hide!"

"I didn't see you jumping up a bear's head to announce that to the world. Look, it was obvious to me you'd have to mention your invitation. Do it fast and get it over with."

"So long as it doesn't interfere with my recreation football meeting."

"Better to arrive there late than have police show up and put you in the back of a patrol car."

"Oh... You heard?"

"What are you talking about?"

Before Judy could answer Bogo came over. "Since I'm on the Accountability Commission I'm going to City Hall with you. We assume the gathering of small bosses is related to that. Acles will call some other members. You two are serious?"

"Absolutely," Judy told him. "It's a birthday party and I'm the godmother of his grandchildren."

The water buffalo shook his head in disbelief, "It sounds seven kinds of screwy, but we have to follow it up anyway. I'd like to go home, but I really, really want to hear this story."

The meeting lasted an hour and required Judy repeating parts of her story multiple times. She tried to give them further reasons to trust Mr. Big. "And when Nick and I were working on the night howler investigation we needed information and Mr. Big–"

"Shhhh," Nick hissed.

"What was that, Wilde?"

"Nothing. What Judy– What Detective Hopps was going to say doesn't relate to _police_ matters."

"But, Nick, we needed information and... Oh..."

"Oh what, Hopps?"

"Er... We needed information and Mr. Big helped us."

"Out of the goodness of his heart, I'm sure," one commissioner said sarcastically.

Bogo felt a pang of guilt, "The information you required was, er, outside usual police procedures?"

Nick nodded yes.

The water buffalo addressed the other members of the Commission there. "Officer Hopps was under my authority at that time. I would like to address the matter, with your permission."

They nodded agreement.

"Hopps, stick out your arm."

"Owww!" the rabbit cried, rubbing her wrist.

"I didn't slap you too hard, did I?" the anxious Captain asked.

"I didn't expect you to slap me at all."

"Discipline for going outside of proper channels."

"A slap on the wrist?" asked Nick

"The fact she has been disciplined will be mentioned in an official letter of reprimand. It was say when Hopps was faced with a situation that threatened lives, and since she wasn't receiving proper support from her superior officer she took the initiative to solve the problem by ignoring official police procedures. The letter will say she received the appropriate discipline."

"What about Wilde?" another member of the commission asked.

"He was not on the force at the time," Bogo told him. "And I have a strong suspicion he was part of going outside proper procedures."

"All's well that ends well," another commissioner muttered, "back to business. Even if Detective Hopps's story is true, that she is the godmother of Mr. Big's grandchildren, and that Monday will be a birthday party for them, it will be a gathering of bosses like we haven't seen in years. We need to assume she will be questioned about our work." He looked at the rabbit, "You will be on duty during the party Monday night."

"Good point," the first agreed. "And, even if Big has respect for Hopps we can't assume that other bosses will view a police officer at the gathering favorably. She needs backup."

"That'll be hard," muttered Bogo.

"My invitation allows me to bring a guest," Judy pointed out.

The water buffalo looked at Nick, "Wilde?"

Judy spoke up, "It's too dangerous for Nick. Mr. Big doesn't like him."

"How does Big know Wilde?"

"Uh, once upon a time I was sort of working for him."

"You worked for him?"

"Not exactly... Well, sort of... He has his fingers in a lot of pies. It's possible some of you might have even done work with one of the companies he has an interest in. Anyway, I met him and sort of – purely by accident – insulted a member of his family. He doesn't take insults to his family well."

"That's true," agreed Judy. "The first time we–"

"First time? You and Detective Wilde met with Mr. Big more than once?"

"Yes, and–"

"And Detective Wilde is still alive?"

"Mr. Big thought the work we were doing was–"

"Seems to me that Wilde would probably be safe as backup for Hopps," one member commented to another.

"It wouldn't be fair to Nick to order him into danger!" Judy protested.

"No one will order him into danger," Bogo assured her. "If he wants to let his female friend go into a dangerous situation without–"

"Female friend?"

"She's not my female friend! She's my partner! And she's the most capable rabbit in Zootopia!"

Bogo continued, "If Wilde thinks his partner will be safe at the biggest gathering of bosses in years, well, we just have to hope she'll be safe at–"

"Fine! I'll go!" snapped the fox.

"But you don't have a tux," Judy reminded him.

A commission member held up a hand, "It occurs to me that, if there is any chance of progress which includes the smalls, we're going to need some sort of cooperation from the bosses. Alienating them is a guarantee of failure. This may be our best opportunity for opening a dialogue with–"

Bogo interrupted, "And the silver-tongued Detective Wilde would be a natural at opening a dialogue."

"Exactly. I propose we use discretionary funds to make certain the detective is dressed for the occasion."

"I know a mink tailor. He could be measured today, he can have a tuxedo for Monday evening."

The large commission members began discussing things among themselves. Judy put an arm around Nick's waist. "Sorry to drag you in," she whispered.

"You tried to get me off. But they're right – you need backup."

"Really think I'll be in danger?"

"Not from Mr. Big. But there'll be a lot of bosses there. And you will be asked about the Commission."

"And you really think I'm the most capable rabbit in Zootopia?"

"The most dangerous anyway. At least for me."

"How much longer will this last?"

"I don't know... You want to get to football, right?"

"Right."

"Leave now. I've got an appointment with a mink to get my inseam measured – and you don't need to stick around for that. I'll take notes for anything you need to know."

"Thanks," she whispered, and managed to slip away unnoticed.

* * *

Judy wiped her face with a towel. She was in good shape, but she hadn't run like this in months.

"You're good," a female raccoon assured her. "Want to come for a cider with Tom and me?"

"Tom?"

"My steady male."

"I don't remember–"

"He's on a B level male team. But he's sweet. I wouldn't care if he was playing C level."

"Love to stop for a cider," Judy told her. "Any idea how to get more males in our division? This was my first day, but I noticed that the mixed teams are mostly female."

"Yeah," the raccoon shrugged. "It's a problem. Seems like the A level males want to play on just male teams. But I've got the solution."

"Which is?"

"We're scheduled to play a couple all male teams. Let's whip 'em bad and show them how good we are."

"Agreed," Judy laughed.

It felt good to be out on the pitch. Since moving to Zootopia her life had been too much Police Academy, job, and Nick. Not that she regretted any of the three. But she needed more life of her own. She didn't want Nick to think she did nothing but obsess about him. She probably did obsess about him, but it wasn't all she did. _"Nick is wonderful,"_ she thought, and imagined a cold rainy night, with the two of them curled up together on a couch in front of a roaring fire in her new apartment. She wouldn't even mind a warm summer night, with no fire in the fireplace, if she could snuggle on the couch with Nick. But he had friends of his own, and she needed some friends of her own.

Judy didn't look at her phone until she was back at her apartment. There were several missed calls. The ones from her brothers she ignored, they were still giving her grief for sitting with East F while they played United. The rabbit feared the call from her mother was to try and arrange another blind date. _"I'll let her call me back,"_ Judy thought, _"maybe I'll be too busy to talk."_ She returned the call from Nick. "Hi, Handsome, am I in trouble for skipping out on the meeting?"

"Yeah, but with luck they'll parole you after a couple years of hard time."

"Can I get you as a parole officer?"

He laughed, "Actually, you're fine. Silver-tongued Nick told them you had a doctor's appointment – female stuff. Nobody asked any questions after that."

"Good. Can I tell you about my afternoon? Got a few minutes?"

"Sure"

She told him about the short league, the levels and divisions. "We need more males for the A level, mixed male and female division. How's your game?"

"Based on what you said, I'm B level, maybe C. I tried playing in high school, but didn't make the varsity."

"Okay, you're off the hook. Hey, do you have Mirage's phone number?"

"Sure... Why?"

"I had fun playing pool a couple weeks ago, and when we made dinner at your place she mentioned giving lessons. I've got nothing happening tomorrow afternoon and thought I'd see if she has time."

Nick found the number and passed it on, then told her more about the meeting at City Hall. The rabbit suddenly reminded him, "I promised you a dinner at an otter restaurant for helping me with apartments."

"You don't have to."

"You said you heard they're great. How about we find one after my lesson with Mirage – if I can get one? Or we'll just go out if she isn't around?"

"Okay... Let me know what's happening. We can go to the pool hall together and I'll play a game or two with you after she teaches you to be an expert. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Then dinner afterward?"

"Yep."

"See you, partner."

"Good."

Nick smiled as he hung up. Everyone said all rabbits were flirts but he enjoyed talking with Judy more than any vixen he'd ever known. He felt vaguely jealous when he thought that she probably flirted with other males the same way she flirted with him. He wondered why it bothered him. Despite the fact he was a fox she was a rabbit he liked being with her.

* * *

"I thought we wouldn't have time to change before dinner," Nick commented when he saw how Judy was dressed - faded jeans, and an unbuttoned old plaid flannel shirt over a gray t-shirt."

The rabbit grimaced. "I wasn't thinking. Maybe–"

"No problem," he told her, "we'll find a place that takes casual dining seriously."

Nick opened the door at the pool hall for Judy. "So, a lesson with Mirage?"

"Yes, unless she's found... She calls them suckers. She says a hustle is a higher priority than giving a lesson."

"She always had clear priorities."

The cat waved to the rabbit as then entered, and pointed at an open table. She addressed the rabbit when Judy came over. "If you want to study at Mirage U, here are the rules. Classes are thirty creds an hour - and you pay for the table time. If a sucker comes in, class dismissed. There are no refunds – but you get another session you don't pay me for – but you'll pay for the table time. Can you accept the rules?"

"Yes," Judy agreed.

"Fine. I got three courses of study. You are ineligible for graduate work. There's the single session for people who'll play once or twice a year and are too drunk to care who wins. It provides basics for idiots – but it's enough for the majority of animals. It takes four to six sessions to show you the fundamentals and drill you in them. But if you want to play seriously you start with the fundamentals and practice on your own. What course of study do you want – idiot session or drill in the fundamentals?"

"I, uh, like to win."

"We all do, honey. So you want to enroll in the several session program?"

"Do I have to pay it all now?"

"Nah, you'll pay for each session. Unless you want to give me the creds now. I never say no to cash."

"I'll pay by the session."

The cat nodded. "Good. Now, you can't play the game well unless you can control the cue ball. Today I'll drill you in holding the cue stick: open and closed bridges. You'll also learn stop and follow along with right and left English. My class in massé shots is only offered for those doing grad work in the game."

"I have no idea in the world what you just said."

"In an hour you will. Don't worry about sinking balls today. That's session two. First, learn to control the cue ball."

While Judy spoke with Mirage, Nick looked around the pool hall. He didn't know any of the animals well, but had played some in an occasional game. He sauntered over to a table where a woodchuck practiced. "Harold?"

"Yeah. Mick?"

"Nick. Looking for a game?"

The woodchuck shrugged, "Sure grab a cue."

As the played Nick cast occasional glances over at the table where Judy studied the fundamentals of the game. His glances became more frequent, and he was startled to realize he was staring at Judy in her tight jeans as she bent over to practice a shot. He knew he was not supposed to be having the sorts of feelings running through his head (and other parts of his anatomy) when looking at a rabbit.

"Want to get your mind off bunny butt and back in the game?"

"W-what?" the fox stammered.

"You're staring at that female's ass, and while she's got a nice looking tail we're supposed to be playing a game here."

"I was not looking at her..."

"I don't care if you've got a rabbit habit or not, I got plans tonight and need to finish the game."

"I'm, uh trying to lull you into a sense of security."

"I notice you don't say false sense of security."

"Nah, you're whipping me. And I'm not staring at the rabbit."

The woodchuck shrugged, "Your wife should slap you for a lie like that."

"I'm not married."

"Then stare at rabbit tail all you want - after you finish the game."

Harold left before Mirage's lesson was over. Nick stayed on the table and Judy joined him for a game at the end of her session.

Mirage came over to watch Nick and Judy's game for a minute. "Since you're paying for lessons in pool," she told the rabbit. "I'll give you a free tip on hustling. Play dumb."

"What?"

"You act like you don't know how to hold a pool cue. He gets all sympathetic and bends over you, puts his arms around you, and tries to show you how to use a stick correctly."

Nick pointed out, "She just had a lesson from you. You're the teacher."

"Oh, I think Judy would love to have you teach her a few things with your stick – things I'm not equipped to teach her," the cat smirked. "Although, if even half of what they say about rabbits is true she could probably show you a few things."

To the relief of both fox and rabbit the cat soon left.

* * *

"You really think we can eat out? I'm not dressed for fine dining," a nervous Judy pointed out as the left the pool hall.

"Neither am I."

"It's different for females."

"I thought you hated double standards," Nick teased. "You didn't promise me a fancy restaurant. I told you, we'll find a place that takes casual seriously. I'll bet Ottertown is full of places average otters go"

"Ottertown? Can we go past my new place? I want to dream about moving in."

"Sure," he laughed.

They found a middle-class looking restaurant and checked out the menu posted outside. "Well?" Judy asked.

"Looks great, let's try it."

They ordered the escargot appetizer, and decided to share the trout and mussel entrees. The waiter recommended a perry that he said would go very well with the trout.

"I wasn't sure about escargot," Judy told him when the appetizer arrived. "But with the melted butter and garlic - they're good."

"Earth to Hopps, with melted butter and garlic you could eat rubber bands."

"I bet they'd taste just like escargot."

Judy stopped eating a few minutes after the entrees arrived. "Something wrong?" Nick asked.

"Don't feel great... I'm just going to sit here for a minute and sip water – slowly."

"Should I wait to eat?"

"No. Enjoy the meal."

A couple minutes later Judy made an almost successful run for the bathroom. A worried waiter alerted Nick to the fact she should be taken home.

"Taking you to my place," the fox told the rabbit. "You may need to spend the night in a bathroom, and I don't think the rest of your apartment would appreciate you monopolizing the one there."

"Two there," she groaned. "Feel awful. Thanks."

"Hopefully you'll get it out of your system."

Hope had left the building. "Maybe it's food poisoning," Nick suggested through the bathroom door. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"No... Something not agree... No hospital. Tomorrow important."

"Emergency room."

"Half hour," she gasped.

Nick turned on the computer to see what, besides food poisoning, might have hit Judy so hard and fast. Everything he read seemed worse than the one before. Food poisoning began to sound like the explanation to be hoped for when a phone rang in Judy's handbag. Since she was in no condition to answer the fox took it out. Caller ID showed the person on the other end as 'Mom'. "Hello, Mrs. Hopps. ... This is her phone, she– ... Nick ... Yes, her partner is named Nick. What a coincidence. Look, I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I need to get your daughter to the hospital. We were at an otter restaurant and I think she got a case of food poisoning, I– ... Yes, an otter restaurant. ... Snails? We had an escargot appetizer. ... No, see, escargot is the fancy name for snails. ... Allergy?" He listened for a couple minutes. "Okay, what should I do?" He listened for another couple minutes. "Sure, I can wait while you get the bottle. ... Can you spell that? ... Okay, got it. Thanks."

He knocked on the bathroom door.

Judy managed a feeble groan.

"Your Mom says you're your father's daughter. They went to an otter restaurant for their tenth anniversary and he had the same reaction to escargot. I'm heading to the drugstore for something loaded with diphenhydramine. She says a double-dose of that, you'll sleep for twelve hours, and be in perfect shape when you wake up."

"Feel like I'm gonna die," the rabbit moaned.

"Don't die 'til I get back. And try not to drown in the toilet bowl while I'm gone."

The fox was back in less than a half hour with a bag from the raccoon convenience store. "Coming in," he warned and entered the bathroom.

"Sorry," Judy assured him in a feeble voice. "If I live I'll clean it up."

"You'll live. Now take these," he told her and gave her two tablets. "If you can keep these down I'll give you a couple aspirin in a half hour - even if I have to wake you up to do it. And I bought some carrot juice for you. Can't have dehydration knocking you out. Then your mom promises you'll sleep like a baby. Heck, if I remember Sis right I hope you sleep better than a baby."

"You're wonderful," she sighed and took the antihistamine.

A half hour later he gave the drowsy rabbit a couple pain pills, made her drink a glass of carrot juice, and carried her into his bedroom.

"Where you sleep?" Judy yawned.

"The couch."

"But–" she tried to protest.

"Shhh," he shushed her. "I'm taking off your shoes."

"Thanks."

"And you'll need this in the morning." He handed her a toothbrush he'd purchased at the convenience store.

She held it tightly in one paw, and seized his paw with the other. She rubbed his paw against her cheek, "Thanks... It's the most wonderful present I..."

He waited a minute, then covered the sleeping bunny with a blanket. "You're delirious," he whispered, then kissed her on the forehead. "Hope you're feeling better in the morning."

After a poor night's sleep on the couch Nick checked on Judy in the morning, and found her sleeping peacefully. He arrived at the station on time and reported to Captain Acles.

"You ready for tonight?" the moose demanded. "They want another briefing with you and Hopps down at City Hall. Let me know when she reports."

"Judy may be a little late. She had a bad night, and is sleeping it off."

"She got drunk? The night before something like this?"

"Not drunk. We were out for dinner, and she ate something that *Surprise* it turns out she was violently allergic to. So her mom suggested some antihistamine and I left her at my place."

The moose slowly wiped a hoof down his face, "That is so disturbing, on so many levels. Judy is spending the night at your place, and you talk with her mother about it. Look, the private life of detectives is their own concern - as long as they aren't doing anything illegal - but try to keep your sex life out of office gossip."

"There was no sex!" the fox insisted. "We were discussing the case and–"

The moose raised an eyebrow, "Discussing the case? An interesting euphemism."

"It's the truth. We went out to dinner. She ate something that disagreed with her. I took her to my place because her present apartment is a dump. Before I could take her to the hospital her mother called and, when I described the symptoms and said what we'd eaten, her mom said it was a nasty food allergy. Don't bust my chops for trying to do the right thing for my partner."

The captain shrugged, "If you're telling the truth, I apologize. Will she be all right by tonight?"

"According to her mother, she should be."

"The briefing at City Hall?"

"I'll call her at eleven if she's not here yet."

"Ten-thirty, they want you downtown at noon. And I have a note saying something about blueberries. That mean anything to you?"

"Gift for tonight. I'll call Judy's parents and make sure the blueberries are on the train. Better have someone at the station to pick them up – blueberries this early would bring a premium, and it would look bad if Judy's gift was hijacked."

"Make the call. If the berries are on the train I'll ask Bogo to assign officers to bring them to the station. Uh, and if you could fill me in on more details, I wouldn't mind it. If two of my detectives are on an assignment I want to know exactly what they're going into."

"So would I," Nick agreed. "I'll be back with the berry report as fast as possible."

Nick didn't need to give Judy a wake-up call. Just after ten the rabbit called him.

"What's happening?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. Now, what's happening?"

"They want us downtown. Get here as fast as you can."

Judy giggled, "Thanks for not saying, 'Hop to it.'."

"You are feeling better," groaned Nick.

"Told you. And it's because you took such wonderful care of me. I'll be at the station as fast as I can."

Less than a half hour later Judy walked into the squad room, in some of Nick's clothes. The pants were rolled up for her shorter legs and the shirt was tied in a knot on her stomach to fit her smaller frame.

"Why are you in my clothes?"

"Mine were in no condition to wear - as you should remember."

"True, but you could have gone back to your place."

"You said to get her as fast as I could."

"Okay," sighed the fox. "Acles wants to see us."

The moose raised an eyebrow as the pair entered. "Nice outfit. I told Wilde I don't care what you two do in private, but keep it discrete around the station... Understood?"

Judy nodded, "Understood."

"But we didn't do anything!" Nick protested.

"She's dressed like that... And you didn't do anything?"

"I told you - we were discussing police business and she got sick."

"We weren't discussing police business," Judy corrected him. "I needed to thank him. We were looking for an apartment together and-"

"We were together looking for an apartment for her," the desperate fox assured the captain. "We weren't looking for an apartment together."

"Look, I already said I don't care what the two of you do in private. Try and get your story straight before you talk with me next time. I want to hear about what's happening tonight."

They filled the captain in. "Do you have a change of clothes or a uniform in your locker?" Nick asked as they left Acles's office. "Please change before we go to City Hall."

"No problem."

"And do you realize we might be the only two animals at the station who think we aren't having sex?"

"We could fix that."

"I don't think Acles would take kindly if we sent out an email saying 'Nick and Judy are NOT having sex.' It would look like we were denying it too hard."

"I was thinking we could have sex. I mean, as long as everyone thinks it anyway..."

"Change," Nick ordered.

When Judy returned Nick chuckled, "You won't remember saying this, but last night you said a toothbrush was the nicest present you'd ever received."

"Oh, I remember. It is."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I... No birthday gifts?... I guess when... I assumed..." the fox stammered lamely. He suddenly guessed Judy's family must have been very poor.

"It wasn't the gift, or the price," Judy assured him. "What matters is the giver, and the thought. A pebble from the right person means more than a diamond from the wrong person."

"I'm lost. What do you mean about the thought behind a toothbrush?"

She pulled out her cell phone and showed him her new background picture, two toothbrushes resting in a toothbrush holder. "See."

"I feel like a dumb fox. What are you talking about?"

"You bought me a toothbrush to leave at your apartment! You expect me back."

"That wasn't–" Nick tried to say, before Judy lunged forward and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he sighed.

"I forwarded the picture to Suze. She won't tell mom and dad. I told her not to tell mom and dad. You can usually trust Suze. Of course, she does talk a lot. And by a lot I mean more than me. People say I talk a lot but they haven't met Suze. You'll meet her when she comes to help paint–"

He put a hand over her mouth. "Is there a point? We're do at City Hall at noon. You're asking me to believe your sister Susan can out-talk you?"

"Yes. But the good news is that she talks so much, no one listens."

The briefing at City Hall changed little or nothing from the discussion on Saturday. They were to be discrete in anything they said, encourage small cooperation in the project, and listen carefully to anything the bosses said on the subject of small policing. At the end of the meeting Nick was handed a garment bag and the two were sent home to dress.

Nick didn't go home immediately, he opened the garment bag to see if it contained an envelope, and smiled to find that it did. He needed to make a detour before returning to his apartment.

Once at his apartment Nick hung up his new tuxedo, and placed a small box on a hall stand near the door. _"The silver tongue still works,"_ he thought as he dressed. Before leaving the house he put the box into a jacket pocket.

He planned to leave for the party with Judy. He felt he would be safer with her, and the chauffeur was scheduled to pick her up at her apartment.

Judy opened her door in answer to his knock. "Wow! You look so handsome it's... Are you the same Nick Wilde who used to slouch around in casual clothes?"

"I don't slouch, and I prefer casual. But I do look good dressed formal."

"You look incredible."

"So why aren't you in your LBD?"

"I forgot your warning. I had to shop for BallisticWear™."

"BallisticWear™?"

"Industrial strength underwear. I think the stuff is made of kevlar."

"Nice that your important parts will be protected. I should have asked them to make the tux from kevlar."

"And if you're still a gentlemale you'll wait in the hallway. Although, now that I keep a toothbrush at your place-"

Nick quickly retreated to the hall.

Several minutes later Judy called, "Come in, I need you."

"What is it?" he asked. He let out a whistle "That dress does something for you."

"Thanks," she giggled. "I'd like to think I do something for it." She turned her back on the fox. "Zip me up."

"What's the point of a dress you need help getting into?" Nick asked as he performed the task.

"Hmmm," she purred. "Maybe I need someone to help me out of it too."

He looked her over critically. "You need something."

"A handsome male beside me?"

"Seriously." He took the box from his pocket. "I told the commission it wasn't fair for them to dig into discretionary funds for me without spending an equal amount on you."

"But I wanted to go! You were drafted. It's not the same."

"It worked I talked them into it." He opened the box.

Judy stared at the double-strand pearl choker and let her breath out slowly. "For me?" she squeaked, "Really?"

"Yep."

She looked up sharply, "The commission paid for this? How much did your tuxedo cost?"

"Okay," he admitted, "I put in a little... And I know this guy... I got it wholesale."

"It's– Put it on me!"

She turned her back to him and he obliged. "There," he told her, and she ran to the mirror.

"Come stand beside me," she ordered. "We're a great looking couple, aren't we?" she asked as they studied their reflections. Judy gingerly put a hand up to touch the pearls and assure herself they were real.

"Can't have you calling a toothbrush my nicest gift to you," he told her.

"It was. This is a close second."

Nick sighed, "You're impossible."

"No, I'm just happy." She put her arms around the fox and laid her head against his chest. "You're wonderful."

Nick smiled. She was a rabbit, and a flirt, but it felt amazing to have her hugging him. He put his own arms around the rabbit. "You too, Carrots. You too."

He felt the little rumble of her rabbit purr and kissed the top of her head.

Judy suddenly looked up, slightly frightened, "It's a good thing the limo is coming soon."

"Why?"

"'Cause right this minute... I'd paint my nose blue if you asked."


	6. Don't Ask Me Why

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Don't Ask Me Why, Billy Joel

 **Don't Ask Me Why**

He felt the little rumble of her rabbit purr and kissed the top of her head.

Judy suddenly looked up, slightly frightened, "It's a good thing the limo is coming soon."

"Why?"

"'Cause right this minute... I'd paint my nose blue if you asked."

Nick let his breath out slowly as he stared into Judy's violet eyes, looking up at him with what seemed to be a mixture of hope and anticipation. She gave him a little half smile of encouragement. He started to lower his mouth toward hers and her smile broadened. She lifted her own lips for a kiss and half closed her eyes.

A voice in Nick's head told him it was wrong. Foxes and rabbits did not, could not, fall in love. It was wrong to be holding her. The feeling he had for her inside himself was wrong. And the kiss he so desperately wanted to give her was wrong. "Judy... I..."

"Yes?" she whispered softly.

"I... BLUEBERRIES!" he suddenly shouted, pushing her away.

"What?" the startled rabbit asked.

"Blueberries! They're at the station house! We need to pick them up for tonight."

She experienced a moment of confusion after the sudden interruption of the anticipated kiss, but came back with, "They're at the station?"

"Yes. Bogo had officers pick them up."

"We don't have time to–"

"Call the station, tell them to send a car over with them. I'll wait outside and tell the limo we're running late."

"But–"

"You call. I'll wait outside." At the moment he felt a great need to go outside. He hoped fresh air, or what passed for fresh air on the street outside Judy's apartment would help clear his head.

The limo pulled up ten minutes later, and Nick smiled to see a familiar face behind the wheel. He waved to catch the driver's attention and made a 'roll down your window' gesture by turning his paw in the air. "Sorry, we're running a little late. Judy has a gift to bring and it's being delivered."

"No problem, Mister Wilde. I am here for you and Miss Hopps."

"I'm pretty sure you can call us Nick and Judy," the fox told the black jaguar.

"No, that would be inappropriate. In my capacity as your driver I must maintain the proper dignity."

"But if you bumped into me at the grocery store."

"As a professional chauffeur I hope I'd never bump into anyone," Mr. Manchas told him with an air of haughty pride.

"Okay, okay. We meet in the grocery store. That better?"

"Absolutely."

"And you could call me Nick?"

"It would be my honor and privilege. You and Miss Hopps saved my life."

The two chatted a few minutes. Nick glanced several times at his watch, wondering when the blueberries would arrive and what was keeping Judy from coming out.

Finally, Judy came out of her building and called, "Squad car is on the way."

Nick waved, "Mister Manchas is our driver! What kept you?"

"Mister Manchas? Great! How's he doing?"

"Wonderful. Come over and he can tell you for himself."

"Had another phone call," the rabbit apologized as she walked over to the limo. A few minutes later the police arrived with the blueberries, which were safely transferred to the limo and Nick and Judy were on their way. Nick stared at the luxurious interior of the vehicle. "Wow. This is traveling in style."

"The other phone call? It was from Mom," Judy told him.

"Oh."

"She wanted to be sure the blueberries had arrived and she had another question."

"Which was?"

"What exactly did you tell my mother last night?"

"Just that you were sick. Why?"

"You're a rabbit named Nick, and you took me out to a fancy otter restaurant – so you've got money and are trying to impress me."

"I didn't tell her that!"

"That's what she heard. Mother's interpret things."

"That's crazy."

"You calling my mom crazy?"

"No, I'm saying how she interpreted what I said... I didn't say that."

"Oh, and she had advice for me. Want to hear it?"

"I'm not sure."

"You probably don't. She said I shouldn't let you get away."

The fox chuckled. "She really wants to get you married off, doesn't she."

"Afraid so. Now, will you come quietly or do I need to use the handcuffs on you?"

"You are aware Mister Manchas can hear whatever you say, aren't you?" the fox warned her.

"No I can't," the jaguar informed them. "A professional driver hears nothing except intended destination and travel directions from those to whom he provides service. He sees nothing, and tells no one what he didn't hear or see."

"Thank you," Judy told him. She turned back to Nick. "So... Going to come quietly?"

"Um, I hate to sound suggestive, but exactly where are your handcuffs in that little dress?"

"You're right. Darn. I guess I have to let you off with just a warning this time."

"Thank you, officer. I'll try to live a good clean life from now on," Nick grinned.

Judy shrugged, "Hmmm, not exactly how my warning was intended work. Now I have to decide if I should tell mom what was really happening the other night or not."

"Why not tell her the truth?"

"Because if I have a rich rabbit who's hot for me, she might stop trying to set me up on blind dates. Would you be a rich rabbit who's madly in love with me, please?"

"And if she wants to meet this 'Nick' or come to the wedding?"

"I can deal with that when the time comes. At least it buys me some peace now. So, you'll be my rich rabbit suitor?"

"Um... Let me think about that."

"While you're thinking about that," Judy purred and ran a hand over Nick's chest. "Why don't we get back to where we were before you shouted 'Blueberries!'? This is our chance to make out in the back of a limo."

Nick sighed and took her paw and placed it on her own lap. "Look... We just got carried away for a second. That's all."

"Carried away for a second? That's all? You wanted to kiss me. Don't deny it!"

"I... Okay, right then I wanted to kiss you. But..."

"But?"

"I... You're a rabbit."

"Something wrong with rabbits?"

"No, I–"

"Something wrong with me?"

"That's not–"

"Didn't want to get your lips dirty kissing me?"

"Judy, that's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean, Mister Wilde? I offered to do anything for you, anything! You started to kiss me. You almost kissed me. You admitted you wanted to kiss me.. Then you pushed me away. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Judy retreated to the far edge of the back seat of the limo and glared at Nick.

"Look, we're on duty and–"

"When I asked why you wouldn't kiss me a minute ago you didn't say because we're on duty. Your excuse was that I'm a rabbit."

"Did it occur to you that maybe I think I'm doing what's best for you?"

"Oh? Rejection is the best thing for me? It does wonders for my self-esteem," she spat. "I've had people telling me all my life I couldn't do things because I'm a rabbit. Now I tell you I'd do anything for you, and you want nothing to do with me because I'm a rabbit!" She turned angrily away and stared out the window, hoping he hadn't see the tears that were starting to fill her eyes.

Nick sat numbly, afraid anything he said might make matters worse and wondering why Judy couldn't see that rabbits and foxes did not belong together.

Silence reigned in the back seat of the limo. Mr. Manchas wondered if he should make a detour to give them time to work things through, or if he should proceed to Mr. Big's as quickly as possible since more time might only make things worse. The clock on the dash made up his mind, the delay at Judy's apartment meant they were in danger of being late. At Big's mansion the chauffeur opened the trunk and took out the blueberries for Nick. "Good luck," he whispered to the fox.

"She's being so unreasonable," Nick responded.

"No she's not," came the reply.

* * *

Their host stood on a small, raised platform inside the foyer. Smalls – other bosses or lieutenants important enough to score an invitation – walked up one ramp to greet Mr. Big, and descended another to a cocktail party in a room their size. To Mr. Big's left stood his daughter, Fru Fru, and her husband, Stuart. Larges and shorts were present as well. Nick guessed most of them were lieutenants as well, except for the polar bears who were there to look impressive and threatening. Two of the largest stood behind the platform from which Mr. Big welcomed arrivals. Larges and shorts, having congratulated the parents and paid respects to the twins' grandfather, were funneled into a hall designed for larges for their own preprandial lubrication.

"Detective Wilde," Mr. Big said coldly, acknowledging the fox's presence.

Nick swallowed hard, "Thank for, ah... Congratulations for... Happy birthday to the twins."

"Yes," he said simply and turned to Judy and smiled broadly. "Judy, how truly wonderful to see you, my child."

"I wouldn't miss the twin's birthday party for anything!" Judy assured him. She turned to the daughter, "Fru Fru, you look lovely tonight."

"Thank you," the daughter giggled.

The rabbit looked at Stuart. "Sorry I haven't seen them in a month, how are the twins doing?"

"Wonderfully," he beamed. "So smart."

She turned back to her host, "May I please speak with you privately for a minute, soon?"

"For you, anything," he assured her. He looked over at his son-in-law, "Stuart, greet our guests until I return." He turned to the larger of the two bears, "Boris, watch Detective Wilde, see that he doesn't pocket any gifts."

Judy had to stoop as she followed Mr. Big into a library to one side of the foyer.

"What can I do for you," Big asked.

"I am not certain how to ask... Nick thinks you want him dead."

"Good."

"Good? You want him dead?"

"No... I want him to think I desire him dead. He has been safe, from me, since he helped you save my city. Safe, that is, unless he should again offer insult to my family."

"But you won't try to have him killed?"

"No, as I said. As long as treats my family with respect he is safe from me. I sometimes fear Mister Wilde can be his own worst enemy."

"He will be so glad to hear that! I'll tell–"

"I would rather that you did not relate that information to your friend."

"But why?"

The shrew sighed, "You may think me a sadistic old animal, but while his life is safe from me I take a certain perverse pleasure in imaging his fear of death might someday cause him to lose sphincter control."

"I... That... Can I assure him that he is perfectly safe tonight? Tonight should celebrate your grandchildren, it would be a shame if what guests remembered is a guest soiling himself."

Big nodded. "You are wise. You may assure him he is perfectly safe – this evening."

"Thank you. I'll–"

"Two favors," the shrew requested, holding up a hand to stop her from leaving.

"You said I shouldn't tell him–"

"Two different requests. First, after the party this evening some of my 'associates' and I would like to talk with you about the mayor's new commission. Your goals are, er, unclear to us and elucidation would be gratifying."

"Certainly. The commission is no secret."

"We would still be interested in hearing your perspective on its goals."

"Okay. I think Nick should be there too."

He shrugged. "If that is your desire, it will be done."

"And your second favor?"

"You look unhappy, my child. On a night such as this I do not wish to see any of my guests unhappy – and you least of all."

The rabbit hesitated. "Nick and I had an argument on the way over."

The shrew peered closely at her face, "Your unhappiness goes beyond a simple argument. I consider you part of my family. If he has hurt you–"

"No! No, he..."

"What is it, child?" the shrew asked in a gentle voice few would have recognized.

"He... I love him. And... And..."

"You love the fox?" he asked in disbelief.

"And I'm sure he loves me! But he won't... He says rabbits and foxes... And..."

"Perhaps he fears there is no future in an interspecies relationship, and seeks to spare you, or himself, from future pain."

"He isn't a coward," she insisted. "He could try! We could make it work!"

"Things were much easier in the old days," Big sighed, "when mothers and fathers arranged the marriages for their children."

"My mother still thinks that."

"A very wise woman."

"I want a male who will make me happy, not a husband to make my mother happy."

"There is something in what you say... But a fox? And a fox who, I must in candor state, has a somewhat dubious past?"

"I don't care, I love him." The shrew hesitated, unsure what to say. "How did Fru Fru meet Stuart?" Judy asked. "Did you arrange it?"

"No," he sighed. "Sometimes I wish that I had arranged a marriage. So many books," he said, gesturing to the shelves around them, "but not the novel on which a movie she saw was based. So she went to the public library and while she was checking out the novel the librarian was checking her out. An intelligent young man, but a librarian? He has no ambition!"

"Are they happy?"

"Yes," he sighed. "She loves him. He is encouraging her to go back to the university and finish her degree. They love the children and read to them every night. I console myself with her happiness."

"And what I desire is happiness."

"With a fox?"

"I love him."

"I wish you happiness, my child. I still think perhaps he is trying to be kind. But, if he really hurts you–"

"No," Judy told him firmly. "I think he really loves me too, he's just afraid to admit it."

"Perhaps," he shrugged. "Perhaps. I have known Mister Wilde to be many things, but as you yourself have pointed out, he is not a coward."

The dinner was a success, with the quality of the early blueberries being a topic of conversation. Afterwards the proud parents brought in the twins, who didn't care for the sea of unfamiliar faces and fussed until they were taken back to the nursery. Some guests began to drift away following the twin's departure, but the bosses did not. More than an hour after the consumption of the cake and the drinking of toasts to celebrate the birthday Big asked Nick and Judy to meet with some of his associates to talk about the plans of the mayor and commission.

The discussion lasted until after midnight, and was emotionally draining on both the fox and rabbit. Mr. Manchas noted with unease that the earlier silence continued from the rear of the limo. He had picked them both up a Judy's apartment, but Nick trusted the jaguar and asked that he be taken back to his place after Judy was delivered to her apartment.

* * *

Judy got ready for bed, but despite feeling exhausted had trouble falling asleep. "He's a jerk," she kept telling herself, then hit the pillow in a vain effort to make it conform to a shape which would let her sleep, blaming it rather than the turmoil in her mind for her restlessness.

Nick stared at the second toothbrush in his toothbrush holder, "She's so unreasonable!" he told himself as he brushed his teeth, still staring at the second toothbrush. Then he retired to his own bed in an equally futile attempt to sleep.

The two detectives seemed cross and out-of-sorts when they gave their oral report to the commission the next morning. Most of the commissioners ascribed it to the pair's limited opportunity for sleep between the gathering the night before and their meeting at City Hall.

Bogo, who possessed more knowledge Nick and Judy, knew the tension was not from a lack of sleep.

"Detective Hopps, if you could summarize your activities of last night we–"

"I would like to defer to _Detective_ Wilde, he has more experience with those attending–"

"But _Detective_ Hopps received the invitation, and is the member of the commission," Nick objected. "She should speak first."

It was the formality of the titles that told Bogo something was wrong. Even in front of the commissioners, even tired from lack of sleep the two would normally have referred to each other as Nick and Judy. The almost exaggerated politeness the two showed to each other was as obvious a sign of trouble to him as the flashing lights of a police cruiser in the rearview mirror of a motorist who has run a stop sign.

The rabbit gave a brief description of the evening before, focused on details from the number of guests to the meeting afterwards. Nick supplied the names of some the bosses he could identify who were unknown to Judy.

"That went a lot better than I expected," one commissioner muttered.

"Same here."

"Beyond that statement of fact, what was your impression on your conversation with the bosses?" requested Bogo. "Do you feel like there is an opportunity here to provide better policing in small areas, or will we be beating our heads against a brick wall?"

Nick spoke up, "I feel like the bosses might be accepting of the idea of police presence in small areas. I have some theories about that, if you want to hear them."

"I'd like to," one of the members of the commission told him, and two others nodded their heads.

"The bosses might see this as making life a little easier for them. It would relieve them of some of the work of enforcement within their mobs, putting the responsibility on the police. But the police will really need to look like honest brokers. And we also have to consider what the bosses might do if we free some of their time and money that they use for enforcement. Also need to remember our meeting was with the bosses, the guys on top. The guys on top want to protect the status quo, there is only one way to go when you're on top. So they might see a police presence as helping them stay in power. It's the guys who aren't on top who are the bigger threat. What are they going to do if and when they want to take over? There is a chance of gang-warfare if a boss dies, or if some new boss tries to expand territory. Big may represent the greatest potential for a real police presence among the smalls."

"Others see him as a threat to be protected from?"

"No, he has reason to be in favor of the police. He has no clear successor. His daughter and her husband don't appear to be interested, or have the ambition to follow him – but they and his grandchildren might be potential targets for anyone who wants to take over his territory. Even if he finds a lieutenant he trusts to follow him there is the potential his death will look like a power vacuum to other bosses who might want to move in and grab a piece for themselves. Big wants to protect his vision of the city. I'm not sure anyone in this room shares his vision, but he doesn't want open warfare among smalls at his death – and I think that is the one thing everyone in this room might agree with him on."

"I agree with _Detective_ Wilde," Judy added. "He can speak honestly when he chooses," and went on to detail the relationship between Big and his daughter and son-in-law, as well as his insistence that he desired the good of 'his' city above all.

* * *

The tension was obvious in the squad room and continued through the week. Ancles kept Bogo updated on the lack of progress between the pair. The buffalo wanted to see it resolved as quickly as possible, both because he liked the two and the hope that their teamwork could be good for the city.

Female officers tended to defend Judy in the squad room's cold war, asserting that whatever had caused the rift between the two must be the fault of the fox. Older male officers sometimes whispered that it was an example of female officers being emotionally unable to stand up to the pressures of the job. They were careful not to say that in the hearing of any female officer – especially Detective Nyte.

Nyte liked the pair, but she was perhaps the only officer at the First who saw anything positive in the tension between Nick and Judy. She met privately with Ancles and told him that should the partners request a change she would be happy to pair with either of them.

On Saturday Judy didn't play on her usual level at football.

"You okay?" her raccoon friend, Hye, asked.

"No. Bad week. And tired."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Thanks... No, don't want to bother you with my problems."

"If I can help... The team needs you at a hundred percent."

"I'll do my... Are you and Tom busy next weekend."

"Why?"

"Moving to a new apartment. I don't have much, but any help would be appreciated."

"I, and Tom's back, are at your service," Hye laughed

On Sunday Judy received another lesson in pool from Mirage. The rabbit hoped she might see Nick while there, but the fox didn't put in an appearance.

Things were even more tense between the pair the next week. They put in their hours but didn't speak to each other unless absolutely necessary. Nyte reminded the Captain of her willingness to partner with either.

There was the slight sign of a thaw on Friday afternoon.

"Is this the weekend you move into your new place?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Need any help?"

"I don't need any help from you, _Mister_ Wilde. I have a couple _friends_ from football coming over to help me."

"Look, Judy," Nick sighed. "This isn't easy on either one of us. Regardless of what you think I've said, or you imagine how I feel, I really do like you. You're the best friend I have in the world. This hurts me too. I want to help you move if you let me."

"I know, Nick... I still feel rejected. Being with you is hard for me. I... You're my best friend too – even though I really feel hurt right now. I really don't have that much to move but, I guess that... Yeah, it would be nice to have another pair of paws. Thanks."

"Cider and pizza for the moving crew? I'll spring for the cider."

"No! I... Maybe pizza and cider. I'll pay for it. Having you pay for cider, it would be too much of an 'us' for me."

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to say I want to be there for you... I just don't know how to say it or what to do without sounding more stupid."

"I don't think there's anything you can do that won't sound... I'll try and accept that you're trying to... I wish I knew what you were trying to do."

"So do I," he agreed.

* * *

Judy had packed all her Zootopia belongings during the previous couple weeks, except for a suitcase she temporarily lived out of, so loading the van with everything in her small apartment and storage unit would take virtually no time. Unloading could be done quickly also – but deciding what should go where in her larger place would require days if not weeks.

"Where are your football friends?" Nick asked when he arrived to help her load the rental van.

"Hye was running late. They'll meet us in Ottertown."

A car with two raccoons in it was parked in front of the rambling old house. Judy pulled the van in behind and turned off the engine. The raccoons got out of the car and came back.

"This is the place?" Hye asked.

"Yep."

"Looks like something out of murder mystery," Tom said.

"You watch too many old movies," his female friend told him.

Mrs. Riverbank came out on the porch and waved.

"And she's the murderer," Tom whispered. "It's always the innocent looking neighbor."

"She owns the place," Judy informed him. "And she really is innocent."

"That's the worst kind," he whispered. "When the police arrest some nasty murderer the neighbors always say, 'He was the nicest animal. I can't believe he'd do anything like that'. You got to watch the innocent ones the closest."

"Tea and cookies?" the otter asked as she led the group back to Judy's new apartment.

"Later would be great," Judy told her. "It's going to take a couple hours to unpack and organize."

"The bathroom sink still isn't fixed," Estelle warned. "It's so old the plumber is having trouble finding matching parts. Maybe he should just change out all the fixtures."

"I'll use kitchen sink for water," Judy said. "How much do I owe you for the refrigerator installation?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"The delivery animals said there was a seventy-five credit installation fee! Seventy-five credits, just to plug in a refrigerator! So I told them just to leave the box in the kitchen."

"Uh, thanks."

"Is there anything else you need, dear?"

"No. Should we come to your apartment for the tea and cookies or will you come to mine?"

"I'll come to yours in a couple hours and ask how you're doing."

"That would be great. I should get the place painted in a week or two."

"She's a sweetheart," Hye giggled when the otter left. "Seventy-five credits to install a 'fridge? Really?"

"There is an automatic ice maker," Judy explained. "They warned me about the cost. So now I've got no 'fridge."

"Of course you have a 'fridge," Nick assured her. "It's just in the box. What you don't have is an automatic ice maker. Tom and I can plug the refrigerator in for you, you'll just have to make ice the old fashioned way until you get someone in for the ice maker."

Hye, like Judy on her first visit to the apartment was awed by the size. "Wow! We are so having our team parties here... After you get it fixed up. Kinda dingy."

Nick tapped Tom on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. The two males left the females.

"I have a brother who's a house painter, Beer and–"

"Beer?"

"Well, his name is Barny, but my younger sister called called him Barley... Barley Hopps, so his nick-name became Beer. He's going to come to Zooptia between a couple jobs in Bunnyburrow and paint."

"Don't have a brother who's a plumber, do you – for the bathroom sink?"

"Actually, I do have a brother who's a plumber. But I'm not going to bring him in. The local guy will have it done soon, I'm sure."

Judy and Hye carried in boxes as Nick and Tom sweated in the kitchen. Most of Judy's possessions were clothes to be put away in the bedroom, but there were a few boxes fated to be unpacked in different rooms. As Judy contemplated a box of mementos from high school in Bunnyburrow there was a scream of pain from the kitchen.

"Male down," Tom shouted and the females ran in.

Nick lay on the floor.

"We got the box off," Tom explained. "Got it plugged in. Moving it into position–"

"And I twisted my back," Nick groaned.

"Can you... How bad does it hurt?" Judy asked.

"Feels awful," he assured her.

Judy and Tom helped Nick navigate to the old couch in the living room as Hye cleared the path of moving boxes.

"Need a doctor?" the rabbit asked.

"Nah, just need to sit and rest for a minute. Keep doing whatever you need to do."

"Some animals will do anything to get out of work," Tom said.

"Be happy to trade with you," offered Nick.

With the last of the boxes moved inside Hye remarked again, "What are you going to do with all this space?"

"She's a female," Tom observed, "probably go on an orgy of buying."

Hye gave her male a dope slap. "Ow," he complained, rubbing his ear. "That hurt!"

"Kindly remember they have not built up an immunity to your sense of humor like I have." She looked at Judy and Nick, "Prolonged exposure can be deadly," the raccoon warned."

"It's not that bad," Tom asserted

Hye shook her head,

Nick's back still hurt. Judy found the box with aspirin and made him take a couple. He continued to rest on the couch while Hye and Tom helped move boxes around inside the apartment to the appropriate rooms.

With things approximately in position the three sat on the floor near the couch and the female raccoon made a list, "You need to call cable, the plumber isn't finished, you need a painter, and a refrigerator installation. You have almost no furniture or pots and dishes for the kitchen. Are you sure you should have moved in so soon?"

"She really wanted to get out of her old place," Nick answered.

"It'll be great when I'm settled," Judy assured her. "I'm going to go ask Estelle to bring tea and cookies here, since Nick is in pain."

"I'm better," he assured her and tried to stand. He winced in pain and sat down. "No I'm not."

After tea and cookies Mrs. Riverbank returned to her rooms and Judy ordered pizza to go with the cider and perry chilling in the refrigerator.

Nick's back still hurt, and Tom suggested, "You need a sneezeatyou massage."

"Sneezeatyou?"

"Yep, to align you chia and cha-chas."

Hye sighed, "He's attempting to be funny again. Of course what he means is a shiatsu massage for your chi and chakras. He's the one who needs his cha-cha fixed – he's a terrible dancer."

"I'm a great dancer," the male raccoon protested.

"No you're not."

"How about we go out tonight and I prove it to you?"

Hye chuckled. "Sounds like we're out of here," she told Judy. She looked at Nick, "Can we do anything for you? Need us to take you to your place?"

Nick hesitated, "I think I just need a little rest. Yeah, take me back to my–"

"No," Judy said firmly. "He waited on me when I had an allergy attack a couple weeks ago. I'll wait on him now."

"I won't argue with a female," Nick told the raccoons.

"Now there is a smart male," Hye told Tom as the two left.

"They're a cute couple," Nick remarked after their departure.

"Why – because they're same species?" Judy snapped.

"Hey, I wasn't saying–"

"I'm sorry," the rabbit apologized. "You're trying to be a friend. You hurt your back helping me. I'm just..."

"Just as stressed out as me?"

"Probably. This is... It's... Weird."

Nick nodded.

"What can I do to make you feel better? And I won't offer to paint my nose blue, and I know you wouldn't ask."

He chuckled, "I like you, Carrots. I really do. Maybe a little more time sitting here, and another cider. Want to see what channels you can pick up off the air?"

"Sure," she agreed, then laughed.

"What's funny?"

"If Tom were here he'd say something about I'll get good reception because I've got rabbit ears."

Nick groaned, "She could do better."

"Maybe she doesn't want to do better." Nick opened his mouth to say something. "Shut up," Judy warned. Nick followed his earlier advice and didn't argue.

They watched a couple hours of public television and Judy asked, "Want to try moving again?"

"No, but I should." He winced in pain. "I think I'm doing better, but it still hurts."

"I can't give you a sneezeatyou massage to align your cha-chas, but a massage would probably help. I give a pretty good massage, I can give references from my high school football team."

"Is there a story behind that?"

"School Board was nuts over no faculty member can ever touch a student ever, at no time, in no place, at any point on his or her body. I mean, I can see the theory. But an athletic trainer who can't touch students to even wrap an ankle? So the trainer gave the students who were out for every sport lessons on how to help each other. I wrap a mean ankle and I'm valedictorian of cuts and scrapes. I was bottom half of the class in massage, but still do a passable job."

Nick sighed, "I'll try anything if it helps."

"Well, I can't promise that, but it shouldn't hurt you any worse. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Bedroom?"

"I can do a better job if you're lying down."

She helped him off the couch and he leaned on her support as they went to the bedroom.

"Empty your pockets," she ordered, and he complied

She began to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?"he demanded.

"Taking off your shirt, so it doesn't get in the way." She directed him to lie down on his stomach, then straddled him. "Let me know if I hurt you."

"The signal will be, I scream in pain."

"Works for me."

Judy started very gently, trying to define the area of sore muscles on Nick. "We haven't talked much the couple weeks, have we?" she commented.

"Outside of job talk, no. I heard you had another pool lesson from Mirage."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to like the game. Anything exciting with you?"

"Joined a fox dating website."

"Oh," Judy said in what she hoped was a casual tone, but she felt herself tense. "Meet any interesting vixens?"

"Had dinner with one. Kept comparing her with this rabbit I know. Wasn't fair to her. Realized the whole signing up at the website was a mistake and cancelled the next day. Your mom set you up on any more dates?"

"No... Remember, I have that rich rabbit named Nick who's chasing me."

"And when your mom wants a picture, or to meet him?"

"When she asks I'll explain that two days earlier, although I didn't call to tell her, I discovered he already had a wife – and seven half-wit children."

"Are you heart-broken or filled with anger?"

"I haven't decided. How do you think I should feel?"

"Hmmm. Righteous anger towards the heel, with maybe some pity for the long-suffering wife and the unfortunate off-spring."

"I like that. I considered shooting him, but one of my siblings would try to find the story on the internet. I'm going to increase the pressure on your back."

"Oh! That's good," Nick grunted. "Magic paws. Maybe you hid the body so well no one knows you shot him?"

"Tempting, but I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't approve."

"Parents... Always telling us what is right..."

Judy fought the urge to give a sarcastic reply – telling Nick sometimes children have to think for themselves instead of inheriting the prejudices of an earlier generation. "They do their best," she said in a neutral tone. "That feel better?"

"It feels great... Judy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like feeling my best friend is angry with me."

She sighed, "I'm not happy feeling my best friend is rejecting me."

"We need to work on that." He yawned. "I haven't had a good night's sleep in days... This feels so good..."

"Nick?" Judy whispered. The fox said nothing. She fought the urge to kiss his cheek and carefully got off his sleeping form. The rabbit pocketed his cell phone, so no call would disturb him, then tried to think in which of the boxes scattered around the apartment she might find paper and a pencil.

After finding the writing material she needed she moved to the living room and sat on the old couch. _"There is so much I need,"_ she thought, looking around. _"Food, dishes, pots and pans, furniture, linens. Where do I start?"_ She fought a momentary urge to panic – worried that the larger apartment might be too much for her. She started to list things she needed, giving them priorities. It was hard not to think of the fox sleeping in her bed. He said they needed to work on their relationship. They certainly did. What did he mean when he said that? That brought on its own urge to panic.

Earlier, when he pushed her away and she felt rejected, he had hurt her deeply. What did it mean to work on their feelings? Was he just going to repeat the old assertion rabbits and foxes have no future together, or was he going to accept her as an individual? Was he going to hurt her again, or was he willing to try and move forward? Even if he wanted to move forward, could he?

The ringing of Nick's cell phone startled her. Caller ID showed Finnick as the caller, "Hey, Finnick."

There was a pause at the other end. "Is this Judy?"

"Yes."

"Where's Nick?"

"Asleep. He hurt his back and fell asleep while I gave him a massage."

"You're at his place?"

"No. He was helping me move to my new place." There was a long pause. Finally Judy asked, "Can I take a message?"

"No... No message. I'll call him later."

Judy tried to work more on her purchase list, but looked down and realized she'd added nothing to her page of 'Need to buy' in the last half hour. Maybe she just needed to get some sleep. She was tired today – sleeping poorly recently herself and the physical and emotional strain of the move. She considered just crawling into bed beside Nick. It was her bed. Nothing was going to happen. But there was an emotional symbolism with sleeping in the same bed. Was she ready for it? Would he freak out if he woke up in the morning with her beside him in bed?

She looked at the dead professor's lumpy couch – not inviting but safe. Nick had slept on his sofa for her. She'd spend her first night in her new place here for him. Her mind settled she looked over her list and thought of a few more things she needed to buy soon, and used arrows to move some items on the list up or down in order of priority. She was giving the list a final look when she heard a knock on the door.

Judy frowned, it seemed odd for Mrs. Riverbank to be visiting so late.

"Yes?" she asked – loud enough to be heard but softly enough to not awaken Nick.

"Sis?"

Judy opened the door. A slightly younger version of herself stood before her, with a small duffle on the floor beside her. The younger rabbit squealed and threw herself at Judy. "I wanted to be here to help you move! I didn't want to wait until Beer– But I missed the first train! And my luggage– So, anyway, the cab took me to your old place! Oh, I figured I could crash here until after the painting. You said this was huge and– Are all the apartments in Zootopia like this? And I can't even see– So, I was at your old place, and I realized that– Maybe I should have called for directions, but I wanted to surprise you. Anyway, the armadillo at your old place gave me your forwarding– So, here I– Sorry I'm so late. Is there anything I can do to help? You don't mind do you? I mean, my crashing here until after Beer paints? 'Cause if you don't want me I can–"

Judy put a hand over her sister's mouth, "It's wonderful to see you, Suze," Judy lied. "Of course you can stay here until you help paint. No problem." _"Great... What do I do now? How do I explain Nick in my bed to her?"_


	7. Strangers in the Night

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

 **Strangers in the Night  
**

It took the drowsy Nick a couple seconds to realize where he was as he began to awaken. The fact he was in Judy's bed slapped him back to reality. He looked over, it did not appear the other half of the bed had been slept in. His shirt was not immediately visible, but that didn't worry him at the moment – or the fact his cell phone wasn't with the other contents of his pockets on the night stand.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes he got out of bed and opened the bedroom door. "Judy?"

A teenage rabbit popped into view. "Hi, you must be Nick. Actually, I know you're Nick. Judy said you were sleeping in her bedroom. Well, you must be Nick if Judy told me the truth. But of course Judy told me the truth. She's wonderfully honest. And brave. She can do anything. And you're the fox she's crazy about... Am I supposed to say that in front of you? And by crazy I don't mean certifiable, I mean she thinks you're really special. Me? I can't imagine a rabbit falling for a fox, but it takes all kinds in this world. So who knows, anyway–"

The fox pinched his lips together with one hand and pointed to the rabbit with the other, a gesture indicating 'Could you be quiet for a minute?'

The rabbit stopped talking.

"You must be Susan."

"Yes, I'm her sister. Hey, she didn't wake you up to tell you that, did she? I was here, I don't remember– So how would you know? I was going to surprise her by coming early, but she didn't know that. And I got here later than expected. I just showed up last night and–"

Nick pinched his lips between his paw again, and Susan paused to take a breath.

"Judy mentioned a sister who'd come to help. She described you. Where is she?" He hoped she didn't ask about the description Judy had given. It had not been a physical description so much as a warning that Susan never stopped talking.

"There's no food in the apartment because she just– Oh, wait, you know she just moved in. You helped. So she went to the grocery store for some– Oh, and some paper plates and plastic silverware because she didn't– Can you call it silverware if it's plastic? I'm going to offer to be a personal buyer for her until Beer comes. Did she tell you about Beer? That's not really his name. He's–"

Nick considered reaching over and pinching the rabbit's lips together, but restrained himself and pinched his own as a signal.

"Your brother Barney. He's a painter. When did she leave?"

"Judy? She left an hour ago. Well, not exactly an hour. That's an approximation. I think she left a little more than an hour ago. An hour and thirteen minutes would be my guess, but I didn't actually look at my watch. Are you curious when she'll get back? I'm curious when she'll get back. She doesn't really know the neighborhood yet, of course, so it'll take her a little while to find a grocery. And she won't be familiar with the layout. Do you ever wonder why all groceries tend to group certain items together? I mean, baked goods make sense – you want those in a bakery section. But what about toothpicks? You don't have a toothpick section so–"

Nick held up a hand to get her attention. "Why don't you call her?"

"Hey that's a good idea," Susan said, taking out her phone and finding Judy on her contact list. "I'll ask if she's found a grocery and how she's doing. Oh, and I'll ask if she expects you to be here when she gets back or if– Of course she'll want you to be here... I think, I– Hey, Judy."

Nick wondered how Judy was able to work in answers to her sister's questions.

After a brief conversation Susan hung up, "She's on her way back. She said–"

"I"ll go back and find my shirt," Nick told her, "Have you seen my phone?"

"It was by the couch. I slept on the couch so I noticed it. It–"

Nick retreated to the bedroom and closed the door, determined not to leave his fortress until Judy's return. Five minutes later Susan knocked on the door? "Are you coming out? Is everything okay? I have your cell phone out here. Do you need it? You can wait out here until Judy gets back."

He considered lying. He could tell her he was still putting on his shirt. But, realistically, how long does it take anyone to put on a shirt? He opened the door, "Didn't want to disturb you." Lying came easily, and seemed more appropriate, in this situation than 'I'm trying to avoid your incessant chatter.'

The phone showed him that Finnick had called, but he chose not to call him back immediately.

Judy was home shortly after with food. "Breakfast before you go home and dress?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Whoever gets in first, warn Acles the other will be a little late."

"What'll slow you down?"

"Think I should talk with Suze a little before–"

"I'll be fine," the younger rabbit broke in. "I mean, I knew you were going to be working when I came early. I want to check out the university. I've got my application in, but I haven't heard back from they yet. I think they'll accept me. I hope they accept me. Anyway I'll look around the campus and–"

"Suze? I really need to talk with Nick for a second." Judy turned to the fox, "How's your back?"

"Much better. You should have sent me home though."

"You hurt your back helping me. It seemed fair that–"

"Judy's right. The less you move, the better. If you'd tried to go home it would have risked more stress." Susan then began to list all the muscle groups of the back and tried to get him to pinpoint the exact muscles that had given him pain.

Maybe Susan being there was a blessing. Judy wanted to talk with Nick about what he'd meant the night before. Nick wanted to talk with Judy. But each was uncomfortable and unsure how to start the conversation. Susan provided an excellent excuse to put off starting the conversation, and filled in the silence with her own thoughts on life, the universe, and everything.

* * *

Judy was waiting outside the station house when Nick arrived, and beckoned him to get into the squad car at the curb.

"Acles is mad we were late today," she warned as they sped off.

"What's up?"

"Domestic. Father badger lost custody, but has grabbed the son. Hairus and Nyte think they have him located, but are too large to go in."

"Force needs more shorts," Nick grumbled.

"I think they're starting to realize that."

"And, let me guess. There was a restraining order out on daddy badger, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. The ones who need a restraining order never obey a restraining order. The ones who would obey the order don't need one."

They parked behind another police vehicle. "Hairus and Nyte sure they're here?"

"Well, not positive. But they don't make a lot of mistakes."

The fox nodded in agreement and they found the bear.

"Nyte's watching the back," Hairus advised. "You two should go in here."

"Faster if we split up," Judy told Nick. "I'll go to the back."

"A badger, Judy. Didn't they have those in Bunnyburrow? He's probably larger than me – and most of them are grumpy as a bear with a toothache."

"Hey," Hairus protested, "none of that."

"Sorry," Nick apologized. "Tell this crazy rabbit we stick together if we're going after a badger."

Detective Hairus shrugged, "she never listened to me before. Doubt she'll start now."

Judy didn't wait for the end of the conversation, but headed for the back entrance.

The bear remarked philosophically, "Nyte never listens to be either. Of course, I never listen to her. Hopps ever listen to you?"

"Not enough," muttered Nick. He was torn between following Judy, so they could work together as a team or going in the front entrance alone. He decided she would probably plunge ahead without him and decided to go for the front.

The sounds of a struggle echoed through the old storage building and Nick ran for the sound. It took him a minute to pinpoint the location and he was desperately worried about Judy when he found her trying to subdue the badger. With Nick's help the badger was soon on the ground. The fox slapped on the handcuffs and recited the badger's rights to him as Judy found the young badger and comforted him. After turning the father over to Nyte and Hairus the two brought the young badger to social services, then returned to the First.

They were immediately called to Acles office. Fortunately they had not expected any sort of congratulations for the custody battle. "You were both late," the moose reminded them. "I don't care if you've got friends in city hall. Your job is important and you need to be here on time."

"But I moved yesterday," Judy tried to explain, "and Nick hurt his back helping me."

The captain raised an eyebrow, "And crimes and domestic disturbances will stop because you moved?"

"Ah... No."

"Then you get here on time. Wilde?"

"Yes?"

"Your back trouble going to interfere with your work?"

"No, Sir. I would have called in sick."

"Good. Now–"

"Excuse me," interrupted Nick. "Could you remind Hopps we're partners and she isn't supposed to be taking on a badger by herself?"

The moose looked at Judy, "That true?"

"Yes, but I was worried that his back–"

"He came in to work. He's doing his job. Don't forget yours."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Wilde?"

"Yes?"

"I hate tattle-tales. You two are partners. Try and fix things by yourselves without calling me. I don't like playing mommy, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." "Yes, Sir."

"Now, go read the files on the cosmetic thefts and–"

"Cosmetics?"

"Not big enough for you?" the captain asked in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry they can't all be big as the Night Howlers case."

"No, Sir," Nick apologized. "I was just saying I'd never thought about stealing cosmetics."

"Then look for thieves with imaginations. They're expensive and we got three big robberies and no clues at all. Oh, and it is now clear to everyone in my office that I don't like anyone getting into work late unless they've got a better excuse than a stiff back and... What was that you said earlier Hopps... Sister in town?"

"Very clear." "Absolutely."

"Think I'll call in sick next time rather than coming in late," Nick remarked as he read the reports on the three robberies.

"And I resolve to never be late again."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. You see anything in these reports?"

"Zip. You?"

"Nada. Think it's time to use our card?"

"Probably plays better fresh. How many times do you think we can use it?"

"I'm hoping three, at least. And given Acles present condition I'd like to do something to put him in a good mood."

It was almost two hours later when a smiling Judy approached a weasel on the street, "Duke! Good to see you."

The weasel turned to run, and found Nick standing on the other side.

"I ain't done nothin'!"

"Grammatical crimes don't count," Nick agreed. "Friendly reminder, you can't outrun Hopps, remember? We just thought we might take our good buddy, Duke Weaselton, out for coffee and a cannoli. Francesco's is just around the corner. They make great cannoli."

"I don't want no cannoli."

"They really should consider outlawing grammatical crimes," Judy sighed. "Resisting arrest is a crime," she reminded the weasel.

"You arresting me?"

"You turning down a cannoli?" Nick asked. "We can question you at Francesco's or the station."

"Question me?" Duke asked suspiciously.

A few minutes later the three shared a booth.

"This cannoli is really good," Judy told Nick.

"So, we got handed these robberies, and the police have no clue," Nick told the weasel. "So, I told Judy why don't we ask our buddy, Duke, what he knows. What'a ya say, any intel on cosmetic thefts – big cosmetic thefts?"

"I don't know nothin'. You're wastin' your time and mine. Good cannoli though."

"I told you he wouldn't know anything," Judy reminded Nick. "He stays low to the ground. Now, those four pecks of blueberries stolen a week or so ago, I'm sure he was behind that."

"I ain't had nothin' to do with blueberries!"

"Really?" Nick asked. "You were selling them by the pint down on Forest and Forty-Second the afternoon of the robbery."

"Hey, they weren't hot. I, uh, bought them."

"You bought them?"

"Yeah, all legal... Some farmer in the city deliverin' a load... Yeah, and the store didn't want 'em all and he didn't want to take them home."

"So, you bought them, all legal like?" asked Nick.

"Sure."

"Get a receipt? How much did you pay?"

"Just a casual transaction. I, uh, don't remember the price."

"What did this farmer look like?"

"He was a rabbit. All rabbits look alike to me."

"You're asking us to believe a store wouldn't want every peck of blueberries they could get their hands on?"

"Okay, I bought them from this guy... Yeah, some guy was selling them. Was they hot? I figured they was legit and I bought them."

"So... He ran the risk of stealing the berries, then sold them to you cheap, so you could make a profit?" Judy asked. "He doesn't seem very bright."

"If you're so sure I stole them, why don't you arrest me?" sneered the weasel.

"Because you're our friend," Nick told him in a soothing tone. "And we'd hate to see a friend killed over blueberries. I mean, you're right. We weren't sure the circumstantial evidence was enough for a conviction. And why should you die if you didn't steal them?"

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Know who was supposed to get those berries?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"The berries were earmarked for the annual dinner of the South-side Hamster Benevolent Association. I wouldn't want to cross a Southie. You've heard of Horseshoe Charlie haven't you?"

"Horseshoe Charlie?" Judy asked.

"Years ago," explained Nick. "Charlie was a large who crossed the Southies. They didn't have a way to dispose of a large, so bits and pieces of Charlie kept being found for months. I'm not sure they ever found him all."

"Ancient history," snapped Duke. "The Southies ain't offed nobody in years."

Nick shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe they've just got better of disposing of the evidence. I guess we could haul you in for the blueberries. You probably wouldn't be convicted, but the Southies might not take an acquittal as proof of innocence. If you're still on this side of the ground in six months it means they've sworn off the rough stuff."

Duke licked his lips nervously, "Uh, suppose I'd heard somethin' about those cosmetics jobs?"

"Rumor from the street?" asked Judy. "We love hearing rumors from the street. They're always anonymous, of course. We never know who starts those rumors."

"Well, uh, I've heard... And I ain't sayin' it's true. But I've heard the Skunk Works may be mixed in with the cosmetics jobs."

"The Skunk Works?" Nick asked in disbelief. "Those guys are strictly small timers. These were big robberies."

The weasel shrugged, "You asked what I've heard. That's what I've heard. And, if you was expanding your operations would you want people to know you was expanding your operations, or would you try to let people think you was still small-timers? Now, will you get up so's that I can leave?"

"You're not going to finish your cannoli?"

"It has turned to sawdust in my mouth."

* * *

"Think he's telling the truth?" Judy asked as they headed back to the station.

"He's probably telling what he's heard. If it's true the Skunk Works may be behind some other robberies. Definitely need to check it out." Nick was silent for a minute, then asked, "Know what we need?"

"An inside animal at the Skunk Works?"

"No, for us. We need to go on a first date... A blind date. One where we have no preconceptions about each other, meet each other for the first time."

"Uh, I hate to point out the obvious but we've done a lot of stuff together. We've slept in each other's beds! I have a toothbrush at your place – you didn't throw it out, did you?"

"No, but I'm saying we've got all kinds of baggage – preconceived notions about the other. My first memory of you? Gullible cop. Next memory? Nasty manipulative so-and-so. Hard working air-head. Brave and dedicated hero. A friend. My best friend. I'm not going to ask your first memories of me. The point is, at no point along that route did I actively think, 'Hey, she is one sexy bunny', so–"

"But you did think it."

"Think what?"

"That I'm a sexy bunny."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You said you wanted to kiss me that time."

"That was a moment of temporary insanity and doesn't count. Neither does that time I..."

"You what?"

"Never mind. There was this one time you... And I was kind of getting turned on."

"What was I doing?"

"Never mind – you're missing the point. The point is that, in all the ways I've ever looked at you, I've seen you as a rabbit."

"I think I know why."

"And rabbits and foxes are not supposed to feel attraction for each other."

"But I–"

"Please, let me finish. I'm saying we need to go back to square one. We've never met. We don't know each other. We'll have a blind date. I'm not going to see you as a rabbit and remind myself I can't date a rabbit. I'm going to see you as a female and ask myself if I can see myself in a serious relationship with her. You have a different problem. You fell in love with me for my roguish good looks and sense of humor–"

"No, I fell for your modesty."

"Sarcasm does not become you. Our working together, stopping Bellweather brought us together. So we've gone from adversaries to partners, but in my mind I've never seen us as couple. I need a fresh canvas to see you differently. Maybe you could use one too. If you went on a blind date with me, meeting me for the first time, and seeing a fox, could you see yourself in a relation with me?"

"I feel like you're saying you'll try to fall in love with me, and I'll try to work up a dislike for you."

"Not exactly. We're gaining new perspective. Meeting each other again for the first time."

"It's crazy."

"Like a fox. Can we try it, please?"

"Does this mean we stop being partners?"

"Heck no."

"So... How does it work."

"A magician never reveals his secrets. It'll work – if you let me try."

"I guess," Judy sighed. "So when are we going out?"

"Don't worry about it right this second."

"I want to–"

"Trust me, please?"

"All right... When have I ever been able to say 'no' to you?"

"You want a list?"

* * *

Back at the station they reported what they'd heard, and pulled files on the gang to start their investigation. Their shift was nearing its end when Nick announced, "I need a break, my eyes are starting to cross looking at all of this."

Judy said nothing, but noticed Nick take out his phone and hit speed dial. Her own phone began to ring. Caller ID showed Nick as the source of the call. Unsure what was happening she answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Trudy?"

"Uh, who is this?"

"My name is Rick," Nick answered. "You don't know me, but this guy–"

"What guy?"

"Tom. A raccoon named Tom. Anyway, we were talking at the bar and he said I should ask you out, and–"

Judy hung up.

"What did you do?" Nick demanded.

"Hung up on a loser."

"How do you know he was a loser?"

"He got my name from Tom... In a bar! Would you take the recommendation of a guy at a bar? And not just any guy. Tom. You know his lousy sense of humor. Would you call up a female, any female on his recommendation? I can tell you I would never go out with a male who had been given my name by Tom."

"I guess that makes sense," Nick agreed.

Judy turned back to the report when her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Trudy?"

"Yes, can I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Rick and–"

"You sound an awful lot like the Rick I just hung up on."

"I'm a different Rick. Taller. And better looking."

"Well, that sounds encouraging. Do I know you?"

"To be honest, no. I was shooting pool with Mirage and–"

"How much did you drop?"

"Forty credits. Anyway, she told me about a female who was taking lessons with her and suggested I give you a call, ask if you weren't too busy and see if we could get together or something."

"Mirage, huh?"

"Yep. She spoke very highly of you, but said you were terribly busy and needed to meet more people."

"So... Mirage thought we might enjoy getting to know each other?"

"That was what she said."

"Well... I guess since Mirage suggested it... What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking someplace neutral, so if we don't hit it off... Coffee shop?"

"I guess so. Know any good ones?"

"I've wanted to try the Espresso Palace. I hear it's supposed to be good, but I'm not promising it is. They have open poetry nights. Do you like open poetry nights?"

"No. You do?"

"Good, I don't either."

"So why did you suggest it."

"We don't have to listen to the poetry, and the coffee is supposed to be great. That's why I choose a place."

"That makes sense."

"Thursday? Eight?"

"Works for me. You said your name was Richard?"

"No, not Dick. My name is Rick."

"Rick. Okay."

"Uh, Trudy? How will I recognize you?"

"There aren't a lot of rabbits in Zootopia, I'll–"

"You're a rabbit?"

"Yes, didn't Mirage... You're not a rabbit?"

"No, I'm a fox. Uh, if you don't want to be seen at a coffee shop with a fox, I'll understand."

"I'm surprised you... This is just coffee, right? I mean, do you want to back out because I'm a rabbit? I'll understand."

"No, it's just coffee. We may never see each other again. Hey, there are all kinds of species who work together and are friends... Sure, I'll be glad to meet you! Do you think getting me to call you was a joke by Mirage?"

"Maybe," 'Trudy' agreed. "Or maybe, since she knows us both, she thinks we might have something in common."

"Could be. We'll find out Thursday at eight."

"Hey, fast question before you hang up."

"Yes?"

"I'll probably be the only rabbit there. How will I know you? A lot of foxes hang out at coffee shops. Should I assume any male who comes over and starts hitting on me is you?"

"Foxes do not hit on rabbits. And I'll be in khaki chinos and a yellow shirt, not tucked in."

"Okay, see you Thursday."

"Bye."

They hung up. A few minutes later Judy casually sighed, "Another blind date."

"You don't sound optimistic."

"Why should I? So far all I've met are losers."

"Your Mom set this one up?"

"No, Mirage."

"Mirage? Be careful."

"I have a better idea. I'll just be myself. The same outfit I've worn every time my mother has tried to set me up."

"A wise decision on your part," Nick assured her. "Who knows, maybe this male won't be a loser."

Judy nodded, "Hope springs eternal."

* * *

The marked improvement between Nick and Judy was obvious to every animal at the First, with everyone except Detective Nyte happy with the change. Even Nyte felt happy for them, but she could have endured their remaining unhappy if it meant getting rid of her current partner.

Their investigations of the Skunk Works had, so far, turned up no direct link to the cosmetic hijackings, but circumstantial evidence was mounting that their 'business' was quietly escalating.

"How's your hearing," Nick asked.

"What?"

"Your hearing? Losing it yet?"

Judy looked puzzled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Life with the non-stop talker. It must drive you crazy."

"Suze is mostly okay," Judy assured him. "She can't stop talking if she's excited, and she gets excited a lot. And, I don't know if it is some kind of insecurity, but sometimes she feels something's wrong if no one is talking – so she takes it on herself to fill the void. But when she's calm she's really smart and can listen. You heard her say she's applying to the university? She wants to be a doctor."

"She, uh, doesn't seem like..."

"She is smart, and Bunnyburrow could use a doctor who wants to stay in the community."

"Okay, maybe she's deeper than my first impression. She said something about personal shopper?"

"Oh, yes. I'm glad she's here. There's a lot of little stuff I'm having her buy for me. The heavy furniture can wait until your back is in shape. One unexpected problem."

"Which is?"

"Well, there is a lot of stuff I need. Some of it I'm going to need sooner than other stuff. Suze doesn't always have the same priorities. She'll see something at a great price and buy it when it could have been put off for six months. And stuff I need _now_ may not be purchased."

"Sounds like you need to spell out your priorities better to her."

"Already started. Oh, want to come to dinner Friday night?"

"Inviting anyone else?"

"Just you, me, and Suze. I want to try cooking a meal in my new kitchen, but don't want real company until Beer gets the place painted."

"I'm not company?"

"Nope. You hold a poorly defined status somewhere between company and family."

"An insignificant other," Nick laughed. "Got an ETA on Beer yet?"

"Sometime next week. United will be playing Fortress a week from Friday. I'm getting tickets to the game. Want to make an honest female of me and come along?"

"Excuse me?"

"You left me a ruined female, you know. All my brothers think that after I appeared on television wearing the colors for East Foxes and sitting with you. And it is obviously you who ruined me. Maybe if you sit on the United side Beer can see you're a decent male and go back to Bunnyburrow and report you're all right."

"Or he might just try and tar and feather me when we meet."

"Well, that is the other possibility."

* * *

Thursday morning Nick asked, "Hey, you doing anything Saturday afternoon?"

"Football, remember."

"Sorry. How's your team looking?"

"Good, but the league still needs more males willing to play on mixed male and female teams at the A-level. Let me know if you change your mind."

"You'll be the first to hear. Lesson with Mirage on Sunday?"

"Hope so."

"Think you're ready to beat me?"

"Don't know, but I'd like to try... Can you watch Suze while I get my lesson?"

"Watch her?"

"Play a game of pool with her or something."

"I guess... Does she really need watching?"

"Not really. But I want her to see more than my apartment while she's waiting for Beer and looking around the U campus. You could probably keep her amused with a piece of string or you could give her a lesson in pool."

"As long as it doesn't excite her. You swear that when she calms down she doesn't talk so much?"

"Cross my heart. Of course, everything in Zootopia is new and exciting to her right now. I don't know when she'll calm down. But you'll see a whole different Suze then... At least until the next time something exciting comes along and sets her off again."

* * *

At seven fifty-five that evening Judy arrived at the Espresso Palace and found a table for two.

"Can I take your order?" an opossum with too many piercings asked.

"I've got a friend coming in five minutes, we'll order then."

Ten minutes later 'Rick' arrived at the Espresso Palace and saw a male rabbit leaning on the table where Judy was seated, talking with her. _"Beer? Why did Judy bring him? She is missing the point."_

He sauntered over to the table and 'Trudy' gave him a look of relief and grabbed his paw, "And here's my date now," she told the rabbit.

"Him?" the rabbit asked in disbelief.

"Yes, him," she assured the stranger and lovingly rubbed her cheek against the fox's paw. The male rabbit left.

"Sorry 'Rick'," 'Trudy' apologized as the fox sat down at the table.

"No problem... I think. Can you tell me what that was about?"

"Ever read rabbit porn?"

"Say what?"

"Rabbit porn. Read any?"

"I, uh..."

"You have."

"It's not– I haven't read... I mean, those are the things everyone knows about rabbits."

"It's not what everyone _knows_ about rabbits 'cause it isn't true. It's what too many jerks think about rabbits. Including that male who was just here. He assumed a rabbit female, alone, would obviously want to have sex with him. So I told him I had a date coming. Sorry if I got overly familiar. I needed a knight to rescue a damsel in distress."

"But you settled for me."

"We just met. I'm not sure I _settled_ for you. You rescued me and I am grateful... Unless you assume I want to have sex with a stranger I just met – like you."

"I would never make such an assumption."

"Good. That means you're still a candidate for knighthood. Anyway, that's the garbage rabbit females have to live with. What do fox males have to live with?"

"We're sly and can't be trusted. Oh, and we're utterly cool and sophisticated. That last part is true.

"And none of you suffer from false modesty."

"We have nothing to be modest about."

"How about the fact you were late?"

"What do you mean? I'm on time."

"You were supposed to be here at eight."

"I was here at, probably five minutes after. That's on time for me... Why, what time were you here?"

"I looked at my watch. I was here at exactly seven fifty-five. That's on time."

"That's early!"

"You should always arrive slightly before the appointed time."

"After! It's rude to be early."

As they discussed their irreconcilable differences in chronology the serving opossum returned to the table and asked, "Ready to order or need a minute?"

"Medium mocha and a carrot muffin, please?"

The possum wrote the order and turned to Nick, "Been awhile. Your usual?"

Judy began, "He needs–" and the fox nodded. The possum left. "You said you hadn't been here before."

"Okay, I lied."

"Maybe it's not a stereotype for foxes. Does that mean you like open poetry nights?"

"No, but there are a couple..."

"Couple what?"

"Well, the coffee here is very good."

"A couple reasons to come here? What's the other reason? Some cute vixen hangs out here?"

"There's an exit door near the male's room. Easy to find an excuse to leave quickly... If necessary."

"Like skipping out on your bill?"

"Heck no. I told you, the coffee is great. Stiff the place and they won't let you back."

"So why do you need a fast exit route? Dumping a female?"

"Once," he confessed.

"So if you disappear on me, I'll understand. Any other reason for needing a retreat strategy?"

"Well, I used to be a, uh, middle man in some retail transactions. On occasion – and it was rarely, I assure you – there was a buyer or seller who felt I had, uh, 'misrepresented' something in our business and wished to argue the point – violently."

"I hope you're out of retail."

"Yep... Although a disgruntled former client sometimes crops up. I hope that won't happen this evening."

"So do I."

Their orders arrived and they talked of many things. She talked of growing up on a farm, and he spoke of growing up in the city. He suddenly asked, "What's your favorite kind of music?"

She paused for moment. "You know what's weird? You've never asked me that before."

"We just met, remember?"

"Oh," 'Trudy' giggled, "that's right. Somehow it seems like I already know you. Want to guess my favorite kind of music?"

"Umm, hip-hop?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is there any way in the world you could have made a more stereotypical guess?"

"Okay, what is your favorite music?"

"Uh, hip-hop," confessed 'Trudy' and 'Rick' laughed.

"Okay," the fox demanded, "what music do I like?"

Judy bit her lips in thought and stared at him for a minute, "I'm gonna guess... Jazz?"

"What kind of jazz?"

"There's more than one kind of jazz?"

"Dozens," he assured her. He shook his head sadly, "You youngsters–"

"Hey, I'll bet we're about the same age!"

"Ah, but I have an old soul. I have drunk deeply from the draughts of the past. The strains of swing, be-bop, and neo-bop throb in my veins."

"Swing?" Is that jazz? Isn't that dance music or something?"

"Or something? Or something? Yes, it is dance music, but it is but one of the many and varied splendored forms of jazz."

"So, you dance?"

"No," he admitted. "But hey, the music moves me. And means a great deal to me."

"Maybe you could learn."

"So, you dance?"

"Well, at the high school gym in Bunnyburrow. I'd probably get laughed off the floor if I tried here in Zootopia."

At nine the microphone was opened to those wishing to share their poetry with the world, and the animals sitting around 'Rick' and 'Trudy' (most of whom were proud parents, significant others, or old friends who had been heavily lubricated with libations more potent than coffee to assure their attendance) shushed the pair. The fox and rabbit paid their separate bills and left together. On a bench in a small park near the coffee shop they continued talking as they watched the flow of traffic.

At one point 'Rick' reached down and took 'Trudy's paw. The rabbit jerked away, "No paw holding on a first meeting," she told him primly. "My mother raised me right."

"But... Sorry," the fox laughed. "It was like you said. It's like we already know each other."

"If that was true you'd know all we do on a first date is talk."

"So... This was a date?"

"Of course it is, a first date."

"Do you hold hands on a second date?"

"Umm, you might try asking me out again if you want to find out."

* * *

The next day, as they were driving to a crime scene to gather evidence at a raccoon convenience store, Nick casually asked. "So, how was last night's blind date. The loser you expected?"

"No. He was actually pretty nice... You know what sucks about being a female?"

He glanced over and leered at her.

"Mind out of the gutter, Mister Wilde. You've obviously been reading rabbit porn. And you know exactly what I mean."

"Okay, what is the problem with being a female – other than being wildly irrational, of course."

"I may see if Nyte is still looking for a new partner," Judy grumbled. "The problem with being a female is that you never know what the male was thinking after a date. Did he like being out with you? Does he never want to see you again? Males are lousy at communication."

"Oh! Oh! Radical idea!" Nick enthused."You could call him and ask!"

"He didn't give me his phone number."

"Um... You could look back through incoming calls on your cell phone."

"And then I sound desperate. You don't want to sound desperate. Especially if he didn't like you and never wants to see you again. A female who calls a male after one date just sounds pathetic."

Nick rolled his eyes in mock disgust, "And you say males are lousy at communication."

As the processing of the robbery scene wound down Nick excused himself for a minute. Judy assumed he needed to use the male's room, but instead he got out his cell phone and placed a fast call to a florist. "Could you deliver to the First Precinct police state early this afternoon?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Uh... What to rabbits like?"

"Rabbits love tulips."

"Good. A dozen tulips."

"Any color preference?"

"Uh, no."

"To whom should they be addressed, and what would you like the card to read?"

Nick gave them the information, and his credit card number, and the two returned to the station. The fox was staring at his watch a couple hours later, wondering what had gone wrong, when the phone on his desk rang. "Wilde here."

"Nick, Clawhauser. Got a little... Ah..."

"Something wrong? You sound upset."

" I... Okay, try and stay calm. A florist shop brought flowers for Judy an hour ago."

"So?"

"Well, they're from some male named Rick. He says he had a great time with her. I can' lose' them if you want. Judy will never know."


	8. I Know a Hawk from a Handsaw

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

And now, without further ado, Chapter Eight:

 **I Know a Hawk from a Handsaw  
**

On their return to the station Nick sat, wondering what had gone wrong with his order to the florist, when the phone on his desk rang. "Wilde here."

"Nick, Clawhauser. Got a little... Ah..."

"Something wrong? You sound upset."

"I... Okay, I'll try and stay calm. A florist shop brought flowers in for Judy an hour ago."

"So?"

"Well, they're from some male named Rick. He says he had a great time with her. I can' lose' them if you want. Judy will never know."

"Take a couple deep breaths. Stay calm. I'll be right out."

"Something wrong?" Judy asked as Nick stood to leave.

"Little confusion at the front desk," he assured her. "I'll straighten it out."

As Nick approached the cheetah's post Clawhauser reached down, lifted the tulips off the floor and set them on his reception desk as if they were red hot and he didn't want to touch them.

Nick looked at the card, it was addressed to Detective Hopps and read, as Clawhauser had warned, "Last night was great," and it was signed Rick, with a phone number.

"You and Judy were mad at each other a couple weeks ago," began Clawhauser, "and... And then this arrived."

"So?"

"A great time, Nick. He says they had a great time! She's cheating on you! Judy, cheating. I'd never have believed it!"

"You're reading too much into this. You don't know what they did. Maybe they went bowling. Maybe he's an old friend from Bunnyburrow who's simply in town."

"You're in denial," Clawhauser warned him. "Look at the evidence."

"And you're reading too much into this. Judy is an adult, she can do what she wants. And she's a rabbit with solid moral values."

"'A great time', that's what the card says. What if she dumps you for this Rick?"

"Judy is my partner. She's my best friend. I don't think this Rick character can change that. And I'm probably taller and better looking."

"Don't take her for granted. Maybe you should send her flowers."

"I trust Judy... But, tell you what, why don't I go back to my desk. You send the flowers in in about five, six minutes okay? I want to see her reaction, you know, just in case."

The cheetah gave him a conspiratorial nod of agreement. "Got your back, Nick," he promised.

Back at his desk Nick pretended to study a file more than he really looked at it, glancing over the top of the page to the squad room door. A few minutes later the door opened and an officer carrying the flowers approached Judy's desk.

Nick smiled as a look of astonishment came over Judy's face, there was a flash of what appeared to be joy, and then her eyes narrowed in what Nick had seen on a few occasions as a look of anger. It was possible he was misreading her expression. In his heart he knew he had done absolutely nothing to deserve anger. But, based on his male conviction that all females tended to be irrational and his limited personal experience with angry bunnies, he identified her expression as a look of anger. He suspected it would be a very good time to visit the water cooler – perhaps followed by an extended period in the supply closet to inventory pens, note pads, and evidence bags.

Answering his phone while at the water cooler was an automatic response, he didn't even check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Rick?" came Judy's angry voice. "You sent tulips."

"Er... Yes?"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Isn't sending flowers a way to–"

"Not flowers, Rick. Tulips!"

"Uh..."

"Hold on, let me calm down for a minute. Maybe you didn't... Why did you send tulips?"

"I called the florist and asked what flowers rabbits liked, and he said–"

"That was all you asked? What flowers do rabbits like?"

"Yeah... Don't rabbits like tulips?"

There was a sigh from the other end. "Well, yes. But tulips have a meaning for us. It... It just wasn't appropriate."

"What do they mean?"

"Tulips are a really serious declaration of affection... Love. You never send tulips to an animal you just met. She needs to know you and hear it from your lips before you send tulips, otherwise you come off insincere or teasing. Sending tulips, if you don't mean it... It makes her think you're trying to play with her heart, and that makes her angry. At least that was my... But maybe I should just blame the florist."

"I agree. Blame the florist and forgive me, okay?"

"Okay. Sorry I flew off the handle like that. Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven... Any other flowers I should know about?"

"What, your species doesn't have flower codes?"

"I'll have to ask my sister. Other flowers?"

"Well, giving a rabbit roses, or anything with thorns, is basically saying 'drop dead'. If you ever sent me roses I'd–"

"I'm pretty I've learned my lesson. I'll never send flowers again."

"The thought was very sweet. And it's the thought that matters. Pansies are nice. Forget-me-nots would be wonderful. Don't send me snap-dragons."

"Why, what's the message of snap-dragons?"

"No message. I just don't like them."

"So... It's safe to come back to my desk?"

"You're safe. Sorry. For a minute I thought... Doesn't matter. I was wrong."

Nick returned to his desk, and noticed about half the tulips were gone. "What happened to the flowers?"

Judy looked a little embarrassed, "I, uh, ate them."

"You ate them?"

"Tulips are delicious! That's why they're the flower of love for rabbits."

"So giving you tulips is how to get you into bed?"

She gave him a look of mock disgust, "They are not an aphrodisiac, they just taste really good. I mean, some species like chocolate, right?"

"Which usually makes us canines sick."

"See, different strokes for different folks. And rabbits love tulips. However, I don't want my sister to know someone sent me tulips, so I'm eating them here."

"Don't want your sister to know you have a secret admirer?"

"It's just best not to have any misunderstanding. Tulips are a very powerful symbol for us rabbits."

* * *

At the end of their shift Judy reminded Nick, "You're coming over for dinner."

"Wouldn't miss it. Can I bring an apartment warming gift?"

"You don't need to."

"I know, but you need stuff for your new place. Casserole dishes?"

Judy grinned, "And then I have to invite you over for dinner when I use them, you sly fox?"

"Well, if an offer of dinner is made I usually accept."

* * *

Detective Hightower stopped to gossip with Clawhauser on his way out. "What is going on with Hopps and Wilde? Some male sent her flowers."

"The name on the card was Rick. What happened?"

"Do you think I would eavesdrop on them?"

"Yes. So what happened?"

"Well, as soon as the flowers arrived, Nick took off."

"Jealous?"

"Probably. Then Hopps made an angry call, must have been to that Rick guy, saying tulips were out-of-line or something, apparently they mean 'I love you' in rabbit."

"They've been out on one date."

"So, he's fallen hard for her or he's just trying to get her in bed?"

"Probably a scuzball. I'm glad Judy blew her top."

"Yeah, but then she calmed down and apologized for over-reacting."

"Oooh, bad."

"But when Nick came back she rubbed his nose in the fact a male sent her flowers – trying to make him jealous."

"Oooh, good."

"Good?"

"Yes. She obviously prefers Nick. She wants him to send her flowers."

"Someone should tell him that. And by that I mean you."

"I told him! He said she's an adult. She can decide for herself."

"Sounds like Wilde needs to get his head out of his posterior and tell Hopps how he feels."

"You're right. But... Maybe I can send some flowers and sign them Nick. You said tulips mean 'I love you' in rabbit?"

"That's what Hopps told that Rick guy."

"I'll bet she'd be happy to get some from Nick."

* * *

The irresistible smell of baking bread reached Nick's nose even before Susan opened the door to the apartment. He stood transfixed in the open doorway and inhaled deeply, feeling unworthy to enter into the garden of earthly delights.

"Jude! Your male friend is here, and it looks like he brought you something!" She looked at Nick, "Or did you offer to bring something for dinner? She wouldn't let me do a thing. I offered to help, but she's very possessive. She says it's her kitchen and she hasn't had a real kitchen in more than a year and–"

Judy came to the door to rescue Nick, "He's my partner," she corrected her sister. Nick handed her the bag and she looked inside, seeing a larger and heavier box than she expected which promised it contained casserole dishes in a variety of sizes. "Oh! You're wonderful," she told him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Go sit in the living room with Suze, dinner is almost ready."

"Did you make the bread?" Nick asked the teen as they headed to the living room. "It takes time to rise."

"Jude made the dough this morning before she went in," Susan told him. "It rose in the 'fridge. She's a better cook than I am. Well, I'm not bad. But she's better," she pointed to the couch for Nick to sit. "Of course she's older and–" She glanced toward the kitchen and quickly sat by Nick. In a conspiratorial whisper she warned, "You're in trouble."

"I'm in trouble?"

"She was on a blind date last night. Maybe she set it up while you were fighting a couple weeks ago, but–"

"We weren't fighting."

"When I talked with Jude it sounded like you were. Anyway, the point is, last night, when she got in, she was humming!"

"Humming means I'm in trouble?"

"Don't you see? She liked him."

"She was supposed to hate him?"

"Why do animals say foxes are smart? And it gets worse!"

"Worse?"

"When she came home this evening... I'm sure I smelled tulips on her breath!"

"Horrors!" exclaimed Nick in mock surprise.

"Don't take my sister for granted," Susan warned. "You need to turn up the heat."

"Would any decent male send a rabbit tulips after one date?"

"You don't think a male might fall in love with Jude after one date?"

"Maybe some nerd who lives in his parent's basement."

"Or some creep who thinks rabbit females are easy. Please, Nick, I'm sure she really likes you. Don't tell her I told you that–"

"Is it a secret?"

"No, I–"

"Dinner," Judy called.

During the meal Nick mentioned Judy would be playing football the next afternoon, then turned to Susan, "So, you got plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

Judy smiled and rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you are _not_ hitting on my little sister."

"She's eighteen."

The teen just looked confused, which had the result Nick hoped for – she was quiet for a moment.

"So, what are your evil plans for Suze?" Judy asked.

Nick drew himself up in mock outrage, "How dare you! I merely have a nice fox I want her to meet."

"I... I, uh, I... Not interested in interspecies dating," Susan stammered.

"Well, he's too young for dating," Nick confessed.

"Care to explain yourself, Mister Wilde?" Judy asked.

"My brother-in-law is getting some award, probably for being dullest of the dull, and he's dragging my sister along. Their usual sitter bailed on them and Sis begged me to watch Josh. I had–"

"Is he the little fox who gave Judy the kiss at the football game?" Susan asked in an excited voice.

"Yes."

"Can I take him to watch Judy play? I want to see Judy play, but I'm willing to babysit. Is he as adorable as he looked on television? I've watched that clip over and over and–"

Nick pinched his lips to indicate to Susan she should take a breath. "Great. I'll bring him over late morning. I'm just hanging out with some friends. Maybe play some poker. But whatever we do I'm not sure a little fox would appreciate being there." He turned to Judy. "When will you be done?"

"Scheduled to be done at four."

He looked at Susan, "Work for you?"

She managed to just nod her head in agreement.

"Don't hurry," Judy told him. "I have friends to talk with. Josh plays football, and a lot of the players bring their children. There's usually a game going on for them too."

"I shouldn't take advantage."

"Be there by five and you can take us all for frozen yogurt before you take Josh," Judy suggested.

After dessert they sat and talked in the living room. Susan had calmed down from her first meeting with Nick, although she still tended to chat too much on occasion and he still had trouble imagining her as a physician. The rabbits' brother, Barney, was certain he would make it to Zootopia later in the week and Judy's apartment should be brightened with new color by the following weekend.

That topic caused Susan to run off for the painting swatches she'd picked out at the hardware store. Mrs. Riverbank had approved all of them, but Judy and Susan wanted Nick's opinion on what color would look best on the walls of which room. He told them, in all honesty, that it didn't matter to him. Disgusted with his callous indifference to her Feng Shui Judy threw a couch pillow at him.

"If your sister wasn't here," Nick warned her, "I'd probably wrestle you to the ground and try and find out if you're ticklish for this assault."

"I could leave," Susan offered. "And she is, especially her–"

"Susan!" scolded Judy. "Stop."

"I prefer to do my own research," Nick told the teen. "Not that I am ever likely to find out." He looked at Judy. "She tells me you may throw me over for some male you were out with last night."

"I didn't say that," insisted the teen.

"You said she seemed outrageously happy," Nick reminded her. "Your sister is an adult. She can make her own choices about who she dates."

"But the two of you–"

"Nick is right," Judy told her. "It is not for a younger sister to tell her older sister who she can date."

"I'll bet he's a creep," the young rabbit pouted.

"He was a perfect gentlemale," Judy insisted. "Some females like being treated with respect."

Nick chuckled, "Sound like a jerk to me. Finnick says you need to tell a female her place."

"Didn't you tell me he was voted 'male least likely to get a second date from any female?" asked Judy.

"Yep. Why? Do you think those two facts are related?"

"I would say there appears to be a high probability."

"So, if this male you were out with last night calls you up for a second date, you'd go?"

"I'm actually hoping he will."

"She's just trying to make you jealous," Susan assured Nick. "It's you she wants to be with."

"Your sister is with me more than forty hours a week," Nick reminded her. "It is possible she would appreciate a break from me and attention of some other male..." He looked over at Judy, "Which of us is better looking?"

She stared at the fox for a moment, "You might be. But being a gentlemale is more important than looks."

Judy mentioned plans to get tickets for the United game to be played next weekend, and Nick returned home.

* * *

Josh seemed slightly shy on first introduction to his temp babysitter the next day, but had warmed to the teen rabbit by the time Nick left for a bar for lunch with his buddies.

"So, Nick," Eric asked, "are rabbits as wild in bed as everyone says?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Break up with her?" Truckie asked.

"He was sleeping at her place last weekend," Finnick said in disgust.

"Must have been exhausting," mused Eric, "he can't even remember it now."

"Nothing happened," Nick insisted. "I helped her move into a new place and pulled a muscle helping with the refrigerator. She gave me a nice back rub and I fell asleep. That's it. End of story."

"What kind of a muscle?" demanded Eric, "And what were you doing? I've never heard it called helping with the refrigerator – an interesting euphemism. Did you do it inside or on top?"

"Put a sock in it," advised Truckie. "Not funny."

Eric shrugged, "Just the idea of interspecies couples... Somehow it just seems, I don't know, weird I guess."

"I've got a cousin married to a raccoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they met at the university. First couple years were kind of awkward at family gatherings, but she's all right. They're going to have a child."

"A fox, and a raccoon?" Finnick scoffed. "Adoption? A fox and a raccoon can't have a child."

Truckie shrugged, "My degree is philosophy, remember? I can explain the Stoic principles to you, but I have no clue what the genetic magicians do at the medical college. All I know is that there are interspecies couples having children... At least some can. I'm imaging that, like, hamster and elephant? Not possible."

"Ooh, that's an image," Eric agreed. "Shrew and rhino? That would be a nasty combination." He suddenly got excited and turned to Nick, "If you and Judy had a kid, what do you think the combination of a fox and a rabbit would be?"

"That ain't funny!" protested Finnick as the other three laughed.

Later in the afternoon the fennec passed on the news he had called to tell Nick the previous weekend. "You guys remember Mirage?"

Eric wrinkled his brow, "The cat who was Nick's partner for awhile?"

"Yeah, that's right," Truckie agreed, "how much did she hustle you for again?"

"Every cent he had," Nick reminded them.

"Well, she's not as good as she thinks she is," the short fox sniffed. "And next weekend she's going down a lot of pegs."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I know a guy, who knows... Anyway, I arranged a little match. Next weekend she's going to play Sahara Slim, and he'll take the wind out of her sails."

At the mention of Sahara Slim those who played pool would have taken off their hats as a sign of respect, if they had been wearing hats. The zoril was universally regarded as the greatest short pool hustler to ever play the game.

"He hasn't played a match in, like, a decade," Truckie pointed out.

"So, after he got his title and a pile of money do you think he should hang around hustling rubes for spare change?" protested Finnick. "Whatta think he's doing in that mansion of his? Reading books? Watching television? He's shooting pool with his buds and practicing! And he agreed to take on Mirage and show his stuff to anyone who may have forgotten what he has."

* * *

"Nick!" Judy called and waved to attract Nick's attention when he arrived at the pitches. She sat on a small set of bleachers with other adults watching youngsters at play. Joshua was on the field, and Susan had been drafted to serve as one of the officials. "They're almost done," the rabbit told Nick as he sat down beside her.

"How's Josh doing?"

"Great. Most of the players are older, but he's holding his own."

The game broke up a few minutes later. Nick's "Frozen yogurt, anyone?" brought a three affirmatives.

"Oh, fast question before yogurt," requested Judy. "Do you know any reputable scalpers?"

"Isn't reputable scalper an oxymoron?"

"One that doesn't charge outrageously over face value, and sells real tickets rather than counterfeit."

"Trouble getting seats for the game next weekend?"

"I forgot every rabbit in Zootopia will be there, along with rabbits from half the countryside. We're almost guaranteed a win against Fortress and we all want to see one. It's a rebuilding year for us."

"So I've been told. Let me make a call," Nick said, pulling out his phone.

A couple minutes later the fox asked, "How many tickets?"

"Could we get three together?"

Joshua spoke up, "I wanna see the game! Can I Unca Nick?" The little fox started jumping up and down with excitement, begging to go.

"I don't–" Nick started.

Susan joined in the jumping up and down and chanting, "Please, Unca Nick, Please? Can he come? Can he come?"

"I'll call you back in a sec with the number," Nick promised and hung up. "First, I'm not your uncle," he reminded Susan. "And second, aren't you a little old for that sort of behavior?"

"Not if it works," the teen sniffed. "When an attractive female gets giggly and stupid males always say yes."

"Please, Unca Nick?" Joshua repeated.

"You could bring him," suggested Judy. "Sit with us. I want to see you in gray and black."

"Yes," Susan suggested. "Sit by Jude; if the Kiss Cam shows us you'll want to kiss her. You won't 'cause Beer would get mad. But Josh," the teen scooped up the little fox and hugged him, "who will my Josh kiss?"

"You," he promised and hugged Susan around the neck and kissed her cheek.

"Are you a rabbit or an armadillo fortune teller?" muttered Nick. He looked at Judy, "Your sister has the potential to be a great con artist."

"Potential?" Susan protested. "You're going to come and sit with Judy, aren't you? And if Josh is there maybe I can get on TV."

"I liked your sister better when she wouldn't stop talking," Nick told Judy. "When she stops talking and starts thinking that child may be the most dangerous animal in Zootopia."

"She's not a child, she's eighteen."

"Like that makes her less dangerous."

Nick arranged for tickets and the four enjoyed frozen yogurt before the fox took Josh home.

A little after Judy returned with Susan to her apartment her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Trudy? This is Rick."

"Rick, wonderful to hear from you."

"I want you to know I had a great time Thursday. I was wondering, can we check out each other's tastes in movies?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we might get together at the SA Center Multiplex on Tuesday, around seven, and see if there was a film we could agree on."

"And then watch it?"

"Of course, what did you think I meant?"

"Oh, it's dangerous to make assumptions. That was why I thought you knew what you were doing yesterday. I mean, we are virtually strangers."

"You're so right. But I'm not going to make any assumptions. You haven't said yes. Tuesday, seven, at the multiplex?"

'Trudy' laughed, "Sounds wonderful. See you Tuesday. Oh, and if we can't agree on a film we toss a coin and whoever wins picks one?"

"You are a genius. Tuesday."

"Bye."

"Who was that," Susan demanded when Judy hung up. "You said Rick."

"That's right."

"He the male you had the blind date with?"

"Right again."

"Give me Nick's phone number."

Judy looked puzzled, "Why?"

"I, uh, want to thank him for the frozen yogurt. Yeah, I want to thank him for the yogurt and, uh, saying Josh could come to the game next week."

Judy told her sister the number and the teen retreated to the second bedroom to insure privacy, "Nick?"

"Yes?"

"This is Suze. Judy just set up another date with that creep! I'm telling you, you need to turn up the heat."

* * *

Nick was practicing his own game at the pool hall when the sisters arrived on Sunday afternoon. "You stay with Nick while I get my lesson, okay?"

Susan nodded.

Unfortunately for Nick the new experience excited the young rabbit. "I don't know if there are any pool tables in Bunnyburrow. Well, maybe someone has one. I haven't been in the bar there. I think, if there was one, that where it would be. And there are so many here! How many are there? I should–"

"Count later," Nick told her. "Cue stick," he explained handing her one. "Watch."

The teen managed almost seven minutes of silence while the fox explained and demonstrated. Seven wonderful minutes. "It's all physics, isn't it? I mean there's backspin... There's a name for that, but I don't remember it. And inertia and, is it angular momentum? And the way the ball comes off the cushions... Is that physics or geometry? It's all math to me. I mean, I know there is a difference. And I did well in math. But science is my best subject. There is a lot of math in science, and maybe I should do more with it. I'll bet they make me take a lot more math classes at the university. Maybe playing pool would help me with math. Judy says Mirage is really amazing with what she can do. I'll bet her math skills are really... Or is practical math the same as theoretical math? Can she do all this stuff in her head without even realizing she's doing math? Or does she–"

Nick began to understand what Judy had meant when she had said that, while Susan talked a great deal, not everyone listened to her.

Mirage and Judy wandered over after the rabbit's lesson.

"Susan has a question," Nick warned the cat. "Do you realize you're a math whiz?"

"What?"

"The physics," explained Susan. "Everything the ball does– and you do with the cue stick– It's all physics. Do you think the math as you do it, or is it this Zen sort of doing without doing kind of thing?"

Mirage looked at Judy, "What language is she speaking?"

"I'm not always sure."

"I never thought about physics," she told Susan. "I just practice until it's as natural as breathing." She looked at Nick, "Wonder if I owe the little blister a thank you. You hear what he did?"

"Finnick? Set up a match between you and Sahara Slim?"

"Yeah."

"Sahara Slim?" asked Susan.

"The zoril is a legend on the pool table. The all-time king of hustlers and sharks. It's been years since he did a public exhibition. I figure Finnck... You met the midget?"

Susan shook her head 'no'.

"I figure he thinks I'm going to get rolled. Maybe. Or maybe Slim isn't as good as his reputation. Maybe the legend is bigger than the animal. If I can beat him it makes me Queen of the green felt. And I figure even if I lose I get publicity for drawing him out for a match."

"Increases your visibility," Nick warned, "fewer suckers."

"Yeah, but there'll be animals who want to play the female who played Slim, they'll line up to play against me – or take lessons. May have to raise my rates." She glanced over at Judy. "No increase for existing students."

The cat left. Eager to put her growing skills on display Judy challenged Nick to a game, with the loser paying for pizza.

"And when I beat you," the fox offered graciously, "I'll pay for the cider and soda to go with the pizza."

"I can drink cider too," Susan assured them.

"You probably can," Judy agreed. "But Nick or I won't buy it for you."

"How old were you when you had your first cider?" the fox asked Judy.

"Hmm... Seventeen. I was babysitting for an older brother's children. I'm not even sure which one. Anyway, I took one from the fridge and hid it in my book bag, then drank it back in the barn. You?"

"Must have been around fourteen. Eric's dad used to buy it by the case. The three of us hijacked a six-pack. I can handle a couple ciders now, but those first two at fourteen? I was never that sick before, or after.

"See, you were both younger than I am," protested Susan.

"Didn't ask when you had your first," Nick reminded her. "If your mom calls and asks Judy how you're doing, do you want Judy to tell her, 'Suze is doing great. She had cider and pizza last night'."

"No."

"So, what flavor of soda do you want?"

"May I remind you, Mister Wilde," Judy said, "that you have to win first."

"Forgone conclusion," he grinned.

Nick won, but it was a much closer match than he had anticipated. "Maybe you could sign up for lessons with Mirage before she raises her rates," Judy suggested.

* * *

The pair were called into the Captain's office early on Monday. "Good work with the groundwork on the skunks. We want a phone tap, and the judge won't give a warrant for it without something more solid. We've got surveillance going on at their storefront. If deliveries are going in or out we want photos for the judge. Any cars, we want a plate number to run for identification. Ten hour shifts, and your first will be Tuesday night. Start at eight. You're on duty until six Wednesday morning. You'll start Thursday at six a.m. Hopefully by Friday we'll either have some hard evidence for the judge or it may be your intel didn't pan out this time."

"And today?" asked Judy.

"Normal day, as much as possible." The moose laughed, "As if there was such a thing as a normal day here."

Judy returned to her desk while Nick headed to the lab to check if results were completed on evidence gathered the previous week. Judy took out her phone and placed a call, "Rick?"

"Yes?"

"Something came up at work. I'm afraid our movie date is off for tomorrow."

"You're not dumping me, are you?"

"Absolutely not! I was looking forward to sharing a tub of popcorn with you."

"Our paws touching as we reach in?"

'Trudy' giggled, "And, if the air conditioning is turned up too high I might, but that's a might, even let you put an arm around me."

"So, can we have a rain check on the movie date?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Once we set a day I'll bribe a custodian at the multiplex to turn the thermostat down way low."

Two desks over Hightower looked at his shorthand notes, making sure he had a record of every word Judy had spoken. _"Clawhauser will not be happy about this."_

* * *

One a.m. Nick yawned, "Why do they need two officers on duty? I could watch fifty monitors that don't show anything."

"I could only watch thirty. One officer might fall asleep on the job. This way one partner can poke the other with a sharp stick."

"Yeah. I... Hold on, as soon as I say nothing's happening, something's happening." he flipped a switch and the recording began.

"You should have said it earlier." She stood behind him. "Plate number isn't clear. I'll see if I can get it."

"Be careful," he shouted as she ran out. He called into the motor vehicle department. Hopefully they could track the movements of the truck pulling up behind the old building after it left, but the license plate would make tracing it even easier.

"I could have come up with a better story for why I was out on the street at one," Nick scolded Judy on her return.

"And I'm smaller and no one saw me," she retorted. "That sounded... I'm tired and cranky."

"Me too, and your turn at the monitors."

They didn't anticipate any more activity on the monitors, and Judy didn't see any. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I lose inhibitions when I'm tired."

"Does that mean you're going to take off your clothes?"

"My inhibitions against saying things I might regret. I can get too honest."

"You're always honest."

"I don't like saying I'm sorry – admitting I was wrong."

"No one does. What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Sorry about the way I came on way too strong. I'd never met anyone like you before, and I wanted to impress you in the worst possible way, and I'm afraid that's exactly what I did."

"There's blame to share, Carrots. I had my own prejudices about rabbits and–"

"And how I acted didn't help."

"Well, no, it didn't. But I still could have tried harder to look beyond you just as a rabbit and appreciated you as a female."

"We really screwed it up with each other, didn't we?"

"We're still best friends, right? I mean, how badly could we have messed it up if we still like each other?"

Judy smiled, "True. Think there's any hope for Trudy and Rick?"

He shrugged, "Well, I can't speak for her, of course. But his first impression was that she is a very attractive female and he wants to know her better. He was crushed when she had to back out of their movie date and worried that she might be trying to let him down gently. Maybe she'll call him and set up the time for a second date?"

"I'm not sure. She's actually pretty conservative. She might wait for him to call again for a second date. But he was also busy at work and couldn't make it. He could have called first to cancel the movie night. Maybe it's because he's such a procrastinator."

"He's not a procrastinator! Arriving early is rude."

"It's not about arriving early to call when your schedule is thrown off."

"Well, maybe he takes his job seriously. Did you consider that? He'd have called if she hadn't been so fast."

She took a deep breath. "We're both tired and cranky. Let Trudy and Rick work out their own problems."

"Good idea. Should he call her now?"

"Are you insane? It's two a.m. She's probably in bed asleep."

"Oh, one request. Given what happened around the First when everyone thought we were having sex, I'd just as soon Trudy and Rick kept their identities undercover for the time being."

"Even from Clawhauser? You said he sounds worried – and he's so sweet."

"Not even Clawhauser. Especially not Clawhauser. Tell him anything and every other officer in the building knows it within the hour. And I don't want Trudy and Rick messing up anything with Judy and Nick."


	9. It's All in the Game

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

It's All in the Game... Melody by Charles Dawes, Vice President under Calvin Coolidge and winner of the 1925 Nobel Peace Prize. I swear, you put something like that in fiction and everyone would insist it was too impossible to be true. That's the difference between good fiction and real life, good fiction has to be believable.

Reviews always appreciated.

 **It's All in the Game  
**

Nick was yawning Wednesday during their brief shift – to be followed by early shift the next morning. The week had given him an epiphany on their usual schedule. "How you doing? I am so glad you saved the city and we got the preferential shift."

Judy fought the lure of the contagious yawn. "It was we, and we didn't save the city. It was–"

"It was close enough. You want night shifts?"

"No. Friends in City Hall and the Commission are a nice thing."

"And, let me guess, having been given this miraculous blessing you will do everything in your power to show their trust in you was not misplaced."

"Aren't you?"

"I can't change the course of mighty rivers or bend steel in my bare paws... Maybe if I had bear paws. Think Hairus could bend steel with his bare bear paws."

"I think we both need more sleep. How are you doing on the phone tap request?"

"Lousy. I don't know how to convince a judge, and I'm too tired to correct this. Why didn't Ancles just ask Hightower to write the whole thing rather than having him edit my draft?"

"We got the tip that started it rolling, so it's on our laps. It is much more exciting on television and in the movies, isn't it?

"And every officer would look like a fashion model. Except for one who was there for comedy relief... We have too much comedy relief here for television."

"Maybe we could be a sitcom."

The fox yawned again. "Let's get this finished. You still haven't told me how you're doing. And have you found anything more in those surveillance reports?"

"A little." The rabbit flipped through the material, "Registration information isn't here from the DMV. I'd better get that, it could be important."

"Won't know 'til we see it," agreed Nick.

Soon after Judy left Nick's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rick? Trudy. Got a minute?"

"For you? Sure."

"Sorry about the other night. Something really came up at work. I'm wondering if we could try again this Tuesday?"

"Sounds great. Hey, turned out something came up for me too. If you hadn't called first with the change of plans I'd have called you. So this Tuesday for sure?"

"For sure. Unless one of us has something come up."

"I'm making you a high priority."

'Trudy' smiled. "Good. See you."

Hightower frowned. It sounded like Nick had set up a date, but since Judy had left it couldn't have been with her. He reviewed his notes of the conversation. He couldn't be certain Nick had talked to a female, it could have been a conversation with family. Should he mention this to Clawhauser or not? The cheetah was close to Nick and Judy. Clawhauser could casually ask Nick if he had plans for Tuesday. Why would he ask Nick about plans? Hightower needed to provide a cover. If Nick answered directly it meant the conversation was innocent. If Nick avoided a straight answer it might mean that he was seeing another female.

Judy returned with the registration information and Nick reminded her, "And you still haven't said how you're doing."

"Tired... Oh, apartment is a mess. Suze is putting masking tape around the doors and windows and moving all the furniture to the middle of each room and covering everything with drop clothes. I'm looking forward to coming home tomorrow and finding Beer has some rooms painted."

"Even protecting the old furniture?"

"You bet. It'll be awhile before I'm able to replace it all."

* * *

The Thursday morning surveillance shift was much busier than the late night shift. Several trucks stopped by the old storefront. Judy peered closely at some boxes being taken from the back of the old building to a truck in the alley when she suddenly exclaimed, "Holy cannoli, Fox Male! We need to get this video back to the fox cave for analysis on the fox computer."

Nick closed his eyes and looked pained, "You haven't caught up on your sleep yet, have you Rabbit?"

"Hold on, let me make a call. We need to know where this truck goes." Judy phoned in the information.

"No trouble getting the plate number?"

"Of course not, much easier when there's light. I'm not sure, but they didn't do a great job of covering up the logo on one box. I think it's from the cosmetic job. But, returning to your claim that I haven't caught up on sleep yet, how can you tell?"

"You're channeling bad television. Fox Male and Rabbit? Really?"

"It was fun."

"So Bunnyburrow has television?"

"Bunnyburrow is not the end of the world, although on a clear day you can see it from there. Of course we have television."

"And fifty year old programming."

"Not a lot of shows with rabbit heroes. And if you're calling it bad television you must have watched re-runs too."

Nick chuckled, "Eric's favorite show. That last season, when rating were down and they brought in Vixen? He would do anything to see those episodes on the classics station. He may have memorized the dialogue, he watched them that often."

"Adolescent males," sighed Judy.

"They were gay, you know. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Who was gay?"

"Fox Male and Rabbit."

"Who says?"

"Everyone knows that."

"Why? Why do people say that? Where was it on the show?"

"Sub-text."

Judy thought for a minute, "You're asking me to believe Fox Male and Rabbit were gay... Of course that would mean television was showing a gay couple fifty years ago. An _interspecies_ gay couple. An _interspecies_ fox and rabbit couple. That's what you're asking me to believe?"

"I... Guess not. A fox and rabbit? Clearly impossible."

"Clearly."

"So, ah, to quickly change the subject – why didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

"Thinking about getting the apartment painted, Beer's supposed to arrive late morning."

Back at the First, Nick added the morning's information to the request for a wire tap after Judy confirmed that the partially obscured logo was that of one of the cosmetic firms that had been robbed. "Not that it proves the box came from the robbery," Nick said, "but any judge who's not an idiot will consider it a strong possibility."

"And Ancles is too smart to take our request to a judge who's an idiot."

* * *

Judy was still yawning on Friday morning.

"Problems?" asked Nick. "Painting get started?"

"Problems, but not so much for me. Paint fumes gave me a little headache. I could have gotten a good night's sleep. It was worse for Suze and her sneezing kept me awake. Her sneezing and Beer snoring. I'll get a motel room or something for her and me tonight. I need my sleep."

"I'll bet your landlady would let you sleep on the floor of her place. Or call your friend Hye."

"I even know a place where I've got a spare toothbrush."

"And while, what's that saying – mia coucha es su coucha? – tonight's out. Poker night."

Judy called her sister to ask about progress, and suggested she check with Mrs. Riverbank on the availability of floor space in the otter's apartment.

Susan took a break in the afternoon to find a sporting goods store and pick up a United jersey for Nick, with the name and numeral of the greatest player on the Hares in the last fifty years, Mel Blanco.

"Did Mrs Riverbank have room for us?" Judy asked after coming home and marveling at the difference a nice coat of paint made.

"Sorry, no. I should have gotten back to you. But I got a United jersey for Nick!"

"Which is great, but doesn't let you breathe tonight. I'm not going to bother Hye. Looks like the two of us will share a motel room."

"We could crash at Nick's place."

"No."

"Well, could we at least stop the jersey off for him first?"

"He's got–"

"It wouldn't take any time at all."

"I don't–"

"I can see your toothbrush in his toothbrush holder. That's so romantic."

"I was sick. Fine, we'll drop off the jersey before we find a motel."

Nick opened the door with a "You're..." and found the sisters in the hallway.

"Susan bought you a present," Judy told him, and nudged her sister, "Give it to him."

"Here," and handed him the bag. "We're two homeless rabbits, out looking for a place to lay our weary heads. Hoping some kind stranger will invite us in to sleep on a floor."

"Yeah, I heard. Like I told Judy, this is poker night. I wouldn't mind having you stay, but–"

"You wouldn't–"

"Of course not, but–"

"We accept your invitation. You're wonderful!"

"But–"

"I'll just run out and grab our overnight bags. We'll be no trouble at all. Poker sounds fun!" the younger rabbit turned and ran out of the apartment building.

Nick stared after her, his mouth hanging open, "What just happened?" he finally managed to ask and motioned for Judy to come inside. He left the hall door open for Susan.

"What happened was you don't have a backbone," Judy snapped, "Why didn't you throw us out?"

"She didn't exactly give me time. You were also free to put a foot down." He sighed, "At least she goes home with Beer on Sunday."

"That _was_ the plan."

"Was?"

"She says she wants to get her university business taken care of first. I'm afraid she wants to get us together as a couple."

Nick grinned, "We could fool her," he grabbed Judy and pulled her into his arms, "let her see us in a passionate embrace." He looked down at the bunny and felt his heart pounding. _"Big mistake, this feels way too good."_

"Well, are you going to kiss her to complete fooling me?" Susan asked. Nick quickly let go of Judy. "I got the bags. We're playing poker?"

"I am not forcing myself on Nick's friends," Judy told her sister. "I am not playing poker."

"It's a twenty five credit buy in," Nick warned Susan. "That's what every player pays for chips."

"Judy can fix some kind of snack. I'll play. Maybe I'll win. Where can I put our bags?"

"You can have the bedroom, I'll take the couch. Second door on the right. First is bathroom."

"What are you serving?" Judy asked.

Nick gestured to chips and salsa. "Have some cider in the fridge and more coming."

"How many players?"

"Usually six or seven... And Suze."

"Artichoke dip. Warm artichoke dip?"

"Sounds great."

"You got Parmesan and marinated artichokes in the cupboard?"

"Er, no."

"Store close?"

"Yeah."

Susan came into the kitchen as the conversation continued.

"Oh, fancy crackers. And if you get a wheel of brie and puff pastry I'll do baked brie. A little fresh cilantro and a couple jalapenos would freshen the jarred salsa."

Susan turned to her sister as soon as Nick left and demanded, "What's wrong with you two?"

"What do you mean? You force us on him and ask what's wrong with us?"

"You love each other! Why do you have pretend?"

"We're good friends and we kid around. It doesn't mean we're in love."

"You told me you loved him."

"I had a mad crush on him and–"

"You told me you thought you loved him."

"Yes, and then I messed things up. I went after him too hard."

"That's how you do things! That's how you got on the police force!"

"There are goals you can pursue, and things you can mess up. I came on too aggressive. He could have pushed me away, but he thought I was just fooling around and responded in kind. And that encouraged me to... Anyway, I convinced him I was a complete tease, or slut. Someone to kid around with, but he didn't want a serious relationship with me."

"I don't believe it. You're not like that!"

"It doesn't matter what you think. It matters what he thinks. And it also turns out he's got problems with interspecies relationships."

"He can get over that."

"I want a male who sees me first as a female, not sees me first as a rabbit."

"And this Rick jerk?"

"Rick is not a jerk, and you leave him out of this conversation."

"Why? Nick is obviously the one you're still in love with! You ought to–"

"No, you ought to drop it. Nick is my best friend, and I don't want to do anything to disturb that fact."

"Then dump Rick," Susan muttered as she stomped off to sulk in another room.

A few minutes later Susan screamed, "OMG! Judy! Quick!"

The older sister came running, hoping Susan wasn't hurt.

The younger sister wasn't hurt. She stood in what was probably a small, back second bedroom. Except there was no bed. Record-filled shelves lined most of the walls, with an expensive turntable on a desk to one side. "Look at this! It's got to be the biggest collection in Zootopia!"

"Was the door open?"

"No."

"Then we should leave."

"But–"

"Respect his privacy. We need to leave." Judy giggled slightly as she closed the door behind them.

"What's funny?"

"I asked him once what he did with his money. He said he invested in vinyl. I thought he meant he bought stocks."

Nick was not yet back, and Judy was working in the small kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. "Can you get that?" she called to her sister.

Susan opened the door and found a short fox. "You must be Finnick."

The fox looked puzzled. "No, I'm not." He looked over and checked the number of the apartment. "He's bringing in the cider... Are you Judy Hopps?"

"No."

"If you don't mind a personal question, who the heck are you?"

"Susan Hopps, Judy's sister."

The short fox stuck out a paw, "Terrence. You can call me Terry. Finnick's my older brother. Way older. Almost ancient."

"I heard that," came a growl from behind him. "Who the hell is the rabbit?"

"Susan Hopps."

"Damn, two of them," grumbled the older fox.

While waiting for the other players to arrive it was unfortunately revealed that the younger fennec was a junior in electrical engineering at the university. Unfortunate in the sense that Susan had several hundred questions about classes, professors, dormitories, campus safety, campus social life, campus jobs, etc. etc. etc. And, in her earnest desire to put all her questions before Terry, Susan forgot that in order for her to receive an answer to any given question she needed to periodically pause long enough for him to speak.

Finnick decided the lesser evil was the older sister and stood in the kitchen. "Does she ever shut up?" he asked.

"Eventually. She's excited about the university."

"I'm still not clear. Why are you here?"

"Suze essentially invited us. Nick was too nice to kick her out the way he should have... Oh, my place is being painted. Fumes. Nick is getting some things at the store. I offered to make warm artichoke dip if–"

"Warm artichoke dip?"

"Yes. And baked brie."

"You can stay. Can we drop your sister out a window or something?"

Judy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "At the moment that is way too tempting. But I'm fairly certain my mom would not approve."

Finnick actually manged a lop-sided smile. "If you weren't a rabbit... Nick could do worse. At least you're not a hippopotamus."

Before Judy could think of a proper response to the compliment another knock came on the door and Finnick let in Eric. Nick returned with a sack from the grocery store and Judy busied herself in the kitchen before the final arrivals, Truckie and a wolf.

"Ralph," Truckie said, making introductions to Judy. "He works with me." He looked at the others, "Sam couldn't make it tonight."

"Sam also works with Truckie," Finnick explained. "Always good to suck up to the boss's son."

The wolf's expression showed his opinion of Finnick.

Susan was fascinated enough with the wolf that Terry's ears got a rest.

"I've never met a wolf before! You're big!"

"About average, actually."

"But for a canid... I've never seen such big–"

Ralph closed his eyes, with a pained expression he held a paw to his forehead. "Please, I don't need the whole 'What big eyes you have Grandma thing'."

"What are you talking about?"

"A story wolf mothers tell their cubs on the importance of playing nice with others." He looked around, "Shall we begin, Gentlemales?"

"Susan wants to sit in," Nick announced nervously.

Ralph and Truckie looked skeptical. "No way," Eric muttered.

"She's knows it's a twenty-five cred buy in, and we're not playing for funsies, right?" Finnick asked.

"I do," she assured him.

"I'm willing to take her money too," the older fennec brother shrugged.

"Be nice not to be the baby for once," Terry added.

"One condition," Nick warned her. "Less chatter."

"I can do that," Susan assured him. "I can be quiet. I don't know why people think I talk so much. I mean, I don't really talk that much – do I? Maybe it's a perspective thing, how do you tell if–"

"Less chatter, now."

She fell silent.

Eric took a metal case from his pocket and offered cigars. Susan joined Eric, Ralph, and Finnick in choosing a double corona.

"Takes a week for the stench to clear out," Nick grumbled.

"Then be glad we don't play here more often."

Susan didn't really know what to do with the cigar and carefully copied the moves of the others. As they sat down around the table Judy came in and offered to bring in ciders. She glared at her sister. "I'm eighteen," Susan reminded her.

"You don't act it." She told the males, "Artichoke dip in twenty minutes, baked brie in forty-five."

"Artichoke dip and baked brie?" Truckie smiled, "We're coming to your place more often," he told Nick.

"I'm only here 'cause my place is being painted. Now, how many ciders?"

Smoking a couple cigarettes back of the barn had not prepared Susan for a cigar and she felt slightly nauseous. Hoping something to drink might help she snagged Terry's cider. The younger fennec sighed and let it pass.

Fighting the urge to lose the contents of her stomach actually helped Susan's play, it kept her from making obvious tells to the other players.

Twenty minutes after Judy served the baked brie Truckie joined her in the kitchen. "I'm out for the night." He opened a drawer and pulled out a cribbage board and deck of cards. "Sometimes losers go straight home. Sometimes we hang around. Ralph's riding with me. You play?"

"No."

"Want to learn?"

"Okay."

As he cleared a spot she asked, "I heard a lot of laughing. Susan misbehaving?"

"No, she's okay. It was mostly at me. Not my night."

"Bad luck?"

"Three good hands and two very good hands in the first ten."

Judy looked puzzled, "That sounds like good luck."

"Usually. But not when your good hands go up against someone else's very good hands, and someone else has great hands when you have very good hands."

* * *

"Finnick thinks you've got a thing for Nick," he whispered as Judy tried to decide what to keep and what to throw in the crib.

"You got a problem if I do?"

"No. None of my business. Just wondering how Nick feels."

"You're his friend. He's known you for years. What do you think?"

Truckie shrugged, "Nick can fool anybody. He's usually upfront with Eric and me, but when he wants to... You've got no idea the trouble he got us all in a few times."

"So you can't tell me what he's feeling?"

"Sorry."

Terry wandered back before Judy had any grasp of the game, which she found utterly confusing, and she was glad to let Finnick's brother take her place. Susan left the game next, and went back to the bedroom to sleep. The wolf had a much better night than usual, but Eric took the last pot.

"Invite her back to cook next time we play here," Ralph suggested as the guests left.

"Thanks, but I'm just here because my place is being painted."

"You got room at your place? We'll play at your place next month," Eric told her, "at least if you promise baked brie again."

Judy and Nick sat on the couch and talked briefly after the others left. "Susan found your record collection," Judy confessed.

"She didn't touch anything, did she?"

"I don't think so. She stared and marveled. Said is must be the best collection in Zootopia."

"Nah... Maybe in top five for shorts. The serious collectors all know each other. At least the ones collecting now. There could be some old collectors who already have everything out there."

"Sorry again for imposing on you."

"I am well repaid with good food. I think everyone likes you."

Judy yawned, "They seem like a nice..."

Nick shook her shoulder gently. "Time for good little rabbits to go to bed."

The drowsy rabbit half awakened, "Like sleeping on you– Ooh, didn't mean that."

"That's okay, Carrots, you're too sleepy to think. Go to bed."

"Only if you give me a hug and tell me you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad he assured her," and gave her a gentle hug.

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon Nick wasn't wearing the United jersey when he went to Judy's apartment, to Susan's disappointment when she opened the door, "Where's the–"

Nick held up the paper bag in his paw. "The place looks amazing. Where's your brother?"

Susan called over her shoulder, "Beer! Judy's partner is here!"

A stout rabbit, holding a paint rag in one paw, shuffled out from one of the rooms not visible from the doorway. Nick stuck out a paw, "Hello, I'm Nick Wilde. You must be Beer."

"Barney," the rabbit told him in a flat voice. He declined the offered paw, pointing instead to the rag in his hand, "Might have paint on my paws. Checking trim in the bathroom."

Nick did a fast analysis. The rabbit obviously hated him. While it was possible he might simply dislike foxes in general it seemed more likely the rabbit disliked him for taking Judy to a game where she sat with foxes when they played against the hares. Barney would try not to show his dislike, but he was a blunt animal and unaccustomed to hiding his feeling and would do a poor job of 'making nice'. Nick might never see the rabbit again, but Barney would talk to other members of the family about meeting the fox when he returned to Bunnyburrow and Nick decided creating a favorable impression would be a good idea. Most animals appreciated flattery – and talking about their work. "I was telling Suze this place looks amazing. You do great work! And so fast!" He made it a point to peer at the door frame. "The trim? Incredible."

Beer half-smiled and nodded slightly in agreement. "Practice."

"Our house never looked this good... We couldn't afford a professional painter and did it ourselves."

"A good paint job is an investment, it increases the value of your home."

Judy came out, wearing gray and black, as her brother talked about the importance of a good paint job for home value. "How long until we're supposed to pick up Josh?"

"About twenty minutes. I need to change shirts." He looked at Barney, "Bathroom dry?"

"Yep."

The rabbit actually smiled when Nick emerged with wearing the team jersey. "Did you ever see Blanco play? I've never seen United at a live game. This'll be exciting."

"I never say him play, but I saw him a couple times," Nick lied. "The crowds around him were huge, way too many for me to get an autograph." Never make a lie too big, it made it easier to detect. If Nick claimed to have met the star he might say something a real fan knew was false. If he claimed to have an autograph Barney might ask to see it. No, a rabbit from the countryside would be impressed to simply hear he had seen the great star. And claiming to have wanted an autograph 'proved' that Nick had as much support for United as a fox could be expected to muster. He guessed that Barney would be insisting Nick call him Beer before they left the game.

As they left to pick up Josh, Nick was able to whisper to Susan, "Thanks for the jersey. Helped with your brother."

"I'm forgiven for last night?"

"Don't push it, kid. You were a pain. But this covers a chunk of it."

Nick watched warily, but Barney exhibited no problems sitting by Josh as they rode to the game, confirming his opinion that the rabbit's early behavior came from his relationship with Judy.

As they sat in the stands, waiting for the game to start, Nick risked offending Barney with a question. "Sure that United will beat Fortress?"

"Of course! They're a team of floppers."

"That is a possum's nature... I heard there was a game where someone set off fireworks in the stands, and half the Fortress team collapsed on the field."

"Wouldn't surprise me," the rabbit chuckled. "Was that why there was so much security?"

"That was standard security. I suspect the vendors are more afraid of you smuggling in your own cider so you won't pay ten creds for a cup inside."

"Ten creds!"

"Believe it or not. Think tails will enter into the game? Seems like Fortress wins more often with their tails than their kicking."

"Oughta outlaw tails. Rules should be no touching the ball with your hands or your tail. And the fouls! I swear, half the officials don't know to watch for tail fouls." The rabbit continued to grumble about the unfair advantage prehensile tails offered the opossums, and Nick nodded sympathetically. His opinion was that players should use what they have. The rabbits had longer legs, and were faster than the opossums. The opossums didn't demand United players be forced to wear heavy weights to slow them down; the rabbits shouldn't expect the opossums not to use their tails.

When her brother began to wind down Judy reminded him, "I did tell you that it was Nick who arranged for tickets, didn't I?"

"Uh... I... Yes."

"Did you thank him? You wouldn't be here without his help."

The rabbit started a gruff thanks.

Nick waved it off, "You're Judy's brother. Got to have my partner's back, Barney."

"Call me Beer."

As Nick was reminded several times during the course of the game it was a rebuilding year for United. But, given their speed the hares managed a three to two win in an exciting game. Both Fortress goals were tail shots. Four times all the rabbits in the stadium were on their feet screaming that the officials missed tail fouls. (Three yellow cards and a red were given to possums, which seemed appropriate to the rabbits – although they were sure more were deserved. Rabbits were given four yellows, while United supporters screamed that the Fortress players were flopping.)

The United win meant a perfect day for Barney.

In the second half the Kiss Cam focused on the group, and Josh threw his arms around Susan's neck and gave her a kiss. It meant a perfect day for Susan. Or at least it would if someone posted the clip on YouTube. She spent the rest of the game checking her cell phone to see if it had been posted yet, and getting messages from friends in Bunnyburrow telling her they had seen her on television.

"Watch the game!" Barney kept telling the younger sister. "It's United! Live! You can watch your phone anytime."

"Different priorities," Judy sighed. She leaned over and whispered in Nick's ear, "You are such a liar! And you're wonderful."

"Just watching my partner's back."

"I'm having trouble hearing you with all this noise," she whispered, "did you say watching my back or washing my back?"

He gave her a mock glare.

"Sorry, force of habit," she apologized.

"Well, make sure you let it happen again," Nick teased.

After the game they stopped at a liquor store for cider and soda after dropping Josh off with his parents. Barney stood in awe at the selection. He had never seen so many brands of cider and perry before in his life – had not even realized so many existed. Nick picked up a couple dozen bottles of various brands, along with soda for Susan, and they returned to the apartment.

Two was all Beer normally drank, but he managed three before Nick told him, "Hey, take whatever is left back with you. It was great meeting you, but I got to get back to my place." He looked over at Judy, "Watch Mirage's big match tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Beer stood up to say goodbye as Nick left. He gave the fox a big hug, "Than's for everythin'. Keep Jude safe. We're all worried about her back home. Scared she'll do somethin' crazy."

Nick patted the tipsy rabbit on the back, "I know the feeling. But I'll do my best to keep her safe."

"Than's again," Beer said and released the fox.

Judy escorted Nick to the door. "What do I wear tomorrow to watch Mirage?"

"Um, something between the jeans and flannel shirt for the pool hall and the little black dress for the birthday party."

"You're a lot of help."

"I saw this rabbit once, dressed for a first date. I think that'd be about perfect."

* * *

Mirage was to play the zoril at Billiard Heaven. It was many steps up from the pool hall Judy knew, with floors for players of all sizes. "Billiards is another name for pool?"

"Yes... Er, No."

"Which is it?"

"Technically billiards is a different game, but pool players sometimes call pool billiards."

"Why?"

Nick made an exaggerated bored yawn and affected a haughty tone, "Billiards is a game of the patricians, far too refined for the plebeians who shoot pool. Hoi polloi imagine saying 'billiards' elevates their pastime, but it merely demonstrates their ignorance."

"Um, but you still haven't told me what billiards is."

"A plebeian like me? How would I know?"

The two showed their invitations from Mirage and were escorted to an exhibition room for shorts. Twenty to thirty other animals stood behind the ropes keeping them beyond the playing area. Mirage saw the pair and hurried over, "Eighty creds? Can I borrow eighty creds?"

Judy asked, "Why?"

"Slim suggested a side bet. Two hundred fifty credits. I don't carry cash like that. I'm good for it."

The rabbit thought a second, "I think I've got fifty on me. Nick?"

Nick didn't want to make the loan, but Mirage had been his partner and he pulled out some bills from his wallet.

The rabbit took a long look at Sahara Slim after Mirage left. If he had been slim once those days appeared long behind him. The zoril was borderline fat and largely dressed in black silk, with a few white accessories to match the streaks in his fur.

An armadillo welcomed the spectators and mentioned that the players were placing a small wager on the outcome of the best of five games. Slim reached into his billfold and pulled out three crisp bills, two centuries and a fifty. Mirage reached into the pockets of her slacks and pulled out a wad of bills the armadillo smoothed and counted.

Mirage had won the first game of the match, and Slim was sizing up the position of the balls on the table when Finnick came in.

"Last minute bets," he whispered to Nick.

"Mirage won the first game."

"What?" the fennec said in a louder tone that than appropriate, and was shushed by other spectators.

The zoril won the second game, but the cat won games three and four, ending the match.

The ebullient cat came over to return the credits. "Vigorish?"

"Nah," Nick told her. "Just happy to get it back."

"Next lesson's free," Mirage told Judy. "How about splitting a pizza," she suggested to the pair, "and you can tell me how wonderful I am."

Finnick stood in disbelief as the spectators left. Slim spent several minutes talking with the armadillo and a couple other animals, then they left and the fennec approached the zoril. "I lost my shirt on you! What in the hell happened?"

Slim chuckled, "Some days go better than others. Today went great."

"What are you talking about? You just... You bet on her, didn't you?"

The zoril grew angry, "I never, _never_ bet on an opponent. Don't you _ever_ accuse me of that!"

"You just lost two hundred fifty creds, and you're laughing! Saying you had a great day!"

"Two-fifty is nothing, _nothing_!"

"Two hundred fifty is nothing?"

"Nothing. I'll win a whole lot more by losing today than I would have won by winning."

"But..."

"Let me explain it to you in little words. Beating the cat would have meant nothing. Ah, but the cat wins and people want to know is the cat good? Is Slim losing his edge? And suddenly people will want to see a rematch. SportsNet-two will broadcast it. They will pay to broadcast it. Money in the pocket. Equipment makers will line up to put up a purse for more publicity. And I'm guessing it'll be closer to thirty-grand than five. Might even be endorsements. I can pocket a couple hundred today or fifty thousand in a month."

* * *

On Tuesday evening Judy didn't return to her apartment after work, afraid Susan might try and follow her to break up her movie date with the mysterious 'Rick'. She ate at the mall's food court and killed time window shopping until time to meet her date at the multiplex.

As she expected the fox wasn't there on time. 'Trudy' glanced at her watch. Technically the fox wasn't there seven minutes early, but in her mind it was the same as not being there on time. She studied the posters for the movies available.

'Rick' made an effort to arrive early, and was there two minutes past the hour. "Hey rabbit, what are our options?"

"Well, they've got a lot of needless sequels with special effects and explosions rather than character development if you're into that."

"How many of them involve superheroes?"

"About half. Why? You into that?"

"Occasionally I can enjoy mindless violence, but not tonight."

"Animation?"

"I love a good animated film. I like old-school – hand drawn cels. I can't get into the computer generated stuff."

"The technology is getting better. One out now with birds that are zoomorphic. Good reviews."

"I'll give it a try if you want to see it. You interested in mindless violence?"

"Pass. Romantic comedy is something I enjoy."

"Romantic comedy based on wit, or with one or both protagonists behaving like obnoxious morons?"

"You've noticed that too? Are the writers brain dead?"

The fox shrugged. "They make movies people will pay to see, and too many people enjoy fart jokes."

"On other screens we have a psychological thriller, and a science-fiction something."

The fox had been studying the posters as 'Trudy' spoke. He suddenly got excited and pointed to the small promotion for the art screen, "The restoration of Midnight is here!"

"Restoration?"

"Classic, classic film... Our grandparents might have seen it new. I've seen a mediocre print, but I want to see the restored film."

"So it was black and white? Is the restoration putting in color?"

"No, a clear black and white print, cleaned up so it'll look as good as... We gotta to see this!"

'Trudy' hesitated. 'Rick' claimed to have seen a poor copy of the film, claimed to have not know the restored print was showing, and wanted very much to see it. If he was being honest, agreeing to see the film would make him happy. On the other hand, Nick might be lying about not knowing the restored print was showing, which would mean he thought seeing the film would make her happy. "You pay for the tickets, I'll pay for popcorn and soda. If I don't like it you'll pay for herbal tea and carrot cake and listen to me complain when it's over," she offered

"And if you like it, you'll spring for coffee and zucchini muffins afterwards?" he countered.

"No coffee. My sleep schedule was thrown off last week."

"Okay, no coffee. But I want cream cheese frosting on the muffin."

'Trudy' purchased snacks while 'Rick' found seats in the smallest theater in the multiplex. She found him moments before the lights went down for the previews of coming attractions.

"Do you find yourself thinking, 'I will NOT watch that movie' after a preview like that," he whispered. "I mean, they pick the best ninety seconds for a trailer. That was the best ninety seconds?"

Their paws brushed together often as they shared the popcorn. When the popcorn was finished he put the empty tub to one side and took her paw.

* * *

At the coffee shop 'Rick' took a nibble of the muffin, then set it down with a look of disgust.

"Well," 'Trudy' commented, looking at the own muffin, which was also being neglected, "now we know why the cranberry bran muffins were the only ones left at the end of the day."

"Do you think cream cheese frosting might have helped?"

"I'm not sure anything could have helped these."

"I fear you're right. So, was that the greatest movie you've ever seen or what?"

"I shall never see a single roller skate, covered in salad dressing, without thinking of Claudette Koalabert."

"The question was, greatest movie ever?"

"Give me a minute... And, of course, watching it with you made it even better. Was that true – the divorce thing?"

"You mean that, at the time, insanity wasn't grounds for divorce?"

"Yes."

"Probably. I've always thought insanity was more often grounds for marriage."

"You should never mention marriage on a second date. It's bad luck."

"How bad?"

"All they have left in the case is cranberry bran muffins."

There was a long pause as each sipped tea, lost in his or her own thoughts. 'Trudy' spoke first, "Serious question?"

"Shoot."

"When you look at me, see a female first or a rabbit? Be honest."

"Honestly... I'm not sure."

It was not exactly what she wanted to hear, but it was progress. She was still afraid to initiate a good night kiss. He needed to see her as a female before he saw her as a rabbit. "So... Does that mean you might ask me out again or not?"


	10. Imagine I'm in Love with You

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

 **Author's Note** : While I whine about relative lack of reviews in relation to the number of hits I've never abandoned a story. However, on a few occasions I've cut a story short and wrapped it up sooner than planned. Having cleared the air (I hope) on that, my next update on this story may be a revision of first few chapters. As reviewers know from my replies I had ideas in mind for several Zootopia stories, and wasn't sure what I wanted to write. I had three different working titles. I had four or five story-lines. One theme was Nick not being trusted, with two variations - he either needed to prove himself, or he still was a hustler and crook inside the police force (a bit darker than I usually write). In another Judy dealt with the stereotype of rabbits being sexually very active. There was a screwball comedy with a love-struck rabbit in full pursuit of a fox. And there was a police procedural. A new street drug, nicknamed 'Wild', seemed to be a night howler derivative. Athletes took it to be more aggressive. Some thought in enhanced sexual performance. Some just wanted to feel 'tough'. ODs were dangerous – or simply an aggressive small animal trying to bully a large could be dangerous. I wasn't sure which I would write, and you can see pieces of some of those as I started. This has morphed into more of a standard romance with difference in species replacing the classic difference in social class/race/religion/citizenship/sports team followed/political affiliation for source of conflict. I don't plan to write any of those early ideas. This will be finished. It may be finished sooner rather than later (i.e. cut short). Next update will likely revise early chapters.

Imagine I'm in Love with You - from the Beatles

 _It's not like me to pretend_  
 _But I'll get you, I'll get you in the end_  
 _Yes I will, I'll get you in the end_

 **Imagine I'm in Love with You**

* * *

Judy breezed into the First on Wednesday morning looking at peace with the universe, "Morning!" she sang out to Clawhauser.

"You look happy."

"Watched a wonderful movie last night."

"Who did you see it with?"

"Why do you assume I saw it with someone?"

"You look too happy to have watched it alone."

The rabbit laughed, "You're right. I watched it with... a friend." She scampered off to the detective division.

 _"Bad, very bad,"_ the cheetah thought. _"She'd have said Nick if it was Nick."_

The fox himself came running in a few minutes later, for his customary arrival at the last minute. He waved to the animal at the front desk.

"Stop!" Clawhauser ordered and Nick skidded to a halt.

"What's up?"

"Judy was at a movie last night – with that Rick."

"Did she say that?"

"No, but she was evasive when I asked."

"Maybe you should dig out the hot lights and rubber hoses. It's awfully hard to get an answer from a female if she doesn't want to give one."

"But, Nick–"

"Sorry, gotta run. Need Ancles to okay work for the Mayor's Commission." The fox sped off.

Ancles' door was shut, with the sound of conversation coming from within. Nick wisely chose to wait at his own desk. "Had the most wonderful idea for getting kicked off the Commission," he told Judy.

"You're trying to be kicked off?"

"Well, I don't want to make it obvious, but meetings where animals just sit around talking or arguing do nothing for me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm asking Ancles to not give me any work today, so I can prepare for tomorrow's meeting."

Judy looked puzzled, "You want off the Commission, so you want the day off work to prepare for it?"

"Not taking the day off of work. I plan to work hard – and it will be for the Commission. So I don't want Ancles giving us any assignments, unless necessary."

"And this will accomplish... What?"

"Hey, you and I are fairly low on the Commission. The big shots want to be in control. They don't want people like us acting independently. So, show some initiative and you get thanked kindly for your efforts and shown the door. The squeaky wheel gets a boot to the rear. I plan to present a good idea. They can take it or leave it. They leave it, and I'm off the Commission for proposing it. They accept it, but they resent me for bringing it up and let me go."

"Going to tell me what your idea is?"

The fox grinned, "And spoil the surprise? I think not." He took out a piece of paper and started scratching down thoughts. Ten minutes later he noticed the Captain's door open and Detective Hairus emerged. The chances of Ancles being in a good mood after talking with the bear were slim, but Nick needed to hit the moose with his proposal before he and Judy were assigned a case.

"Yes?" the Captain snarled at the sight of the fox in his doorway. "Sorry. Lousy mood. Say something that will make me feel better."

"Uh, bad news. I got nothing. Nothing that will help you feel better anyway. You remember Judy and I have another Mayor's Commission tomorrow?"

"I know how to read a calendar. You came in here to ask me that?"

"No. I had an idea this morning. A great idea. And, well, commissions, like the mill wheels of the gods, turn real, real slow. So I'd like to get the mill wheel rolling today. I'd like to be given the day... Not off. I'm not asking for off. I'm asking to have the day to do work for the Mayor's Commission."

"And tomorrow you get the day off for the Commission meeting."

"Hey, I didn't ask to be put on it. I was drafted."

"And I think you're a goldbrick."

"Seriously, talk with Bogo tomorrow. He'll confirm I came in with big proposal... Tell you what, there is a chance this could fall through. I need to talk to someone in Forensics. If he shoots me down I give it up. Give me a chance to run my idea past him. If he says it's a good idea I'll be working on it rest of the day."

The moose looked skeptical. He was sure Nick had an angle he was working. He was sure the fox always had an angle he was working. But it might really involve the Mayor's Commission and there were some important animals on the group who could make life difficult for him if he refused the fox's request. "Tell Hopps she's partnering with Readover for the rest of the day – his partner's out again. You call me in an hour. Forensics shoots you down and you got Hairus for the rest of the day – Nyte needs a break. You skip work today, Bogo doesn't hear anything from you tomorrow – you and Hopps will have a month on graveyard shift, and I don't give a damn who your friends are. Clear?"

"Absolutely. I'll tell Judy and head for Forensics. I'll update you within the hour."

The moose nodded agreement and Nick hurried out.

* * *

Judy's work with Readover was strictly routine. After she finished interviewing witnesses at a gas station robbery she went outside and took out her cell phone. "Rick? Trudy. Got a minute?"

"For you? Always. But five minutes tops, I'm in the middle of something."

"Will you ever tell me about your job?"

"Not if I can help it. My boss is a– But we don't have time for me to describe him properly. What's up?"

"I remember you made disparaging remarks about hip-hop and–"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you... Can we compromise on you being less that complimentary?"

"I'll accept that."

"I went along with your movie suggestion, so–"

"And you loved it, or at least claimed you did. So you're going to drag me to–"

"Drag is such a harsh verb. I think you'll really like this concert."

'Rick' sighed, "For you, I'll do it. Any details you're willing to give me ahead of time?"

"This group is going to be big someday, but word of mouth is just starting. It's a hip-hop R-pop fusion with–"

"R-pop?"

"Raccoon-pop, but the trio is three otter females. Their group is called Otter D-Lite."

"Utter Delight?"

"Otter, Otter D-Lite. They don't have a big venue this Friday. Place is called Under the Bluffs on the Lower East Side. They'll be filling stadiums in a year."

"So I'm going to come in on the ground floor of their popularity? Sounds sketchy."

"You'll love them," she promised.

The fox sighed, "I'm in."

"Don't sound so reluctant, Rick. I bet you love it."

Around the corner Readover listened the last of the conversation. He had gone in search of Judy when his own work was over. " _Clawhauser was right. It sounds bad. She's going to break Nick's heart."_

* * *

Judy arrived home that evening to the smell of food cooking. "How was your day," Susan called from the kitchen.

"Long. Thanks for cooking. When's dinner? Do I have time to change?"

"Go ahead – fifteen minutes or so. Oh, Terry invited me to something at the U this Saturday."

"Terry?"

"Finnick's brother."

"And what is this 'something' he invited you to?"

"Departmental picnic or something. It'll be while you're playing football on Saturday afternoon."

"Picnic? You're sure it's not some kind of a frat party of something? You shouldn't go."

"I want to meet some more students."

"You hardly know Terry."

"Uh, Jude? The way you get to know people? You hang around with them. It's not like I'm dating him or anything. I'm probably doing him a favor."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I figure he probably doesn't show up with females very often. I mean, there aren't a lot of fennecs around and I imagine most vixens would just turn him down. So I get to meet some more people and he gets seen with an attractive bunny. It's got to help his rep. You know, everyone thinks rabbits are hot."

"So you're going to be an escort? I don't believe it!"

"I'm not going to be an escort. He's doing me a favor and I'm making him look unnerdish."

Judy went to her room, but got out her cell phone instead of changing, "Nick?" she asked when he answered, "what do you know about Finnick's brother Terry?"

"Terry? He's a student at the U, in electrical engineering, and–"

"I know that. I want the important scoop on him."

"Well, he's a decent poker player, but when he got a really good hand he gets this tic with his left ear. It twitches and–"

"No, really important. Is he safe?"

"Safe?"

"He asked Suze to some kind of departmental picnic. At least that's what he told her it was. Do you know if he's in a fraternity or anything?"

"I know he's not in any frat... You really have negative stereotypes of fraternities, don't you?"

"She's my sister!"

"And everyone knows fraternities are dangerous for young females to visit, and foxes are sophisticated, and rabbits? You should hear what they say about rabbits!"

"Point taken, Mister Wilde," Judy sighed. "Weren't you ever worried about your sister?"

"Yeah, and she still married him. But Josh is okay."

"Will you check on Susan this Saturday for me and make sure she's safe?"

"You want me to spy on your sister?"

"Spy is such a harsh word. Think of it as practicing your surveillance skills."

"What's a three letter word for practicing surveillance skills?"

"Fine, I'm asking you to spy. But she's fresh out of Bunnyburrow, and I worry about her."

"I know a rabbit who was fresh out of Bunnyburrow, and she did just fine."

"She was more mature. And she still was led astray by a smooth-talking fox. You can't trust foxes."

"That's it blame the fox. Everyone always blames the fox. Terry is not going to try anything. Suze is more mature than you give her credit for. But just to make her paranoid older sister happy I'll check up on their picnic this Saturday. Are you happy now?"

"I'm happy. Thanks, Nick."

* * *

Before the Thursday meeting at City Hall Judy and Nick chatted with Bogo outside the conference room. Once inside the chair called the meeting to order. After the formal approval of the minutes for the prior meeting the chair began to speak, but was interrupted by Nick, "Could we begin with something not on the agenda? It concerns greater small presence within the force."

As Nick had hoped, the chair-animal looked slightly annoyed, "Can it wait until the end – if we have time?"

"I think it should be discussed now. This is supposed to be a private meeting, and the room has been infiltrated."

Animals looked around the room, seeing nothing. "What are you talk about?" one demanded.

Nick smiled and got up from his chair. He preferred speaking on his feet, and the break with customary discussion at the table might also serve to irritate a member or two of the Commission.

"Smalls," he told them. "I've asked a team of smalls to enter into the room." He glanced at his watch. "In three minutes they will fire a tranquilizer dart into a member of Commission, this will demonstrate that–"

"Who?" a member of the Commission demanded, looking around nervously. "Who gets the dart?"

"I've left that to the discretion of the team. The point is that a hostage situation is one of several situations where smalls would be tremendous assets to the force. And there are already a number of smalls on the payroll. They are not officers, but they serve in forensics labs, IT, our call center, data entry, and even with the EMT division." Nick doubted if any of the members were listening to him. They were all busy scanning the room, looking for the smalls, wondering who would receive the dart.

Nick couldn't have been happier as he continued talking. He wondered if even Judy was listening to him at the moment. He knew the tension he had created with the announcement insured his removal from the commission. In the back of his head there were two moderate worries. One was that the smalls might have failed to sneak into the room and he would simply look foolish in a few seconds when no dart was fired. The second worry was that his team might choose Judy as their target. He had told them to go for any animal in the room, and the tranquilizer was supposed to be completely harmless, but he still didn't want his partner to be the victim. Suddenly the fox jumped in the air and emitted a "YIPE!" Landing, he quickly reached his paw back and pulled a dart from his rear. "Not me!" The fox's eyes glazed slightly. "You weren't supposed..." As he fell forward the closer members of Commission heard him mumble, "Oh shoooooo..." on his way floorward.

As Judy jumped from her chair to check on Nick's safety a hamster in a white lab coat stepped out from behind a waste basket. He gestured and a mouse and a shrew carrying something which resembled a bazooka, and certainly represented the delivery system for the tranq dart, came out of hiding on the other side of the room. "Good job," he called to them. "You may leave." The pair departed and the hamster asked, "Can someone lift me onto the table?"

A member of the Commission lifted the hamster, who addressed the chair. "I apologize for the overly dramatic demonstration. My name is Wheeler, Doctor Vaughn Wheeler, and I am an assistant director of the forensics laboratory and, if I may boast, the lab's expert on morbidity. While my request may be inappropriate I would beg your indulgence for a few minutes so that I might be allowed to explain some of Detective Wilde's proposals."

In the pause while the chair considered the request one member whispered, "Morbidity?" to the animal beside him.

"Has something to do with corpses," came the whispered reply. While the answer was neither as wide as a church door nor as deep as a well it seemed enough to satisfy the curiosity of the first animal, who asked for no further details.

The chair nodded permission to the hamster, but asked "I am curious why Detective Wilde was the target."

"The team followed my instructions," the hamster told him. "First, it didn't seem fair to choose another animal as our target, and second, I was hoping for the opportunity to address you myself. I fear Detective Wilde suffers from feelings of humility–" As he spoke those words Judy and Bogo looked at each other in total disbelief. Humility was not among Nick's shortcomings. "Detective Wilde mentioned to me, during our discussion yesterday on how to bring smalls into the role of officers, that he felt inadequate for the work of the Commission and he hinted he would tender his resignation after making his presentation. He even had plans to put my name forward. However, I feel the presence of an active officer is more valuable than a forensics expert. I firmly believe Detective Wilde has excellent suggestions to make to the Commission on training and other issues he and I discussed, and finally my own work keeps me too busy to be considered even if he had been able to propose my name for this august body."

"Training?" Bogo asked. "Wilde had an idea that might work?"

"Excellent, in my opinion." He looked at the chair. "Your permission to elucidate?"

"Go ahead, I'm curious myself."

"Detective Wilde and I discussed this at length. The exact details would need further refinement – and the approval of the Commission and the Mayor, of course. But the basic idea grows from the fact the Academy has eight tests which must all be passed in order to join the police force. These are all valuable skills, but are geared towards the abilities of large animals. Some shorts, such as Detectives Hopps and Wilde, have met the challenge, but it has made it difficult for shorts and impossible for smalls. The demonstration today was intended to show that there are valuable skills which are not currently being tested. Skill sets which smalls possess, and where large animals would certainly fail. Detective Wilde's idea was to expand the number of physical tests at the Academy–"

"But–" one animal started to object, but the hamster continued.

"Those animals at the Academy would still be required to pass a total of eight tests, as exists at presently. But it would be eight from a list of a dozen or more potential tests. The variations in skills tested create a situation where no animal could possibly pass them all – or be expected to. It would make every officer recognize the value of each skill set, and respect his, or her, fellow officers for the talents each would bring to the force. The test assessments might also provide a better method by which to evaluate the duties at which all officers might be most effective."

Dr Wheeler remained silent as conversation buzzed around the table. Finally the chair-animal addressed the hamster. "Did you and the detective have a firm list of proposed tests?"

"No. We held a very preliminary conversation on the subject. I think other smalls, and other officers, as well as the instructors at the Academy must have input into the dialogue. But that is why I feel it is vital for Detective Wilde to remain on the Commission and work toward bringing his ideas to reality. And now, I wish to thank you for your time. I will return to the forensics laboratory and let you finish your important meeting."

"If you don't mind, Doctor Wheeler, but, our agenda for the morning already having been blown to pieces, I think some of us might like to question you a little more."

"I am at your service," he assured them.

When the meeting adjourned Bogo carried the sleeping fox back to the First.

Nick awoke, seated at his desk, leaning forward and dozing – a small pool of drool under his cheek. "Wha..." the groggy fox yawned. "Where... How?" He yawned again. Judy was sitting at her desk, typing on a report. He shook his head to clear away the fog and asked, "What happened? Did I get tossed from the Commission?"

"Er... No."

"What?"

"Doctor Wheeler told the Commission you were brilliant and shared some of your ideas with them."

"The rat!" Nick muttered.

"Don't let a rat hear you," Judy warned. "Species stereotyping."

"You know what I meant... Wait, he told them I had great ideas?"

"They were great ideas."

"They weren't my ideas."

"They weren't?"

"Well, maybe some. He and I got brainstorming the other day. He's really smart."

"Yes. And he thinks you're very smart too – and he managed to convince the whole Commission."

"So I'm still on?" the fox said glumly.

"Even better – you're more important now! You're in charge of the task force for small unit recruitment and integration."

The fox closed his eyes and a pained look crossed his face. "They should have just shot me instead of hanging a target on my back. That job's impossible."

"You can do it!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's impossible. But, imaging I manage to do the impossible, the Commission will take full credit. The Commission or the Mayor. But, if it more likely fails, guess who gets blamed for the failure?"

"Would it make you feel better if they asked Doctor Wheeler to serve on the task force too?"

"He's on the Commission now?"

"No, but he talked about the importance of bringing different voices into the discussion, so they kind of leaned on him to serve on the task force."

The fox gave an evil grin, "So, I'll have my chance to 'thank' him properly?"

"How about you see if you both can wildly succeed first?"

* * *

"You and Judy need to report to Ancles immediately," Clawhauser told Nick as the fox came in on Friday morning.

Judy stood, waiting for Nick inside the squad room door with the same message. The moose glared at the fox as Judy closed his office door shut behind them. "Well, I knew you had an angle," he told the fox. "Congratulations. You've got half the detectives on the force royally pissed off with you right now."

"What you are talking about?"

"Your showboating at the Commission yesterday. Rumor is you're now fast track to a captaincy, and a lot of animals resent you leapfrogging them for promotion."

The fox shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He glanced at Judy, "What language is he speaking?"

"Don't play dumb," the moose warned, his voice rising.

"We... I really don't know what you're talking about," Judy told the moose, "And I was there."

"His angling for an important position on the Commission. Feeling is that when a small unit is created he'll be made captain."

"But he was trying to get thrown off the Commission!"

"You can't even tell your partner the truth?" the captain accused Nick in a harsh voice.

"She's telling you the truth!" the angry fox retorted. "I was doing my damn best to get thrown off the Commission! I was rude. I was obnoxious! I was out of order! I was going to have the smalls knock-out a member of the Commission and I'd be tossed out on my ear. Instead the little traitors shot me in my rear!"

"Bogo told... You were trying to get thrown off the Commission?"

Judy spoke up, "But when Nick was unconscious Doctor Wheeler, from Forensics, told the Commission how smart Nick was, and what good ideas he had, and how Nick should be allowed to work on his ideas."

"He sold me out," Nick groaned. "Sold out by a hamster. It's supposed to be easy to fool academics – they think they're too smart to be conned."

The moose looked confused, and remained silent for a moment, trying to digest the claims. "You were trying to get thrown off the Commission?"

The fox nodded his head in agreement.

"But the animal you brought in to help you with the con shot you with a tranq dart?"

"And now I'm supposed to in charge of some impossible task force! It's going to fail – and then I'll get the blame."

"But I was right when I accused you of having an angle, right?"

"Yeah, but it was to get thrown off the Commission!"

The moose leaned back in his chair and laughed. He laughed until tears began to flow.

"It's not funny!" the fox protested.

Ancles brought himself under control. "Yes it is," he gasped wiping away the tears. Then he grew serious, "But I think if the job can be done you're the animal to do it... Any chance you can get that hamster on your task force?"

"Already done," Judy assured him.

"Good. The job will be damn hard – but do your best. I don't want to ever hear an officer of the First gave a job less than one hundred percent."

"Yes, sir," the fox nodded glumly.

"Oh, and word of warning. Watch out for Nyte 'til she cools down. The idea you might beat her to a promotion has her livid. I don't want to lose two officers."

Nick asked, "She wouldn't hurt Judy, would she?"

"Oh course not. I'm saying if she kills you she gets arrested for murder." The moose paused a second. "I'd better tell her to make it look like an accident."

* * *

For two and half days Judy had ignored Susan's hints that she'd like to be invited to hear Otter D-Lite. Susan was reduced to asking directly to accompany her sister and was turned down. "Finish your school stuff," Judy told her. "Go home for the rest of the summer."

"But it's more fun here than Bunnyburrow."

"I thought you wanted to become a doctor in Bunnyburrow?"

"That doesn't mean I can't have fun now."

"Work on school. Go to bed early – you have that picnic at the U tomorrow."

"I could still go out tonight."

"Not with me. Oh, and tomorrow? Don't accept any drinks from open containers."

"I'm not an idiot. And you sound like Mom."

"No, Mom is 'Why aren't you married?'. Dad is 'Be careful.'."

"I still think I–"

"No."

The venue didn't have a lot of space, and enough animals had heard of the trio that the place was crowded.

"What do you think," 'Trudy' shouted to be heard over the noise as the otters went into their first number.

The fox shrugged, "Hot funk, cool punk, even if it's old junk, it's still rap and roll to me."

Something in the second number attracted his attention and he listened more carefully. "Not too bad," the fox admitted, "I can clearly hear the jazz influence."

'Trudy' rolled her eyes, "So everything in music for the last fifty years comes from jazz?"

"The last hundred and twenty – but only the good parts."

"I don't care where it comes from," she said taking him by the arm, "but it's taking us onto the floor now. Let's dance."

"But–" he attempted to protest even as the determined bunny pulled him out.

The number of people dancing on the crowded floor insured that no one looked good. And the very crowd which kept anyone from dancing well hid the shortcomings of those like 'Rick' who danced poorly.

It was hot, and loud. Animals bumped into him as he did his best to copy 'Trudy's moves, and he bumped into them in return. He was starting to enjoy it very much on those occasions when the crowd pushed him into the the rabbit, and the smile on her face said she also enjoyed the close contact.

"Well," 'Trudy' demanded, "did you have fun?" as the applause died down at the end of the final number.

"I had fun," he admitted. "But I'm not sure if it was the music or being here with you. It wasn't the dancing."

"As long as you had a good time."

"I had a great time."

The rain had started before the otters finished, but in the noise of the building no one heard the downpour. Everyone became aware of it as amplifiers were turned off.

"Why is the parking lot so far?" several animals grumbled as the exodus began.

The rain intensified. Many animals ran for their vehicles. A few continued to walk at their normal pace to project an aura of being above nature. The fox and rabbit were among those who sought the shelter of different storefronts between the club and parking lots.

As animals crowded under the shelter of the store entryway the fox put his arms around the rabbit and pulled her close, to give other animals more room. They listened to the sound of the rain and the boom of thunder for several minutes. The storm showed no sign of abating and many of the animals dashed out in a frantic run for their vehicles. Even though there was now room the fox continued to hold Judy closely. The rabbit didn't mind. Eventually three couples remained, with the other two couples kissing and cuddling and not caring how long the rain continued. 'Rick' nuzzled her ear and whispered, "So... Do you kiss on the third date?"

'Trudy' froze, thrill and terror making her incapable of speech for a minute. Finally she stammered, "I... I... I want to so much it would be a bad idea."

"Excuse me?"

She wondered how to confess her fears; continuing in the voice of Trudy might make it easier. "Before you asked me out, Rick, there was this male I was head-over-heels for. I wanted him. I wanted him so badly it hurt. But he wasn't ready for a relationship with me. Not that minute anyway. And... And... You and I have gone out three times. If I kissed you now I'd have ideas in my head – crazy ideas in my head – about our future and I'm afraid I'd be putting pressures on you that you aren't ready for, not this minute anyway. I'm afraid of going crazy on you."

"I understand... He hurt you?"

"He didn't mean to. He thought I was just... just... He didn't realize what he meant to me."

"So, tell me, Trudy, if he decides someday he wants a relationship?"

"Don't know how to tell you this, Rick, but you'll be dumped like a sack of moldy potatoes. I think he needs a little more time to decide. And I need a little time to get my head together so I won't go crazy on you this time, like I did on him. Don't make me crazy. You wouldn't like me when I'm crazy."

And so saying she grabbed him by the arm and jerked him into the rain, where she started dancing with him.

"Um, you're telling me you don't want to go crazy?" the fox asked.

"Yes."

"And we're dancing in the pouring rain."

"This isn't crazy. This is a happy dance. Everything is wonderful. Even if you waltz poorly."

"I think this is a fox trot."

"Then you're even worse than I realized."

"I think I dance better when I'm dry."

"I think we need lessons."

"Maybe... If I can find the right partner."

"Better hold me close when you say something like that," the rabbit warned him, and he followed the advice.

One of the remaining couples under the shelter were a pair of otters, who laughed and joined Nick and Judy on the wet cement dance floor. They danced very well and Judy watched them with envy. "Don't you dare try that with me," she warned as the male otter dipped his partner.

Meanwhile the remaining couple, a pair of cats, remained dry. "That looks like fun," she remarked.

"If we weren't cats."

"It still looks like fun."

"We must maintain our dignity."

She seemed exasperated by her date's unwillingness to take a hint. "If a fox and a rabbit can dance in the rain, so can we," she told him and jerked him out onto the sidewalk with the others.

He screeched like a cat suddenly finding himself in a deluge.

* * *

When Judy returned home Susan was watching television. "You're home awfully late," the younger rabbit scolded.

"You didn't have to wait up."

"And you're wet! Soaking wet!"

"Yes, isn't it grand?"

"And you're drunk!"

"Not a drop to drink. I feel wonderful. Wonderful and wet. But more wonderful than wet, and I am soaked."

"Are you sure you're not sloshed too?"

"Nope. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to dry off and–"

"Did you have sex with Rick?"

"And that is none of your business."

"You did! You told me you loved Nick and you had sex with some jerk!"

Judy shook her head in exasperation. "You may be eighteen, but you need to grow up. A person can feel wonderful without being drunk or having sex... Oh, and I'm not on drugs either. I had a fun evening. We got silly afterwards and danced in the rain." Judy smiled. "And life is wonderful... Except I'm worried about what my crazy sister is going to do at a campus party tomorrow."

* * *

Nick had called the university to verify the Electrical Engineering Department was holding a picnic, and checked out a campus map on-line to pinpoint the location: a small park near the baseball practice diamonds. The rain on the previous night had emptied the sky's supply of clouds and the day was perfect. The fox decided no elaborate disguise was necessary. Unfamiliar clothing and remaining at a distance would keep him from being identified. He purchased a sandwich and soda to go and scouted for a place to eat and observe as the departmental picnic began.

Susan had a large plastic cup of beer. Nick wondered if he should keep a tally for Judy – who was certain to interrogate him. But it was the only drink he saw the younger rabbit consume. Terry was the animal she talked with the most, but she talked with other animals as well. At the distance Nick could hear nothing. It appeared one or two of the animals Susan talked with edged away from her somewhat abruptly. _"She's in can't stop talking mode,"_ was Nick's diagnosis. There were two male rabbits at the picnic, probably students in the department, and both of them approached Judy's sister at different times. In Nick's opinion she seemed to try to get away from one of them more quickly than seemed polite, and the fox wondered what the male had said to upset her. Nick finished his sandwich and drink and made himself comfortable.

With everything appearing perfectly innocent, his stomach full, and the sun shining, the fox began to nod off. Suddenly a heavy hand came down on his shoulder, "Got some ID, bub?"

Nick turned and found himself staring at a blue wall. Looking up, the blue wall revealed itself to the be mid-section of a rhinoceros in a campus security uniform. "Uh, sure," he said and pulled out his badge and driver's license.

The rhino held the card up close to his thick glasses and moved it back and forth slightly to bring it into focus. "Nick Wilde? The Nick Wilde?"

"Well, I'm the only one I know."

"The Judy Hopps Nick Wilde?"

"Yes, I–"

"Surveillance? Who are you watching?" the rhino asked eagerly. "I applied to the police academy, but they said I didn't pass the eye exam. What's going down?"

"Nothing's going down. There's this overprotective sister you asked me to–"

The rhino looked hurt, "You won't tell me 'cause I'm just a campus cop? Hey, this job is important too!"

Nick sighed, "You got to keep this under your hat. I'm probably wasting my time here. Someone claimed a rabbit was being used as a courier for some stolen diamonds. 'Rabbit' that was the only description. Do you know how many rabbits there are in Zootopia? Ever noticed how different species will say all the animals in a different species look just the same?"

The campus cop nodded in agreement.

"So, anyway, this report from a questionable source says some rabbit is a courier for stolen diamonds. So we've got a bunch of officers out watching unfamiliar rabbits. Now, you got to keep this quiet because if it's true the smugglers will know we're on to them they change the method. And, if it's not true the police look silly with all the wasted animal power watching innocent rabbits."

"Yeah... Yeah, I can see that. So, who you watching?"

"Well... I didn't get your name."

"Crusher, Theodore Crusher. You can call me Thud."

"Okay, Thud, got a female rabbit over there. I was told it was a picnic for the Double-E department?"

"Right."

"Okay, see the female rabbit?"

The rhino stared hard, but even with the thick lenses it was in vain. "Uh, little help?"

"Over to the right... Denim cut-offs and a pink crop-top."

The rhino found a blur which matched the description the fox provided. "Uh, huh. You think she's the courier?"

"Nah. No way she's carrying anything with what she has on. I think I'm wasting my time. But I have to do my job. I noticed her talking to a couple rabbits who looked like they're part of the department. They both talked with her. Can you tell me anything?" He'd include that in his report to Judy on her sister's activities.

"I don't know student names... Unless they're real trouble-makers. Two rabbit bucks in Electrical Engineering? I've caught one with weed a couple times. If it's just a joint the policy is to give them a warning they ignore. Other is a garlic head. He must do three, four bulbs a day."

"But no other trouble for either, as far as you know?"

"Nah. Biggest pains in that department are a faculty member with attitude and a grad student with a ton of parking violations."

"Thanks. Really sounds like I'm wasting my time. But it's in the job description. Oh, I actually know one of the students. Fennec named Terence. He's staying close to the rabbit at my request."

"Probably staying close to the rabbit for himself," Thud chuckled. "Hoping to get lucky. You know what they say about rabbits."

Nick flushed with anger and nearly punched the rhinoceros in the gut before reason checked him. It is bad luck to hit an animal twenty times your size. There was a chance the rhino would not even realize Nick had hit him. If the rhino should recognize he'd been hit, the stereotype of rhinos was that they were short-tempered. Even if the rhino didn't realize Nick had punched him, the fox might break bones in his paw with the attempt. "They allow talk like that for campus security? We're warned about that at the station, and my partner is a rabbit."

"Uh... Hey, don't tell my boss, please. We aren't... Just a slip. Blue code, right?"

"Hey, I won't report you. I'm just reminding you that you need to be careful about repeating stereotypes. Good way to get in trouble. But we all say stupid things sometimes – which includes me," Nick assured him. It was always better to leave behind someone who owed you a favor than an enemy. And the fox wasn't entirely sure of his own legal status on the campus – there was a chance he was trespassing. "So if I say something I shouldn't. Tip me off so I'll be more careful. Anyway, I was asking about the fennec over there, he give you any trouble?"

"Nope... The whole department is pretty quiet – except for that one faculty member and one grad student."

Hoping to create a greater feeling of camaraderie with the huge animal Nick asked an open ended question, "So, what department has the most troublemakers, in your opinion?"

"The Medical is... Nah, med students just blow off a little steam. Chemistry. Two of the faculty and one of the grad students were part of the Night Howler thing. You're right, I shouldn't stereotype. All three were sheep. Who'd have thought sheep would come up with that?"

"Exactly," Nick agreed.

The fox watched Judy's little sister for another half hour. Both rabbit males tried to talk more with her, but from the distance it appeared she had no interest in either. She even linked arms with Terry at one point, which Nick took to be a way to avoid the rabbit trying to talk with her rather than a sign of affection for the fennec. She dropped Terry's arm as soon as the rabbit left. _"Probably the garlic head,"_ Nick decided. A softball game started, which appeared to pit grad students and a couple faculty members against the undergrads. Terry joined in the game and Susan watched from the side and chatted with a couple other females who might have been guests also, or students who chose not to play.

Nick's feelings toward Judy were strong enough he'd been willing to spy on her sister for her. They were not strong enough to force him to endure watching a department softball game, and with a sense of conviction that Susan was not involved in any sort of wild fraternity orgy the fox left.

* * *

"Susan told me the picnic was perfectly harmless," Judy told Nick as they headed for the pool hall so the rabbit could have another lesson from Mirage.

Nick shrugged, "Looked like a couple animals had too much to drink, but I'd mostly agree with her. Did she mention the rabbits there?"

"Just in passing. Says she's hoping there are more interesting males in the medical school."

Mirage seemed agitated when they reached the pool hall. "You seen that blister Finnick? I swear, I catch him I'm going to nail his hide to my living room wall!"

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"I've been hustled."

"When?"

"That match last week. That bastard Sahara Slim hustled me, and it was that damn fennec who set up the match."

"What do you mean, hustled you? You won."

"I should have realized it was too easy."

Nick confessed, "Judy and I still aren't sure what you're talking about."

"Slim's agent was here. Re-match on Sports-Net Two. Forty-five thousand creds for the winner, five grand for the loser. But the zoril suggested a five grand side bet, so it's basically winner take all. And I'm wiling to bet the bastard got some endorsements going too. That match last week was just a teaser to get television interested."

"Can you beat him?" Judy wanted to know.

"How the hell should I know? He's got a sense of what I can do after playing me, but I've got no idea in the world what he can do... Going to kill that damn Finnick."

"Don't know if this will make you feel better," Nick told her, "but Finnick wasn't in on the hustle. He lost his shirt betting against you."

"Good," the cat muttered.

Judy spoke, "I was, uh, hoping for a lesson."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, I promised one on the house, didn't I? Look, right now I am way too pissed off to be fit company for anyone. Another day, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Judy, then spoke a word of encouragement. "You can take him! You're good!"

The cat managed to chuckle, "Thanks." She then made an obvious glance from Judy, to Nick, and back to Judy. "And you can take him," she purred, "especially if you're not _too_ good."

Nick put an arm around Judy, "Don't go insulting my partner's virtue," he warned playfully.

"I'll leave her virtue in your paws," Mirage smirked, "I think you both like it that way... Hey, thanks for last week. If I can get you in for the televised match do you want tickets?"

"Of course."

"I may get my butt kicked, but I'll go down fighting. And warn Finnick to stay away from me if he wants to stay healthy."

Nick didn't mind shooting pool with Judy. He enjoyed her company. And he was learning to appreciate how she looked in her tight jeans as she leaned over the table to line up a shot. Did he like her enough that it didn't matter she was a rabbit? That meant less and less to him each day. She was a female he cared deeply for. That meant much more than species. What would her family say? He didn't care what they said about him, but family was important to Judy. What would they say to–"

"Nick?"

"What?' the startled fox asked.

"Your turn. Where was your head?"

"Daydreaming," he lied.

"Was I in your dreams?"

"Always," he laughed and examined the table for his best shot. "Even before I knew you I dreamed about you every night... Except you looked a little different."

"So... What did I use to look like in your dreams? A vixen I imagine."

Nick studied the table. "It's a secret I seldom reveal, but I'm a neck man. A female can't have her head too far from her body. You used to be a giraffe in my daydreams."

He leaned over to take another shot.

"Before you do anything," Judy warned, "remember I have strong legs, kick with accuracy, and know which butt cheek the dart hit. Now, what were you thinking about, really?"

"An attractive female with long ears and a sexy little tail – who happens to have strong legs, kicks well, and whose threats are making it hard to concentrate right now."

"Me? Really?"

"You, really. But I'm still going to win – and you're paying for pizza."


	11. Take the Last Train to Clarksville

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Okay, I didn't get the early chapters revised. The reviews for the last chapter were inspiring. I was planning revisions. I had no idea in mind for the contents of this chapter. And then, suddenly, *BOOM*, this chapter emerged from my head like Athena exiting from the forehead of Zeus.

Thanks to Ultimate Naco Topping for the plug in **Rules Were Meant to Be Broken**. I suspect everyone here already knows it. **  
**

Last Train to Clarksville, the Monkees, 1966.

 **Take the Last Train to Clarksville**

Judy ate breakfast with her sister and left for her shift at the First. Susan waited fifteen minutes to insure that Judy didn't run back in at the last second for something she forgot, then took out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Terry? This is Suze–"

"No."

"No to what?"

"Anything you're going to ask."

"You didn't give me time to ask anything!"

"Let me guess. Do I have an idea for making your sister break up with that Rick? Have I changed my mind about helping you? Will I help you with some plan you've come up with by yourself?"

"Please, Terry? Everyone says foxes are so clever and–"

"And now you're trying to appeal to my ego. Not going to work. Let your sister make her own choices with her love life."

"C'mon... I know she loves Nick. She only started dating this Rick jerk because she and Nick hit a rough patch. I can tell she still loves Nick... What does Nick think about Judy?"

"I don't read minds. He's like an uncle to me. And I don't want to screw around with his life. Let him make his own choices."

"You can't see, 'cause we're talking on the phone, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

"Very mature. Try that with your professors when you start at the university. It'll really impress them."

"If you won't help me I'll find someone who will!"

"Good luck with that. Anyone with half a brain will turn you down."

"No they won't! Nick and Judy have friends who'll help them!"

* * *

Hightower came out of Ancles' office and went straight to Judy and Nick's work space. "Captain wants to see you two now."

"I need to finish this–" began Judy.

"He said now."

The two hurried to the moose's office. "You two have heard about the car-jackings in the Third, right?"

"Shorts," Judy answered. "At least two, but they are so wrapped up that even their species hasn't been identified. And the real number isn't clear since no one has seen a face. There could be more, but only two are seen at a time."

"What she said," seconded Nick.

"Okay, you are not going to hear what I'm about to say, because I didn't say it, clear?"

"No," Nick confessed. "Maybe when I don't hear it I'll follow you better."

"We had a jacking in the First. Now, if I knew for certain it was the same group I'd have to call in the detectives from the Third who're handling it. Well, so far they haven't solved it, and this is one nasty bunch. There haven't been serious injuries yet, but that's been luck. Now, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't want that gang operating in the First. But, since we don't know if it's the same bunch I've decided I'm going to treat this like a different group. What you hear me say is I guessed this is different gang who has copied the MO of that bunch operating in the Third. Understood?"

"Clear as crystal," Nick assured him.

"Remember one thing, and I'm serious about this. I'm not telling you to make this your highest priority because I want bragging rights for the First. I'm telling you this because this bunch needs to be taken off the streets. You two are good and that's why I'm putting you on it. Don't get overly ambitious. If it is the same bunch, don't go Foxman and Rabbit on me. You are police detectives. Call in back-up. If it's the gang that's been operating in the Third call in for help from the Third. Do you both understand that? No unnecessary heroics."

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"Good. Hightower can brief you on what we have. Then get out there."

Half an hour later the two left for the scene of the car-jacking within the boundaries of the First.

There was nothing to learn at the scene. Hightower's analysis had given them everything that had been found. But they had to check it out for themselves in case anything had been missed. "What are you thinking," Judy asked Nick as they finished. "I'm thinking a nice linguini lunch might be in order."

He nodded, "With cannoli for dessert."

"Let's locate our guest."

Duke Weaselton caught suspicious movement from the corner of his eye. He turned a little of his attention from sizing up possible customers to watching. He smiled as he watched a familiar rabbit dart from one hiding place to another, and began packing up the watches displayed on the tray in front of him. He watched Judy make another lateral dash from cover to cover. "She's losin' it," he chuckled as he put his sales case under his arm and prepared to flee.

"Or maybe she was just a distraction," Nick suggested as he grabbed the weasel by the collar.

"I got a sales permit!" Duke protested as Judy strolled up.

"A sales permit for stolen watches?" the rabbit asked.

"These ain't stolen!"

"It was what you were telling the suckers," Nick reminded him. "I heard you. 'Gen-u-wine Jaguar-LeCoultre watches', and the reason you could sell them at two hundred creds was the fact they were hot. Of course, you and I both know they're counterfeits from some panda sweat shop and you buy them by the case for two creds apiece."

"Two-fifty, cost has gone up."

"Tell me about it," the fox nodded with sympathy. "Business didn't look good."

"I know," sighed the weasel. "Nobody's heard of Jaguar... Should have stuck with the Rolled-X knock-offs – but everyone knows those is fake."

Judy also offered sympathy. "Life is rough. You're coming with us."

"You're going to haul me in for selling fakes? I don't believe it!"

"Of course not, Duke," Nick assured him patting him on the shoulder. "We've got no sympathy for anyone who's trying to buy a stolen watch."

"But Nick and I have a little bet going on how many times we can get information from you from that threat of telling the Southies about your blueberry theft–"

"You never proved that!"

Nick asked, "Think the Southies care?"

"So," continued Judy, "we thought you'd take you out for lunch and see what information you had on something we're working on."

"Nothin'. I ain't got nothin'," Duke snarled.

"Double negative," tsked Judy.

"Means you've got something," Nick seconded. "Tell you what. You pick the restaurant. We owe you a nice lunch."

* * *

A suspicious looking figured sidled in the front door of the First and headed for Clawhauser's desk. All the cheetah could tell for certain was that some sort of short wore the bulky outfit that masked any hint of the individual's identity. As the figure nervously approached his desk Clawhauser casually reached down toward his holster... He paused. Had he thoroughly cleaned his sidearm after that unfortunate accident with the chocolate syrup a month before? Would his revolver still work if clogged with chocolate syrup? Would he even be able to pull it from its holster. He noted with relief that other officers had spied the suspicious creature and were slowly moving to surround the suspect.

"Excuse me, Sir," a muffled female voice asked from the cloaked figure, "are detectives Hopps and Wilde here?"

"No, they're out on a case."

"Good. I'm looking for an officer Clawhammer," the figure reached into a pocket, "and–"

The individual froze at the sound of service revolvers on every side.

"Hand out, slow and empty," Delgato ordered. "Hands in the air," followed after the individual complied with the first order. "Let's see just what you are," he said and pulled off the floppy hat and veiling material to reveal... "A rabbit?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You look like Judy," Clawhauser commented.

"I'm her sister. I was, uh, reaching for my driver's license to show you."

"Aww... She's cute," another officer commented.

"Careful," the cheetah warned. "Rabbits don't like to be called cute."

"Sorry."

"I'll, uh, forgive you if you put the guns away."

"Judy said her sister Susan was visiting. That you?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yes... I'm hoping to speak to officer Clawhammer? Judy says he's a good friend."

"No Clawhammer here," an officer said as he holstered his gun. "You're talking to Clawhauser."

"Ooops," Susan giggled nervously. "Sorry. I had this mnemonic device... You know what a mnemonic device is? Anyway, Judy said– Oh, if you don't know, a mnemonic device is a memory aid. See, you associate one thing that is less familiar, with something that is more familiar, and that helps you to remember the first thing. So Judy said this officer named Clawhauser– And, of course, Clawhauser is this name I'm, like, thinking I will never remember. Judy said he was a wonderful friend– So I used the word clawhammer to help me remember– Judy said you were a wonderful help to her, and cared about her, and– But I guess it doesn't really help me to remember something... The mnemonic device that it, I mean, if you remember the familiar thing, but can't remember the thing it was pointing to, can you really call it a memory aid?"

Susan continued on. The officers who had come to Clawhauser's aid quietly backed away as she continued to ramble. Finally Clawhauser timidly raised his hand, "Ah, if you don't mind, why are you here?"

"Didn't I say?"

"No... You were talking about pneumatic devices."

"That was... Never mind. I want to try and break up Judy with that Rick animal."

"Oooh... That is a good idea. I mean, she and Nick–"

"Exactly! So–"

"Do you have–"

"No, I was hoping you–"

"Have you considered–"

"No, but I thought–"

"That won't work–"

"How about–"

"That's good! I think–"

Susan breathed a sigh of relief. "It is so wonderful talking with you! Oh, and roses. We need roses!"

"Didn't I hear–"

She nodded, "Exactly so."

"But this isn't evil," he reminded her.

"They'll both thank us."

* * *

The weasel belched loudly and refilled his glass from the carafe of wine. "Sure you won't have a drink?"

"We're on duty, remember?" Judy reminded him. She hoped the wine might loosen his tongue a little, but he had refused to talk about anything until after his linguini in clam sauce.

Nick took a sip of coffee. "No cannoli until we talk."

"I'm feelin' good," Duke admitted. "Which is not to say I'm goin' to tell you cops nothin'. What're you fishin' for anyway?"

"Masked car-jackers."

"I thought they was workin' the Third."

"Mostly," admitted Nick, "But had one in the First today–"

"The captain thinks it's someone copying their style," Judy insisted.

The weasel rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic, "Sure."

"Know anything?"

"Only what I read in the funny papers. Look maybe I heard somethin', maybe I ain't. You tell me what you know, the stuff that ain't in the funny papers, and maybe," he held his paws up in the 'who knows' gesture, "it makes little bells ring in my head."

"Shorts operating in the Third," Judy ticked off.

"That's the funny papers stuff."

"One recovered car," Nick reminded him "Found in the Fourth. But I'm thinking that's misdirection. Found broken down, but they may have broken it themselves as a false lead."

"An illegal chop shop is the obvious guess," Judy continued. "But the volume of cars taken is too high for a small operation."

Nick spoke, "A lot of licensed scrap and salvage dealers down along the tracks in the Fifth. A lot. Now, getting your scrap inventory by theft isn't worth the risk, profit margin is too low. The money is in the salvaged parts."

Duke shrugged, "You twos is smart. You should have been detectives or somethin'. I have a woid for you. After cannoli."

"You have information?" asked Judy.

"It's probably 'drop dead'," Nick guessed.

"Them's two woids–"

"You win," Nick told Judy. He turned to the weasel, "I didn't think you could count that high."

"Hardee-har-har. Look, what I got is a rumor. I'm not tellin' you it's true. I'm sayin' it might be worth your while to check it out."

Nick signaled the animal waiting tables. "Three cannoli. I need my coffee warmed up. Judy?"

"I'm fine."

Judy ate her cannoli faster than the others, wanting to hear anything the weasel might say. Nick, knowing Duke wouldn't speak a word until he was finished with the pastry took his time. "Well," he demanded as the weasel swallowed the last bite. "What do you know?"

"I don't know nothin'. I told you that. Why wouldn't you believe me? Your ideas... They might all be good. How would I know?" He poured the last little bit of wine from the carafe into his glass.

"You said you had a word," Judy reminded him.

"Oh, I did, didn't I." He looked at Judy and sneered. "The woid is rabbits."

"Rabbits?" Nick asked, confused.

"Rabbits. Rumor it's some kind of rabbit bunch or somethin'."

"He's lying," Judy said emphatically.

"Why? 'Cause bunnies is always cute and innocent? There's bad bunnies."

Nick nodded his head, "But it's always the weasels and foxes who get the blame... And wolves. You ever heard a nice word about wolves?"

"He's sending us on a wild good chase or something," insisted the rabbit.

"He's too smart for that," Nick assured her. "Not when he's sitting here with a sales case full of counterfeit watches. Don't imagine the nice animals at Jaguar would take kindly to their name being put on cheap knock-offs. Possession of these is a criminal offense."

Duke licked his lips nervously, "You said you didn't have no sympathy for suckers who thought they was buyin' hot watches."

"I don't. But it doesn't change the crime. And that's why I'm so sure you're telling us the truth about that rumor."

"I, uh, remember, I'm not promisin' it's real or anythin'. I'm just sayin' 'rabbits' is the woid that's goin' round."

"We'll keep that in mind." Nick looked at Judy, "I forgot to bring those watches with us for evidence when we left the restaurant. Did you remember to bring them."

The rabbit gritted her teeth and glared at Duke, "Sorry, I forgot them too. I was too busy wanting to prove that lying weasel wrong."

Judy and Nick left for City Hall to access business registries. Two of the salvage yards were registered to rabbits. They copied the addresses and left.

"Lot of scrap yards," Judy commented on the ride.

"And I'll bet the officers from the Third have cruised the road."

"They should have, unless they think that recovered car shows they were taken in the other direction. But even if they were down here we'll be better."

"How so?"

"I'm here."

"That sounds surprising vain."

"You'll see. I still think the weasel was lying."

"I think he really heard the rumor."

They reached the long industrial stretch along the tracks in the Fifth. The approach was a four-land highway. Modern factories and clean warehouses lined the side of the road by the tracks. As the factories became older, and the warehouses more weathered, the highway narrowed to two lanes.

"And now for garbage, recycling, and salvage," Rick announced as pavement ended and the road turned to gravel. Brush and trees lined the narrow road, except for drives which opened into junkyards on one side and the occasional dump on the other.

"I've never been down here."

"Neither have I. Must be hard finding good help. You seen all the 'Junkyard Dog Wanted - Inquire Within' signs?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose foxes– Stop!"

Nick hit the brakes. "This wasn't an address."

"I want to look at this place."

A number of the cluttered lots had signs up indicating what scrap metal they dealt in, or offered car parts, or refurbished appliances. Judy hopped out of the car and wrote down information from a sign posted by the road. She came back to the car. "Let me drive. Get down on the floor where you can't be seen."

"Why."

"I'll stop and go over and ask for help. If they see you they might suspect something. Everyone trusts a rabbit."

"Everyone is crazy," Nick suggested as he crouched on the floor and Judy slid behind the wheel. "And what did you see on the sign?"

"Oh, refurbished washers and dryers. The professor must have had them, there are hookups in the back room."

A few minutes later, which seemed longer to Nick as he felt every jolt and could see nothing, Judy pulled to the side of the road. "Leave your radio on in your bag," he ordered. "If it is the bunch they are dangerous."

She nodded in agreement and put the radio in with her service revolver. Pushing open the gate she stepped inside and called, "HELLO! HELLO! ANYONE HERE?"

A rabbit stuck his head out of a doorway in a huge dilapidated shed covered with sheets of galvanized steel. "Whata you want?"

"Cyril Stumptail. Does Cyril Stumptail work here?"

"No Cyril Stumptail here."

"Is there another rabbit salvage yard? He told me worked on this stretch of road."

The rabbit began, "Uh, another place about–"

"What is it?" another voice from the building demanded.

"Some female. Looking for a Cyril Stumptail."

"She's nuts. There ain't no Cyril Stumptail." The rabbit in the doorway stepped outside and another rabbit emerged.

"What do you mean, there's no Cyril Stumptail?"

"I grew up by the Stumptails in Bunnyburrow. There's no Cyril. Who are you?"

In the car Nick listened with alarm. He could hear a note of suspicion and hostility in the second rabbit's voice.

"B... But... But..." Judy stammered, her voice choked with emotion. "He told me... We met at a bar and... and..."

"He lied to you!"

"Maybe there are other Stumptails. Maybe he works at that other yard."

"Or maybe he already has a wife and kids and was stringing you along."

"He was nice to me!"

Another rabbit looked out to see the cause of the interruption. He looked Judy over, "Hey, I could be nice to you."

Judy emitted a pathetic wail of sorrow and turned to leave, "I'll find the other place. Cyril is there! I know Cyril is there." Safely out of earshot of the rabbits retreating into their building, she whispered loud enough for Nick to hear on the radio, "Stay down." She got behind the wheel, put the car in drive, but stopped a short distance away. "It's them."

"How–"

"Saw enough of two of the stolen cars. Call the Fifth and Third."

After making the calls the two headed back quietly to watch until backup arrived.

"By the way," Nick complimented Judy as they left the car, "you lie well."

"There has to be some advantage to hanging around with you. Think Rick and Trudy could try some dance lessons?"

"Nah, but maybe Nick and Judy could. I'm willing to forget those two."

She smiled broadly, "So am I. He was very nice though."

"But I'm better."

"Well, I hope so. I'll bet he could become a great dancer. Did I tell you he liked swing music?"

"You never talked about the other male you were seeing. But I happen to like swing music too."

"Isn't that a coincidence."

The salvage yards were well outside the urban area, it would take time for the black and white units to arrive. Nick and Judy found a concealed spot to watch the activity, hoping to get a clear idea about how many animals worked there, but saw little. Nick glanced at his watch, wondering how much longer until backup arrived.

Five rabbits emerged from the old shop and walked to a car. Two were engaged in conversation. The conversation continued as three of the rabbits entered the vehicle. The fifth opened the gate for the car to leave, then went to the shop. The conversation continued a few more seconds, one rabbit outside the car and speaking to the one in the front passenger seat.

"We have to stop them," Judy whispered.

"No we don't. Too dangerous."

The driver started the engine and the rabbit beside the car waved to the trio as the car began moving.

Judy leapt out of hiding, one paw held aloft with her badge and the second holding her revolver.

"Crazy rabbit," Nick thought, turned on his radio so the police who were on their way could hear what happened, and followed her out on the gravel road in front of the drive.

"Stop!" Judy shouted, "You are under arrest."

The driver might not have heard her over the sound of the engine. It wouldn't have mattered if he had or not. The badge made her intent clear. He ducked down to present a smaller target and hit the accelerator, aiming directly at the pair who blocked his path.

"Move!" Nick barked and dove to the left.

Judy dove right. She dropped her badge in her haste, but rolled to a crouch as the car sped past. A fast glance showed Nick was out of any line of fire and taking aim quickly she shot a tire.

The blowout caused the car to swerve on the loose gravel. The driver fought for control, but the car slid into the ditch and overturned.

At the sound of the shot three rabbits had run from the shed, "I got the shop," Nick yelled to Judy. "Watch the car!" He shouted at the rabbits in front of the shop, "Down! Down on the ground! Spread those arms and legs and don't move!"

Judy headed for the overturned car, "Out, slowly!" she ordered the rabbits. She found what cover she could, unsure if the rabbits in the car were armed.

Nick heard a noise from the shed, "How many still in there?" he demanded.

"Ain't nobody in there," a rabbit on the ground told him.

One of the rabbits in front of Nick moved an arm. Nick fired a shot wide to the right.

"What happened?" Judy called.

"One moved. I missed the first shot. I'll aim better if he moves again."

The rabbit on the ground didn't move again.

"What've you got?" the fox called to Judy. "And still at least one in the shop. Careful."

"Got a tree between me and the shed. Two out and on the ground, one in car says crash hurt his arm and he can't get out . He's hanging from his seat belt."

"Hope backup gets here fast."

The patrol cars had been traveling fast with their flashers on, but no sirens until they heard the sound of Judy's shot over the radio. At that point they sped up, and turned on the sirens. It was two minutes until the detectives heard the faint sound of sirens, but it had seemed like an hour. Still, the fact the other units were close enough to hear was comforting. It was seven minutes after the first sound of the sirens reached them that four patrol cars braked on the gravel road in front of the salvage yard.

Two officers helped Judy cuff the suspects from the car, and two other officers took over the surveillance of the rabbits in front of the shop. Nick and the remaining officers circled the shed and moved in warily, uncertain what they might find.

Two more cars, from the Third, arrived as the police went into the shop. It appeared empty.

"Could they have gotten out somehow?" a wolf asked.

"Maybe," Nick told him. "I had limited visibility. But we'd better check the place over in case they're hiding."

The patrol animals from the Third joined in the search of the shed as the officers outside handcuffed the prisoners there.

One of the detectives from the Third found a rabbit hiding in a barrel. He swore there was no one else in the shop, but the search continued – without finding more suspects.

The detectives from the Third insisted they should be in charge of the crimes scene, having been working the case for weeks. The police from the Fifth claimed that they had jurisdiction based on the location of the salvage yard. Nick and Judy didn't care who did the paperwork, because it looked like there would be a lot of it. They gave their account of the events to both sets of officers and helped process the scene for evidence.

The fox and rabbit were close to each other when a call came in on Nick's radio. "Wilde here."

"This is your Captain speaking. What did I tell you and Hopps before you left?"

"Uh, have a nice day?"

"I told you not to go Foxman and Rabbit on me. I told you no heroics. I said if you found any information turn it over to the Third. So why did I just get a call from the Captain of the Third saying the two of you took on a gang of twelve without backup?"

"The backup was on its way. And there were only seven."

"Is that really supposed to make me feel better?"

"Blame Judy." At his words Judy looked over and gave Nick a curious stare. "Three suspects were driving off. I was perfectly willing to let them get away. Maybe we'd have been able to trace them later. But she says it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah. She says you told us they were dangerous. She says you warned us it was only by luck there hadn't been any serious injuries so far. She has this crazy idea you wanted up to make sure the public was protected. I tried to tell her you didn't care who got hurt as long as–"

"Wilde!"

"Yes, Sir."

"I want to speak to someone rational. Give your radio to Hopps."

"Yes, Chief."

"And don't call me Chief."

Nick handed the radio to Judy. "Hopps here."

"Did Wilde suffer any traumatic head injury in the course of the arrest?"

"No, he's always like this."

"That's what I was afraid of. You two about done?"

"Yes... Nick and I have been helping sort evidence and... And something came up. Is there any chance you can keep our names out of the paper, and any way you can arrange for Nick and me to go to Bunnyburrow?"

"What's up?"

"Some part shipments went to Bunnyburrow."

"Can't the police there handle it?"

"Constable and deputies. The constable's cousins work where the parts were shipped."

"And you think he might be on the take?"

"Doubt it, but can't rule it out. It's possible the receiver in Bunnyburrow doesn't even know he's getting stolen parts. It's possible he knows they're stolen parts. It's possible he's even the animal in charge. The Third can investigate the other buyers; I want Bunnyburrow."

The moose sighed, "You're the only rabbit on the force. You know Bunnyburrow. I'm not sure how this works, but I'll do my best to try and arrange things. See me as soon as you get back."

"Thank you. We'll leave now."

"What do you think is going on?" Nick asked as they headed back to the station.

"Don't know," Judy shrugged. "Have to wait for the evidence. But I can say what I hope. I hope they don't realize the parts they're buying are stolen."

"You said you recognized the names?"

"Burke and Hare? Yes. They run the Resurrection Garage and also have a dirt track for racing."

"Resurrection Garage?"

"They promise to bring your car back to life."

* * *

Judy and Nick planned to report directly to Ancles when they returned to the station, but a nervous looking Clawhauser waved them over. "Judy! I... I, uh... I have... Sorry." He leaned down and picked up a vase of roses, which had been unseen on the floor by his desk.

Judy looked puzzled, "For me?"

"Yes. And, isn't sending roses to rabbits..."

"It means someone never wants to talk to me again. At least if a rabbit sends them to a rabbit."

"And... And I'm sorry, but there was a phone message that came in for you about the time the roses arrived. I took it... Sorry." He slid the pink phone message form across the desk to her.

Nick read the note over her shoulder. "Judy. My ex-wife and I will try and reconcile. I can never see you again. Don't call. She is very jealous. Rick."

The rabbit narrowed her eyes, "When did this arrive?"

"I... uh... two hours ago? More or less."

"Who is this Rick?" demanded Nick. "Was that the male you've been dating?"

"Yes, he is."

"Did he tell you he had an ex?"

"No. He never mentioned that."

"The cad. Do you want me to horsewhip him for you?"

"No. I– You have a horsewhip?"

"No. But some horses run a western wear and camping supply store over on Oak Street. They might stock whips. I shall thrash the bounder within an inch of his life. Want me to buy a horsewhip?"

"No. I–"

"Maybe I could rent one. You probably don't need to thrash someone to within an inch of his life more than once."

"No. No whips."

"Clubs? A baseball bat? Cast iron skillet?"

"No. No. And no. First I'm using a phone."

"You know, it is very hard to thrash someone to within an inch of their life with a cell phone."

"Judy, Don't," Clawhauser insisted as Judy took out her phone. "He sent roses! He said don't call!"

"I can't believe he'd break up with me like that," she said and hit speed dial.

There was a pause as Judy waited for the call to be answered. Clawhauser sweated. He crossed his claws and hoped it wasn't picked up. Nick assumed Judy was calling for weather. Finally Judy heard, "Hello?"

"Rick? This is Judy."

The raccoon looked puzzled, "Judy? I think you have the wrong number," Hye told her.

"Sorry to bother you at work, Rick, but I just received some flowers and a message that supposedly came from you."

"It's me, Hye," the raccoon told her.

"That's what I thought, Rick. It just didn't sound like something you'd do."

"Earth to Judy. Earth calling Judy. This is Hye. Football team Hye... Are you drunk?"

Judy giggled, "Oh, Rick, you are funny."

"Oh, wait... You need someone to think you're talking with some Rick, right?"

"Of course, darling."

"Don't darling me, you're not my type. So, you trying to make Nick jealous?"

"Never! How could you say such a thing?"

"I happen to think it was a damn fine guess. But you're trying to confuse someone, right?"

"Oh, Rick, you are so smart."

The raccoon sighed, "How long does this charade go on?"

"Just a minute, I won't keep you." Judy looked up at Clawhauser. "Rick says he had nothing to do with the roses." She turned back to the phone. "Sorry, it was just a silly misunderstanding. Look I owe you for disturbing you... Can I take you out for dinner?"

"What you owe me, friend, is an explanation," Hye said, then adopted a sassy tone of voice, "Dinner? Sure you can buy me dinner. But you're so not getting sex afterward."

Judy burst into laughter. "Thanks, Rick. See you later."

Nick looked at Clawhauser and raised an eyebrow, "So, do we need to break out the hot lights and rubber hose to get a confession out of you?"

The cheetah was sweating.

"Was this your idea?" demanded Judy.

"I... I... I just wanted you two together."

"Accomplices!" Nick told him sternly, "We want the names of your accomplices! Ve haf vays of making you talk!"

The cheetah squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "It was... I... It was all my idea."

Judy looked sadly at Nick, "Body language says he's lying, doesn't it?"

"Afraid so."

The rabbit sighed, "And I've always trusted Benjamin to tell me the truth. I am so disappointed."

"Ahh, Judy," the cheetah protested. "I just don't want to... Really, it was me."

"You're protecting someone aren't you?"

He sheepishly nodded yes."

"Someone about my height? Someone with a strong family resemblance to me?"

The cheetah crossed his arms. "I'm not telling," he insisted.

Nick nodded at Judy, "Nailed it. Let's see Ancles."

As they walked away Nick whispered, "You were lousy on that fake call."

"Lousy? I thought I did great."

"You said 'Rick' like, every other sentence. When you're talking with me how often do you say my name?"

"Point taken. I won't let it happen again."

"I thought we were deep-sixing Rick and Trudy."

"And let Suze and Ben think they won? Those two do not dictate who I'm seeing."

"Do I have any say in that?"

"I sure hope so," she grinned and swung her hip to bump up against him.

* * *

The captain listened to their account. Then slid paperwork across the desk to the pair. "I figured you'd have a reason for your request. This gives you authority to make arrests in Bunnyburrow. Open tickets for both of you. When do you leave?"

"Tonight, if possible. I'm, uh, hoping we can stay at least through the weekend," Judy told him.

"Don't think you can wrap it up as fast as you did the gang here? That was amazing work."

"I have no idea how long the investigation will take," Judy admitted, "but this weekend is the start of Pumpkin Fest, and I'd like to be home for it."

"Pumpkin Fest?" the captain asked.

"Ancient agricultural festival," Nick informed him solemnly. "They dance around naked and sacrifice a witch at the end to insure fertility for the crops next year."

"Ignore him," Judy told the captain.

"I've found it the wisest course of action. And if you tie up the carjacking case before the weekend, you've certainly earned a couple days off... But I'm wondering, is the Festival enough of a cover story for your trip to Bunnyburrow?"

"Probably," Judy assured him, "but another one just came up. Nick and I are good."

"Other than a blatant disrespect for authority the two of you are great. I hope it turns out the animals in Bunnyburrow are innocent. But take your time. We want to make certain we have all the gang."

Judy looked at the tickets as they left. "These are good any time. If the schedule hasn't changed the last train of the day leaves in two hours. Ancles did wonderfully, he got us two berths on the sleeper car. Train is a local and stops at every station – won't get into Bunnyburrow until about nine-thirty tomorrow morning."

"Freight train?"

"Pretty much. But if things haven't changed the night run has two sleeper cars and a car where you sit up all night if all the berths are taken."

"Dining car?"

"Sorry, not unless it's changed. Not enough passengers to justify it. Conductor brings a snack cart through."

"What do I pack for a pumpkin fest? Is it formal? Should I bring my tux?"

Judy giggled, "You're being silly. Anything in your closet – except the tux or your uniform – is good. Oh, can you get another ticket on the train and sleeper berth? I have a prisoner to take into custody before we leave."

* * *

Three figures, two handcuffed together, stood on the train platform waiting for the boarding call.

"This is totally unfair," Susan insisted. The other two had stopped counting how many times she made that protest. The younger rabbit noticed an old, over-weight zebra in a security guard uniform shuffling down the platform. "Help!" she called, "I'm being kidnapped!"

The zebra wheezed over.

"My partner and I are police officers," Nick explained. "Want to see our ID?"

"Yes."

As Nick took out his badge and identification he explained, "A dangerous escaped lunatic. We're taking her back to the asylum in Bunnyburrow."

Judy clucked her tongue at Nick, "Don't make up stories like that," she told her partner. She looked at the zebra. "She's a sixteen year old runaway. We're taking her home to her mother."

"No I'm not!" Susan protested. "I'm eighteen! I'm her sister! Look at us, can't you see that we look alike?"

Nick cocked his head to one side and appeared to stare at the two rabbits. "She thinks you're not smart enough to see the difference," he told the zebra. "She knows most animals think all the animals of another species look the same. But a guard with your experience? You'd never fall for that one."

The zebra looked back and forth between the sisters for a minute. "Nope," he told Susan. "You don't look at all like this officer."

Susan stomped her feet in anger and frustration, "I hate you! I hate you all!"

"You sure she's not an escaped lunatic?" the zebra whispered loudly to Judy.

"I'm rethinking that."


	12. A Wheel in a Wheel

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Ezekiel Saw the Wheel is credited with being an old folk song/spiritual, writer unknown. I'm counting on A Markov to demonstrate I'm incorrect on this and give the proper attribution – probably Hart and Boyce. There are a lot of covers/versions by different artists. I'm fond of The Golden Gate Quartet myself. For non-English speakers (or English speakers) unfamiliar with the idiom of wheels within wheels I'll quote the Cambridge Dictionary, "hidden or unknown things that influence a particular situation, making it more complicated than it at first seems."

Ezekiel saw the wheel  
Way up in the middle of the air  
A wheel in a wheel  
Way up in the middle of the air

 **A Wheel in a Wheel**

The three animals found facing seats on the car. Other passengers entering the train avoided sitting near them. The presence of a handcuffed prisoner had advantages for protecting privacy.

After several minutes the doors closed and the train pulled out of the station, gathering speed.

"How long will this charade last?" Susan demanded, raising her right arm in the air (and therefore also raising Judy's left arm because of the handcuffs that connected them.).

"Oh, probably until we're out of Zootopia," Nick guessed. "I don't think you're crazy enough to jump from a moving train."

"I'm not so sure," commented Judy. "That stunt she talked Ben into?"

"Hey, Officer Clawhauser thought it was a good idea too!"

"We could just handcuff her to the seat here," Nick suggested. "Oh, I wasn't able to get another berth in the sleeper car. You two can take them, I'll nap here."

"That's not right," protested Judy. "You–"

The fox held his hand for silence, "We can debate that later. I think we need to tell Susan some of the hard facts of life."

The younger rabbit looked glum, expecting a lecture on staying out of her sister's love life. She was not prepared for Nick's announcement.

"Your sister and I are going to Bunnyburrow on assignment. We–"

"Really? What?"

"Police business, we can't give you details," Judy confirmed. "And you shouldn't have told her, Nick."

"I think we need to." He looked at Susan. "Judy and I are going to be there undercover. No one, and I mean no one else will know that. If anything happens to us, you will need to call the police in Zootopia, got that?"

The young rabbit seemed shocked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"What's this about?"

"No details. Your sister and I helped capture a gang in Zootopia, and there may be a Bunnyburrow connection."

"Who are you looking for? What did they do?"

"We don't know that anyone did anything wrong," Judy told her. "I'm hoping everyone back home is innocent of any crime."

"But," Nick continued, "that is what we're here to find out. The gang in Zootopia tried to kill us. If the animals here are in it deep enough they might be willing to try too. You tell anyone, _anyone_ , that we're here on an undercover assignment and it could be fatal for Judy or me. If you're hoping that Judy and I will be a couple some day then getting one of us killed would be a very poor way to arrange that."

"I wish you hadn't told me anything," Susan said. "What if I say something?"

"You always say something," Judy pointed out. "Talk about my apartment. Talk about the university. Talk about Terry. Talk about anything else." She looked at Nick, "You shouldn't have told her anything."

"I needed to. You bringing her back to Bunnyburrow is not a good enough cover story. I didn't need to come out with you. Wanting to see this Pumpkin Fest thing is not reason enough for me to be there days before it starts. We need a cover story that explains why I'm there with you and we're going to be there for a week. You need to introduce me to your parents as your male friend."

Judy's jaw dropped. "What?"

"We need someone to verify it. That's Susan's job. And we need her to know this is just a cover story."

Judy sat in silence for a minute, then dug the handcuff key out and released her sister. She also handed Susan some cash. "Find the snack cart. Buy sandwiches, chips, and bottled water. Don't hurry back. I want to tell this fox what I think of his stupid idea."

"I think it's a great idea!" the younger rabbit enthused.

"Just go," Judy told her.

Susan left, and Nick tried to start, "C'mon Judy, it's–"

"What were you thinking!"

"I'm thinking it is one heck of a better cover story than anything else we've got."

"You know how I feel about you! Do you have any idea how hard just pretending we're a couple will be on me?"

"Look, if there is any danger that is our best cover story. And I'd really like us both to be safe."

"I know, but–"

"And I want you to see and hear how your family reacts."

"Why?"

"Because, every day I'm seeing you more and more as a female... A female I wouldn't mind spending time, maybe my life, with. Your family is important to you. What are they going to do when you bring a fox home and introduce him as your male friend? Can you take it?"

"I can take it."

"You say that now, you haven't heard anything yet."

"You haven't heard anything yet either. How do you what they're going to say?"

"I don't. But there are animals in mixed-relationships who have been written off by their families."

"Suze already approves."

"She's one. I know your parents mean a lot to you. Inside of us, we both know it. Family is what keeps you going. I worry that if you chose me you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday and for the rest of your life."

"Here's another thought. The idea makes them uncomfortable at first, and there might even be initial hostility. But as they come to know you, and see how happy we are they come to accept you and someday really like you – maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday and for the rest of our lives."

"I wish I could believe that."

"It's important to you?"

"I want you to be happy."

"I... I..." Judy hesitated. "I'm afraid to say it. It sounds like you really want me to..."

The fox nodded.

She jumped onto his lap and hugged him. "Nick! Nick! I–"

"Don't go crazy. Don't go crazy. Let's see what your family does."

"Hold me you idiot."

He put his arms around her and she nestled against him. "This feels so good," she whispered. Nick said nothing, but laid his chin on her head and kept his arms around it. Holding her was heaven.

Susan sat down on the seat opposite them, grinning widely. "They were still filling the snack cart. You two look very natural holding each other."

Judy could feel her face flush. "We... We were practicing showing affection. If we're pretending to be a couple we–"

"You two want to share a berth tonight and I'll take the other?"

"No. Nick and I are establishing the ground rules for what we are comfortable doing in front of mom and dad."

"Have you practiced kissing?"

"No!" Judy told her sharply.

"I don't want to do anything that makes your sister uncomfortable," seconded Nick. "She thinks kissing should be a sign of real affection and not something done as an act. I completely respect her and her choices."

"I still think, if I hadn't come back just... Want me to go see if the snack cart's open now?"

"No!" "No!"

Judy got off Nick's lap and returned to sit by her sister.

"I think Rick is history," Susan giggled.

"Oh you do?" retorted Judy.

"Uh-huh," the younger rabbit said smugly.

Judy looked across at Nick, "Think we have cell phone reception to Zootopia here?"

"I wouldn't know. Probably."

She pulled her phone from her bag and hit speed dial. Susan watched, not certain what to think.

 _"Hello?"_

"Rick? This is Judy again."

 _"We can't go on this way. My boyfriend is getting suspicious."_

"Look, bad news. I can't see you this Saturday."

 _"Sex? No I won't have sex with you. I told you it's over between us."_

"My partner Nick and I will be in Bunnyburrow for the Pumpkin Fest."

 _"Dinner? Yes, you say it's just dinner. But I know you want to get me back to your apartment for a night of wild sex."_

"I'll miss seeing you."

 _"Don't beg. I told you it's over. It was all too intense. I'm afraid to fall back under your spell."_

Susan leaned over and snatched the phone from Judy, "You're not talking to anyone!"

Judy tried to grab her phone back, "Give me that!"

Susan turned and twisted as she put the phone to her ear and demanded, "Who is this?"

 _"This is Rick,"_ a male voice answered. Susan sat, unbelieving. There was a moment of silence. _"Is this Susan?"_ the voice asked.

Susan hit the disconnect and numbly handed the phone back to Judy. "I'll, uh, go see if the snack cart is... I'm really not hungry." She walked slowly away.

Nick turned and followed the younger rabbit's progress until she was out of hearing range. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Hye does a good male impression, or I got the weirdest wrong number in history."

* * *

In an apartment back in Zootopia Tom handed his female friend's phone back to her. "Who is Rick? Who is Susan?"

"Rick is Judy's imaginary friend, with yours truly in the title role. Susan is Judy's sister. Actually, I don't know it was Susan, but that's what I think. Judy called to say she'd miss football this weekend."

"And you're having sex with Judy?"

"No, silly. I was trying to make you jealous. Did it work? Did you think I was talking with some old lover?"

Tom opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. His keen raccoon senses recognized a concealed trap. He wasn't sure of the right answer. Would 'yes' mean he thought she was clever, or would it mean he didn't trust her? Would 'no' mean he trusted her, or would it mean he thought he was too smart for her – or worse, that he thought she was too unattractive for a former lover? "It made me realize how lucky I am. How about we go out for a movie? Your choice. Any film you want."

* * *

An hour later, back on the train, Susan forced herself to eat a sandwich and drink some water. She looked so unhappy, and Judy felt so happy, that the older sister almost confessed that she and Nick were becoming serious. Then she reminded herself that her younger sister had been trying to manipulate her love life and she and Nick weren't 'officially' a couple yet. She appreciated his caution, but she wouldn't let her family's opinion rule her life. They hadn't wanted her to go to Zootopia and join the police force. They had been forced to accept that fact she was on the force. They were proud of her now. She looked at Nick and smiled, someday they would be proud that he was in the family.

Nick encouraged Susan to talk about the university and classes. It animated the younger rabbit slightly.

Judy suggested, "Why don't you turn in? Nick and I will need to talk a little more about this assignment."

"And you can't tell me anything?"

"No."

"And I'm the only one, besides you two, who knows you're on assignment?"

"The only animal in Bunnyburrow. You don't even mention it to Constable Warren. No one is supposed to know."

"This is scary."

"And hopefully absolutely nothing happens. We don't know that anyone in Bunnyburrow is part of the gang, we just have to be careful."

"Are you going to tell Nick about Pumpkin Fest?"

"That's my plan as soon as you scoot."

"You'll warn him about orange thunder?"

"I'll be sure to mention it in the briefing on Pumpkin Fest."

Susan left, and Judy ordered Nick, "Get over here and put your arm around me. We need more practice showing affection."

"Is this part of our cover or real?" he asked as he put his arm around her and she snuggled up beside him.

"Does it matter? I need to tell you about Pumpkin Fest. But it's so much nicer this way, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. But still no kissing?"

"No. I hope I'm getting myself under control and wouldn't go crazy on you. But this wise fox I know is overly worried about how my family is going to react, and I don't want him worried about anything at all when he kisses me. He will only have me on his mind. And finally, I'm trying to decide on the most amazingly romantic place we could possibly have our first real kiss. What do you think, candlelight dinner? Dance lesson? Sharing an umbrella in the park?"

"While it's raining?"

"Of course while it's raining. A kiss under an umbrella if it isn't raining isn't romantic, it's stupid. Maybe you'll push me to safety, and take the bullet meant for me. As I hold your dying body in my arms you'll–"

"You're getting morbid."

"Sorry."

"I should just kiss you now and be done with it," Nick muttered.

"Ummm... First kiss on a train, rumbling through the dark night as I take you home to meet my parents. We're both nervous about the future, but will boldly face it together. You hold me in your arms... It might work, but I think you can do better."

"I don't need the pressure."

"You're up to the challenge! Our first kiss will be epic! It will be the stuff of legend, the closing scene of a bunny flick!"

"I told you, I don't need the pressure. I thought a first kiss was supposed to be spontaneous rather than plotted in advance."

"You blew your chance for spontaneous weeks ago. Now you need to find a magic moment we shall cherish forever. We could go to the beach! Walk along the beach at sunset, you take me in your arms and–"

He distracted her by nuzzling her ear, smiling as it induced the rumble of her bunny purr. "I thought anytime we shared our first kiss would be special and romantic," he whispered.

"Well, yes. But not while we're pretending. Please..."

Nick sighed, "You're right. What I need is a briefing on this Pumpkin Fest. Sort of a Harvest End Festival?"

The rabbit took a second to regain focus. "City animals," Judy sighed. "I'll bet you thought broccoli just grew on the grocery store shelves."

"No. Bags of flour grew on the shelves. Broccoli was brought up from Tartarus by a green demon who hated children."

"The point, my dear Mister Wilde, is that, should you say anything about Pumpkin Fest being like Harvest End, you will be laughed out of Bunnyburrow. Harvest End in Zootopia may be celebrated with too much to eat and watching television all day, but it is still serious in Bunnyburrow. And you don't decide years in advance when it will be celebrated. Want to guess when it happens?"

"At the end of harvest season?"

"Right, and that can be any time. It is getting a little weird now with more crop diversification. But that's it, a day of solemn thanks. Pumpkin Fest, on the other hand, is a weekend of eating, drinking, and fun. Pumpkin smoothies, pumpkin pie, pumpkin races, pumpkin beer, pumpkin tossing, pumpkin chucking, pumpkin carving contests, it is a celebration of all things pumpkin and a chance to have fun."

"Care to explain some of those things?"

"Not now. Right now I like feeling your arm around me."

"How about that orange thunder Susan mentioned?"

"Oh, pumpkin 'shine. Some animals have pot stills and crank it out from pumpkin mash. Deadly stuff. I have brothers who might try to get you drunk with it."

"Beer got tipsy on three ciders."

"Beer is a lightweight. Not all my brothers are, and you're a double target. Any stranger in Bunnyburrow for Pumpkin Fest is considered fair game by the practical jokers. And trying to get your sister's new male friend drunk is almost a Bunnyburrow cliché."

"Whoopee, I love being the butt of practical jokes."

"You won't be the butt of a joke if you're careful. Children shouldn't accept candy from strangers and strangers shouldn't accept free drink offers in Bunnyburrow during Pumpkin Fest. And be careful of a female's brothers until you've been married for five years... Oh, and this weekend there will be races out at the Burke and Hare dirt track. Count on that."

"Good. But we should check it out before that."

"Of course."

"Oh, if your dad offers me a drink, is it safe to drink with him?"

"Of course! How could you even ask that question?"

"I don't know, it seemed pretty reasonable after what you just said."

Judy giggled, "I guess it did. Dad is a lightweight, like Beer."

The two sat for another twenty minutes, saying almost nothing and simply enjoying the presence of the other. Nick yawned. "Go take the other berth," Judy directed. "Big day tomorrow. I'll sleep with Suze."

At seven-thirty in the morning the train stopped to load and unload freight, and Nick joined the passengers lined up at a food vendor cart on the station platform. He purchased three breakfast burritos and three orange juices and joined the sisters on the train.

Part-way through their breakfast Judy suddenly realized, "Suze, does mom still think I have a steady buck named Nick?"

"Probably. I've been with you for days. What happened anyway? Did you lie to Mom? That is so not like you. She was all happy because you were seeing a rich rabbit, and then you sent me the picture of the two toothbrushes. I figured mom was confused, but I didn't try and correct her or anything."

"I didn't lie to mom. She called Nick when I was feeling sick and she jumped to a wrong conclusion. Of course, I didn't do anything to correct her. She was trying to push me into finding some nice male and settling down."

"Nick doesn't count as a nice male? I mean, this Nick. The real Nick."

"Yes, Nick is nice. Nick is wonderful. Can you please stop trying to make us a couple and let us live our own lives? The reason I didn't correct Mom was that I didn't want her trying to dictate my love life. Your efforts got you handcuffed."

"I'm just saying–"

"And I'm saying, drop it."

"Actually," Nick commented. "I don't mind hearing you say I'm nice and that I'm wonderful."

"Then wait until we're in Bunnyburrow and I introduce you to my family as... Exactly how do I introduce you? Are we telling them that we're dating? Are we engaged? Were we secretly married yesterday and coming to Bunnyburrow for our honeymoon?"

"Good question," agreed Nick. "We should have our story straight. But let's not be married. They'd ask why we aren't sleeping together."

"True."

"How about, you, being a good daughter and all, said you felt it important to bring the male of your dreams home for mom and dad's approval?"

Susan giggled, "If Jude needed mom and dad's blessing for anything she'd have never have moved to Zootopia and become a police officer."

Nick nodded his head in agreement.

"We're just becoming serious in our relationship," suggested Judy. "And that's the reason Nick felt he needed to come to Bunnyburrow–"

The fox broke in, "And find out if insanity ran through the whole family?"

Judy sighed in exasperation, "You make it hard to pretend I'm in love with you."

"Sit on his lap. You two really looked believable together last night when I tried to find the food cart."

Nick brought the conversation back where it needed to be. He asked Judy, "Do you remember exactly what you told your mom yesterday when you said you were bringing Suze home?"

"Let me think... I told her you and I were coming to Bunnyburrow with Suze."

"Did you specify Nick, your partner, or Nick the rich rabbit who is madly in love with you?"

"I probably just said Nick. I tend to forget she thinks there's a rabbit named Nick I'm dating."

"Let's hope she jumped to conclusions and thinks that's the Nick who's coming. But to make sure, see if you have cell phone service. Call her and say how happy you are to have a few days with family and that Nick is getting serious and really wants to know your family better."

Susan wanted to know, "Are any of them suspects?"

"We can't tell you anything about the assignment, remember?"

"So they might be?"

"What part of we can't say anything are you having trouble with?" The fox looked at Judy, "Why don't you call your mom?"

During the call to her mother Judy asked, "I can't recall what I told you yesterday. I told you Nick was coming home with me, and that we were staying through the weekend, right?" She listened to her mother's reply. "Well, I don't think I was specific enough on why Nick and I will be there. The two of us are getting serious and he wants to meet the family. Kind of, you know, see what you think about him, and us as a couple." There was a little more conversation then Judy disconnected and sighed.

"Well?" Nick demanded.

"You are a rabbit. She said something about 'Oh, the other Nick,' and 'Why didn't you say it was that Nick'. She's getting the guest room ready for you."

Susan pointed out the obvious, "No way will mom and dad let Nick stay at the house."

"And there probably isn't a bed big enough anyway," Judy agreed. She sighed, "Afraid he'll be in the Shady Nook."

"Shady Nook?"

"Shady Nook Bungalows," Susan explained. "Kinda the only place for a out of town visitor. Some optimist built them sixty years ago or so for tourists... We don't get many tourists in Bunnyburrow."

"And," warned Judy, "the place is kind of run down."

"It's a dump," Susan agreed. "Bunnyburrow will talk if Judy comes to visit you in your bungalow... Of course, Bunnyburrow will talk with you coming to town to meet the parents anyway."

"I don't care what anyone says," Judy told her. "Nick is my partner."

"Couple, we're becoming a couple. That's our story," Nick reminded her.

Judy smiled at the words and Susan felt confused. In Susan's mind Judy clearly liked hearing Nick say they were a couple, so why was she seeing that Rick? "I have no idea, like, how I'm supposed to act around you two," the younger rabbit confessed. "If I tease you for being a couple you'll say I shouldn't say anything. Or you'll bring up Terry. Don't bring up Terry. He's just a friend – and let's not give mom a heart attack. Two daughters dating foxes? Anyway, if I don't say anything that'll be, like, so weird it's unnatural."

"Once we're in Bunnyburrow you can tease us for being a couple," Judy told her.

"But not about kissing," warned Nick. "Your sister has impossible standards for who she'll let kiss her. I don't think there is a male alive good enough to meet her standards."

"Don't listen to him."

"She wants a male in shiny gold armor to sweep her into the clouds and–"

"His armor doesn't have to be gold, or even shiny," insisted Judy.

"I'd say Judy was willing to polish your armor, or anything else," Susan giggled. "But you told me I couldn't say anything like that 'til we're in Bunnyburrow."

"And you'd better not say anything like that in Bunnyburrow or Mom will paddle you," warned Judy. "You have a dirty mind."

"I'm in college. They expect you to have a dirty mind. And I know better than to say something like that in front of mom."

"Getting back to the investigation... Remember that? This trip is not about Judy and me cuddling, we're working," Nick reminded them. "Are there any romantic spots in Bunnyburrow?" asked Nick.

"None that are romantic enough," Judy insisted.

"For us to get away and discuss the case without family listening in," Nick explained.

"What did you think he meant?" demanded Suze.

"I, uh, I was having a flashback," stammered Judy.

And Susan didn't understand, "Why did you say you needed to talk about the investigation and then ask for a list of romantic spots?"

Nick argued, "My suspicion is that telling your parents we're going out to the fertilizer plant might sound suspicious if we need to talk about the case. If we're a couple we may occasionally want some privacy without raising any questions."

"If privacy is what you want," Susan giggled, "the fertilizer plant is a good choice. It reeks!"

Nick looked surprised, "There really is a fertilizer plant?"

"Of course, City Animal," Judy said. "You're right, we need a place to talk. There's a little park by the water tower. Easy to find, scattered benches where we can sit without anyone hearing us."

"And it's a great place for kissing after the sun goes down," added Susan.

"Voice of experience?"

Susan assumed a bored tone of voice, "One hears rumors," she yawned.

"So, you'll be taking Terry there when he visits Bunnyburrow?"

"Terry is just a friend! And he's a fox... Er, not that there's anything wrong with that. I have... This is a life lesson, again, isn't it? You're reminding me I should butt out of your love life, aren't you?"

"Bingo." Judy looked at Nick, "Told you she's smart."

"But it's not the same!" argued Susan. "You and Nick–" The two glared at her. "I think I'll just shut up."

"Just like I told you," Judy repeated to Nick, "she is smart. And, since we have a few minutes until be reach Bunnyburrow..." Judy moved over from Susan's side to Nick's side. She took the fox's paw. "Got to practice being affectionate."

 _"You two look way too happy for this to be fake,"_ Susan thought. _  
_

* * *

The train pulled into the Bunnyburrow station and Judy and Susan hopped onto the platform with their bags. Stu and Bonnie were waiting and waved to their daughters. "Where's Nick?" Bonnie called.

"Getting his bags. He didn't know what to bring and over-packed."

As she finished speaking the heavily burdened fox appeared, and tripped trying to navigate the narrow steps to the platform.

Stu ran over to help Nick gather himself together.

"Where's the other Nick?" Bonnie demanded. "You said you were bringing the other Nick."

"There's only one Nick," Judy told her mother.

"Then who was the rabbit who took you to the otter restaurant?"

"That wasn't a rabbit. That was Nick."

"But you said he was a rabbit!"

"No, you assumed he was a rabbit. And I was tired of you trying to set me up on blind dates with–"

"You told me–"

"No I didn't! And I love you, but your blind dates for me were all losers!"

"How can you..." Bonnie began, and then, uncertain of what to say, she stormed off.

Susan went in pursuit of her mother, "I'll try to calm her down," she told the others.

"Well, that went about as well as I predicted," Nick commented as he brushed himself off. He looked at Judy. "You might want to give Suze a hand. I think your mom has quite a head of steam on her. Try and reason with her."

"Afraid my trying to talk with her will make it worse."

"You aren't afraid of anything," Nick reminded her.

Judy considered pointing out that mothers are very scary, but instead followed Nick's advice, and the trail of her mother and sister.

"I hope you're not going to try and reason with me, Mister Wilde," Stu said firmly.

"Reason with you about what?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But I know I'm angry. I just can't decide who I'm angry with, you or Judy."

"Why would you be angry with me? For feeling your daughter is a very attractive female?"

"I... Well, not that. But you helped her deceive her mother."

"No, I didn't. Your wife called me when Jude was feeling sick. By the way, she gave me wonderful advice on how to get Judy feeling better. Anyway, I found out later that your wife assumed I was a rabbit. I didn't tell her that. I'm guessing it was wishful thinking on her part."

"Well then, I'm angry with Judy for deceiving her mother."

"And, again, Judy didn't tell her that I was a rabbit. It was a faulty assumption and–"

"I think the assumption that my daughter was out with a rabbit and not a... a..."

"Fox. You can say it. It's not a dirty word."

"The assumption Judy was out with a rabbit was reasonable. And why didn't Judy explain what happened to her mother?"

"Like Judy said, she felt like she was being set up on a lot of blind dates, and frankly none of the dates she went on turned out very well. She just wanted to be left alone to make her own choices."

"But how can she make a choice unless she meets different males? Her mother and I just want her to be happy."

"Judy is an adult. She's living her own life. I see, and appreciate, that her mother was just trying to help her. But I also saw that it was frustrating Judy. Your daughter and I weren't looking at each other as dating material. She even... One of you gave her fox repellent when she went off to Zootopia?"

"Well... yes," Stu admitted.

"She pulled it on me once. The point is, that as we worked together and came to know each other, we started feeling an attraction towards each other. Oh, you said you and your wife–"

"You can, uh, call her Bonnie and me Stu, under the circumstances."

"Thanks. My point is that you want Judy to be happy, and I want her to be happy too. The fact is, she thinks she can be happy with me."

"But you're a fox!"

Nick sighed, "We covered that already."

"I guess we did. How do you think Judy and Susan are doing?"

"Well, I met you and Bonnie at the concert, but don't know you well. Judy and Susan both have a stubborn streak. Did they get that from you?"

"No, that's from their mom."

"I'm going to guess it's not going well then."

"I... um... Bonnie had been getting the guest room ready..."

"Judy and Susan said the bed probably wasn't big enough for me. They said I should try some bungalows."

"Shady Nook," Stu nodded. "Probably safer."

"They didn't say that, but I guessed they might be thinking that."

Stu gathered the bags for Judy and Susan and he and Nick headed for the parking lot. The rabbit placed the bags in the back of the truck. "Think I should take you to the Shady Nook?"

Nick shrugged. "There might be time, but I suspect when Bonnie and the girls come looking for us they'll be upset if we're not here. It'd look like we were cowards trying to hide... Or were you hoping to hide?"

"Maybe just a little," Stu confessed. "I'm gonna hear a lot of complaints the next few days."

"Sorry about that. But putting it off wouldn't have made it any better."

"I guess that's true. Sometimes you just need to face a problem as–"

Nick coughed, "I'd, um, rather not be called a problem. If you don't mind."

"Ah... Sorry. I meant... Well, never mind that. You and Judy been, ah, very long?"

"If you're asking if we've had sex the answer is no. Your daughter has high moral values."

"That wasn't what I... Thanks..."

"You seem like someone who wants to hear the truth. I'll try and be honest with you, but I reserve the right to not answer some questions. The question about sex is usually one I wouldn't answer, but you're her father and I think you wanted to hear that."

"And it was the truth?"

"Yes. Judy and I... We're just kind of starting a relationship. I wanted... And I wanted her to see what her family thought of the idea. I'm not sure you can stop us, but it would be better to find out now."

"I appreciate your honesty. And Judy was always... Well, she wasn't really wild. She was independent; although if you're a parent that can look wild. I'll try to be open minded. Don't know if I can give you a blessing, but–"

"Have to check with the wife first?"

"You been married before?"

"No, but I've got friends who are."

"Look, I'll try to not ask questions I don't want to hear the answer to... Think this might be a good time for me to stop asking questions for awhile?"

"Seems like an excellent time. Vending machine in the station? We could get a couple of cold sodas while we wait."

Stu nodded agreement.

The two had finished their sodas, everything the fox could say that sounded meaningful about Hares United, and Nick had started to worry me might run out of ways to agree and nod meaningfully to Stu's comments on the team when Bonnie and her daughters reappeared. The looks the sisters gave Nick communicated a strong message of "Don't say anything stupid." Fortunately he had already settled on that course of action.

Stu began, "Uh, Nick said he'd get a bungalow. I thought maybe we could drop him off, take Jude and Suze home, then pick him up around noon and have lunch at BeBe's."

Bonnie looked slightly relieved, "That sounds... The house really isn't in shape for company."

"I'd like to stay with Nick this morning–" began Judy.

"The Shady Nook!" Bonnie reminded her, in a tone of voice that indicated what she thought of her daughter setting foot near the place.

"Errand to run with Nick. He was worried about meals in Bunnyburrow and–"

"I've got no problems with rabbit food!" Insisted Nick. "Salad bars are fine!"

"He's being uncharacteristically noble," Judy told her parents. "He told me he would like a little more variety."

Susan didn't remember Nick saying anything on the subject, but he and Judy had stayed up after she'd gone to sleep.

Judy continued, "And I mentioned Stony Bluffs and we decided the two of us would eat there once or twice–"

"It's terribly fancy," her mother warned, "and expensive."

"I suspect that, compared with prices in Zootopia, Stony Bluffs will seem moderate. Beside, Nick told me he wanted to sample real, fresh from the river, otter cooking."

Bonnie looked concerned. "Don't worry," Nick tried to reassure her, still without knowing what Judy was doing, "I'll keep her from the escargot... Stu said it might be acceptable to call you Bonnie?"

"Er, yes."

"And the two of us might want to drive around a little. I'd like to show him the sights of Bunnyburrow," added Judy.

"Be sure to find a car with a big backseat," Susan giggled.

Bonnie glared, "Susan!"

"Mom! I'm in college!"

"You haven't started college yet. And good manners and polite conversation are appropriate at any age."

"So," Judy finished, "you can take my stuff back to the house, then pick Nick and me up for lunch after we rent a car and find a spot for him at Shady Nooks. You can still rent a wreck from Burke and Hare, can't you?"


	13. The Dysfunctional Family Reunion

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Flemish Giant rabbits got most of their genes from a now extinct breed. (It was hard to hide when you were that large. But while extinct in the wild their genes continue in their domesticated descendants.) Flemish Giants are huge. Use Google images to find a picture. Make sure there is something else in the picture to provide context, a dog or child, for comparison. Just as the fennec is a small breed of foxes there are some very large breeds of rabbit.

If you are looking for something with more of an ensemble vibe, examining some other officers of the First (in addition to, and not ignoring, Nick and Judy) you might give a look at Hill Street Zoos by Thomas Linquist. (It deserves a look just for that title. The content should keep you reading.)

Chapter title has little to do with this chapter... (That might have been a spoiler.) But lines from the song The Dysfunctional Family Reunion might relate. (I'm typing this before writing the chapter, so not sure how my vision of direction will manifest itself.) The song is by R. Bruce. To the best of my knowledge it was never covered by John Lee Hooker.

 _They played pin-the-tail on the problem_  
 _with blindfolds already in place._  
 _But nobody had any boundaries,_  
 _so they wandered all over the place._

 **The Dysfunctional Family Reunion**

Nick looked at the truck with skepticism as Stu and Bonnie entered the cab of the truck and Judy and Susan jumped into the back. "What are you waiting for?" Judy called. "Hop in."

"You ride there?" the fox asked in disbelief, then cautiously climbed in as Stu started the motor.

"Sure," Judy assured him and pulled him down beside her. She leaned against him and he nervously put an arm around her. While he had finally admitted his affection to himself and to her it was still very new. And putting his arm around her, with her parents so close, was distinctly uncomfortable.

The fox had a second reason for feeling nervous. "Riding in the back of an open truck? This is dangerous."

"Judy says you always lived dangerously," Susan reminded him.

"I didn't go looking for danger."

"Don't be so worried, everyone in town rode in the back of trucks growing up."

"Yeah, you're the survivors. I bet everyone in the cemetery did too."

Judy leaned forward and rapped on the back window of the cab.

Stu pulled over and called back, "What?"

"City guy is afraid to ride in the back of the truck. We'll get out and walk."

"But his bags?" her father protested.

"You can take them to the Bungalows when you pick us up for lunch."

"He can ride in here with us," suggested Bonnie.

"I won't go in a bungalow," Judy promised. "And I want to stretch my legs after the train and see who I know on the street." She turned to Nick, "You brought this walk on yourself. Get out."

"Can I come with you?" Susan whispered the Judy, but her older sister shook her head no.

Judy waved as her parents drove off. "You were doing okay with Dad," she commented to Nick as she pointed him in the direction they needed to walk.

"Neither of us wanted a confrontation. Males are smart. Took you and Suze a long time to get your Mom back. She doesn't like me?"

"Um... Not sure if you deserve any blame for how my Mom feels. She's really mad at me, and a little at Suze. But when you're that mad there are leftovers to share. I think Dad will even get a helping."

"Why?"

"For getting along with you." Judy sighed, "Mom really thought she was trying to help me by setting me up on blind dates. So when I said I didn't appreciate her efforts it was like I slapped her face or something. And, even though I never said I was dating a rabbit named Nick, I didn't correct her when she thought I was. So that is, like, being deceptive. And parents really hate finding out a child has been deceptive."

"I wouldn't know."

"You never lied to your parents?"

"They never caught me. I'm a really good liar."

"Anyway, Suze didn't call and straighten Mom out when she got to Zootopia – so Mom feels she's sort of to blame too. And, like I said, when you're that angry it kind of slops out on other people too."

"Great," muttered Nick. "Toxic week."

"She'll calm down."

"And then say what she really thinks about me? I get a sense your Dad really doesn't like me. Well, he likes me, he just doesn't like the idea of you and me being together."

"It's a new idea for him. He's traditional." Judy giggled, "Maybe when Mom calms down she'll be too nice to you so I'll dump you."

"Care to explain that?"

"Well, you may have noticed I'm kind of independent."

"Yeah, I'm also pretty sure the sun emits light."

"Well, my Mom sometimes accuses me of simply doing the opposite of whatever she tells me. So maybe she'll say she wants us together just so I'll lose interest."

"Hmmm... So as I gain interest in you, you lose interest for me? Sounds like we're in a tragedy."

"No we're not. This is one of those fairy tale 'they lived happily ever after' things." She took his paw as they strolled

As they neared the center of town Judy waved to animals she knew; they were mostly rabbits but other species lived in Bunnyburrow as well. Sometimes she would call a greeting and sometimes she pointed to Nick and gave him a hug.

"Is your head on the investigation at all?" Nick asked.

"There is nothing to investigate. I mean, Duke was right that there were rabbits involved, but those were Zootopia rabbits. There is no crime in Bunnyburrow."

"No crime?"

"It is the perfect place to grow up. Everyone loves everyone, and you become a happy, optimist who can do anything you set your mind to."

"And you believe that?"

"Well, sort of. Hey, it worked for me, didn't it?"

"And yet, you couldn't wait to move away."

"Perfection gets dull. And I was looking for a male who was handsome, suave, and exciting. What better place than the big city?"

"And you met me. Am I handsome, suave, and exciting?"

"You are a male."

"Why do I feel like I'm entering a doomed relationship?"

"Don't be like that," she said, putting an arm around his waist as they walked down the street. "You are wonderful."

* * *

Eventually Judy could tell Nick, "And there is Burke and Hare's."

"Where? Which one of those buildings?"

"All of them."

"All of them... You said a garage. That's..."

"You need to keep stuff running on the farm. Time for planting – you got to make sure your tractor works. Need trucks, combines, and harvesters to bring in the crops. If you bale for the dairy you need to know the bailer's working. Different buildings for different machinery. Then parts. They work on cars, and keep cars for the track. New and used vehicles... Heck, I bet they're the biggest business in town after the Co-op."

The two entered what looked like an administrative building, two stories high. On the first floor shelves and racks stretched away to the back and a long counter under a sign reading 'PARTS' blocked animals from entering the inventory. A large animal stood behind the counter. Nick stared. The dark blonde animal looked like a rabbit, but was like no rabbit Nick had ever seen – taller than the fox and probably weighing twice as much.

A broad grin spread across the stranger's face. "Judy!" he shouted and ran out, picking Judy up in a big hug. "Good to see you!" He bellowed over his shoulder, "Aaron! Chuck! Get out here!"

"You can put me down, Bob," Judy suggested.

"Ah, do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

He reluctantly lowered her to the floor. "In town for Pumpkin Fest?"

"Well, yes. Also needed to introduce a very special male to my family." She gestured at Nick.

Bob gave Nick a curious look, then grabbed the fox by the collar of his shirt and lifted him, one-handed off the floor. He moved Nick in close and stared. He moved Nick out at arm's length, still staring, as if he were having trouble focusing. "Judy..." Bob announced in a loud whisper. "He looks like a fox."

Judy adopted the same loud whisper, "There's a reason for that."

"He's in disguise? A witless protection program or something?"

"No. He's a fox."

"A fox!" Bob exclaimed in mock surprise and dropped Nick. Nick was only a few centimeters off the floor, but he stumbled as he kept himself upright after being dropped. "Judy Hopps and a fox? No way!"

"No way what?" one of the two equally huge rabbits asked asked as they joined the trio. Both were darker than Bob, and Nick noticed the name tag on the blue shirt of the darker furred rabbit read 'Aaron' while the name tag on the rabbit with a reddish tinge to his fur read 'Chuck'.

"Judy claims she and this fox are an item. Can you believe it? She dumped me for a fox!"

"I hardly dumped you," Judy pointed out. "We had two dates... it was like four years ago or something. All you did was talk about cars."

"Yeah," Bob grinned, "and all you did was talk about moving to Zootopia and becoming a cop. Maybe I dumped you. I hear you done good... And then you bring a fox back to Bunnyburrow?"

"You really hated foxes," Chuck reminded her, then turned to Nick, "Uh, that was before she met you... Who the heck are you?"

"Oh, sorry," Judy apologized. "This is Nick Wilde. Nick these are the Flem brothers, Aaron, Bob, and Chuck."

"I got the first names from their shirts. What, no Donald?"

The Flem brothers looked puzzled. "Donald? Who told you there was a Donald?"

"No one, just guessing. Two 'a's in Aaron, two 'b's in Bob."

"Got a brother Dudley," Chuck admitted.

"Where is Duds?" asked Judy.

"Moved to Poppy Field, so he could marry a normal size rabbit."

"Hey, we're normal-sized. You're big."

"Not the way we see it," shrugged Bob. "We're normal. You're a midget."

"So Duds is married, how about the rest of you?" asked Judy.

"Well..." Chuck admitted, "one of the bridesmaids at his wedding caught the bride's bouquet. She asked me to eat it with her and, uh, we're married now."

"You didn't know that when a bridesmaid asks you to share the bouquet with her it means she's interested?"

Chuck grinned, "What makes you think I didn't know?"

"I'm still happy," Bob assured her. "You know the definition of a bachelor, right?"

"Which is?"

"A male who never made the same mistake once."

"Ignore him," Aaron suggested. "You remember Heather Green? A year ahead of you?"

Judy nodded.

"Well, she's now Mrs. Aaron Flem. There's nothing wrong with a midget wife."

"Didn't your aunt marry a normal-sized rabbit? Isn't Constable Warren your cousin or something?"

"Yep. But you got to remember, Judy, we're normal. You're midgets."

"I was just wondering if Nick and I should stop and say hello to Constable Warren – courtesy call since we're police and in town."

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know police manners... Hey, question came up. One of our suppliers, a salvage yard in Zootopia we buy a lot of used parts from, got busted for running a chop shop. An illegal chop shop. You kinda figure all salvage yards are chop shops in a way. But we probably have stolen parts in our used inventory. What should we do?"

Judy looked at Nick, "You have a suggestion?"

"I suspect what you need is to talk with a lawyer. We're police so we don't know the fine points of the law... Maybe if we talk to whoever order parts we'd have a better sense of what's happening. Which of you orders parts?"

"None of us," Bob told him. "That's some guy upstairs. We sell, they buy. The mechanics install."

"I handle new parts inventory," Aaron told them. "Chuck has used parts."

"Nothing wrong with my parts," quipped Chuck, "ask my wife."

"My handsome face greets customers, and when inventory gets low on something we need I send an email upstairs and say 'Hey we need these parts'," Bob finished.

"Nick is right," Judy told them. "Since there was Zootopia connection it might be good for us to talk with whoever orders parts. Who do you send the emails to?"

"Junior's now in charge. He does a crappy job with it. You heard old Mister Hare died?"

"Right before I moved to Zootopia."

"Burke put Junior in charge of ordering. They're trying to find something he can do. Burke and the executive assistants do the real work. There's some secretary up there, just a female, but I bet even she does more than Junior."

Nick sought clarification, "And you say this Junior isn't doing a good job?"

"I may have to request something a couple times before the order goes out," confirmed Aaron.

"And I've got overstocked inventory in stuff I didn't ask for," Chuck complained. "And I think a lot of it's coming from that yard in Zootopia."

"We'll come back later, maybe today or tomorrow," Judy told them, "and try to figure out what you should do. We're here now–"

"To see my handsome face?" grinned Bob. "First person you want to see when you get home?"

Judy linked arms with Nick, "Not in front of my special male. We're going to be in town through Pumpkin Fest. We'll need to rent a car. Nick will be in the Bungalows and–"

Chuck smirked. "You're going to be at the Bungalows?" Bob demanded in disbelief.

"I will not be at the Bungalows," Judy told them firmly. "Mom and Dad don't have a bed big enough for him. And Nick and I want to do some driving around. You still rent cars, don't you?"

"Of course," Bob assured her. "Sorry for thinking you and this... I'll call Ernie and–"

"Another brother?" asked Nick.

"No way in hell," Bob told him. "Head out to the used lot, I'll tell him you're coming. You remember the used lot?"

"Way in the back," replied Judy. "Unless it's been moved."

"Still there," Chuck assured her.

As they left the building for the back lot Judy smiled, "Told you no one was guilty in Bunnyburrow."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, they told us they were afraid they had purchased stolen material."

"I know this is hard for you, but imagine you buy stolen art. The police come around the day after the guy who was stealing paintings for you was arrested. What do you say to the cops?"

"I... I, uh, didn't know the paintings were stolen?"

"Bingo. I don't like that Bob at all."

"There is nothing wrong with Bob."

"He's a smug so-and-so. And his brothers aren't much better. They'll try and frame–"

"You are totally making this up!"

"You are totally naive!"

"You are... Are you jealous of Bob?"

"Me? Jealous of a rabbit? No way!"

"You are! And that's why you think he's guilty. It's blinding you!"

"You dated the jerk, that's blinding you."

They did not have time to resolve the difference before arriving at the back lot. A young weasel stood outside, clearly expecting them. "Judy? Judy Hopps?"

"Yes. You're Ernie?"

"Yes. I was in Susan's class. How is she? She's really going to Zootopia to school? I would so love to get out of Zootopia myself! I... I'm supposed to let you rent a car, aren't I?"

"Yes. Oh, this is Nick Wilde. We're still figuring out who'll do most of the driving."

"You're here with a fox?"

"We're partners," Nick explained. "We work–"

"We are becoming a couple," Judy told the youth, and linked arms with Nick. "I wish you would remember that, dear. We're here to meet the folks and enjoy Pumpkin Fest before going back."

"Sorry," Nick chuckled nervously. "Not used to thinking of myself as part of a couple."

"Well get over it. Try to concentrate on the fact we are outrageously happy when we're together."

The weasel was staring in open-mouthed wonder, "Judy Hopps is dating a fox?"

"Yes she is," Nick confirmed. "And she tells me I am outrageously happy about the fact."

"Do you think Suze might dance with me on Friday? I mean, she thinks you're, like, wonder bunny or something. And if you're... Then maybe I can–"

"You need to ask Suze," Judy told him. "I can't speak for her."

"Want me to put in a good word for you with Suze?" asked Nick.

"Yes, Sir! Mister Wilde, Sir," the weasel nodded.

"Getting back to business," Judy reminded him, "You still rent used cars and trucks that are for sale?"

"Yep. Got a couple things I've got serious potential buyers for, but the rest is available. Car or truck?"

"Car. Nick is afraid of trucks."

"I'm not afraid of trucks!" Nick insisted. "I just don't like taking unnecessary risks."

"You're dating me."

"You're a necessary risk."

"Much better," Judy grinned, "and it's even more believable if you punctuate it by hugging me."

"Females are so demanding," Nick warned the teen as he took Judy in his arms.

Judy whispered softly, "You're getting really good at this," as he held her.

"I'll be getting a lot of practice this week, won't I?"

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

They found a older, brown car – so utterly dull that no one would remember seeing it. "I'll drive at first since I know my way around," Judy told Nick and took the keys from the teen. As they left the Burke and Hare complex Judy asked, "So, when are you taking me to meet your mom?"

"Can we wait to see if we're still talking after your parents explain the error of your ways to you?"

"She must be very sweet, from what you've said."

"She is."

"You're not ashamed of me or anything, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. So you'll introduce me soon?"

"Fine."

"Oh, and no one here committed any crime, but did you notice the stupid thing Aaron said?"

"I... Uh, I noticed a couple questionable comments. Which brother said something about 'just a female'?"

"Aaron said he married Heather Green, and she's now Mrs. Aaron Flem. When we're married you won't say anything stupid like that about me, will you?"

"Crazy Judy is coming out again. You have us getting married in your head."

"Okay, _IF_ , if we married you wouldn't say anything stupid like that, would you?"

"You mean think about you, or introduce you, as Mrs. Nick Wilde?"

"Exactly."

"No way. You are too much your own individual. I figure there's a fifty percent chance you keep your own last name."

"So you have thought about us getting married!"

"No, I–"

"You've thought about whether I'd change my name."

"Just a hypothetical. If you married one of those rabbits–"

"The truth! You have thought about it."

"Okay, the thought has entered my mind."

Judy took a paw off the wheel and pumped her arm in the air as a sign of triumph, "YES! Say, have I told you yet that I loved you?"

"No, I don't think you have. You've made it painfully obvious on any number of occasions, but I'm not sure you've used the words. Why? Are you going to say it now?"

"No. I'm saving the words until we share that first magic kiss. But I'm thinking it."

"We could pull over here and neck. Would that be magic enough for you?"

"You are not taking your responsibility to find the perfect moment seriously enough. High school days are past. We are adults."

"One of us is anyway."

"Don't worry. You'll grow up someday. Oh, are you paying attention where we're going? You'll have the car most of the time."

* * *

Judy pulled off the road onto a gravel drive with a faded sign which read, "Shady Nook Bungalows." They traveled about fifty meters and came to a cluster of small, decrepit buildings and Judy parked in front of one with a sign reading "Office."

"This is the best Bunnyburrow has to offer out-of-town visitors?" Nick asked.

"It is both the best, and the worst. You get to stay in both for the price of one. I'll make sure you stay with my parents next time you're in town."

"You're awfully sure I'll be back."

"Judy Hopps, the eternal optimist. Hope springs eternal is my motto."

They got out of the car and went into the office. A possum, untidy in appearance and smoking a cheap cigarette, had his chair leaned back against the wall. "Yes?"

"I'd like a bungalow."

The possum looked back and forth between Nick and Judy. "Hourly rates?"

"Hourly? No, I want to–"

"I'm not staying," Judy told him firmly. "He's here from Zootopia and my folks don't have the proper sized bed."

The manager shrugged. "No luggage. Seems suspicious."

"My parents have his luggage. They'll be picking us up around noon."

"Maybe we could go there after I take a bungalow," suggested Nick. Judy nodded.

"Pay up front. How long you figure on staying?"

Judy answered, "He'll be here through Pumpkin Fest. Six nights."

In a slightly annoyed tone because of having his morning disturbed the possum directed Nick to stand by a wall chart to check his height. "Hmmm... Got beds your size in cabins five and seven. Broken window in five. Roof leaks in seven."

"The roof leaks?"

"Only when it rains. Forecast is no rain."

Nick took out a coin and flipped it. "I'll take seven."

The manager stubbed out his cigarette, then found the key and signed Nick into the room.

It didn't take Nick long to look the room over and return. "We're heading to your place, now."

Judy nodded in agreement. She tossed him the keys when they got to the car. "You'll be driving between here and my parents' place. You need to learn the route." Once in the car she asked, "Was it as bad as I think?"

"Got no idea what you're imagining... I'm thinking I should buy new sheets."

"Good idea. I'll pay for them. I got you into this. Drop by to see the constable first?" she asked as he cautiously exited the gravel drive for the Shady Nook onto the road.

The fox glanced at his watch, "Sure. We aren't planning to stay long are we?"

"No. He's as innocent as his cousins."

"I'm hoping he's more innocent."

Constable Warren got some height from his mother. If Nick hadn't just meet the Flem brothers the constable would have been the largest rabbit he'd even seen. But after meeting the brothers the constable didn't seem extraordinary. He shared details of recent crimes: minor vandalism at the high school, two cases of public intoxication, an illegally parked car, and the report of a stolen bicycle. The stolen bike caper had been resolved when the young rabbit remembered leaving it at a friend's house.

"Call your dad and say we're on our way, we don't want to cross paths with them," Nick told Judy.

"Need to leave?" the constable asked.

"Yes, lunch with mom and dad," Judy told him.

"Well, hope you enjoy your stay," he told Nick and shook paws with both of them before they left."

"Not on the take," was Nick's opinion. "Too clueless to notice a crime unless you rubbed his nose in it."

"He isn't that bad."

"I didn't say bad. I'll bet he does a great job of letting a drunk sleep it off in a cell. I'm saying that I saw no evidence of analytical skills. We're on our own."

"And no one here committed any crime. This is just vacation for us."

"Introducing me to your parents is a vacation?" It's more of a–"

"They are my mother and father. And I love them very much. And once they know you they will love you."

"This is where I practice saying, 'Yes, dear', isn't it?"

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Lunch at the salad bar went more smoothly than Nick had feared. Stu seemed slightly subdued, and Nick guessed that Judy had been right on the innocent husband suffering from a dose of anger fallout. Susan's spirits had not been quite as crushed, or she had recovered more quickly. Bonnie alternated between trying to ignore Nick entirely and asking the polite sort of questions good manners required. It did not go well. But given the low expectations Nick had for the meal it went far better than expected. The salad bar had a large supply of faux soy chicken strips for the salad, and a variety of cheese.

"Local cheese," Judy assured Nick. "The cows work just down the road. They'll be here for Pumpkin Fest. Their ice cream is incredible."

"The cows who... I don't know if I can eat ice... That is just weird."

"Why? You know dairy comes from cows."

"Yes, but..."

"Does it bother you to meet the farmer who grows the lettuce, carrots, blueberries and other foods?"

"No, but..."

Susan giggled and even Bonnie smiled.

Nick changed the subject by turning to Susan, "There was a weasel in your class named Ernie?"

"Yes."

"He works at Burke and Hare's. He'd love a dance this Friday."

"Ernie? No way!"

"That sounds very intolerant," Judy told her.

Bonnie reminded Judy, in a scolding tone of voice, "That is for Suze to decide."

Judy came back with "I remember you saying all animals were created equal. Are you now saying some animals are more equal than others?"

"No, that's not what I meant," she snapped. "I'm just saying it's for Susan to decide."

"Oh, I'm not disagreeing with you. I just think it is wrong to prejudge any animal based on species."

"I... I..."

Nick came to Bonnie's rescue by changing the subject, "What is this dance anyway? Nobody warned me about a dance."

"Friday night, the official start. There's a Badger oom-pah band coming in this year."

"What kind of a dance is this? Polka?"

"Mostly square dancing, there'll probably be some polkas too."

"Square dancing? Really? I thought people just did that in corny movies. Judy says she does hip-hop."

"High school dances were hip-hop," Judy explained. "Square dancing is... Well, it's tradition, that makes it okay. Maybe it is a little corny, but it is a lot of fun."

"I was not given a full briefing on this Pumpkin Fest," lamented Nick.

Susan suggested, "I think Dad inherited some seventy-eights that teach square dance calls. Maybe you have time before Friday for Judy to give you a lesson." The younger rabbit giggled, "I bet Judy loves giving you lessons."

Bonnie responded with a sharp, "Susan!"

"What did I say?"

"It was the way you said it!"

As the meal ended Nick asked a question which had been on his mind, "You have some younger children, don't you?" Where are they?"

"No toddlers anymore," Stu assured him. "They're old enough to take care of themselves. We wanted a more private meal with Judy's... with Judy's partner on the force."

"Suze said some of them work at the bakery?" asked Judy.

Bonnie nodded, "It will be busy this weekend. But they'll work in shifts so they don't miss all the fun. I suspect Gideon will be working fourteen hours a day and miss everything."

"Coming back home for the rest of the day?" Stu asked Judy at the end of the meal.

"We'll probably be back a little later in the afternoon. I'll show Nick around tomorrow. But he needs to buy sheets for the bungalow. That place is disgusting. And someone asked a question out at Burke and Hare and we may stop there for a minute and see if we can figure out the answer."

"You wont be going into a bungalow?" asked Bonnie.

"No way! What Nick described? I'm kinda ashamed he's staying there. The barn would be cleaner.

* * *

After leaving Bebe's Judy leaned against the side of the rented car instead of entering and spoke to Nick in a serious tone of voice. "Something one of the Flem brothers said... My mother just now... I need to talk to Gideon Gray while we're here in Bunnyburrow. I need to apologize."

Nick's brow furrowed in thought, "Gideon Gray... Wasn't he the one who clawed you?"

"Yeah. I just... Maybe I deserved it."

"No one deserves to be clawed. Don't say that."

"Okay, you're right. Deserve isn't the right word. I feel like maybe I provoked it."

"No one deserves to be clawed. Period. What do you mean 'provoked it'?"

"Are bullies born or made?" Judy sighed. "Gideon wasn't the brightest kid in the class. He was the biggest. But part of that comes from being held back twice. And then there was Judy Hopps – brightest kid in the class, popular kid, teacher's pet because she was first to volunteer for everything. There was no way Gideon could miss that difference, because I let him know I was so much better than he was. I was a smug, snot-nosed little brat, and I didn't even know it."

"I can't believe you were like that."

"You can't?"

"Okay... Maybe just a little. But that doesn't justify him clawing you."

"No, it doesn't. But he's apologized to me. I need to apologize to him."

"I... I don't want to meet someone who clawed you. You can see him if you want. I might lose my temper or something."

"Please, Nick. I have to let him to know I've grown up and don't have the prejudices I had as a kid."

The fox sighed, "If it's that important, I'll meet him. I'm just not sure about you apologizing."

"He apologized to me. It's my turn. Oh, do you remember Mom and me talking about what he does now?"

"Bakery, wasn't it?"

"That's right. He makes the best pies in Bunnyburrow. The best pies in the world are made in Bunnyburrow. And Gideon makes the best pies in Bunnyburrow."

"Pie?"

"Pie."

"You have just said the magic word. I am yours to command."

"Pie? Pie was the word to bend you to my will? Why didn't you tell me?"

"In the wrong hands a magic word is a dangerous thing. You would rather the magic word was hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia?"

"Hippo– what?"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia. It means the fear of big words."

"You're making that up."

"Word of honor."

"How do you know that? Every now and then you have totally useless knowledge."

"I don't have any useless knowledge," he informed her in a haughty tone.

"Then why do you–"

"Bar bets."

"Bar bets?"

"Yep. I've made money with that sucker."

* * *

Purchasing a new set of sheets took no time, then it was back to Burke and Hare's

Bob grinned and told customer's waiting in line at the front desk to hold on a minute, "Just can't stay away from me, can you?" he called to Judy.

"We said we'd be back for some more details on the question Chuck brought up," Nick reminded him.

The huge rabbit waved to his right, "Go through the door that says 'Do not enter' and go upstairs. Evie will tell you where to go."

A large reception area was at the top of the steps. Office doors, some open and some closed were on three sides of the room, but the wall behind the rabbit seated at the desk was windows. A rabbit doe, probably in her mid- to late thirties with glasses sat at the desk. She looked up as they entered. "May I help you?"

"I'm Judy Hopps, and this is–"

"Chuck Flem said you might me stopping by. Mister Burke would be very happy to see you." She pressed a button on her intercom. "Mister Burke? The two officers are here."

"Send them in."

Ephraim Burke was the oldest skunk Nick had ever seen. His black fur was streaked with silver, and the white had yellowed. The old skunk smiled, "Detective Judy Hopps, Bunnyburrow's most famous living celebrity, and your partner, Detective Wilde. Can I assume the two of you are here on an investigation?"

"I'm... We're, uh, here for Pumpkin Fest," Judy stammered. She didn't like to lie. "And, uh, Nick and I... Telling my folks, uh, we're a... couple." Nick took the cue and put an arm around her.

Burke raised an eyebrow, "You seem terribly uncomfortable with that declaration of love. A kiss might to give artistic verisimilitude to an otherwise bald and unconvincing narrative."

"We're sort of new as a couple," Nick explained, "and public displays of affection..."

"If you're not on duty you can accept a drink? A warning shot across the bow?"

"Warning shot?"

"Have you been warned of the danger of orange thunder? Strangers in Bunnyburrow should beware during Pumpkin Fest."

"Yes, I've been warned. And it has piqued my curiosity. I'll say yes to your warning shot."

"Good." Burke pressed a switch on the intercom. "Buttons! Get in here."

A minute later a side door to Burke's left opened and a round faced groundhog, wearing a large bow tie entered the room. He stared a minute then exclaimed, "Judy!" He ran across the room, fell to one knee, seized Judy's paw and kissed it, "But, soft! what light breaks yonder window? It is the east, and Judy is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and fix that busted window."

"Apparently you already know Buttons," Burke commented

Nick asked "One of your many suitors?"

"Bruce and I were in drama club together," explained Judy.

"One of her many suitors?" Bruce asked. "I'm a groundhog. I didn't even get in line to ask her for a date. How many has she told you about?"

"I met a big rabbit downstairs she dated."

"Bob was no suitor! And I only had two dates with him. I had one with Chuck. They were not suitors."

"How about–" Bruce began.

Burke coughed, "Detective Hopps claims she is in Bunnyburrow with Detective Wilde to introduce him to her parents as her male friend. Perhaps we best not make him jealous. At least they introduced themselves to me as a couple. Do you find that likely?"

The groundhog giggled at the suggestion Judy and Nick were a couple. "Judy Hopps? Not possible."

"It sounds a bit peculiar to me, but I called you in to tend bar."

"Your doctor said–"

"Average life expectancy is so far back in my rear view mirror it is out of sight. Quality of life still means something. I want a full shot of orange thunder, don't cheat me. Then a little seltzer and ice. Detective Wilde will have a shot, neat." He looked at Judy, "Anything for you?"

"No thank you."

"Ah, perhaps you are on duty."

"No, if you manage to get Nick drunk I'll need to drive."

"I'm not trying to get him drunk. I'm warning him what he's up against." The skunk looked over towards the groundhog at the small bar, "A rocks glass, you blockhead! That's an old fashioned glass."

"I'm making mine first."

"Sure. You forgot again. And don't cheat me, I want a full shot."

The groundhog made sure his body blocked his boss's view as he poured less than a shot into the glass, "If you don't like the job I'm doing you can fire me," he suggested cheerfully.

"Fire you? I don't have time left to train another executive assistant. You need to be ready to take over Evie's job."

"But she does everything around here, remember? And I all do is push buttons, right?"

"You're pushing my buttons right now," the skunk laughed. "Get me that drink. You'll have more to do than water drinks when I'm gone. She'll work you hard." He took a cane that had been leaning against the desk, slowly stood and limped to the wall covered with photos that had been to his right. "First time visitors are obliged to listen to an old skunk's history lesson. There is time for you to flee if you wish. I don't run any more."

"Or you can sample the orange thunder first," Bruce suggested, handing the shot glass to Nick, and the rocks glass to Burke. "It will take the edge off."

"Young whipper-snapper. If I didn't need him to turn on my computer he'd be out on his rear. All I can do with the thing is play solitaire."

"You are not that bad. You do more than that on the computer."

"For an animal who regards ballpoint pens as high tech I think solitaire is accomplishment enough."

The comment puzzled Judy, "Ballpoint pens – high tech?"

"Youth," Burke sighed. "No memory of fountain pens. Tom couldn't stand the ink in his fur, so I did all the bookkeeping in those early days. Wasn't any work I didn't do in those early days. I would do anything for the partnership." He pointed to a picture on wall, a young skunk standing in front of glass-topped gas pumps at a filling station with a sign that read 'Gillespie's'. "Old Gillespie appreciated hard work. Gave me a job. Gave me the filling station when he died, told me to support his wife as long as she lived. He taught me to respect failure – it mean you tried – and never tolerate excuses."

Burke pointed to a picture of a young, handsome rabbit by a motorcycle. Nick estimated the date of the cycle and the fashion of the rabbit to more than half a century earlier. "Tom Hare," the skunk told them. "A crazy dreamer who wanted to start a dirt track and didn't have the practical sense of an acorn. He needed fuel and a place to work on his bike. He met a skunk with a filling station who didn't know how to dream beyond filling a tank and cleaning a windshield. His visions. My sweat. We were the perfect partners. Not that he didn't work. He worked damn hard. He just needed someone with a lick of common sense to help him turn dreams to reality. And I needed someone to tell me to lift up my eyes." The skunk chuckled, "The most charming rabbit ever born. He could charm a banker into a loan, a female into bed, or a skunk into a partnership, and I suspect none of us ever regretted it... He, uh, turned down some of the charm after marriage."

There were accomplishments on the wall, new business ventures. There was the passage of time, the skunk and rabbit growing older at grand openings or the laying of corner stones. The old skunk's voice reflected tragedy as he pointed to friends and colleagues now long departed. "My wife," he said simply, pointing to a picture of a happy couple, "she died young. No children." Tom Junior grew up in family pictures until the death of his mother. The were pictures from employee picnics, and photo portraits of executives. A large recent photo of Evie was by a snapshot of a young and frightened bunny. "Her single mom died, and she came here. She may be a rabbit, but she's the daughter my wife and I never had. She reminded me so much of me. Willing and able to do anything... She'll take over when I'm gone."

"That'll be a long time boss," Bruce told him. "You have a lot of miles left under the hood."

The skunk shook his head, "You need to work on better material, Buttons. I won't be around much longer to hear that one." He hobbled back to his desk. "I'm ready to go. I think losing your best friend is harder than dying yourself. Not that I was given a choice in the matter." He sat down. The groundhog started to leave but the skunk told him to stay. He looked at Judy and Nick, "From what I hear we've purchased some stolen parts, and I'm guessing the real reason you're here is to check that out. Buttons here will take you anywhere you want, and do anything you need. I should probably call my lawyer and–"

"That is a good idea," agreed Nick.

"But if you didn't know the parts were stolen," Judy assured him, "it means–"

"I'll let the lawyer tell me what it means. I pay him enough," Burke finished. "Buttons, tell Evie to give these two anything they ask for. My guess is they'll be far more interested in the accounting department – orders out, shipments in, and payments processed." He looked at the detectives, "Anything else you can think of?"

"You've been wonderful," Nick assured him. "But we might talk with Evie, since she knows everything and Tom Junior."

"You won't find Junior here," Bruce said with a bitter tone. "I think he only comes in for his check."

"Buttons!"

"You know it's true!"

"And it doesn't matter to the detectives. They'll probably talk to Rodney."

"Rodney?" asked Judy.

"Executive assistant for Tom Senior, he stayed on–"

"Doing the work Junior should be doing."

"You keep that up, Buttons, and I'll pour myself a double, clear?"

"Yes, Boss," the groundhog agreed.

They chatted with Evie. She clearly loved Burke as much as Bruce did, and carefully avoided saying a word against Tom Junior. They asked her a little about her family. She had never known who her father was, but suspected he had sent support checks. She was very close to her own husband and children, and felt fortunate that her husband didn't feel threatened by a wife with a good job which allowed him to stay home and cook, clean, and raise the children. She respected Rodney and praised the accounting staff. Nick tried to draw her out more on Tom Junior, and asked about the father. Was the son like the father?

Evie hesitated. "Mister Hare... I think I made him uncomfortable. Maybe it was all the time Mister Burke spent with me. I hope I didn't strain their friendship. He was polite, but distant... Maybe he didn't like me. I sometimes got the feeling he felt guilty about how he treated me. Maybe, like I said, he was just uncomfortable. But when my children were born, and for their birthdays, he always sent expensive gifts."

"And the son?"

"I'm afraid I really don't know Thomas Junior well enough that my opinion means anything."

Rodney, the other executive assistant, was in his fifties and looked like he spent time in the gym each day. Talking about Tom Junior brought a bitter edge to his voice.

"You resented when Tom Junior inherited his father's interest in the firm?" Judy asked.

"Junior hasn't inherited the interest yet. It's in escrow. He had five years to learn the business – although he'd never shown interest in learning anything during Tom's life. Effie was to–"

"Effie?"

"Ephraim Burke. Effie to good friends and long-time workers. Effie was to decide five years after Tom's death if Junior would inherit. Then, after the diagnosis–"

"What diagnosis?" asked Nick.

"The doctor gave Mister Burke six months to live," answered Bruce. "That was seven months ago. My mom knows a rabbit who lived twelve years after being told she had six months to live."

"And I knew a weasel who was told he had a year to live and dropped dead the next week," Rodney snapped. "Junior didn't do much before the diagnosis and has hardly lifted a finger since then. Effie put him in charge of ordering supplies and a couple other minor jobs and it's damn near impossible to get him to do that. He calls his salary an allowance and complains it's too small. If he was paid what he was worth he wouldn't get anything!"

"You're very free in voicing your opinion," commented Nick.

"Tom left a hideously complicated will," the rabbit told him. "I can't be fired unless convicted of a crime during those five years. Tom wanted me here to teach Junior the job. If Junior fires me after inheriting I receive a huge bonus. The question is, will I be willing to stay on if Junior inherits?"

"And, if Burke lives and says Junior doesn't inherit?"

"Believe it or not, Tom's interest in the firm goes to Evie. I think Effie must have talked him into that. He thinks she can walk on water. There is some sealed codicil to the will – took a court order to let it remain sealed – with other provisions _if_ Junior doesn't inherit... Talking about the will... Sometimes I feel like an ungrateful bastard..."

"In what way?"

"I have no legitimate reason to complain. I draw a very nice salary. But I've worked here for years, Tom's right paw for most of them. The will gave me a nice raise, but somehow I just felt I'd be given more; Evie inherits so much – and I was working here when she was born."

"You mentioned a sealed codicil to the will. Did Tom say anything about that?"

"No, he didn't. And it's none of your damn business what it might say. This isn't about Tom. You claim you're here to get information on some stolen parts, and even if I was in court under subpoena I don't know what it says and guesses are inadmissible. I suggest you take your questions to accounting and let me do my work. Bruce, please take these detectives away."

"Sorry about that," the groundhog apologized as he closed the door behind them. "Everyone is upset about the prospect of Mister Burke dying."

"And I heard Evie will inherit his interest in the business? Does that bother anyone?"

"Not anyone who knows her and all she does."

"And Tom Junior?"

"Well, him being partner scares people."

Among the records for orders an occasional invoice for the salvage yard in Zootopia turned up in a time frame going back a few years. In the last two months the number of orders had gone up tremendously in frequency.

"Right about when the carjackings started," Judy whispered.

"Which came first," Nick answered quietly. "Did orders for parts drive up carjackings, or did carjackings make more parts available for sale?"

There didn't seem to be any discounts for volume purchases, but Nick and Judy requested a printout of the orders and invoices. The head of accounting hesitated until Bruce assured him that Burke had asked all employees to offer any possible cooperation.

The head of accounting shrugged, "Well, for him."

As Bruce escorted the pair outside he asked, "Have you figured out whodunnit?"

"We don't know that any crime has been committed," Judy assured him. "I think someone just made a bad choice of people to buy from."

"Vendors."

"Vendors?"

"Its the administrative assistant word for people you buy from. Makes me sound all professional." He pressed a button in his pocket and his bow tie suddenly twirled like an airplane propeller.

"I promise you, we'll solve this," Judy assured him as they left the building.

"What did Bogo tell you about promising to solve or fix things?" Nick asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"That doesn't apply–"

"And what did you faithfully promise Bogo you would never do again?"

"I didn't promise," snapped Judy. "He told me not to promise we could fix or solve anything."

"And what did you just do?"

"Bogo will never know. And we will figure it out."

"If a little bird tells Bogo what you said?"

"Evil, evil fox... Are you threatening to blackmail a poor innocent little rabbit for wanting to help a friend?"

"Maybe, what's in it for me?"

"Hmm... I could throw myself on your mercy. Or would you prefer I throw myself on some other part of your body?"

"Just great," muttered Nick, "how am I supposed to concentrate when you put those ideas in my head? I was going to ask for a back rub sometime from your magic paws, or maybe just have you wear those tight jeans next time we shoot pool. Watching you bend over to take a shot is the best part of the game."

"Even though I just have a little tail?"

"Huh"

"My tail. You say you used to watch Foxman and Rabbit for Vixen, and her tail was... She had to have tail extensions!"

"That was Eric who was crazy for Vixen. I mean, yeah, she was sexy. But I'm not limited to fox tails. There is this bunny I know, and when she wears tight jeans to play pool... Oh, yeah! She is hotter than any television star."

"Really?"

"Really– Ooof!" Judy's hug was so sudden, and fierce it knocked the wind out of him for a second. He smiled, then kissed the top of her head. "You know, Carrots, I think I'm starting to like this us being a couple idea."

"About time, you idiot," she told him, and took his paw as they finished their walk to the car.

* * *

With guidance from Judy, Nick drove back to the Hopps' home. She had a question for him, "Oh, what did you think of the orange thunder?"

"Nice. Smoother than I expected, and sweet."

"I'll bet Mister Burke has the best. A lot of it is aged less than sixty days in steel drums and is pretty raw. I avoid it, it's too strong for me. Any way, pumpkin alcohol with some simple syrup and spice extract. What was the main spice in your drink?"

"Ginger, with a strong cinnamon aftertaste and a hint of nutmeg."

"Everyone has his, or her, own recipe and preference for how strong they like which spice. You'll find it with cloves and cardamom. I've heard some use cayenne."

"Kind of sounds interesting."

"Don't fall for it! That's a trap for strangers. You get asked to sample two or three different ones and give an opinion, and you wake up in the gutter next day at noon. Do you remember Jules and Jerry?"

"No. Who are they? Have I met them?"

"Two of my brothers. I've told you the names of my family."

"And I wasn't planning on meeting them and I didn't memorize the list."

"They're the two you need to watch out for. Don't drink with them."

"I may handle my liquor better than you think."

"Pride goeth before destruction. And, bad as that bungalow may be, I suspect the gutter is worse."

* * *

Nick parked. Before getting out he turned to Judy, "What are your thoughts?"

"On tight jeans or giving you a back rub. I think the jeans–"

"Believe it or not, I'm asking about the investigation. Remember that?"

"I'm still hoping everyone's innocent. The increase in orders is odd though, and the timing suspicious. Your opinion?"

"The timing of increased orders is very suspicious. Junior seemed to generate a lot of dislike, but since we didn't meet him it could be deserved. Anything else seem peculiar to you?"

"The quality of Evie's clothing. But if she does as much work as Burke claims he may be paying her what he thinks she deserves. I don't think we can call this closed."

"Nice that old Burke gave us freedom to check out anything. So nice it's a little weird, unless he's really sure no one has done anything wrong. I'm going to call Doc Wheeler–"

"Why?"

"If you'd let me finish the sentence; I need him to tell me who's handling the investigation for the Third. I'll call and see if anything dirty has come up in the records. I'm happy to spend my time meeting a herd of your old boyfriends if nothing's wrong.

"No you're not. And there's no horde of old boyfriends."

"Says the bunny who dated giants and brought a groundhog to his knees."

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Judy's home. There was a cold slice of watermelon for a snack when they arrived, followed by playing cards with some of the younger Hopps children. Nick ate supper with the family, carefully gauging his levels of compliments. Too many overly effusive compliments sounded fake, and despite the fact he was trying to ingratiate himself with Bonnie he didn't want to appear to be trying to ingratiate himself. It was very important to sound sincere.

After dinner Nick sat on the porch steps. Judy sat down beside him and leaned against him. Stu and Susan took wooden chairs on the porch and some younger rabbits went in and out, sometimes sitting on the railings and asking Judy and Nick about life in Zootopia and working on the police force.

Nick wondered why no giant rabbits were on the United team.

"They've got size and strength," Susan told him, "but no speed or stamina. They need a game where they just fall on top of opposing players."

Dusk was settling in when Judy suggested to Nick, "You should probably head back now. You aren't that familiar with the road yet and you should go before it gets too dark." She walked him out to the car.

"You shouldn't have leaned against me back there. It made your dad uncomfortable."

"It will help him get adjusted to the fact we're a couple."

"It made me uncomfortable to make him uncomfortable."

"You need an attitude adjustment too." He reached for the handle to get in the car and she told him, "Hold me first."

He put his arms around her. "No way Burke believed we're a couple. But I was sure you didn't want our first kiss to be part of a cover story."

"Yeah. You could have kissed the top of my head though."

"Too brotherly. You've given me pecks on the cheek before."

"That's a warm thank you. We were better off just looking uncomfortable. But you're right, he didn't believe us."

"But hugging you feels good."

"Very good. But since we're on the subject of kissing, I've had a couple more possible suggestions for where we could share our first real, wildly romantic kiss," Judy told him.

"Please don't go back to crazy Judy on me. First, we're here on assignment and you need your head–"

"We're going to find no one knew they were buying stolen parts. Bunnyburrow doesn't have criminals."

"Every place has criminals. And we need to keep our focus. And if you build up the anticipation too much you will generate an anti-climax. I don't think there is a way in the world our first kiss could be as magical as you want. I don't want you being disappointed or asking, 'Is that all there is?'."

Judy thought for a minute, then sighed. "You're probably right. Why don't you just kiss me now and get it over with?"

"Just kiss you and get it over with? Just kiss you and get it over with? That has got to be the most unromantical sentence ever spoken!"

"Unromantical? Is that even a word?"

"In the history of the world, until this day, until this minute, there has never been a need for it."

"Well, you're the one who said I was putting pressure on you to make it magical."

"There is a difference between demanding the most romantic setting in the world and saying 'let's just get it over with'. I do not want our first real kiss to be simply 'to get it over with'."

"Fine, but I want our first kiss before our tenth anniversary."

"Nag, nag, nag," he grinned. "You're the one who requested a magical setting. I said our first kiss would be magic however it happened. How about within the week after we get back to Zootopia? If we're still talking to each other."

"Deal," Judy smiled. "And we don't have to be talking in order to kiss. In fact, experts suggest you shouldn't try to talk while kissing."

"Experts?"

"Well, I didn't run my own experiments. Despite what you may think of me, Mister Wilde, I am a virtuous rabbit. Now, if you want to try talking while kissing me – at some point in the future – I might agree with the test. But we should try it without talking first. And you now have a one week window of opportunity for the first magical kiss. Are you going to surprise me? Will you set up some romantic location? Will you be a teasing fox and put it off, or have I driven you mad with desire and you'll kiss me as soon as the train leaves the station?"

Nick sighed, "You were right. I should have just kissed you then and gotten it over with."


	14. Let's Have Another Cup of Coffee

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

I had intended this chapter to cover Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday with the final chapter covering Saturday and Sunday, and an epilogue set back in Zootopia. As you will see I only make it through Wednesday. Still hoping to cram Thursday and Friday in the next chapter. I'd hate to drag this out to each chapter only covering one day.

The most famous song from the 1932 musical _Face the Music_ (music by Irving Berlin) is this chapter's semi-appropriate title. The musical reflects the Depression gripping the US and much of the world at the time. Original lyrics for Another Cup of Coffee contain the lines, "Even John D. Rockefeller Is looking for a silver lining. Mister Herbert Hoover says that now's the time to buy..." The musical may have inspired Mel Brooks _The Producers_. In _Face the Music_ crooked politicians need to lose money to insure financial investigation of their wealth doesn't uncover it. Investing in a Broadway flop sounds like the perfect means to an end, until it is rewritten in questionable taste and becomes a hit. But remember:

 _Just around the corner,_  
 _There's a rainbow in the sky._  
 _So let's have another cup of coffee_  
 _And let's have another piece of pie!_

 **Let's Have Another Cup of Coffee  
**

Clean sheets allowed Nick to try and sleep at the bungalow, but the worn out mattress worked against his best efforts. At seven-thirty a phone call from Judy awakened him, "What," he snapped. "Sorry, you woke me up."

"I've been up for hours, Sleepy-head. Coming over for a hearty farm breakfast?"

"I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep."

"Sorry. Maybe you can take a nap after breakfast before I show you around Bunnyburrow – the parts we didn't see when walking yesterday."

"It's a plan. See you soon." He checked for messages. Dr. Wheeler had texted him phone numbers for Carson and Parr, the detectives at the Third who were working the car-jackings, and the computer forensic lab that would have the computers from the salvage yard. He checked the time, too early to call. As he remembered Carson and Parr the pair had been surly towards him and Judy on Monday, apparently feeling resentment for another pair of detectives finding the criminals they'd been looking for. Nick hoped that the pair would have mellowed into something like gratitude when he called asking for help. But that would be in an hour or two. He dressed and drove to Judy's for breakfast.

Biscuits with honey, hash browns, and eggs improved his mood. "I need to go out and make a private phone call," he told Bonnie. "Need to make sure the station can function without Judy and me there."

Carson had not mellowed in his attitude towards Nick. "Look, I don't go taking cases from the First, you and your showboating friend don't take my cases. Help you? I'll help you with some advice – Fuck off."

"And I'll give you some advice," Nick suggested. "Go look up the members of the Mayor's commission for police accountability. See if you find the name 'Nick Wilde'. Call me back within an hour if you do. If not, in seventy minutes I call the police commissioner, I call the head of the mayor's commission, and I may even call the mayor. And they'll call your captain, and your captain will ask you what part of cooperation and accountability you have trouble understanding. Have a nice day."

 _"That sucked,"_ Nick thought. _"Not what I wanted after breakfast."_ He went back to the house and told Judy the call hadn't gone well, but Carson would probably be calling back in an hour to offer help.

"Poor baby," Judy told him sympathetically. "Know what you need?"

"Drugs?"

"No, you need to sit down on a comfy porch chair with hot coffee to keep you awake until you hear back, and a pretty female on your lap to take your mind off your problems."

"Sounds good," he grinned. "Know where I can find a pretty female?"

"I was going to put the hot coffee in a cup. But I bet it'll really wake you up if I just pour it on your lap."

"I'll be good," he promised.

"Good. Just sit on one of the chairs. I'll be out in a minute with your coffee."

The chair felt good as Nick sat down. He yawned; the cup of coffee was a good idea. He had almost managed to doze off when Judy appeared with the coffee.

"Hold the cup while I sit on your lap," she directed. They managed the feat without spilling a drop. "Now, isn't this comfy."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, it feels great," he said as she snuggled up to him.

"It'll be even better when we're kissing," she promised in a whisper

Bonnie's call cut through the moment, "Please remember there are impressionable young rabbits around."

"I'm just sitting on his lap, Mom!"

The faint sound of Susan's voice could be heard from somewhere in the house, "Oh! I want to see that."

"Her hearing is that good she can hear the word kiss?" Nick whispered.

"No, just seeing me on your lap set her off."

"I fear I am a scandal in the Hopps house," sighed Nick.

"I don't care. They'll get used to you. Now, while we're all cozy like this I have a question for you. When did you decide I was the female of your dreams?"

"You're kidding me, right? You really want me to put a day on it?"

"Yes."

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had_ begun."

"That's poetic. Poetic and lame. I can name the day I decided you were special. I can name the hour. I can name the minute."

"Okay, I'll bite... Not literally, of course, that wouldn't be nice. When was did you decide I was Mister Pretty Hot Stuff." He put the coffee cup down to listen.

"Okay, the day I realized you were special was the most dangerous day of my life."

"You decide I'm the male of your dreams, and you call it the most dangerous day of your life? You're still working through that fear of foxes, aren't you."

"No, Silly. You weren't the danger, but the danger made me see the real you."

"That crazy train ride when you were trying to get the night howler evidence in to the police?"

"No... But that makes the top five easily for scary days."

"I thought we'd hit that oncoming train."

"I knew we were going to make it... Okay, a few times I wasn't sure, but I mostly knew we were going to make it. No, that time Mister Manchas was chasing us after he went wild. I really thought we were going to die."

"Did you have to bring that up? I've been trying very hard to repress that memory."

"Well, don't. You could have escaped, but you risked your own life to save me. It showed your physical courage–"

"Too scared to think straight, more likely."

"Hush! Then you stood up to Bogo. That was moral courage."

"That was too angry for how you were being treated to think straight."

"Look, if you can't say anything nice about yourself, don't say anything at all. You saved my life. You encouraged me. Then, on the cable car you opened up and let me see some of your heart. I wanted you as my partner, from that moment I wanted you in my life. When you walked out after that press conference I felt like a part of me died."

"I shouldn't have left that way."

"No, what I said was stupid."

"I could have listened."

"I really hurt you... So, that night, the cable car ride, that was when I decided I wanted to be with you forever. Your turn. When did you realize you wanted to me to stay in your life?"

"Wait, you decided you loved me on the cable car ride?"

"I never said that. I said I wanted you in my life. That doesn't mean I knew I loved you."

"Sounds awfully close to me."

"It's not the same. You know, if you weren't so easy to love you'd be impossible to love."

"And now you're saying you love me."

"No I'm not! You know the rules. First you kiss me, then I tell you that I love you. Of course, if you want to tell me that you love me, that would be okay."

"I'm pretty sure I can't. I'm supposed to tell you I love you either immediately before, or after, I kiss you for the first time. Those are the rules. At least those were the rules at PS forty-three in intro to romance."

Judy snorted, "Like Nicholas Wilde ever cared about the rules."

"I can't believe I'm hearing by-the-book Judith Hopps suggesting I break the rules? I am shocked – shocked to hear such a thing."

"You're not shocked, you're avoiding the question. When did you know I was Miss Wonderful?"

"Hmmm... Tough one. I think it's a toss up. It was either your eggplant Parmesan or watching you bend over in those tight jeans at the pool hall."

"Males!" Judy complained. "Food and sex. I am going to go help Mom in the kitchen."

She started to get up but Nick quickly threw his arms around her and held her tight. "But I want a bunny. And I will hug you and squeeze you and pat you and pet you and rub you and caress you and call you George."

Judy giggled as she pretended to struggle, "Let me go, you big creep."

"Ah, I thought you liked me."

"Not if the only nice things you can say about me are that I cook and have a nice butt. Say something else."

He loosened his grip on the rabbit, "Do you know how many people I've told the story about my trying to join the scouts, and how I was treated?"

"No."

"Hardly anyone. I couldn't believe it when I started spilling my guts to you on that cable car. I've got walls around me so high and thick... But you climbed them–"

"Or burrowed under them."

Nick laughed, "Yeah, burrowed under them for sure. And I found myself opening up to you like Pringle's Department Store at nine in the morning. I've never, never in my life felt so open to anyone I just met. There was something about you, something special. Is that better? That day when we escaped Mister Manchas and you gave me the application for the academy and said you wanted me as your partner? You may recall that I started filling it out."

Judy rubbed her nose against his. "Much better, Mister Wilde. I might believe you really like me."

Which is when Susan took the picture. "Clawhauser will love this!"

"Suze, give me that phone!"

"No!"

The teen took off at a run, and Judy reluctantly left her partner's lap in pursuit of her sister. Nick sighed and picked his coffee back up.

Fifty-nine minutes after his initial phone call to Detective Carson ended Nick's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Wilde? Carson here. Look sorry, about that first call. I'm not an animal until I've had a cup of coffee."

"Same here. And I had a lousy night's sleep so I'm cranky as a bear." (Fortunately Carson was not a bear.)

"I looked at that Burke and Hare thing like you asked, and holy shit! There is a boatload of stuff there."

"I was afraid of that. Actually my partner was afraid of that, Judy... I mean Detective Hopps has this intuition thing going for her. It's scary."

"There were so many orders, especially around the time the jackings started, that there's probably a connection. There was a name that came up on all the recent invoices from the place, signed by a Thomas Hare Junior. He should probably be checked out. And–"

"He wasn't in yesterday. We talked to his co-workers. There's not a lot of love for Tom Junior."

"Wait, you're in Bunnyburrow?"

"Yeah. That's why I slept lousy. Accommodations stink – literally."

"How do you and Hopps do it?"

"Some luck, a lead, and some detectives over in the Third had done a ton of the work for us–"

"So you knew you was poaching?"

"Our Captain said he thought someone might have been copying the MO, so we looked at your files to see what you had. Kept us from a lot of dead ends."

"Your Captain really thought it was someone copying the MO?"

"That's what he told us. Bad luck in the First to disagree with your Captain."

"Yeah, same here. Look, I think the computer geeks in forensics can do more with the files for you than I can. I–"

"No, problem. Thanks. Hey, have you figured out how they kept off the surveillance cams?"

"That's what I'd really like to know. Got any brilliant ides?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I'll be doing interrogations again today. I'll ask about this Burke and Hare outfit specifically, okay?"

"That'd be great. Oh, and is there some particular computer whiz I should ask for? Always easier to ask information from an individual."

"Ask for Allen," Carson told him, and passed on the phone number. "Sorry again about this morning."

"Me too."

"Hey, next time you're down in the Third, let me buy you a cuppa."

Nick smiled as he hung up. He hated threats, they left enemies. Recognize and compliment someone for their work, sympathize with them, and you got better results than threats could bring.

He was getting comfortable on the chair when Judy returned. "Catch Suze?"

"No, she had too much of a head start."

"You're slipping."

"Or maybe she comes from a fast family too."

"Possible. Oh, much nicer return call. Nothing specific to report yet, but the Burke and Hare connection moved up the priority list on the investigation. Hopefully we'll have something later in the day."

"Good. Ready to see more of Bunnyburrow?"

"How about I get an hour nap first?"

Judy was ready to agree when their phones signaled the arrival of a text message. The text read, "Rick is gone!" and attached was the photo of Judy on Nick's lap, with the two rubbing noses.

"What the–"

"Ben Clawhauser! He must have–"

A text from Detective Nyte arrived on Nick's phone, "You call that working?" with the attached picture forwarded.

Before Judy could comment she got a text, from Ancles. "Will you please keep your private lives private?" While she texted a reply more messages came in from other officers and detectives.

"What did you tell Ancles?" Nick asked when the flow of messages stopped.

"I threw Ben under the bus. I said we didn't send him the picture and he had no business forwarding it."

"Hope that's enough... Any chance we could throw Suze under a bus for sending it to him?"

"No way. This is Bunnyburrow! Here we throw someone under the tractor. Take your nap."

"I'll try. Oh, I'd better call Allen – the guy working on the computer records – and... And I didn't bring a laptop."

"I did. Have anything sent to me."

* * *

Neither Judy nor Nick had much appetite for lunch after their big breakfasts. Nick had seen the small town square the day before when new sheets were purchased, but today they strolled around the businesses which surrounded the square and noticed remarkably little business activity.

"This place is dead," Nick commented.

"It's not dead, it's sleeping. We'll go out to the fairgrounds a little later. That'll be busy with people getting ready for Pumpkin Fest. Oh, and we'll stop at the school. We can't go in, it's summer and it's closed. Maybe someone will be working on getting it ready for the fall! And then I can take you in and–"

Nick held up his hand, and Judy paused. "You and Suze are really sisters, aren't you?"

"Of course, what... Am I talking too much because I'm excited?"

"Oh yeah. Excited about school. I'm going to bet you were one of those wonderfully popular kids that everyone else wanted to sit by, because it increased their social status to be in your presence."

"You make it sound like a crime."

"Sorry, flashback. Eric, Truckie, and I were the kids no one else would sit with. So we sat at a table at the edge of the lunchroom and made sarcastic comments about people like you. We thought it proved we were better. I don't get excited about visiting my old high school. We were the kids the popular kids ignored and wouldn't talk to... Maybe that's too harsh, maybe they just didn't talk to us because we were too shy and socially awkward to even say 'hi' to them."

"No," Judy sighed, "Maybe I wouldn't have talked to you. You're making me feel guilty about Gideon again. He and his friends... Some other kids too... My crowd ignored them. And I made fun of Gideon. The bakery is just off the square. Let's see if he's in... He's probably out at the fairgrounds, but you can have a piece of pie if the shop is open."

"And you'll pay as a sign of contrition for how you treated us who were beneath you in school?"

"Don't press it, Detective. I didn't go to school with you – and you still owe me for the Jumbo Pop."

A small bell tinkled as they pushed open the door and a young rabbit looked up from a book, "Judy! Detective Wilde! How can I help you?"

Nick vaguely recognized the rabbit as one of Judy's younger siblings he'd played cards with the day before, but he didn't remember the name.

"Any chance Gideon in here?" Judy asked.

"Sure. I'll get him."

A minute later Gideon, wearing an apron and liberally sprinkled with flour emerged from the back. "Judy! You're in town?"

She fought the urge to say, _"Yes, obviously."_ "I'm in town for a few days. I have a lot to do, but I had to stop in and see you."

"To see me? Really?"

"I wanted to tell you a couple things. One was thanks, seeing you and talking with you when you stopped by the farm stand that day helped give me some perspective I needed. I couldn't have solved the night howler case without you."

The fox looked puzzled, "I didn't do nothing."

"You did more than you know. And I wanted to say thank you for that. And I also need to tell you I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"For how I treated you back in school. I called you a big dummy... I said a lot of mean things and–"

"And I deserved them. I was always bottom of the class."

"That does not make you a dummy, and it was wrong of me to think that, and it was wrong of me to say that. Please, forgive me."

"Ah, Judy, that's... that's..." tears started to fill Gideon Gray's eyes.

 _"Don't cry! Don't cry!"_ Nick thought. _"Foxes don't cry."_

Gideon started crying. "That's the nicest thing you..."

Judy's own tears started, and she hugged her former classmate. "I'm sorry."

Nick stood to the side, feeling slightly embarrassed and not sure what to say or do. Part of him hated the other fox for what he had done to Judy years ago, but the other animal sounded mentally slow, and so contrite, it was hard not to feel sympathy for him. Finally the other two got themselves under control. Gideon pulled a couple paper napkins from a holder on the table and handed one to Judy, then wiped his eyes and blew his nose with the other. "I'll wash my hands before I get back to work. I... Thanks."

"No, thank you. And I really am sorry about–"

Nick coughed, "I hate to sound like a heartless slob, but I remember something about pie. And someone is sadly remiss in her duties on making introductions."

"Oh, you're right. Nick, this is Gideon Gray. We went to school together and–"

"And I hurt Judy."

"Neither of us behaved well. That's past. Gideon, this is my partner on the police force, Nick Wilde." Judy linked arms with Nick. "And we're kind of... we're..."

Nick sensed Judy wasn't sure how to finish the sentence, afraid to say too much or too little about the relationship and risk offending him.

"Judy and I are not just partners on the force," Nick told Gideon. "We're kicking it up a notch or two and–"

"Maybe kicking it up three or four," Judy giggled.

"Let me tell the story," Nick scolded in a teasing voice. He continued the explanation to Gideon. "We're starting a more serious relationship and here to break the bad news to her parents."

"Good news," Judy corrected him.

Gideon looked back and forth between the pair, obviously puzzled. "But, uh, you're a fox."

"I converted," Nick told him in a solemn voice. "I used to be a raccoon."

"But... how..."

"You should only believe half of what Nick says," warned Judy.

"Which half?"

"Well, not that one, obviously."

"Uh, right. Obviously."

"Judy claims the best pies in the world are made in Bunnyburrow, and that the best pies in Bunnyburrow are baked by you," Nick told the other fox. "Now, while I trust Judy implicitly I can't rule out the possibility she has a hometown bias, so I wanted empirical evidence for the assertion."

Gideon looked puzzled, "What did he say?" he whispered to Judy.

"He said I told him your pies are great and he wants to try a slice."

"Oh. Sure thing. What kind of pie would you like?"

"Well, since we're here for Pumpkin Fest, I'd like a slice of pumpkin pie," Nick said.

Gideon and Judy looked at each other. The fox looked puzzled. "He's not from around here," Judy reminded him.

"What's the matter?" demanded Nick. "It's a bakery! I ordered pie!"

"No pie for you," explained Gideon.

"What, you don't serve foxes? You're a fox, and you don't serve foxes?"

Judy sighed, "I'll explain," she told Gideon. Turning to Nick, "No jumping the gun on Pumpkin Fest. Pumpkin pie is off the menu for a week before. They'll be available Friday at..." She looked to Gideon.

"Noon."

"Fine," muttered Nick, "Got my taste buds drooling for pumpkin pie and then you deny them. What do you have?"

Gideon pointed to the a blackboard with the list. "Some of it's kinda outa season. But I got it at the peak of fresh and prepped it all."

"Ummm... I'll try a slice of the strawberry-rhubarb. And a cup of coffee."

"Peach, please," Judy requested. "And green tea."

The two sat at a small table in the shop. Judy watched closely as Nick cut a cautious bite of pie and lifted it to his mouth with the fork. The fox's eyes opened wide in surprise as he chewed. He swallowed and exclaimed, "That is incredible!"

"Told you," Judy smirked. She called, "Gideon? City guy says your pie is incredible."

"Beyond incredible. Two or three steps beyond incredible..." He turned to Judy, "What are the next steps past incredible?"

"I'm a rabbit, not a thesaurus."

"Never a thesaurus around when you need one. They're as bad as cops."

"I believe thesauruses are extinct, wiped out by a comet or something."

Gideon had headed over to the table and called, "You really liked it?"

"It... Judy said the best pies came from... But I figured it was hometown pride, so I... And this is, Wow!"

Gideon looked at Judy, "Is this the half the time I can believe him?"

"Believe him. I've never seen him look so happy with food in his mouth."

"Thanks, Mister Wilde. I like to hear that folks like my pies."

"Call me Nick, please. Any chance you'd close the bakery here and move to Zootopia? You'd have lines a block long outside your shop! You could get Clawhauser off doughnuts."

"Clawhauser?"

"Desk sergeant," explained Judy. "He's addicted to doughnuts."

"But this is so much better!" Nick enthused.

"Well shucks, but my pies just wouldn't be the same if I didn't have all the best stuff on the farms right here."

* * *

After pie Judy showed Nick where she had gone to school, and then they headed to the fairgrounds. "We need to do something about Benjamin sending that photo out to everyone at the First," Nick commented during the ride.

"His heart is in the right place."

"He got us in trouble with Ancles."

"I don't want to do anything that will get him in trouble."

Nick thought a minute, "Have you asked Hye what she did to make Suze think she was talking with a guy?"

"No. Like I said, I suspect Tom was there and she handed the phone to him and he claimed to be Rick. That's my guess."

"Probably. Even if Hye did something else Tom's sense of humor nominates him for what I have in mind."

"And what evil lurks in the heart of Nick?"

"Have him call the station as Rick, he'll say you called him and were upset that he sent out that 'shopped photo."

"But it wasn't photo-shopped."

"Oh, yeah. Judy 'I cannot tell a lie' Hopps. That's our cover story."

"And I wasn't upset."

"You weren't upset that Suze took the picture, that she sent the picture, that Ben forwarded it to everyone we know on the force, and Ancles chewed our butts for it?"

"Okay, I'm upset. I'll call Hye later. What do we do with Suze?"

"I like your tractor idea... Have Tom tell Ben that whoever faked the picture is in trouble if he finds out who did it. I doubt Clawhauser will name Suze, but he'll probably call to tell her what happened. And if you want to tell Suze you talked with Rick today, and he was annoyed with her, that's okay too."

"'Rick' was annoyed? You're certain?"

"I know the guy as well as I know myself."

The fairgrounds were far busier than downtown Bunnyburrow. "We're pretty close to Burke and Hare, aren't we?" Nick asked as they got out of the car.

Judy pointed to a line of poplars. "The dirt track is just past those trees. It's the far end of Burke and Hare property. It'll be extra parking on Friday and Saturday. There'll be races on Sunday – from kids on bikes to demolition derby."

"Not at the same time, I hope."

"No, Silly. Kids in the morning. Demolition is last thing in the afternoon."

"I've heard of those... And tractor pulls. They're both real?"

"Both real. The dull world of Zootopia has nothing to compare to the exotic untamed splendor of Bunnyburrow."

Animals were busy erecting concession stands of various sorts as Nick and Judy strolled around the fairgrounds. There were a few small carnival rides and booths with games going up also. As the walked around, observing the preparations various individuals who recognized her would call greetings to Judy. A few even stopped and chatted for a minute.

Judy gave Nick some a little more background on the site, including the information that, "Carrot Days are held here in the spring."

"Another ancient fertility ritual?"

"Agricultural, not fertility."

"We could debate that with a cultural ethnographer."

"School children put on skits... Do you remember that 'Blood! blood! blood!' line when you were pretending to attack me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I did that in the barn right over there. That was when I broke the news to my parents I wanted to be a police officer."

"How did they take it?"

"Um, about as well as when I told them you were the male I'd been looking for all my life. But now they're proud of me."

"They're still scared for you and want you to settle down with some safe rabbit. That's why your mom kept setting you up with blind dates."

Judy grew excited and pointed to two bulls nailing the facade on a concession stand. The tall letters across the top read, 'Dairy Belles'. "This is the ice cream stand I told you about! Fresh churned and you can buy it direct from the cows themselves. I hope Gideon has his stand close to this. Warm pie and ice cream... What's that word for two things that go together so well they're better than the sum of their parts?"

"Gestalt."

"Gesundheit."

Nick groaned, "You set me up on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes, and... Oh, look! The hay maze will be over here this year."

"Hay maze?"

"For the smaller children, let's watch for a minute."

A huge rabbit doe, a hay hook in each hand, directed the others piling up the bales and frequently lifted heavy bales to the top row of the walls.

As they watched the construction a passing animal called, "Hey, Judy!" and Judy responded with a wave and, "Hey, Carl!"

The large female rabbit with the hay hooks looked over, "Judy? Judy Hopps?"

"Yes, I... Sorry, I don't remember you."

The large rabbit laughed, "We've never met. I moved to Bunnyburrow when I married Chuck Flem." She left her work to join them. "He said you were in town... Nothing personal, but he really dated a shrimp like you?"

"We went out once. Just friends."

"I wasn't jealous, just surprised. And this must be the fox he told me about. You're really telling people the two of you are dating?"

"Yes, we are," Judy tried to explain as the doe chuckled.

"I don't think anyone is going to believe that story. Why are you in town, really? That mess at Burke and Hare or something else?"

"We're here for more than one reason," insisted Nick, and put an arm around Judy. "She wanted to see Pumpkin Fest and introduce me to her family."

"Undercover, I understand. Hey, hope you catch the bad guys," she told them. Glancing over she shouted, "Not there!" to a normal sized rabbit putting a hay bale where it didn't belong and she returned to her labors to place the bale in its proper position.

"Why is it," Nick wanted to know, "that when we weren't a couple everyone at the First thought we were sleeping together. And now that we're starting to become a couple no one in Bunnyburrow will believe it?"

"First, we've been a couple longer than you realize. Everyone could see I was mad about you, and we act like a married couple. It was a natural assumption on everyone's part."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. You were the only one who didn't realize you were in love with me."

"I still think my vote counts for something."

"You need to learn that a husband's vote counts for nothing."

"We're not married."

"Yet. And you need practice in learning your vote counts for nothing. Meanwhile, here in Bunnyburrow, everyone remembers what a narrow-minded little bigot I was. They don't realize that a tall, handsome fox opened my eyes to the importance of seeing every animal as an individual."

"A tall, handsome fox, huh?"

"That's you, obviously."

"And flattering your mark is one of the oldest tricks in the con bag. You know I can see through that, don't you?"

"Of course you can see it." She batted large, violet eyes at him, "You're smart. You see everything. But it still works, doesn't it?"

"Why, yes. Yes it does."

After watching progress, greeting friends, and helping with the construction of a particularly recalcitrant concession stand Nick mentioned, "I will have an appetite for dinner. There's supposed to be a place near Bunnyburrow with an otter menu?"

"There's an otter village. Mom and Dad sometimes go there for their anniversaries."

"How about we blow off your family this evening and you and I eat there? Maybe it will be romantic enough to forget we're on a case for a little while, wink, wink."

"Why, Mister Wilde, you turn an innocent bunny's head with your wicked and wonderful suggestions. Dinner with you? I think that can be arranged."

"Where is this otter village?"

"Mud Flats is about–"

"Mud Flaps?"

"Mud Flats, with a 't'. That's its name."

"Well, we can rule out any chance of our first real kiss after dinner then."

"Why?"

"I don't care how romantic the place might be, no way I'm ever going to admit to anyone we had our first real kiss at a place called Mud Flats."

"But... Yeah, you're right. No way to I want to tell my friends on the football team that we confessed our love for each other at Mud Flats. But we can still have dinner there, right?"

"Umm... Give me a minute to think about that... Dinner at an otter restaurant with a sexy rabbit – listening to the sweet sound of her voice, or sitting down with a dozen members of her family, most of whom hate me. Which one should I choose?"

"That depends, Nick. Do you ever want to see me in those tight jeans again?"

"Otter restaurant it is."

"Smart choice."

"Oh, call your mom and warn her. I doubt she's planning anything special, like strychnine in the soup, but you should warn her just in case. Have to eat at home if she's counting on us."

Judy hugged him, "You are so amazingly considerate."

"I don't want to get into any deeper trouble than I already am for dating her daughter."

There were no plans at the Hopps household. With her phone already out Judy called Allen, the officer working on the computer files. The talk continued longer than either Judy or Nick had anticipated.

When Judy finally hung up Nick commented, "Just from hearing your half of the conversation it sounds like someone at Burke and Hare is in this pretty deep."

Judy did not sound happy, "What it looks like. There was an odd email, nothing definite but almost like some kind of feeler, asking about their ability to get more things in a hurry, and offering a bonus. The yard might have been stealing cars before, but it sounds to Allen like this was what encouraged the the car jackings. He's going to send me the file with everything he's got before he goes home this evening... We can't be out too late tonight, I'm going to have a ton of work to do."

"Bonus for parts? We didn't see anything like that at Burke and Hare."

"No, we didn't. He said orders came in from at least three different computers... I forget the name for it, but there is some kind of signal, unique to each computer – kind of like its own fingerprint?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I don't know the technical name either."

"Anyway, Allen would like us to get on different computers and send him emails so he can figure out what message which came from which one."

"Assuming, of course that no one was sending orders in from lap tops that have disappeared since the arrest. And Burke and Hare struck me as a place where computer security is probably pretty lax. If they even use passwords I'm going to guess half the computers will have a sticky note up on the edge of the screen with the password written on it."

"You're probably right. I'd like to see what forensics found before we go out again. Should we call Bruce and say we'll be out tomorrow or just show up?"

Nick shrugged, "I've got no idea. Probably better just to show up though. I mean, everyone there has to be on the possible suspect list at the moment. But he strikes me as being too computer savvy to use one we could trace to him at work."

"Nick... I don't like having a friend on the possible suspect list."

He took the rabbit in his arms and hugged her. "Tell you what. I'll bet you a pizza he's innocent. And I always win my bets. When we find out he's innocent you owe me a pizza."

"You always win?"

"Always. I've got you in my arms now, don't I?"

"You big idiot... Will you find a good time to kiss me soon, so I can tell you how much I love you?"

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "I'm under orders to find a wonderfully romantic place, remember?"

"Whose stupid idea was that," Judy grumbled. "Okay, but remember, within one week after we get back to Zootopia or I take matters into my own lips. Oh, and should the perfect moment arise while we're here in Bunnyburrow that would be okay too, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm probably too stressed for a perfect moment here."

"That bad?"

"Well, not bad. Just feel like I'm under a microscope."

"I'm nervous about the idea of meeting your mother too."

"Speaking of mothers... Should I ask your mom the level of attire I need for Mud Flats?"

"You're fine. We're just simple country–"

Judy's phone rang.

"ZPD or your parents?" Nick asked. "We know it's not Suze calling to apologize."

"ZPD is my guess." Judy took out her phone. "Hello?"

 _"Jude? Bruce. Your mom gave me your number."_

"What's up?"

 _"Judy Hopps is in town. Maybe you heard. Anyway, she's with some stiff. But If she can ditch the fox I'm thinking we could get some of the old gang together tonight."_

"Ditch the fox?"

 _"Well, they won't admit it, but I think she's in town for an investigation. She's giving some crazy cover story about dating the fox. But Judy and a fox? No way! I don't know how their investigation is going, but I was hoping she might be able to get away for a couple hours. I have Ian's number. I can call him."_

"Nick and I have dinner plans. Maybe tomorrow we could get together?"

" _We don't have to worry about parents telling us to be home by midnight. If you can't ditch him for dinner maybe you can just eat in a hurry and we'll sit around and talk until two in the morning? How late were you out with Ian that time you both got grounded?"_

"Look, Nick and I really are a couple–"

 _"I'm a suspect too?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"C'mon, you can tell me the truth. You and a fox? No way."_

"Hard as this may be for you to believe, yes. I'm crazy about the fox."

 _"Okay, it's your cover story and you're sticking with it. Can you slip away from the ball and chain for a couple hours tomorrow night, or, worst case scenario, invite him along? If your fox is going to show up I'll make sure not to call Ian. Oh, but you might be interested in knowing, if the fox is a cover story, that Ian isn't married."_

"Not interested. Hey, I'll talk with my significant other and get back to you on whether I can get together with you guys tomorrow."

 _"Where is the strong, independent Judy Hopps who never asked anyone's permission for anything – especially permission from a fox?"_

"Not sure where she is. This is the strong, independent Judy Hopps who dragged her just-starting-to-stick-his-toes-in-a-relationship male to Bunnyburrow to meet her mom and dad. And, having dragged him to the ends of the earth and put him up a fleabag bungalow would feel far too guilty to desert him."

 _"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'm still not sure I believe you're interested in a fox. But you either really are or are staying in character. Bring him along if you must, but most of the old gang is in town for Pumpkin Fest and everyone would love to see you. Should I call Ian?"_

"Are you sure you aren't my mom?"

 _"Let me check my pants."_ There was a brief pause. _"No, I can assure you I'm not your mom. Why?_ "

"'Cause she was always trying to set me up with–"

 _"Aha!"_

"Aha?"

 _"The fox is a beard, to keep your mother off your back! You're in love with Cynthia! I should have known–"_

"I'm hanging up now, Bruce. I'll call back after I talk with Nick."

"Well, this half of the conversation sounded interesting," Nick commented as she put away her phone.

"This was the sane end of the conversation. Bruce wanted to get some of our old friends together and asked me to ditch you. And I worked too darn hard to hook you to wander off and leave you now... It wouldn't be fair to you."

"I think I heard you suggest tomorrow evening?"

"And you also heard I needed to talk with you first."

Nick thought for a moment. "You were popular in high school. You have a lot of friends. You should see them. If you don't, they'll think I'm the bad guy for telling you not to see them. I don't need that on me."

"What'll you do? Stay at that stinking bungalow? Spend the evening with my Mom and Dad? She'll either ignore you or dig out the photo albums and show you embarrassing pictures of me when I was little–"

"I'll bet you were adorable."

"You want your mom showing me pictures of you when you were a cub? Or, I can take you with me, and you listen to people you've never met before reminisce about things that make no sense to you and you're bored to tears. Do you know how long I was chasing you to–"

Nick coughed, "Actually, I think I do."

"True," giggled Judy. "The point is that, having run after you, I don't want to desert you now. I care about your feelings."

"That image, a rabbit chasing a fox, is pretty funny. But, as it happens, he cares about your feelings too. Telling you not to see your friends would be wrong. My opinion is you should see your friends while you're here. Drag your guy along, introduce him to everyone, and then you owe the fox – big time."

"Hmmm... Might work," mused Judy. "I am pretty sure the innocent rabbit has promised to do anything for the wicked fox in the past, and he was always too much of coward to take advantage of her the way she secretly hoped he would. She'll probably just end up back in his kitchen, chained to the stove."

"Making artichoke dip and baked brie for the next time the guys are over for poker?"

"You really have no wicked imagination, do you?"

"I'm not interested in handcuffs, on either one of us, if that's what you mean."

"There are a lot of options between me in handcuffs or asking me to cook."

"Time for that later," he promised and took her in his arms. "And I want you doing things because you want to, not because I've pressured you. Oh, one more condition. For every former male friend or steady drooling over you tomorrow, it's one more poker night you cook for, deal?"

"There weren't that many–"

"Deal?"

"Deal," Judy sighed.

"Sealed with a kiss?"

"Not in the parking lot of the Bunnyburrow fairgrounds. I know we can do better than this."

"Okay. Hey, call your buddy Bruce back. I'm going to call Carson at the Third and mend fences."

"Exactly what did you tell him this morning?"

"Never mind. The point is that he started the case, he will be doing the paperwork for it, and messing up relations with the Third would have Ancles on my back. That and Carson might have learned something we need, and I want to make sure he likes us enough to pass on information."

Nick and Judy moved away from each other, to avoid interfering with the other conversation. Nick placed his call. "Wanted to update you on the situation in Bunnyburrow, since you're in charge of the case," he told the other detective. "We've talked with Allen and he'll send files to Hopps to look over this evening. We'll check out the computers at Burke and Hare for him tomorrow. Other than that we didn't do much today."

The other detective laughed, _"I wouldn't say that."_

"What are you talking about?"

 _"The picture going around."_

"What picture?" Nick demanded, with the sinking feeling in his stomach telling him what picture was being referred to.

 _"The one your desk sergeant forwarded to our desk sergeant."_

"Great," Nick muttered.

 _"A fox and a rabbit, kissing? Was that photo-shopped?"_

"We weren't kissing! We were rubbing noses... It's, uh, some kind of rabbit thing."

 _"My wife catches me rubbing noses with another female and she'll cut off my rabbit thing and Parr will be looking for a new Partner."_

"Look, when Judy and I came out here we decided our cover story was going to be–"

 _"You seemed to be enjoying your cover story."_

"Some are better than others," Nick admitted. "Hey, just called to update you. Will give you a report if we learn anything tomorrow. Any prisoner say anything about Bunnyburrow? Figured out how they got around surveillance cams?"

 _"Most of the prisoners claim no knowledge of either. A couple knew they shipped a lot of orders there. We may not have the head of this outfit. I'm really interested in the security camera angle, and hope you turn that genius up."_

* * *

Judy came over after finishing her phone call. "Eight tomorrow. What news from the Third?"

"You want the bad news first, or the worse news?"

"That bad, huh? I guess bad news first."

"Bad news, nothing to help us with the case. Worse news? Clawhauser apparently forwarded the photo to every other desk sergeant in Zootopia, and some of them sent it out to officers – at least Carson has seen it."

"Great," Judy muttered. "Well, I'll call Hye now and ask if she can have Tom play the role of an irate Rick."

"I bet your groundhog friend would love the part, he seems very theatrical."

"True, but then we have to explain the whole Rick-Trudy thing to him. I already owe Hye the story; I'd prefer leaving it at that."

* * *

Mud Flats, a half hour drive from Bunnyburrow, was located, as Nick expected, on the bank of a river. "This doesn't look like any restaurant I've ever seen," Nick told Judy as she parked the car.

"What does it look like?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe an old road house or honky-tonk. This is considered a fancy place by the inmates at Bunnyburrow State Pen?"

"I don't know if fancy... It's different. It's exotic. We sure don't have anything like this in Bunnyburrow."

Nick decided Public House was probably more appropriate when they entered the long, ramshackle building. At a bar to one side elderly otters were engaged in some sort of heated debate while a football game played on a television over the bar. In a far corner some teens were practicing music. Nick suspected they were attempting rock, but couldn't be certain.

A early mid-aged female in dress with small white and pink checks and a name tag reading Irma came over, "Dinner?"

"Yes, please."

She lead them to a side room the pair hadn't noticed when they entered.

"In Bunnyburrow for Pumpkin Fest?"

"Yes, and Nick... He's Nick," Judy explained, pointing to the fox, "has heard so much about otter cooking he wanted to eat here."

"Where ya from?"

"Zootopia."

"No otter places there?"

"Not the same," Nick answered. "I've been in Zootopia's version of an otter place, but Judy described this as the real deal."

"Don't know about that. But we're sure enough otters here."

She was back after giving them a minute to look over the menus. Judy was sticking to a rabbit diet after her last experience, but Nick pointed to the board that read 'Catch of the Day'. "Turtle?"

"Yep."

"Fresh?"

"That's what 'catch of the day' means, Hon. Mel's been cooking turtles for years, and no complaint yet... Leastwise no complaint from the turtles."

Nick ordered the turtle and Irma disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Not a romantic spot," Judy whispered. "And I hope you're not disappointed it's so... so..."

"Unpretentious?" Nick suggested. "Not necessarily a bad thing. I want to try the food, and don't need to pay extra for starched linen napkins, a sommelier who regards us with contempt, and a waiter with a pepper mill the size of a horse's leg who stops by every ten minutes to ask if I want more pepper on my meal."

"So it's okay?"

"Any place with you is great."

"Will you please stop being so wonderful? You're making it very hard for me to not tell you that I love you."

"Trying your patience?"

"Yes."

"You try my patience, I'll try yours," he leered.

Judy giggled.

* * *

Judy yawned as Nick drove back from the restaurant. "I like what you said: not better, not worse, just different. You are amazing. And I got up too early. I'm going to... Darn, I need to look over the files, don't I?"

"Only if you're a dedicated police officer who wants to do her duty. Don't stay up too late."

A contrite Susan waited for Judy on the porch. "I, uh, Ben called and... You talked to Rick today?"

"I did. He was not happy about that trick you pulled."

"But you and Nick–"

"Are best friends. And we are here working. We told you that."

"But you love Nick! It's obvious!"

"My feelings are my own. Little sisters don't tell me who to love. Mom can't tell me who not to love. You said Clawhauser called?"

"Rick must have called your station after he went off duty, but the desk sergeant on duty called to let him know. I think he'd already been raked over the coals for sending out the– I didn't tell him to send out the picture! That was his idea!"

Judy felt sympathy for Clawhauser, who had always encouraged her and supported her in her pursuit of Nick. At the same time desk sergeants, like little sisters and mothers, had to let her and Nick work things through for themselves. "If you hadn't sent the picture in the first place it wouldn't have happened," Judy reminded Susan. "And now I have some files to look at for the case here." _"Hope they take my mind off poor Benjamin and put me to sleep. I hope he's not in real trouble... I wonder what 'Rick' said when Tom called the station?"_

Nick had just started his efforts to get comfortable in the bungalow when the phone rang. He assumed Judy even before looking at the caller ID. "Yes?"

"Do you remember the invoices yesterday at Burke and Hare?"

"Basically. I didn't memorize them or anything, why?"

"Something screwy going on here. Something seems odd in the salvage yard's records. I think we would have noticed yesterday."

"I'm not sure what you're saying... A difference in what the records at Burke and Hare show and what the salvage yard shows?"

"Exactly."

"Price skimming? Someone charging Burke and Hare more than the real cost and taking the difference for himself?"

"Um, more like the opposite – paying the yard more than Burke and Hare records show. Maybe I'm forgetting what we saw on the invoices."

"Must be, that would make no sense."

"I know, but that's what it looks like."


	15. Burning Bridges

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. All registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

There are several songs out there with the title of Burning Bridges. I'm going with the one by the Mike Curb Congregation for the chapter title. The song's message is probably bleaker than what I'm imagining in this chapter. But I'm going with the theme of we move on, for better or worse, and we can't go back to the past... And for those who remember this in context, were there any heroes in Kelly's Heroes?

 _All the burning bridges that are falling after me_  
 _All the lonely feelings and the burning memories_  
 _Everyone I left behind each time I closed the door_  
 _Burning bridges lost forevermore_

 **Burning Bridges  
**

The day before Judy had told Nick to head over to the Hopps home whenever he woke up on Thursday. He woke up, earlier than he would have liked, and drove over for breakfast. He had not slept well, again, but this time the call from Judy had conspired with the ancient mattress to keep him restless. What Judy thought she had seen made no sense and had to be wrong – a faulty memory on her part. On the other hand, the rabbit was better with numbers than he was, and if something smelled wrong she would see it faster than he could. He trusted his partner; Judy had to be right, and yet she had to be wrong. He hoped coffee would help.

"Suze has something to say to you," Judy told the fox as they finished breakfast, "out on the porch."

Once outside Susan had a little trouble knowing how to start, "I, uh, I was wrong to send that picture to Ben yesterday. And I'm sorry. I was just... The two of you were out here and–"

Nick looked at Judy, "How much did you have to twist her arm to get her to apologize?"

"She volunteered her apology to me. I told her she needed to apologize to you too."

He looked at the teen, "You wanting to be forgiven?"

"Well, duh!"

"Give Ernie a dance on Friday."

"But he's a weasel!"

"She should be able to decide for herself," Judy reminded her partner.

"She can decide for herself," Nick said. "But if she wants me to forgive her she'll give him a dance."

"Why does it matter to you?" Susan demanded.

The fox shrugged, "Let's just say he reminds me a little of me in high school. And, if you're going to be a doctor you need to get along with every species here in Bunnyburrow, right?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Just take it as part of your medical training. And now, I'm hoping Judy will sit on my lap for a minute and–"

Susan's eyes narrowed, "Are you cheating on Rick with Nick?" she asked her sister.

"Your sister and I are working on a case and–"

"Let me answer that," Judy told Nick. She was clearly angry as she scolded her sister, "I will not cheat on anyone with whom I am in a serious and committed relationship. Period. And you have no business suggesting otherwise. If I am not in a serious and committed relationship I have the right to see more than one male if I so choose. Is that clear?"

Susan nodded.

"So," Nick asked, "is that an ultimatum directed at me or Rick?"

"You can see it either way," Judy snapped. She took a deep breath, "Sorry, irritated with Susan, not you."

"We are now officially on an investigation," Nick told the teen. "Your sister is still hoping it's just some kind of misunderstanding–"

"It could be," Judy insisted.

"Theoretically, yes," Nick agreed. Turning to Susan. "More likely someone is involved in a crime, perhaps a little, perhaps deeply involved. And you're smart enough to figure out from the fact we spent Tuesday at Burke and Hare, and will be spending today out there, that's where we're doing our investigation. Now, your sister and I can sit quietly on the porch here and discuss our views of the case in whispers, or we can find that park by the water tower and sit on a bench. But if Jude is sitting on my lap while we discuss our theories, it's our business. If we're talking in whispers because it is not appropriate to let others hear our analysis of the evidence, then you don't try and listen in. And if I am particularly brilliant today and your sister kisses me and tells me I'm wonderful–"

"Like that's going to happen," Judy snorted.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy. I might be brilliant this morning. It's happened before, right?"

"Sit down, genius," sighed Judy. "We need to talk before we go out to Burke and Hare."

"You two are doing it again!" complained Susan. "You're acting like a couple! Are you doing that just to tease me?"

"To quote a young rabbit I know, 'Well, duh'."

"Ignore him," Judy instructed her sister. "Half the time I'm not sure what's going on in my relationship with Nick, and he's a male, so he's always clueless about relationships."

"Hey!"

"So go inside and let the two of us figure out what we're doing. I, uh, mean about the case."

"Crazy. You're both crazy," Susan muttered under her breath as she went inside.

"Now then, Mister Wilde, you were told to sit," Judy reminded her partner.

The fox sat down, and smiled as the rabbit sat on his lap and leaned against his chest. "We do need to discuss what we're doing today," he reminded her.

"Not disagreeing. I just find it very comforting when you put an arm around me." She coughed gently as a reminder, and he put an arm around her. "My agenda for the day is to get copies of the orders from accounting to compare with the records of the salvage yard. I also plan to send Allen an email from every computer on the property."

"Check on security and... Damn."

"What's the problem?"

"We ask a suspect for security evaluation."

"Bruce is innocent, we already decided."

"I've been wrong once before in my life, and we shouldn't take anything for granted."

"The once when you were wrong was when you didn't realize you were madly in love with me?"

"Maybe I've been wrong twice in my life."

"Back on the case, who prepares the orders for parts? Who selects vendors? Does anyone besides Tom Junior send in orders?"

"Is anyone in Bunnyburrow capable of figuring out a way to get around the Zootopia traffic surveillance cams? That doesn't seem likely, but if so we might have the animal behind it all here. On the other hand, The junk yard bunnies back at Zootopia might have cobbled something simple together and we just haven't figured it out." Nick sighed, "On the surface this doesn't make much sense. And I'm not sure whether we're dealing with a genius who is just too smart for us, or we're dealing a clueless amateur who is doing such a lousy job we refuse to see it. If we can get a motive figured out it will go a lot better."

"Ah yes," Judy agreed, "cui bono?"

"Heck of a question, isn't it?" Nick yawned.

The fox fell silent and Judy realized he'd fallen asleep. She decided he probably needed a nap after another poor night's sleep and didn't want to wake him. Besides it felt very nice to be curled up beside him and there was a smile on her lips as she dozed off for a short nap of her own.

* * *

As Nick and Judy headed for the car to drive to Burke and Hare their phones simultaneously alerted them to an incoming message.

"Apology from Ben," Judy told Nick.

Nick took out his own phone, "Looks like he sent it out to everyone."

"And I believe him when he says the picture yesterday was not intended to go out to everyone, and that he had sent it out to the entire force by accident."

"And would you look at... This must be the entire section from the procedure manual on proper and improper use of the phone alert system."

"And my guess is that Bogo made him type it out one letter at a time and not cut-and-paste it."

A personal apology to each of them came through a minute later.

"He really sounds contrite," Judy argued.

"And he's your friend, so you forgive him," sighed Nick. "He still messed up. He had no business sending that picture to anyone."

"His heart is in the right place."

"And he's not sorry."

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"Because he asks if it was a real picture or not. He wants it to be real. We asked Tom to call in and accuse Clawhauser of sending out a 'shopped picture, but Suze would have told him it was real. You don't want to lie to him, so I say we just ignore the question."

"It was a real picture, I don't want him to think Suze is a liar."

"And that's why I suggest ignoring his question."

"Our cover story is that we're a couple, and we were practicing being loving and attentive as part of the cover story. I told Rick it is a fake because I thought he wouldn't understand."

"You didn't tell Rick that."

"Rick? Honey? My sister sent out a faked picture of me and my partner."

"So you'd lie to Rick?"

"For his own good. He's not the brightest male in Zootopia."

"He'll find out the truth someday. You can't hide that sort of thing."

"I'll tell him the truth when we announce our engagement. Until you ask me to marry you he's my emergency back-up male."

* * *

"We need to see the executive suite again," Judy called to Aaron Flem as she and Nick pushed open the glass doors to the building which housed parts and administration.

He waved them in the direction of the door to administration and called, "You're still with that fox? Hey, I'm single."

"Don't say a word, just don't say a word," Judy warned Nick in a quiet voice once they were out of the large rabbit's hearing range.

"I didn't say a thing."

"I can hear you being smug."

"I'm not the one who dated him."

"It was a mistake. We all make mistakes until we find that perfect individual."

"And your perfect individual will leave you with the uncomfortable memory that you dated that particular mistake."

"You are so lucky your perfect individual threw herself at you. And you still almost missed."

Bruce was out talking to Evie when Nick and Judy entered the executive suite. The two ended their conversation. "Can I help you?" the rabbit asked.

"I'm afraid we're here officially this time," Nick told her. "It appears probable that someone here engaged in criminal activity."

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to see your authority for being here."

Nick reached into a pocket and pulled out the documentation. As Evie looked over the paperwork, Bruce looked at Judy, "You'll wait to arrest me until after the get-together tonight, right?"

"Not a joke. I'm counting on you being innocent."

"Do you have any idea how it crushes the male ego to be told we're innocent? We like to think–"

"Please, this isn't a joke."

"It's someone buying some parts that were stolen, right? What's the big deal?""

"We're not sure if that's all it is any more."

"Their papers are in order," Evie told Bruce. She looked at the detectives, "How can we help you?"

Judy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I wish I knew," she admitted. "But I'd like to start with copies of all correspondence in accounting. I have copies from their files in Zootopia and I need to compare the two for discrepancies. I also need to send an email from every computer we can find at Burke and Hare to someone in computer forensics in Zootopia to see what machines were used to place orders."

"We'd like to know more about the ordering process," Nick continued. "Who puts orders together and chooses the sellers? Is it only Tom Junior who can place orders?"

Evie and Bruce looked at each other. Finally Bruce admitted to the detectives, "That, uh, gets a little complicated. Pretty much anyone could put an order together–"

"Mister Burke liked the idea of different individuals being able to pitch in if someone was on vacation or sick," Evie explained. "Different division heads sent their requests to different executives or executive assistants. Division heads can recommend a vendor, or leave it to the executive. Accounting usually sends out actual orders, but we could send them in and cc accounting. Then, several months ago, it was all requests were supposed to be channeled to accounting through Tom Junior to give him more experience with the process and the different divisions here."

"'Supposed to be', being the important phrase," Bruce added. "I get complaints from division heads saying he doesn't respond as fast as they want and asking me to expedite stuff for them."

"Have you placed any orders yourself the last few months?"

"Ah, not directly. I've prepared some orders and sent them to accounting the way we used to."

"Does Tom Junior send in directly?"

"I don't know," Bruce answered. "Again, Mister Burke wanted him to know how to handle things, but I think he just sends orders to accounting – when he does them."

Evie nodded, "I've had to do orders myself a time or two... Prepared an expedited order and sent it through accounting that is. I haven't directly placed an actual order in several months."

"Could you ask accounting to prepare a file with orders from the last six months to give me?" Judy requested.

"Flash drive or DVD?"

"Either is fine. I'd like to start sending emails to the computer guy in forensics, if you don't mind. May I start with yours?"

"Certainly. Do you need to send it from some particular account?"

"No, you can send it," Judy told her. "Just put in subject line, 'Burke and Hare computer'. Send your name as the person who uses the computer. I'll give you the address."

After the email had been sent Nick asked, "Is Burke in?"

"No..." Bruce answered, "Mister Burke is home... resting."

"He feels like this will be the final... He says his race is run," Evie finished for the groundhog, her voice choked with emotion. "He'll give out prizes this Sunday. If you need him, he's at home. Please don't disturb him unless you have to. I'll let him know the... whatever it is you're investigating, may be serious."

"Thank you," Judy told her. "I'd still like access to all the computers. May we start in his office? Perhaps Bruce could help us?"

"He can help you find the computers in this building. He and I are doing important work and I can't spare him for too long. I'll find someone else to take you around to the other buildings."

"Used vehicle lot isn't busy this time of day," Bruce mentioned. "There's some new animal working there. He could put up a sign with his pager number and show Judy and Nick around."

"His name is Ernest," Evie reminded him.

"We met Ernie. He'll do fine for taking me around the properties. I'm guessing Judy wants to spend her time in the accounting department this morning. Will that interfere with your work?" asked Nick.

"That will be fine."

Once in the skunk's office Bruce mentioned, "He's not very good with computer security," as Nick started the computer.

"Uses 'password' for his password?"

"Wife's name," the groundhog said and pointed to a sticky note on the computer.

"And all he does with the computer is play solitaire?" Judy asked.

"Kind of a joke. He can use a computer. He's not expert but he's reasonably competent. He likes pretending he's helpless."

"How good are you?" asked Nick.

"Am I a suspect?"

"Everyone's a suspect at the moment. I'm just curious."

"Had a couple years at tech college, was hired to do IT. Evie had... Don't know how she manages everything. She'd set things up okay. She's half self-taught, but she's had classes too. I improved stuff and stayed on. When Mister Burke's executive assistant retired I was promoted."

Nick chuckled, "The tie you had did not say executive assistant."

"I thought it was wonderful," Judy told the groundhog. "Exactly what Nick needs for undercover work."

"The tie was ridiculous," Nick pointed out. "What detective would draw attention to himself with something that silly?"

"Exactly," Judy said solemnly nodding her head for emphasis. "No one would believe you were a detective."

"How about this one then," Bruce asked, and suddenly the bow tie of the day sparkled with colored lights.

"This is office attire at Burke and Hare?"

The groundhog sighed, "I've kind of taken on a role of court jester, or maybe morale officer. Yeah, I do work, but they say laughter helps."

"So, when Burke..."

"Retires. It sounds better."

"When he retires, where are you in the pecking order?"

"I'm not sure. Since Evie is his heir she'll probably be in charge. Reality is probably Rodney at number two. Not always sure if he or Evie is number one in theory these days. Not sure where Junior is, in theory or reality. Theoretically I might be as high as three or four, but I'm so new I'll really be under the head of accounting and a couple other division heads for awhile."

"You'll be at the reception desk?" Judy asked.

"Nah, they'll probably get someone who's really a receptionist."

Judy sent off the email to Zootopia and turned off the computer. "I'd like a little more information on some of the other executives and division heads here at Burke and Hare."

"I'm the new guy. I've been a here a few years but– I mean, I hear things, but I can't say they're true."

"Right now Nick and I just need to hear what people say. For example, a lot of the circumstantial evidence points at Tom Junior. We have to ask ourselves if he might be guilty, or could someone be trying to frame him? He does not seem to be very popular around here, why? Rodney claimed he is frequently asking for more money. Are there rumors of any problems – gambling? drugs? mistress?"

The groundhog shrugged, "Maybe. But he feels like he should get paid what his dad made. But Senior's will said starting salary... Starting executive junior assistant salary, anyway. He's making about what I earn. I can't afford a gambling habit or a mistress."

"I've heard several comments that he doesn't pull his weight."

Bruce sighed, "Here's what I get, mostly from Rodney. Tom– Everyone loved Tom Senior, but he did not exactly have a lucky rabbit's foot. From what I heard... Well, infertility is usually not a problem with rabbits. He and his wife, well, it wasn't clear they'd ever have a child. So when Junior was born... Rodney blames her– I don't know if that's true, but he really liked Senior. Anyway, he blames Junior's mom for spoiling him. I never met her, she died before I came to work here, but I don't know if she spoiled him, or Senior spoiled him, and sometimes it's not the parents' fault if the kid turns out rotten."

"You think Junior is rotten?"

Bruce wavered a moment. "No... Not rotten. He just has this huge sense of entitlement. His dad worked hard out here, and Junior wants all the profit from his dad's work without working himself. Maybe, if I was in his place, I'd feel the same way. I don't know that, I hope he doesn't really hate Mister Burke, but I think that Mister Burke's death will be a big relief for him."

"I heard you say that when Burke dies Evie will inherit his share in the firm?"

"That's what everyone says. I mean, I haven't read the will or anything. Mister Burke told me that. It's not exactly a secret."

"Anyone resent that?"

"I think you heard Rodney express his frustration. Rodney will have the most experience. I can see his point of view too. I think it was that thing in Senior's will, the thing about if Junior loses his place at the firm Evie inherits... Rodney thinks Mister Burke had Senior put that in. He says Mister Burke and Senior would always do anything for each other. Anything for the firm as partners, anything for each other as friends. I heard Rodney say one time he'd do anything for a friend like that..."

Bruce unlocked the computer in his own office and sent an email to the address Judy provided. "You take computer security fairly serious," the rabbit remarked.

"I like to think so."

"So, do you know Junior's level of skill with computers?"

"No idea in the world. He went to Zootopia University and he could have studied computers, or nuclear physics, or advanced finger painting for all I know."

"We should ask about that," Judy told Nick. Turning back to Bruce, "Does he seem competent?"

"He never asks for help, but I don't know how much he uses it or what he does with it."

The detectives asked about Rodney Hutch, but he was out of his office dealing with a problem at the large machinery garage, "He should be back any minute," Evie assured them. Junior should have been in his office, but hadn't come in to work, so Bruce took them into the office of Thomas Junior and started the computer.

"You know everyone's password?"

"Not for everyone. This one is password."

"You're IT, could you find any password, if you wanted?"

The groundhog hesitated a second then admitted, "Yes. I'm probably the only one here who could."

On their return to the reception area they were told Rodney Hutch was on his way back.

"How many more computers in this building?" asked Nick.

"Those in accounting–" Bruce began.

Judy broke in, "I'll take care of those later when I'm in there."

"And three downstairs. The downstairs computers have email, but don't have internet access, the Flem brothers were, uh, looking at inappropriate websites at work."

Nick sighed, "We'll do those now. Hopefully Rodney will be back and I can start working on other buildings.

As they checked the computers on the first floor they saw the senior executive assistant enter and head upstairs. When the trio returned upstairs Evie informed them that Rodney Hutch was expecting them, and had been warned they were there on official business. She also asked if Bruce could stay with her for a business discussion.

"Of course," Judy assured her. She looked at Nick, wondering if Evie really needed Bruce or had figured out the detectives might like to talk with the other executive assistant alone.

The fox made an almost imperceptible shrug to indicate he didn't know either.

"Sorry, about the other day," Rodney told them when they entered his office. "We're all a little tense out here right now."

"Understandable," Judy assured him.

"Look, I blew off some steam. But this is crazy. I can't believe Junior would do anything to hurt Burke and Hare. It's got to be a mistake of some kind."

"You seem sure Junior is the primary suspect."

"You said something about orders. He's supposed to be the one filling out orders, so I figure he's the prime suspect."

"Maybe. We're still trying to figure out the facts, like even whether he is the only one sending orders through the accounting department. Do you still do some ordering?"

The rabbit paused. "Yes, I have placed some orders in the last few months. Mostly I follow procedure and put them through accounting, but there've been a couple times where I by-passed procedures and ordered directly."

"Why?"

"Because it needed to be done. Look, orders need to go out. I get some division head calling me up, asking why he doesn't have something, and I need to act. And, before you ask, they said it had been sent to Junior – who had usually been sitting on it for a week. So I do it and send it in directly so there won't even be a delay with accounting processing things first."

"Did you order from the salvage yard in Zootopia?"

"Could have. I usually just go with the recommended vendor."

"I need to send an email from your computer to the police lab in Zootopia," Judy warned him. "We can match up if your computer was used. What you say is that it is possible we might find one or two orders from you?"

"If any."

"A few more questions," Nick told him. "We'd like to know more about Bruce. How good is he with computers?"

"Bruce? He's harmless... You're asking a guy over fifty to evaluate a computer whiz in his twenties? How in the hell should I know what he can do? Anything I can ask, for sure."

"How does he fit in here? He seems... I don't know, somehow his character doesn't fit his position title."

"That bothers me sometimes. We were pretty straight-laced up here, very professional. Oh, we had fun. We're family. But we were all business attire. He was too when he started. He was just hired for IT. But Effie took a shine to him and when Jack retired–"

"Jack?"

"Effie's former executive assistant. Effie is usually a good judge of character. I thought Bruce was a little young, but Effie said we needed someone to keep us in the digital age. I think Effie liked his sense of humor and... I wouldn't call Bruce a suck-up. I think he just wants to keep Effie happy. We all want to keep him happy. I don't think Bruce does all the job that executive assistant requires yet, but he's smart and willing to work. I predict he'll be a credit to the position eventually."

"Thanks. You don't seem a big fan of Junior."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement, I guess. The reason?"

"I'm pretty sure I told you Tuesday, and you've probably heard it from everyone else here. He doesn't show up, he doesn't do his work, and he whines about not being paid enough to sit around on his ass. Those are my top three reasons for not liking him."

"Do you know what he does with his time?"

"As little as possible, I imagine. He comes in occasionally, does a token amount of work, and leaves. I don't like him, but I can't believe he's a crook."

"Do you know what he studied at Zoo U?"

"His dad wanted him to major in business. Tom was never happy with Junior's grades, but he passed and got his degree."

"Know his minors?"

"Afraid not."

"How much do you know about Tom's will?"

"If you want details you should see the firm's lawyer. I only looked at a couple parts of it. The thing is huge! I think I heard Julius, that's our lawyer, I heard Julius say it was the most complicated will he had written in his life. Tom probably had his reasons... That thing of Effie evaluating Junior after five years was probably supposed to be tucked out of sight, but Junior paid attention to that clause."

"And there is some sort of sealed codicil. I believe that is highly unusual. Do you know what's in it?"

"I'm no lawyer, but the fact he had to get a judge to sign on says it's unusual. It's sealed. I don't know what's in it."

"Being Tom's assistant... being his friend, I'm curious if you have a guess about content."

"I can guess. It is to opened if Junior isn't doing his job here. In that case Junior will be let go. Tom and Effie want individuals who'll pull their weight. But Tom loved his son. I'm guessing the codicil would give Junior a small income. He can move to the ocean and become a beachcomber, or he can find a job he actually likes and will work at – Tom wouldn't let give his share of the business to someone who won't work. But he wouldn't let Junior starve."

"Thank you for your time."

"More questions? I need to be in the meeting with Evie and Bruce."

"That should do it," Judy assured him. "Oh, give us the name of your lawyer, we might want to talk with him this afternoon." She turned to Nick, "I'll go to accounting, you locate the other computers and talk with the division heads."

Nick found Ernie waiting for him, the sign already up on the door of the little hut at the used vehicle lot instructing anyone wanting help to call the weasel's pager. "Is the car okay, Mister Wilde? Evie called and said you were coming – something about me taking you around to different divisions?"

"That's right."

"Okay, let's... Uh, did you say anything to Susan about the dance tomorrow?"

"I told her she should give you a dance, if that's what you mean."

"Really? Thanks! Thanks Mister Wilde, Sir."

"Call me Nick, please."

"Okay, Mister Nick."

"And I told her she should give you a dance, it doesn't mean she will. Oh, before we head out to the other divisions, I imagine there's a computer terminal here."

"Sure, why?"

"I need to send an email to Zootopia... You're not the only one who uses this computer, are you?"

"No, Sir. I'm here at the slow times of the day. Evenings and weekends there might be two or three rabbits here."

"Well, hopefully no one is abusing this computer so we won't have to figure out who did what."

"Kind of an electronic fingerprint, unique to the CPU?"

"Exactly."

As they headed for the garage where farm equipment was repaired Nick commented, "You are the most polite weasel I've ever met."

"Thank you, Mister Nick."

"Can you just call me Nick?"

"I'll try, Sir."

"And I want to know, how come you're so polite?"

"My Mom. Mom always said some people will judge us weasels without really getting to know us. So it was important for me to be polite to everyone so that people will know their prejudices are wrong."

"I like your Mom, she sounds a lot like mine."

"So you are always polite too?"

"Uh, no. Some children are smart enough to listen to their parents. Some of us rebel and have to learn things the hard way."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Nick chatted with Ernie between stops at the garages for farm equipment and autos, the service station, and the new vehicle lot.

The sheer number of computers, and number of individuals with access, discouraged and encouraged Nick at the same time. There were a lot of computers to check, but the fox had trouble seeing how any of the mechanics, body repair specialists, sales animals or others could have any possible motive. Sometimes the work of a detective required verifying that what appears on the surface to be a pile of steaming nothing was, in fact, a pile of steaming nothing.

"Just the track left, Mister Nick. It's a long walk, " Ernie warned as they left an old garage. "It'll be busier than usual with Pumpkin Fest coming up."

"I had no idea there was so much to Burke and Hare."

"The track and the original service station, it's been gone for years, were the first things Burke and Hare owned. All the rest of this was wheat and carrots and corn when they started. Mister Brown is the oldest employee."

"Mister Brown?"

"Septimus Brown. He's head of the track. Some employees think the only reason the track stays open is 'cause he's worked here so long and that it'll be closed if he retires."

As they hiked for the track Nick asked, "Do I remember you saying you would like to live in Zootopia?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask what you want to do?"

"I'm not really sure. I just feel like I would have more opportunity there. Bunnyburrow doesn't have a lot of weasels."

"Ever considered becoming a police officer?"

"No, Sir. I'm a weasel. I don't think they'd even consider me for the police academy."

"Police force is trying to diversify. We'd like every species in the city to be represented. There's a push on now to recruit more shorts for the force. We'd like to have more Mutt and Jeff units."

"Mutt and Jeff?"

"Large paired with a short. Every size has something different to offer."

"You really think the Academy would consider me?"

"I can guarantee that, if you meet the basic qualifications you would be admitted. Now, I can't guarantee you'd pass. It's hard work and we shorts have to work even harder. But we can do it. You ever been arrested, for anything?"

"No, Sir!" the weasel declared emphatically, sounding like he had even been insulted by the question.

"How were your grades?"

"Well, I wasn't as smart as Susan. She was class valedictorian. Susan is so–"

"You, how were your grades?"

"I wasn't in the top ten percent... Top fifteen for sure though."

"That's fine. Think it over."

"You said you could guarantee my admission to the Academy?"

"I know a couple members of this commission the mayor put together on increasing outreach to all species."

Septimus Brown was a garrulous old rabbit. He talked about the glory days of the track, "When Bunnyburrow only got one television signal, and wasn't too good. And none of those damn video games and cell phone things. Young bucks would buy some burned out old car, rebuild the engines, customize it... Damn, every weekend, most nights, this place was crowded. Now? Now kids fuss if their parent's buy them a car more than two years old. Most of 'em don't even know how to open the hood, let alone rebuild a carb or change a head gasket." Nick suspected Effie kept the track open out of respect for his former partner, and a year where the track broke even was considered a good year.

Keeping the track manager focused was beyond Nick's efforts. But somehow talk turned to motorcycles, and from there to the will of Tom Senior.

"He didn't spend too much on hisself. Could'a had a big house. Oh, house was nice. Built it new for his wife. Motorcycles was his weaknesses. Big collection. I'll bet a hundert pages of will was motorcycles, history of the make and model, and then the individual cycles he was givin' out. His first cycle? Rodney got that? It's over here right now," he pointed. "Fixin' it up. Special days Effie and Tom would always have a race. Effie never won, 'cept a couple times Tom had mechanical failure. Effie's old bike? Tom gave the bike to Effie. Means a lot to 'im. Fixin' it up too. Evie's out here couple times a week learnin' to ride. She's gonna have a race with Rodney this Sunday, for Effie... Don't figure Evie'll win, but that bike ain't used to winnin'. Be good to see those bikes out on the track again... Won't be the same with Tom gone and Effie..." The mechanic paused to regain control.

"A hundred pages of the will was motorcycles? How many did he have?"

"Oh, it wasn't hundreds. Couple dozen maybe. But they were all special to him. He wanted the friends he gave 'em to to know the history of each bike. Gave me the oldest bike in the collection. Used to say it was the only thing on the property older than me."

"And Rodney got his original cycle? I think I saw a picture of that one in Burke's office."

"Probably."

"Know if Bruce or Tom Junior received motorcycles in the will?"

"Bruce? He's that new guy... Don't think he was... Tom Junior? Most expensive bike in the collection. Effie bought it for Tom, for twenty-five years of partnership. Think Effie had it custom built." Septimus spit on the floor, "Damn kid sold it! No sense of history."

The track manager knew of other motorcycles, and who had received them in the will, and why, but another look at his watch gave Nick the excuse of heading back to meet with Judy for lunch.

* * *

"Grab a bite to eat before we hit the lawyer and try to find Junior?" asked Nick.

"Sure. Did I mention we were having lunch with my parents?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well, since we ate out last night, and are having pizza with my friends tonight, I thought they needed more exposure to you – and vice-versa."

"You're not asking us to take off our clothes, are you?"

"That's not what I mean by exposure and you know it. They need to see that we're crazy about each other, so they can accept that fact."

"Okay," the fox sighed. "Crazy about each other, or just crazy?"

"You know, Mister Wilde, I sometimes think I should just dump you. There's this guy named Rick who appreciates the real me."

"Got him fooled, huh?"

"Here's something further to think about. We need to discuss how long after we confess that we love each other until we have sex. You are definitely extending the time until we're in bed together."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How about the kitchen table?"

"What?"

"Couch in the living room? Supply room at the police station? I mean there are a lot of options besides in bed together."

"You are impossible! And our first time will definitely be in bed... Oh, which is proper etiquette, for her to spend the night at his place first, or for him to spend the night at her place first?"

"Hmmm... I think it depends on which one has apartment mates. Or is not living in parents' basement. Also, the rules may change depending on which one is more drunk.

"Two sober, independent adults. I'll ask at football practice next week, someone there will know. Oh, and by then I can tell them we've confessed our love to each other, right?"

* * *

After lunch the detectives found the offices of Flywheel, Shyster, and Flywheel on the town square – over the fabric store.

"Remind me," Judy told Nick as they climbed the stairs. "I want to buy you a pair of bib overalls for the square dance tomorrow."

"No way in the world I'll remind you of that threat."

A rabbit doe, probably the far side of retirement age, sat at a desk in the suite's lobby. Judy showed the receptionist her badge and asked to speak to Julius T. Flywheel.

The receptionist pressed a button on the intercom. "Two detectives want to speak with you."

"Tell them I'm not in my office."

"They're, er, standing here."

"Do they look like they thought that was a joke?"

"No, not really."

"Stall them a minute while I go down the fire escape, please."

The receptionist pointed to a door, "Go in," she sighed.

An overweight rabbit with distinctive black markings and smoking a large cigar sat behind a desk. "It's the cigar, isn't it? I know I promised Constable Warren I'd observe the–"

"Uh, no," Judy told him, "we're here–"

"Judy Hopps? They sent all the way to Zootopia just because I was smoking inside the building?"

"Burke and Hare," Nick told him. "We're here about Burke and Hare. And they strike me as too smart to hire someone who would fit the act you're putting on."

"My clients are innocent! You can't prove a thing," he told them, putting down the cigar.

"Do you always take such an adversarial tone?"

"Pretty much. Unless you're a client it doesn't matter what you say, I'm against it. If you're a client I might support you. But I'll tell you it will take longer than you think, and cost more."

"There aren't a lot of lawyers in Bunnyburrow," Judy whispered to Nick, "maybe they did hire a lunatic."

"Sit down," he told them, and gestured to a couple chairs. "Rodney called and said there was a chance detectives might stop here. It's simply hard to take an investigation out there seriously. What are you looking for?"

"We'll give you some answers," promised Judy, "if you'll do the same for us."

"I'll agree, to the extent it is in best interest of my clients. But I can assure you in all honesty I know nothing of wrongdoing and my clients are innocent of these baseless–"

Nick coughed, "You're not in front of a jury."

"Just practicing."

The detectives began the story, and the lawyer interrupted to object, "No way anyone at Burke and Hare could have known they were ordering stolen parts!"

"If you'd let me finish talking," sighed Judy, "you'd learn someone here was more deeply involved. We're trying to find out exactly how serious it is."

"How serious could it be?"

"That's what we want to find out." She described some of what they knew as the lawyer listened attentively.

"It appears on the surface," he agreed, "and I'm not saying it's true, but someone at Burke and Hare might be involved in incitement and/or complicity. This is obviously a misunderstanding and–"

"There is nothing about this which is obvious. And we're still not a jury," Nick reminded him. "There is even a chance someone in Bunnryburrow might be the leader of the gang."

"You really believe that?"

"It is our job, as detectives, to try and gather the facts. It may be your job, as a lawyer to argue black is actually white. But if you really have the best interests of your clients at heart–"

"And I do!"

"Then perhaps wrapping things up faster and a little more quietly would be better than seeing how difficult you can make things."

The lawyer drummed his claws on the desk for a minute, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, circumstantial evidence might point at Hare Junior. We'd like a little more on his educational background, how good a student was he? It might be more, or less, possible to see him as a suspect in the investigation."

"I don't know his grades... Probably take a court order for that." The rabbit sighed, "I know the boarding school he attended. I'll give Judge Crater a call, ask him to provide an order. We both took enough from Tom and Effie over the years that we owe them."

"The judge took money?" Judy asked in horror.

"Only on the golf course."

"If someone is trying to frame Hare Junior," Nick told the lawyer, "and there is that chance. Do you know anyone with a particular animosity towards him? We've found he's not the most popular individual out there, but no one seemed to hate him that much."

Julius shrugged, "Not that I know of."

"And I'm hearing enough about the will of Hare Senior I'm getting curious," continued the fox. "Someone claimed it was probably the most complicated will ever filed."

"Ever filed here in Bunnyburrow. I can confirm that – I wrote it for him."

"Can you tell us what is in it?"

"The will, with riders, runs over one hundred and thirty-five pages long. As a will it became publicly available at the court house at Tom's death. Getting a copy made, given the length, will probably run a couple hundred credits."

"Any chance you could tell us the good parts? I'd rather not wait for the movie to come out."

"Since I can't be sure what you're looking for you should probably look through it yourself... Tell you what, since I want this resolved quickly I'll ask if Force can order a copy made."

"Force?"

"Force Crater, the judge."

"You, of course, know the contents of the codicil."

"And you, of course, realize I have a legal obligation to tell you nothing. I will say, however, that you are probably right on Tom wanting to bury a few things in the will itself and its riders."

* * *

The court house asked them to stop by before noon the next day for the copy of the will. At twelve on Friday it would close for Pumpkin Fest. Judge Crater issued the orders for the release of Thomas Hare Junior's grades, and the pair waited to talk with registrars before heading out to see Tom Junior. His boarding school credited him with being a good, but not an excellent, student. His records showed writing as his best subject, made no reference to sports of any kind, and being spectacularly average in required science classes. Zoo U turned up no deep interest in computing either. For his business major Tom Junior had taken two IT courses, earning average marks. His double minor, in literature and writing, appeared to be where he spent his time – based on the high grades he received.

The Hare home was smaller than Nick had expected. He had been told that Tom had not lived an ostentatious lifestyle, preferring to put money back into the company.

The buck who answered the door looked around Judy's age. "Um, who are you?"

"Detectives," Judy answered, showing her badge. She had seen photos, but wanted to verify, "Thomas Hare Junior?"

"Yes..."

"You've heard of Burke and Hare's connection with a stolen car ring in Zootopia? We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Stolen cars? In Zootopia? What are you talking about?"

"You don't get into your office very much, do you?" commented Nick.

"Why should I? It's all busy work, someone gathers all the information for me and I just send it in to someone else. Why do I have to come in at all?"

Nick wondered if Judy felt the same strong urge to kick Junior in the rear.

"A few questions, please," she reminded the other rabbit. "Talk with you here? Or, you can ask us inside."

He stepped back and gestured for them to enter, "Excuse the mess," he apologized. "They don't pay me enough to hire a good cleaning service."

 _"Don't turn your back on me,"_ the fox thought, mentally crossing his claws for luck, _"I may not be able to resist the temptation and kick you."_

"We were told you frequently request more money," Judy told him as they found places to sit in the cluttered living room.

"Well, sure. Look at this place! Pizza boxes and raccoon take-out cartons! Who should have to live like this? I should be eating at good restaurants, not this slop."

"You could try cooking."

"Who has time?"

"Sorry, we're off the subject. So, you need more money to–"

"I don't need more money, I deserve more money. My dad helped build that place. Half of it belongs to me. I don't know why I should have to scrounge around like a nobody."

Judy continued, "You need money for a cleaning service and to eat out more?. That's it?"

"No, I need it for my publisher."

"Publisher? I thought publishers paid authors."

"Yeah, once you've made a name for yourself publishers give you money, but breaking in? Anyway, this place will publish my book, but I've got to come up with a pile of dough, and I can't scrape it together on the peanuts they're paying me."

"Didn't you sell a very expensive motorcycle?"

"Yeah, but I want a big run for my first edition."

They chatted with the rabbit for half an hour, getting a strong sense of his feeling of entitlement. The pair were convinced that Junior would gladly cheat the firm in any way he could, in the unshaken belief he wasn't cheating and deserved the money. They were also equally convinced he had the imagination to dream up a wild plot, but like his father didn't have the ability to work anything through with the guiding hand of a partner.

He tried to quiz the pair on their lives as detectives, "Great background if I write a mystery," he explained. "How many times a day does someone shoot at you?"

"Uh, I've never been shot at," Judy told him.

"Never for me either," seconded Nick.

"You were shot that one time," the rabbit reminded him, and Junior perked up his ears.

"It was an air pistol firing a pellet," Nick argued, "and it was before I joined the force so it doesn't count."

"That's it?" Junior asked, his disappointment obvious.

"Sorry," Judy apologized, "it's not as exciting as is looks on television."

"I sort of prefer not getting shot at," answered Nick. "But, tell you what. Maybe Judy and I can get someone to shoot at us tomorrow."

Junior started to get excited, then realized Nick wasn't serious.

When they left the Hare home Nick asked, "You're sure there's no way Burke and Hare isn't being cheated somehow?"

"Not that I can see, but I'll check again. If it's a money losing deal for Burke and Hare, the way it looks, we can probably rule Junior out as a suspect. But it would appear there is a strong chance of someone wanting to frame him. Then the question will be who would like him gone? Evie is the one who obviously profits."

"Yeah, but I can imagine someone just wanting to cause trouble for Junior. Heck, I might be willing to frame the brat myself. Maybe I'll just settle for knowing his so-called publisher is a crook. What I wouldn't have given for a sucker like Junior when I was in the con game."

* * *

Nick called Carson to report on the findings of the day, or lack thereof. He described the interview with Thomas Hare Junior, evaluated him low on the suspects list, and described the other executives. "But I can't figure out a great motive for any of them," he admitted. "I think Allen in computers and Judy, ah, Detective Hopps will–"

"You were rubbing noses with her. Call her Judy."

"She or Allen will crack it, in my opinion – unless you found the answer to life, the universe, and everything while questioning suspects today."

"Forty-two."

"Huh?"

"Old joke. I got nothing either."

They spent a couple hours at the Hopps home. Nick killed time until the evening pizza party talking with Stu. Judy called Allen in computer forensics and was told to be patient, they had other cases to work on and it was unlikely they could identify what orders had come from which computer until late on Friday. Judy spent the rest of her time until the party arranging the files from Burke and Hare and the scrap yard into folders covering parallel dates for comparison.

* * *

"So, how was my dad?" asked Judy as they drove to the pizza parlor.

"He's trying. I can appreciate that. I wasn't fond of Steve when he started dating my sister... Bad analogy. I still don't like Steve. Your dad wants to like me. I feel more hostility from your mom."

"If you were a rabbit you'd be the answer to her prayers."

"Kind of late for that. I blame my mom and dad."

"Don't. I like you tall, red, and handsome."

Zeno's had been a hangout for teens long before Judy attended high school, and remained one of the more popular spots around the square. It had even been remodeled and enlarged since Judy left high school.

A bunny squealed with delight and gave Judy a hug as they entered, "Good to see you!"

Judy returned the hug, "The same, Cotton."

"We've got a small dining room on the second floor. I'm directing people until the manager puts up a sign."

Three or four early arrivals were already upstairs. "I ordered a bunch of pizzas and pitchers of soda," Bruce told them. "I think I've got the biggest paycheck here." He gave her a theatrical leer and offered, "You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"You could have remembered we're old enough to drink now," a brownish rabbit sniffed.

"Sorry, Tiff, but I'm driving."

"I'm not complaining," she giggled, "not as long as you're paying for it."

Nick was introduced, but felt left out of the conversation. He wasn't sure whether moving away and pretending to study old pictures on the walls would make it look like he'd found something to amuse himself or if simply standing near the group, unable to participate in the conversation would be the better option. Judy sensed his uncertainty and pulled him aside for a moment.

"I may have good news. Did you hear Bruce say Sharla will be here tonight?"

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"Um, you won't recognize the name, but I'm hoping she'll keep you from being bored out of your mind."

"I'm in favor of that. Now, who the heck is Sharla?"

"She and her brother, Gareth, were a year behind me. She got her degree in music education and teaches at the elementary level at a place called Wheaton. But I'm hoping she knows enough about jazz or swing to hold her end of a conversation with you."

"Sure she won't have other people she'd rather talk too?"

"She was terribly shy, not like the other kids in the drama club. She played saxophone in the orchestra pit."

Nick studied pictures on the walls, wondering if he could find Judy in any of the pictures as more friends arrived at the party.

Near eight-thirty a black ewe, slightly taller than Nick, walked in. "Judy!"

Judy gave her a surprised look, "Sharla?"

"Yes," the ewe laughed. "You didn't recognize me?"

"No, it's just... You're so tall, and shorn pretty close. Fall is coming."

"I run," the pretty sheep told her. "Five Ks two or three nights a week, at least a ten K on the weekend. Who needs an extra couple kilos of wool?" She gave Judy a hug. "It is so good to see you!"

Judy tugged on the ewe's arm and led her away from the main group of friends, "Sharla, I need to make introductions. This is–"

"Nick Wilde!" The ewe exclaimed. "I recognize you from the news. You and Judy– Judy was my hero growing up. I wasn't surprised at all when she made it to the police force, she can do anything!"

"Um, hi," Nick responded.

"Did Judy ever tell you about the time she saved me and my brother at Carrot Days?"

"I've told him," Judy informed her. "I introduced him to Gideon."

"You're kidding!"

"Seriously. I feel kind of bad about how we treated Gideon."

"He clawed you!"

"And I always made fun of him and called him stupid. Maybe he'd have been nicer if I'd treated him with respect."

"Gideon Gray? No way!"

Nick pointed out, "He makes great pie."

"Gideon?"

Judy looked over at Bruce and called, "Do you know Gideon's bakery?"

"Too well," the groundhog admitted ruefully, patting his large stomach.

Judy turned back to the ewe. "I'm so glad you're here! Uh, I selfishly sort of need a favor..."

"For you? Anything."

"Nick is with me in town, and I want to see old friends, but I don't want him to be bored. And, well, he likes music and I'm hoping maybe you can talk with him."

"You mean talk with a real, live adult about music instead of telling seven-year olds to stop hitting each other with rhythm sticks and tambourines?" Sharla turned to Nick, "Baroque?"

"Uh, more jazz."

"Avant-garde? Free funk? Modal?

"No, old stuff: traditional, swing, and bebop. Huge collection of big band seventy-eights."

"Big band, huh?" The ewe's eyes narrowed and she gave him a challenging stare. "So, which is the more important section, brass or reeds?"

He gave her a return stare that indicated he accepted her challenge, "Reeds."

"I say brass."

"You'd have said reeds if I said brass, wouldn't you?"

"Of course," she laughed.

"And Judy said you play saxophone."

"Doesn't matter, I'll argue brass." The ewe linked arms with Nick, "I'll take him off your paws," she told Judy. "Leave him with me, we'll have fun."

"Not too much fun," Judy managed through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry," Nick told her.

Judy went to talk with another friend and Sharla whispered, "What just happened? She suggested you and I talk, and then it sounded like she was getting a little huffy."

"Our relationship is starting to get romantic, but it's pretty new and maybe a little insecure. You saying that you and I would have fun might have put her on edge."

"Wait, you and Judy?"

"Yep."

"Ouch. Sorry, I didn't..." She quickly unlinked arms with Nick, "I thought foxes were into tails?"

"There is a more to a female than her tail. I think Judy is very attractive just the way she is."

"So... This is awkward."

"Judy was worried about me being bored. I think as long as we don't have too much fun we'll be okay. We should definitely refrain from leaving the room together."

Sharla giggled, "Or she'll think we've gone out to the parking lot?"

"She might. So, you were going to argue brass?"

"Sure. In a minute, okay? I looked at everything I could on the news about that night howler thing, but I know there was a lot that never made the news. What was it really like for you and Judy?"

"Trade ya. This relationship with Judy is new for me, and I'm sort of insecure too. Am I going to see a lot of old steadies hanging all over her?"

The ewe hesitated. "Judy was very popular, but she wasn't wild or anything. She went out with a lot of different– but there were only two or three guys she ever seemed serious about. Want me to warn you if any of them show up?"

Judy sometimes lost the threads of conversations with friends as she kept looking across the room. She was slightly angry with Nick, she didn't want him to be bored, but she felt he was enjoying himself too much. She was slightly angry with Sharla, for having grown so tall. _"And why is she so shorn?"_ In Judy's mind a sheep was supposed to be shapeless mass of wool. _"Is it really because she's a runner or does she like showing off her figure?"_ But mostly Judy was irritated with herself for feeling jealous. She should be happy Nick had found someone he could talk with. She should be happy her timid little friend was now a confident adult. "Earth to Judy," Tiffany repeated. "Earth to Judy."

"What?" the startled rabbit asked.

"I asked when you were going back to Zootopia. You seem preoccupied."

"Sorry."

Friends arrived and left from the get-together. Nick enjoyed talking with Sharla, finding areas where their tastes agreed and the places where their opinions clashed.

Judy had not been sure how to react when Bruce said that Ian was in town and would come to the pizza party. Part of her wanted to see him again, and hear what he'd been doing. Part of her felt like he'd dropped her years ago, and she didn't want to see him again. _"I feel neutral,"_ she told herself. _"He was special once. He isn't any more. I can treat him like any other friend."_ She told herself that several times. but was still afraid of the meeting.

She still caught herself looking over, every time someone came in to say hello, wondering if it would be Ian. He arrived after nine-thirty. Judy's stomach made a little lurch, and her heart missed a beat. Then she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _"So over him."_ She turned and resumed her conversation with Tiff.

Sharla had also observed the new rabbit joining the party and paused in what she was saying. "That's Ian."

"Who's Ian."

"The rabbit that just came in. Judy never mentioned him?"

"No... This is one I need to feel jealous about?"

"I don't know," the ewe shrugged. "She and Ian were kind of on everyone's radar as couple. She was like depressed for months when he left... No... It was nothing big. He left Bunnyburrow. She got over it. She moved to Zootopia, met this fox she likes, and I've heard Ian is so far from her mind she doesn't even mention him any more."

"Nice try, Sharla."

"He's history. You're the present."

"You're working too hard at telling me not to worry. It makes me worry. I think I'll–"

He started to move toward Judy, but the ewe caught his arm and held him back, "You'll stay right here! If you go over there it means you don't trust Judy and you look like a jerk."

"But–"

"Heel. You let them talk. If Judy is cool with seeing him she'll bring him over and introduce him. If she wants to blow him off she doesn't need you to help. She is not going to jump him. Trust her."

"You're awfully smart."

"Teaching grade school kids prepares you for dealing with adults."

The newcomer patted Judy on the rear, "Lookin' good, Jude."

The angry rabbit turned and knocked his hand away, "Don't touch me," she hissed.

Sharla held Nick's arm tighter, "No!" she whispered.

Ian chuckled, "C'mon, it's me!" He tried to put his arms around her and she pushed him away as politely as possible. "Oh, stop the hard to get act. Show me how much you've missed me." He caught her wrists and tried to pull her to him, smiling at her struggles.

Judy jerked a hand free and hit him. Hard. The buck was taller, but he wasn't expecting the blow, and Judy had passed Police Academy training. Ian staggered back, knocking over a table with the remains of three pizzas, half a pitcher of soda, and seven plastic glasses.

There was a stunned silence among those in the room and Sharla gave Nick a nudge and whispered, "Go to Judy, put an arm around her. Now!"

Ian left. Conversations started again, but the mood had changed. Nick stayed with Judy and Sharla came over to join the rest of group in conversation. A few other animals started to drift away after a few minutes, usually with promises of, "See you tomorrow!" By ten-thirty the number of animals had diminished to a point where Bruce and those remaining decided to call it a night.

* * *

Judy was silent as Nick started driving. "This isn't the way to my place," she said when he took a turn.

"I know. We're stopping at the park by the water tower, and we're going to talk for a minute. I want to know what happened to you tonight."

Judy fell silent again. Wondering how to put her feelings into words when she wasn't certain how she felt. She remained silent as Nick parked and they left the car. The fox sat down on the bench and patted his lap, inviting Judy to sit. He put his arms around her and for a moment they just enjoyed the presence of the other.

"Well?" Nick demanded.

"Why do things have to change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bunnyburrow. It was so... so nice."

"Has it changed, or you've grown up and see it different?"

"I want things back like before."

"Before you knew me?"

"No, I'll keep you."

"Thanks."

"Thing are different now! Ian was such a jerk!"

"Or you never noticed?"

"Everyone changed!"

"Except Judy Hopps, of course."

"Tiff is divorced... Bruce is getting fat... Sharla–"

"Don't you say a word against Sharla."

"She's so changed! She was this... this little bitty thing! And now..."

"She was a little bitty thing who worshiped you. You were her hero. She told me you wanting to join the police force was what gave her the courage to follow her dream of being a teacher. Oh, she isn't sure if it was a good idea, with the school board debating if they should cut funding for the music program."

"She's too tall, and too pretty. And you were having too much fun talking with her."

Nick sighed, "Please tell me you don't believe what you just said."

"I didn't mean it about you having too much fun. I was so worried you'd be bored if I spent time with my friends. I was just jealous that sometimes you looked like you were having more fun than I was. I'm glad you weren't bored. But she is too tall and too pretty."

"Is this the point where I assure you I prefer a female, oh, about your height? And that I think you were the prettiest female in the pizza parlor?"

"I think this would be a very appropriate moment for that."

He hugged her tightly, "You know, Carrots, for someone who is so fiercely independent you are surprisingly high maintenance."

"I'm sorry. I just... We all have bad days, right?"

"Right. Next time is my turn."

"And I will hug you, and squeeze you, and pet you, and call you George."

"Want me to call you George now?"

"No. Holding me is enough." They sat silently for another minute before she asked, "Have I told you recently that you're wonderful?"

"Not in the last three hours and twenty-seven minutes."

"You're wonderful." She felt his lips kiss the top of her head. And she wanted very much to kiss him. She fought the feeling, not because she wanted to wait for a later time but because she had been kissed in the park by the water tower. Not that earlier kisses meant anything to her now. But she and Nick deserved their own special place, not a place where she might remember someone else. She tried to fight the need to kiss him, but surrendered. She had to show him how much he meant to her. "Nick?" she whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"I want–"

The beam of the flashlight hit them, "Okay you two – move along. Public park. None of that."


	16. Polka Never Dies

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

If you missed it, another story has appeared in the context of the Who Do You Trust? story line. Symbiosis is set a short time after Nick and Judy return to Zootopia at the end of this story. ( **SPOILER ALERT** : No one dies at the end of this story!) It had a respectable ratio of hits to reviews, and might even get a second chapter (although it is marked complete now). There may be some other works in the context of my take on Zootopia.

The Dreadnoughts have performed a lot of songs I enjoy. I was looking around for a chapter title, and since I had already planned for the dance to end with a polka it seemed to good time to remind you that Polka Never Dies!

 _Come all you Indie Hipster Darlings_  
 _and new pop country Starlings,_  
 _To the Main Street legion hall_  
 _look into my crystal ball_  
 _Emo, Screamo, Polka Never Dies!_  
 _Last call, dance hall, Polka Never Dies!_  
 _You'll be the first against the wall_  
 _and Polka Never Dies!_

 **Polka Never Dies  
**

Judy slept late, partially the consequence of staying up late examining computer records. Afterward, the results of her investigation made it difficult to sleep well. It was a tired and cranky rabbit who finally entered the kitchen looking for breakfast. "Is Nick here?"

"No, he's not," her mother told her sharply. "And I'm glad, it will let me give you a piece of my mind about your behavior."

"You've got no reason to be mad because I'm seeing a fox!"

"Your behavior yesterday was inexcusable!"

"What are you talking about?"

The response angered her mother, "How can you even ask that, after what you did?"

"Because I really have no idea what you're talking about," snapped Judy. She paused a second and managed a calmer, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mom."

"Missus Crabtree was over and–"

"That old gossip?"

"You watch your tongue young–"

"That's what you always say about her," Judy reminded her mother.

"Oh... I... She said you were in a brawl at Zeno's yesterday. And that at two this morning the deputy found you and... and that fox at the park, and you... you were..."

"Which stupid story do you want me to correct first? I don't know what Nick and I were supposedly doing last night at the park, but I was home at eleven. You can ask Susan, she was up and we talked for a minute. I was probably up past two looking over files for a case. Nick and I were talking in the park. Just talking. Nothing more. We weren't even kissing... He had his arms around me because I was upset. Deputy Stone was checking for teens making out and hit us with a flashlight. We told him who we were and he apologized... And I'm going to the Constable's office and filing a complaint because I'm damn sure–"

"Judy!"

"Damn sure, Mother, I don't like having lies and rumors told about me. And I'm sure Nick didn't start it, so that leaves Deputy Stone."

"I'm sorry, Judy, I shouldn't have–"

"And you want the story of the brawl? Well I'll tell you what happened, and you can ask anyone who was there. How many times have I heard you tell my brothers that 'No' means 'No'?"

"What did–"

"How many?"

"I didn't count. Often. What happened?"

"Ian came in. He hasn't seen me for years, but he starts by grabbing my ass. I told him to leave me alone. He grabbed my wrists, he was pulling me to him. I was trying to fight him off, I was saying 'no' and he wasn't listening... And I got my paw free and punched him. I hit him once and he left. You want to call that a brawl? I call it self-defense."

"Judy, I... Ian always seemed..."

Judy was almost angry enough to tell her mother some stories that would show Ian was not quite the wonderfully polite rabbit her mother imagined. But Judy was not quite that angry, and in some of the stories Judy could tell of Ian's mischief making in high school might reveal that she was not always an innocent witness but sometimes an active participant. "And that's why I was upset," Judy told her mother loudly. "And Nick talked with me, and calmed me down. And now, this morning... My own mother! My own mother!" She spun on her heels and stomped from the room. A few seconds later a door could be heard slamming.

Bonnie stood in the kitchen, feeling stunned. How many times had she lectured her children on the dangers of listening to gossip? Part of her wanted to run after Judy and apologize, but another part of her argued it would be better to wait a little while for Judy to calm down before trying to offer an apology. She caught herself wishing Nick was there to give her advice.

Her wish was granted a few minutes later when the cheerful fox turned up at the Hopps' door. "I feel great!" he enthused. "Nothing like two nights of bad sleep to leave you exhausted enough to sleep great. Where's Judy?"

"Nick! I'm so glad you're here!"

The fox briefly wondered if he were still sleeping in the bungalow, or if had driven to the wrong house by mistake. "What's wrong? Is Judy okay?"

"I... She's angry with me. A neighbor had this gossip and... And instead of talking with Judy I accused her, and... and she got angry and stormed off. I'm waiting for her to cool down a little before I apologize. She said she was upset last night and you helped calm her down?"

"I tried."

"Try again, please? Tell her I'm sorry."

Nick sighed, "Which way did she go?"

Bonnie led the fox down a hallway and pointed to a door. Nick knocked.

"Go away!"

"Ah, you don't mean that, do you?"

"Nick?"

"That's what my driver's license and mother say. Sometimes I'm a bit skeptical."

"No, you're cynical."

"Can I come in? I've been warned you're in a crappy mood. If you tell me to go away I'll take the coward's way out and run."

"Don't you dare... Mom is standing out there with you, isn't she?"

"Yes. She says she wants to apologize."

"I... I'm not ready to talk with her. You can come in."

Bonnie whispered, "Tell her I'm sorry," to Nick before he opened the door and went in.

"Hold me," Judy ordered, and Nick sat down on the bed and followed instructions.

"What's up, Carrots? Is this some elaborate acting job? Your mom said she was glad to see me when I got here."

Judy said nothing for a minute, simply enjoying Nick's arms around her. "It isn't acting. I don't think I've ever been so mad at mom... You and I were having sex in the town park at two this morning."

"We were? Why don't I remember... Was I good?"

"Nick!"

"I'm sorry, I meant, was it good for you too?"

Judy giggled, "Don't make me laugh. I'm trying to stay mad."

"You're mad at me?"

"No. I'm mad at mom for believing a stupid rumor. I'm mad at a stupid gossipy neighbor. And I'm really mad at that deputy last night."

"I won't defend the neighbor or the deputy, but I make a ton of points with your mom if you forgive her. How much to you want to stay angry with her?"

"I... I don't. Not really. I yelled at her... But how could she believe something like that!"

"I know this idea is hard for you, because you never make mistakes, but can you allow for the possibility your mom knows she screwed up and wants to apologize?"

"I make mistakes too," Judy admitted.

"Besides falling madly in love with a fox?"

"He deserved it! He was too charming to remain single. He needs a wife for his own protection."

"How about you try a period of dating before you tranquilize him and put a tag in his ear?"

"Dating, and maybe sex – which will not be at two in the morning in a public park. Maybe I'll try feeding him first, coaxing him out of his feral nature and luring him into a life of domesticated bliss."

"Now that you have my life mapped out for me, what are the chances of going out and facing your mother?"

"Uh, Mom?" Judy began when the two returned to the kitchen, "I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you."

Bonnie threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her. "I'm sorry I listened to that Missus Crabtree. She's such a gossip! I should never believe her. And I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

When the hug and crying ended Bonnie blew her nose, washed her paws and asked, "What can I make you two for breakfast?"

Judy glanced at the clock. "No time. Bunnyburrow closes at noon for Pumpkin Fest and we have errands to run."

"You look beat," Nick told her. "How about you take nap?"

"Maybe this afternoon. We've got stuff to do. I drive this morning, parking is going to be crazy today."

In the car Judy related her conclusions from comparing Burke and Hare's records from the accounting department and the salvage yard. "You remember that first letter to the salvage yard? The one which asked about ordering more parts, and probably encouraged the string of car jackings?"

"I remember. As I recall it didn't specifically ask for stolen parts, but it would have given them an incentive. My guess is that the yard was probably already dealing with some stolen cars."

"Absolutely. If they were honest they'd have... How did whoever sent the letter know they were crooked?"

"He, or she, didn't. Probably send the same email to other yards and got turned down."

"Makes sense. Remember Chuck Flem saying he had more used parts than he'd ask for?"

"Yeah."

"The orders and payments from Burke and Hare's accounting office and the salvage yard don't correspond."

"Explain, I don't understand."

"The salvage yard shows a lot of orders, and payments, that aren't on the books at Burke and Hare. I have to give up all hope this is a mistake of some kind. The extra orders and payments are all from Tom Junior's email account."

"Since he had no motive to make himself look bad, and no money to waste researching a plot, someone was trying to frame him. And given that security is almost non-existent just about anyone could have guessed his nothing password. If we demand a suspect who profits Evie looks like she's it. But just a revenge motive points at Rodney, who resents doing twice as much work. And if we just want someone who feels Junior should be shoved out the exit door we can't rule out anyone. Most of the division heads I talked with know he's useless for the place."

"Going back to lack of security, since Junior is seldom around it's possible for someone to go in and place the orders from his computer. But it would probably be safer to use your own than risk running into someone going in or out of his office. Now, Evie knows enough about computers–"

"And Bruce."

"We're ruling out Bruce. I'll explain. Evie would know not to use her office computer. She'd use a laptop that is probably in a river now. Even Rodney might know that. So, I'm not expecting Allen to tell me anything about the computers at Burke and Hare that is helpful. The good news is we should be able to follow the money."

"You said there were payments made to the salvage yard that didn't go through the accounting office?"

"Right. Lot's of ways to send money which are anonymous to the receiver. But the withdraws will show up in the sender's bank account. If Allen doesn't find anything with the computers and the will is no help we can get an order to examine bank accounts. And while Bruce can spring for pizza and drinks for a party I don't think he gets enough for the several thousand credits that were paid."

Judy found a place to park a few blocks from streets which were closed around the town square. Picking up a copy of the Thomas Hare Senior's will took no time, the court house clerks being in a hurry to get everyone out so they could close for the day. As Nick hefted the heavy parcel he realized he would be devoting hours to the project.

The next stop took a little longer. "Nick is my partner and my best friend," Judy explained to Constable Warren. "I had a bad day yesterday and Nick stopped the car at Water Tower Park and he was talking with me. We were just talking. Period. A little before eleven Deputy Stone turned his flashlight on us, thought we were a couple of teenagers kissing. We identified ourselves, we laughed a little, and Nick took me home. I was home at eleven. So, imagine my surprise this morning when the rumor is that Nick and I were having sex in the park at two this morning. I know I didn't mention anything to anyone. Nick hasn't had a chance to mention anything to anyone. So where did that rumor start?"

The constable swore softly and barked at another deputy, "Get Cletus on the phone!"

"But he just went off duty at–"

"I said, get Cletus on the phone!"

"Yes, Sir."

A minute later Constable Warren shouted in the phone, "I got some accusations made against you. I–"

 _"What is it?"_

"You get your pants on and you get here now. N - O - W. Now! You got that?"

 _"But what did–"_

"You get here and you meet your accusers." The constable hung up and looked at Judy. "And, long as you're here and all, there's a rumor going round about an altercation at Zeno's last night. I'd like your side of the story."

"Something did happen. It was part of why I was upset." Judy described the incident at Zeno's.

"You want to file assault charges?" the constable asked.

"I'd rather just try and forget it happened."

"Understood. But you don't file charges against a groper and he thinks it's just fine to do it again, and again, and again."

"I don't want to come back from Zootopia, and go to court, and have it dragged out. I'd rather just forget it. And I feel like I made my point last night when I punched him."

Sheriff shrugged, "Your choice. If you decide to talk about it some day, if it comes out you weren't the only one he's done it to, he'll call you a liar for not bringing it up now."

Judy hesitated, then sighed, "Let me think about it."

Cletus arrived a few minutes later. When he saw Nick and Judy he called a cheerful greeting, then saw wrath on the face of his boss.

"Been looking over your report from last night," Warren told him. "Don't see nothing there about Judy Hopps."

"Why should there be?"

Judy's anger had been rekindled, "Why was there a rumor going around about Nick and I having sex in the park."

"I don't rightly–"

"What happened in the park?" Warren demanded. "I have their version. And what happened after? And how did that gossip get started?"

"Well... I was out on patrol," Cletus reported. "Stopped by the park 'cause sometimes, you know. Anyway saw a couple sitting on a bench and turned on the flashlight and–"

"Were they clothed?" Warren demanded.

"Were we even kissing?" Judy added.

"No – I mean, yes, they had their clothes on."

"Did you even see us kissing?" repeated Judy.

"Well, no," the rabbit admitted. "I sorta guessed... I mean, that's why teenagers hang out there."

"And why would anyone else know they were in the park at all, if they didn't tell them?"

"I didn't say nothing to nobody about them having sex! But I, well, when I was going off shift, I embroidered the story a little to Frank. I had them kissing. I mean, it was the Water Tower Park! I figured they had been–"

"You didn't even see us kissing," Judy reminded him. "And I know you didn't because we weren't."

"Sounds like I may need to have a talk with Frank. Anyone else hear your story?"

"Well... I might have–"

"Might? Did you or didn't you tell anyone else?"

"I, uh, stopped at the diner after my shift and–"

"Dang. No need to talk to Frank. You told your fancied up version at liars central?"

The deputy nodded his head. "I just had them kissing!"

The constable shook his head in disbelief as he apologized to Judy and Nick, "I'll see the Cletus here makes a very public apology. Anyone with an ounce of sense should have known a rabbit and fox wouldn't be doing anything at all. Too many dang idiots."

"I notice you didn't tell the constable we're a couple," Nick whispered as they left.

"You caught me being a coward again. I just want this over with and to get back to Zootopia. But I'll make it up to you."

"How about making it up to me now? A bite to eat? I didn't get breakfast."

"No, bib overalls!"

"Bib overalls make a lousy breakfast. At least that's the rumor."

"No, I'll buy you a pair for the dance tonight. And you were supposed to remind me you needed a pair."

"I was supposed to remind you to humiliate me?"

"It is important to dress appropriately, and you look like someone with a serious lack of bib overalls in your wardrobe."

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm serious. And you will look ever so dashing. Of course, you always look dashing. But you will look even more dashing when dressed for the occasion. And I've outgrown the gingham dress I left... And you'll need a gingham shirt too! I can get my dress and your shirt in the same fabric!"

"Blue or red checks?" Judy asked as they stood in the dry goods store and Nick prayed silently that there would be nothing in his size. "Blue brings out my eyes, but the red would go better with your fur."

"Um, blue. But let me make this perfectly clear," he told her, starting at a pile of headgear. "I will not wear a straw hat and will not, under any circumstances, say 'Yee haw!'."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to embarrass me."

"And putting me in bib overalls doesn't embarrass me?"

"I'm doing this for your own good, Nick. It's because I care so much about you." She gave him a sudden hug. "And if my dress matches your shirt it shows we belong together."

They puts the bags with the dress, overalls and shirt, and will in the car and returned to the square. A few food vendors were set up, in anticipation of the parade. The partners shared a large order of pumpkin fritters, drizzled with ginger maple syrup, then Nick bought a couple large styrofoam cups of coffee.

Judy yawned as they waited for the parade. "I am so taking a nap this afternoon. Maybe Suze can take you around the fair grounds."

"I could give Sharla a call."

"Not when I'm tired and cranky, please. I love Sharla. I'm glad the two of you could talk, but–"

"Okay, Carrots. I will not bring Sharla up."

"No, I'm sorry. If you run into her you're welcome to hang out. You can even dance with her tonight if you want."

"And it won't bother you?"

"Of course not. Well, maybe a little. I'm sorry. I'm still insecure. I wish I had more of a tail."

"Your tail is perfect just the way it is. It doesn't hide your rear. And based on your right hook I'll limit myself to looking and not touching."

"For now. And for being so reassuring you can dance twice with Sharla tonight and I won't object or feel jealous."

There was a platform from which the mayor and other town dignitaries could watch the parade. The mayor began with a word of welcome, then the head of the committee in charge of running the festival spoke briefly. And the head of the school board brought groans from the younger animals when he announced that lists of required school supplies for all grade levels were now posted on the school website. The mayor then introduced a speaker not listed on the program, Constable Warren. Warren went to the microphone with Deputy Stone. "Seems there's a rumor going around that goes back to my officers, an attack on the reputation of one of Bunnyburrow's most famous citizens. And here to apologize and set things straight is the dang fool who started the thing."

"I, uh... Well, I was out on patrol last night and, it was before eleven, I saw a couple just talking at the Water Tower Park. It was dark and all so I turned on my flashlight, and, uh, it was Judy Hopps talking to her partner from the Zootopia police. So, uh, we just laughed and, uh, when I told the story I had them kissing. I thought it made a better story. But now I hear there's all sorts of gossip going 'round. But none of it's true 'cause no one but me and them was there... And, uh, sorry to have said anything."

There was a hum of conversation through those gathered on the square as most animals insisted to their neighbors they had never believed the rumor for a minute. A rabbit and fox kissing? It was ridiculous. And those who had spread the juicier version of the gossip were accused of inventing lies, although they all insisted they had merely repeated the story in the version which had been told to them.

After the parade most of the audience headed for the fairgrounds.

"We're going back to my place," Judy yawned. "If Mom's routine hasn't changed since I left she wants everyone to eat a good lunch at home so they don't eat too much junk food at Pumpkin Fest. Maybe we can get Suze and some others and give you a square dance lesson before I take my nap. If you don't mind, could you leave the car at my place and ride out in the truck? I know you don't like the truck, but–"

"For you, I will."

"You're wonderful... Oh, let me call Suze and make sure she'll come home and isn't going straight to the fairgrounds."

* * *

The simple lunch went smoothly. The square dance lesson was fairly basic, but helped Nick understand terms like chaining, allemande, promenade, partner trade, and corner.

"Watch what other dancers are doing," advised Judy. She assured the others, "He's wonderful about picking things up."

"Like you?" giggled Susan.

Judy headed for the comforts of bed after the session, "I'll go to the fairgrounds when I wake up. I'll text when I'm on the way."

Bonnie told Susan to finish cleaning in the kitchen and she would give Nick a brief polka lesson. It allowed her the opportunity to tell Nick, "Thank you for helping calm Judy down this morning."

"It was nothing... She's seemed kind of stressed lately."

"Well, bringing you here to meet the family would... Not that there's anything wrong with you. The two of you seem to work well together."

"She's very good for me."

"I, ah, don't really know what is happening with you and my daughter, but I will try harder to accept you. And she could have given us a little more warning."

"Things have been developing between us just recently."

Nick worried about the safety of riding in the back of the truck on the trip to the fairgrounds. The thought of being admitted to the hospital in bib overalls frightened him more than the idea of an accident itself. On their safe arrival Susan reminded him, "Judy said I'm supposed to show you around."

"Can we start with pumpkin pie? I wanted a slice earlier and was told I had to wait."

The pie was wonderful and Nick wanted to chat with Gideon about growing up as a fox in Bunnyburrow, but knew the baker was far too busy for conversation.

Susan tried to persuade him to buy an ice cream cone, telling him he'd never find one as delicious in Zootopia. Nick, however, preferred maintaining a wall of ignorance between the food he consumed and the producer.

"So, what's up with you and Jude?" Susan demanded as they strolled around the fairgrounds. "She lied to Rick about my picture being Photoshopped, and then she's making out with you in Tower Park. Did she tell you she lied to Rick?"

"I heard her tell Rick it was 'shopped. And your sister and I were not making out in the park."

"You weren't? The deputy caught you kissing!"

"He did not catch us kissing. We were just talking."

"Then why stop at Tower Park? That's, like, the place for making out."

"Whether you believe it or not, we were just talking."

"Nick, if you're not making out with my sister at Tower Park I'm afraid I have to ask you about your intentions towards Judy."

"Isn't that your father's job?"

"I'm more in the loop than he is. You told me you were going to pretend you were a couple to hide the fact you were on assignment. Then I catch you rubbing noses. She lies to Rick to cover that up, and then you two go to Tower Park and don't do anything. Something is wrong with this picture. What are your feelings about Judy?"

"I, ah, am very fond of your sister... She's scaring me a little bit lately talking of marriage."

"Marrying you, or that rabbit?"

"What rabbit?"

"Rick. For a detective you're kinda clueless."

"I didn't know Rick was a rabbit."

"What did you think he was?"

"I guess I didn't think about Rick that much."

"Well you should, he's your competition for Jude."

"She told you he was a rabbit?"

"No, but, I mean, he must be, right? He's probably some guy my mom set her up with."

"Actually they met through a mutual friend. You met Mirage?"

"The pool hustler... She introduced them?"

"So I heard. I didn't think to ask what species Rick was. I figured your sister might have a thing for tails and he could be another fox or something."

"No way. Look, I know Judy still loves you. If she's talking about marriage... You need to propose to her! I know she'll say yes if you ask."

"What if it's Rick who's talking marriage with her?"

"I'll bet she's just using him to make you jealous."

"That doesn't sound very nice. Maybe Rick is sincere. I think Judy told you to let her make up her own mind for herself."

"And I told you that you need to step up your game."

"Noted. And now that we're done with you grilling me about my personal life. What do you have against Ernie? He seems very nice."

"He's nice, and he's a weasel."

"You've been out with Terry, he's a fennec. That's interspecies."

"Terry is just a friend."

"You can't be friends with a weasel?"

"Look, Ernie is a nice guy. There, I said it again. And he's, like, had this monster crush on me since middle school and–"

"How do you know that?"

"A female knows that. Did you have a crush on someone in middle or high school?"

"Yeah, her name was Holly, but she never knew I had a–"

"Yes she did. And when someone crushes on you, you can either show you're interested or you avoid the poor jerk because you don't want to lead him on."

"Maybe Ernie will find out you're shallow and lose interest."

"I'm not shallow. I'm pretty and I'm smart, and I'm going to be studying medicine in Zootopia while he's working in Bunnyburrow."

"But you promised to give him a dance."

"I promised," sighed Susan. "But if I break his heart, it's your fault."

The two took in some of the competitions like pumpkin toss, and the pumpkin carving contests for different age groups. Susan tried, and failed again, to get Nick to try a pumpkin ice cream cone. Susan saw many friends, and Nick received greetings from a few animals he had met, and an equal number who simply knew him as Judy's partner from the night howler case.

In the mid-afternoon Susan saw a less welcome sight. "Oh, oh," she exclaimed softly, "company."

Two rabbit bucks with a family resemblance to Susan and Judy headed towards them. "Suze," one called and waved.

"Is that the notorious Nick Wilde?" shouted the other.

Nick ventured to guess these were the brothers Judy had warned her about. His guess was confirmed by Susan, who whispered "Idday Udyjay arnway ouyay boutay Ulesjay nday Erryjay?" as the two bucks walked over to them.

"Epyay," Nick confirmed. "Let 'em try something. I'm ready."

 _"Males are stupid,_ " Susan thought to herself.

"So, this is the fox corrupting our sister," one commented.

"You heard the deputy apologize for not telling the truth," Susan reminded him.

"Heck, that doesn't concern us," one laughed.

"Not a bit," the other assured them. "He had Jude wearing a fox jersey! And cheering for foxes when they played United!"

"I mean, if there's an unforgivable sin, it has to be that one," his brother nodded.

"And did you know that he helped get tickets for United when Beer and I were in Zootopia?" argued Susan. "And he wore a United jersey! And he's even seen Blanco!"

The brothers looked at each other, "Think we should forgive him?"

"Nah. He's still a fox."

"But if he helped Beer see United..."

"I hear city animals have sophisticated taste in liquor. I'd be willing to forgive him for corrupting Jude if he thinks my orange thunder is better than yours."

"Like heck," the other snorted. "If he's got any taste buds he'd know mine's better. I'd forgive him then." The rabbit turned to Nick, "Hey, fox, you heard about orange thunder?"

"I've been told it's a pumpkin moonshine, and that everyone seems to have his, or her, own recipe for how to spice it. I've wanted to try some."

The brothers turned to each other, smirked and winked knowingly.

"Really, really bad idea," Susan whispered to Nick

"You're in luck," one brother said, "Jerry and I have been arguing for years about who brews a better thunder. As an impartial outsider I'll bet you can do an honest job of saying which tastes better."

"Well, taste is a matter of personal opinion–"

"Oh, but we trust yours. We'd like to hear it."

"Really? I'd love to try," Nick told them enthusiastically.

As Nick left with her brothers Susan wondered if she should hide from Judy's wrath. But it wasn't her fault if Nick was stupid. She'd done her best. She had warned him.

It was after four when Judy yawned, stretched, and rolled over to look at the clock. She panicked immediately. She had not meant to sleep so long, although she had certainly needed it. She had not intended to impose on Suze for so long, and, if her sister had deserted Nick to be with her friends, she had not wanted the fox to feel abandoned. She grabbed her cell phone to assure Susan she was awake and establish a location to assume custody of Nick.

Susan answered the call with, "It's not my fault!"

"What's not your fault?"

"Nick went off with Jules and Jerry!"

"I told him not to do that!"

"I told him too. Are you at the fairgrounds? Do you want me to help you find him?"

"I'm at home, but I'm on my way. We've got GPS for each other on our phones, in case we separate in a search or something."

"Do you want me to help?"

"How long ago did he leave you?"

"More than an hour."

"Nothing you can do."

Judy reminded herself several times not to speed on her drive to the fairgrounds. Sometimes she wanted to blame Susan for not forcibly grabbing hold of Nick, but it wasn't her sister fault. _"What is it with the male ego,"_ Judy wondered as she forced herself to come to a full stop at a stop sign. _"Tell them not to do something stupid, and they want to do it just to prove you wrong."_ She wondered briefly if she should test her theory by having Detective Nyte tell Nick it would be a mistake to propose to a rabbit.

All three were on the ground when Judy found them. She rushed to Nick, dropped to her knees and shook his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He opened one eye, "What kept you?"

"You're okay?" she asked in surprise.

"Pretty much. How are you brothers?"

"I don't care. They both look dead drunk."

"I'm not surprised. They tried to keep up with me."

"How much did you drink?"

"Somewhere between a quarter and a third of what they thought I was drinking. Oh, don't light a match. Probably get a huge fireball. I hope I didn't kill the grass."

"So you're sober?" she asked as he stood up.

"I wouldn't say that. I've got enough of a buzz I probably shouldn't drive. I'll be fine in an hour or so... I should probably get something to eat and drink some water."

"Had pie yet?"

"Yep, but could definitely go for another slice. Should we do something about your brothers?"

"I think letting them sleep it off will be the– Hold on, let me get pictures."

Bonnie and Stu took the younger brood home for supper and bed while the older offspring remained for the dance. The story of Nick's conquest of Judy's brothers was already circulating, with a few strangers coming up to congratulate him and one or two issuing a challenge. He was able to excuse himself with, "Sorry, already had my limit."

"It's a beautiful night," Judy said as the musicians set up outside. "When it rains we have to stay in the exhibition barn and it gets too crowded."

As the musicians warmed up Bruce came over, "Nice shirt and dress."

"No bow tie tonight?"

"Nope. Hoping to get a dance from Bunnyburrow's fairest flower. But since I don't see her around I thought I'd ask Judy."

"I was hoping Nick and I would–"

"Dance with him," suggested Nick. "I want to watch one or two before I try it."

As he watched the dance and tried to follow the movements he heard, "Hey, handsome, why aren't you out there with Judy?" He turned and saw Sharla.

"Not ready yet. Oh, if you don't have a full dance card... Do dance cards still exist? Did they ever exist? You read about them in–"

"Do you have a point?"

"Going to say, Judy said I could ask you to dance, if you don't already have partners booked."

"So, she's throwing me under the bus?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hoping I can teach you something since you don't dance. Do you need her permission to ask for a dance?"

"No. And it wasn't permission. She encouraged me, She sees it as saying she trusts me."

"Of course she trusts you. She wouldn't go to Tower Park with someone she didn't trust. I hear it's a good place to watch the moon – and an even better place to do something other than look at the moon."

"We were just talking."

"Really?"

"Really. She was upset after the party broke up. So we stopped and talked before I took her home."

The ewe chuckled, then quickly leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek. "You're good for her. Judy can be a little intense, she needs someone laid back and secure in himself."

"And when you say she can be a little intense?"

"I mean she can be very intense. Hey, I might accept a dance later, but Cotton and I– You remember Cotton from last night?" Nick nodded. "We were asked to help some beginners. We're going to be over there," she pointed. "You're welcome to come over alone or with Judy. Cotton and I are kind of looking around now for animals moping around the edges and I saw you."

Judy was happy to turn down two other requests and join her friends who were helping beginners, although Judy focused her attention on a single beginner. After a couple calling dances and a polka the fledgling dancers were released back into the wild to ask and be asked for dances. Another friend swooped down to ask Judy for a dance as they returned to the main group. "Go ahead," Nick told her.

Judy turned and called to Sharla, "Would you take the fox off my paws?"

"No, but I'd be happy to dance with him."

For the rest of the night Nick wasn't sure how he felt. Vaguely uncomfortable, to be sure, since he was not a good dancer. But the night was more about having fun than dancing skills and he enjoyed being with Judy. He danced with Tiffany and another friend from the evening before as well as rabbit and a possum who had been in the beginning group. He had a second dance with Sharla, who assured him he was much improved since their first dance. And he attempted a polka with Susan.

"Noticed you danced with Ernie."

"I told you I... Actually, you threatened me. You wouldn't forgive me if I didn't accept a dance with him."

"I didn't say you had to give him two dances."

"I was just standing there. I think the fact I danced with him once gave him confidence or something. Anyway, I was just standing there, and he came over and asked if he could have a dance. And, I mean, I wasn't dancing with anybody. And it would have been rude to say no, right? So I... And, anyway, he is a good dancer."

"And you are forgiven."

The band played the last dance, another polka, after midnight. Judy snuggled close, "Think we could stop at Tower Park when you take me home?"

"I don't think that would be good for our reputations."

"I don't care any more. I want you to kiss me so I can tell you how much I love you."

"We were going to wait until we got back to Zootopia for that."

"Whose stupid idea was that?"

"Yours."

"Do you have to agree with every stupid thing I say?"

"Yes, Dear."

"Do you always have to be so rational?"

"Me? Rational? I'm dating you aren't I?"


	17. The Chase Is On

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Henry D. Haynes and Kenneth C. Burns are best known neither for their jazz nor performances as backup musicians for other artists (Is anyone well known as a backup artist? I think there are a few, and A. Markov is likely to mention them.), but as the country comedy duo Homer and Jethro. Good natured parodies of country, popular, folk, and rock hits were their stock-in-trade. **The Race Is On** is a country standard, with George Jones on the best known recording,

 _The chase is on and I'll be right in it, just as long as it's downhill._

 **The Chase Is On**

A clap of thunder awakened Judy in the early morning hours. Once awake she heard the sound of gentle rain. The soothing sound would, under normal circumstances, have lulled her back to sleep. But this morning her thoughts were on Nick in the bungalow – which was said to have a leaky roof. Nothing had been said about how bad the leak was. Was rain dripping on his head? Should she call him and ask him to drive over now? What if it was a minor drip in one corner and Nick was fine – he should be allowed to sleep and her calling at three in the morning would be wrong. But if he was miserable, he should come over and stay dry. She wouldn't mind him curled up in bed with her. While the bed was too small for him to sleep comfortably he would have to hold her close...

Susan had warned her that Nick was feeling a little nervous with all Judy's talk about marriage. She had already frightened him off once by being too aggressive. Maybe she should try and dial things back a little. But that would be difficult when she wanted him so much. Maybe he would think she was getting less interested. _"It's not about me,_ " she told herself. _"I'm worried about Nick in a tiny cabin with a roof that leaks."_ Maybe she should try and find keys for the car or truck and drive over to see if Nick was okay. _"Mom would skin me alive if I drove to The Bungalows at three in the morning, or it would be all over town."_

Judy tossed and turned for close to half an hour, then finally admitted she could not get back to sleep and got up. If she wasn't getting back to sleep anyway at least she could look at Allen's report. Since she had felt certain there would be nothing of value to see on the comparisons of the computers used at Burke and Hare she hadn't bothered to look at the report last night. She took her laptop into the kitchen and turned it on. She yawned as the machine booted. _"I'll need a nap again today... It was nice sleeping on Nick's lap on the porch the other morning, maybe if he isn't sleeping well... I hope he's sleeping well. Am I being too aggressive again?"_

Her thoughts about Nick, and the conviction there was nothing of interest in Allen's report, almost made her miss the Zootopia officer's conclusion. She shook her head slightly and read it again. That had to be wrong. Maybe she was still asleep. Maybe... Lot's of maybes. She made a cup of coffee. If she was not going to be able to sleep, and she knew she couldn't get to sleep, then she should at least be awake rather than this zombie-like liminal condition of neither truly awake nor asleep.

The gentle rain slackened to an almost imperceptible drizzle as Judy tried to figure out how Allen's report could be accurate. She decided to take her mind off the problem and was browsing the web when her mother entered the kitchen.

"You're up early."

"Rain woke me up. I'm worried about Nick."

"Nick? Why?"

"The manager out there said the roof leaked on the cabin he's in. No rain was forecast, so he took it."

"Is Nick all right?"

"I don't know. I was afraid to call and wake him up if he was sleeping through it, but it kept me awake."

"Do you want to go check on him?"

Judy jumped to her feet and hugged her mother, "Thank you! I thought it was better not to. I didn't want you to... Well..."

"I'm going to try my best with you and Nick. That's all you can ask. No promises."

"You're wonderful. I won't go. If he slept through it I don't want to disturb me. If he lost sleep maybe we can nap on the porch again this morning. Do you think it rained enough to hurt pumpkin fest?" Judy wasn't sure if her mother was really adjusting to the idea of her and Nick being a couple, or felt guilty about listening to the gossip yesterday, but either way meant she was trying to accept Nick.

Bonnie looked out the window. "Doubt it. Probably be sunny by noon."

* * *

Nick arrived, yawning, at eight. "You country animals are moving around way too early in the morning," he commented at the bustle in the Hopps' kitchen.

"Pumpkin Fest," Judy reminded him. "Come winter and no one wants to get out of bed. How'd you sleep?"

"Not great."

"How bad was the leaking roof?"

"Bad enough. Coffee?"

Bonnie poured him a cup. "Judy didn't sleep well either."

"I thought we might nap on the porch again this morning," Judy told him. "I also need to talk with you about the report from the computer evidence. Something weird came up. Have you gone through the will?"

"I'd like to wait for the movie; that thing is huge. But I found a couple hidden clauses... At least no one has mentioned them. I also had a couple questions. I know you think I know everything–"

Judy chuckled.

"But my knowledge of the law is limited to, uh, certain areas which used to be very important to me. Wills was not one of them. I'm hoping I can find some websites with answers."

"Should you try talking to Julius Flywheel again?"

"No. He would know the answers, but he's a good lawyer and wouldn't give them to me."

"Because you wouldn't pay him three hundred dollars an hour?"

"That too. But he represents his clients, and if Hare Senior wanted the most complicated will in the world then I don't think the lawyer who drew it up for him will want to lend us his magic decoder ring."

"How long do you think it will take you?"

Nick shrugged. "Can't be sure. Got one or two big questions that might go fast. Questions just about everyone would ask about wills in general. Got a couple little questions, just about this one, and I doubt if the answers to those questions are out there."

"Mom?" Judy asked, "Taking everyone to Pumpkin Fest after breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Trust Nick and me home alone? We have a case we need to discuss."

"I... That's fine. You'll come out to the fairgrounds later?"

"Probably around lunch time. Hoping we can catch some z's on the porch."

Nick started looking for answers before breakfast. After the others left Judy gave him the results of the computer analysis.

"Please tell me that can't be right?" she requested.

"Why?"

"If I knew why it can't be right I wouldn't ask you," she reminded him.

"I think we should assume it is right."

"So, what do we do?"

"We need to start working on understanding details of the why."

"I mean, what do we do right now? And do we move ahead with it as police officers, or do we turn it over to Constable Warren?"

"I've in favor of turning it over to him... But, I'd like to... Did I tell you about the race they're planning for tomorrow?"

"There are lots of races they'll be running tomorrow."

"No, this is something special. Apparently Hare Senior and Burke used to get on their old motorcycles and–"

"Oh! I remember that from when I was little! Senior almost always won, I remember one year when he–"

"Well, at one of the garages they were working on the cycles, getting them in shape to ride. Apparently Evie is going to ride on Burke's machine and Rodney inherited Senior's original bike. Senior spent about five pages of the will going into the history of that cycle. I think that race means a lot to Burke... Would it be dereliction of duty if we wait until after the race tomorrow? We can call it examining the case."

Judy came over and hugged him. "Have I told you yet today that you're wonderful?"

"Not yet."

"You're wonderful... Oh, you told Suze yesterday that I was scaring you?"

"Huh?"

"Talking about marriage. I, uh, can get a little aggressive."

"I prefer to see it as overly enthusiastic. It strikes me that a period of dating is customary before that particular conversation starts. Although I'm not sure if we had a conversation or you had a monologue."

"Sorry, I'll try to dial it back a little. It's only because I want to be with you so much."

Nick chuckled, "You are not the young female was sent off to the big, bad city of Zootopia with fox repellent to keep her safe. I think you'd wear something to attract them now."

"I don't want any fox, I just want you... And I'm not attracting you now?"

She was still standing close to him, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her close, "Let me think about that for a minute," he told her, and nuzzled her ears. In a couple minutes he offered the verdict, "Umm, it does appear I find you attractive."

"That's it?" she giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should do further research, when we're back in Zootopia. Run a few more tests. But you know what you need right now?"

"A cold shower?"

"Flatterer. No, we both missed sleep last night... Did you have any trouble napping with me on your lap the other day?"

"No."

Nick awakened first, Judy curled up on his lap. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He tried to imagine what he'd have said about a fox and rabbit in a romantic relationship back when he was in high school. While he remembered thinking he knew everything when he was in high school he was obviously wrong. And a few years ago he was only looking out for himself and would never have imagined himself in any relationship with anyone. Now, while the talk of marriage was premature and a little frightening, he wanted Judy to remain in his life, and more than his partner on the police force.

The pair stopped at the Constable's office, and found he was out at the fairgrounds. Uncertain if they could trust the deputy they asked her to call the chief. Warren came back, listened glumly to the evidence, but didn't argue.

"Tomorrow, after the races, huh?"

"You got a better idea?"

"No. Two of you did fine work. Hell, is it crime here, crime in Zootopia, or both? Never had something like this before out here."

"We'll let you handle the here part. We'll turn in our report in Zootopia and they can ask for extradition or whatever," Nick told him.

As they drove to the fairgrounds Nick commented, "There's a new restaurant that's supposed to be great back in Zootopia. I'm thinking of giving it a try Monday night. And it occurs to me a romantic dinner is much nicer if you're not eating by yourself."

"You could ask Finnick."

"I was thinking of someone else who's short with long ears."

"I'm not short for a rabbit."

"You seem pretty confident I mean you."

"At the end of the evening, after dinner together, is the perfect time for our first romantic kiss. Unless you'd rather kiss someone else."

"No, I think you'll do. Seven thirty work for you?"

"I'll do? Now who's being unromantical?"

* * *

Having spent the afternoon before at the fairgrounds there was little new that Judy could show Nick, but he was able to lead her to some of the more interesting pumpkin carvings and some of the new exhibits and concession stands.

"You have to try the ice cream," she told him in mid-afternoon.

"I'm still a little... Just too weird buying it from the cow who produced the cream."

"You've had a drug-crazed panther chase you, had sheep trying to kill you, and ridden the subway car of doom, and you're afraid of meeting a cow?"

"Please notice, Carrots, that in all of those earlier thrill rides I had no choice in the matter... Unless I wanted to be killed, of course. You are now asking me to choose to do something which sounds, ah, unnatural."

"I remember you eating raw oysters at the otter restaurant. What do you think it was like for the first otter to eat a raw oyster?"

"In my opinion, he must have been very, very hungry. I prefer my food the way nature intended – purchased from the grocery story or served at a restaurant. Frankly I find the whole vegetables growing in the dirt thing a little disconcerting. If they had any consideration at all for my feelings vegetables would find a more sanitary environment in which to grow."

Judy shook her head in disbelief. "You are such a city animal. Come on, coward," she grumbled, "you are doing to eat the best ice cream you've ever tasted – whether you want to or not." She grabbed his paw and pulled him in the direction of the ice cream concession. "You pay a premium for ice cream from the reigning butterfat queen... If Nellie is here I want ice cream from her, she was the queen when I was little."

A young bull stood by the cash register at the entrance to the dairy tent, "What'll it be?"

"Is Nellie still here?"

"Nellie? No, she retired a couple years ago."

"I think she was the queen, like, six years in a row when I was young."

"Seven. That's the longest anyone held the title. She gets called the bionic cow. So, another cow or go for the current butterfat queen?"

"Current queen, I'm introducing city animal here," she nodded at Nick, "to the best ice cream in the world." She turned to Nick, "Cone or bowl?"

"Uh, cone."

"Two scoop bowl and two scoop cone, please."

The pair waited in line. Because of her greater popularity another young bull helped with scooping the ice cream at the queen's station. "What flavors?" he asked when Judy handed him the receipt. "Hey! Are you Judy Hopps?"

"Yes, I–"

"Missus Borden? This is Judy Hopps, the famous rabbit."

"Really? Let me serve them, Elmer."

"Back for Pumpkin Fest, Dear?"

"That, and ice cream. This is my partner, Nick Wilde, and–"

"Nick Wilde? That sounds familiar..."

"He's my partner. We solved the Night Howler case together."

"Oh, maybe that was it."

"I've told him the greatest ice cream in the world is here at Pumpkin Fest."

"Well, I do my best," the cow laughed. "What flavors?"

Judy requested two scoops of strawberry, while Nick ordered a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of vanilla.

"Well?" Judy demanded a few minutes later, after Nick sampled his cone, "best ice cream you've ever had or what?"

"Umm... Yeah, the best."

"So the experience was wonderful?"

"I didn't say that. It's still weird."

"I'm not a psychologist," Judy sighed, "but you appear to have a serious problem accepting the new and different. It is probably why it took you so long to realize you are mad about me."

"Maybe. Will you allow for the possibility that, on occasion, Judy Hopps can be slightly overwhelming?"

Judy paused to think for a minute. "No, I'm quite sure the problem was entirely with your psyche. When a beautiful female throws herself at a hetero guy he is supposed to fall head over heels immediately."

"So... if another beautiful female throws herself at me, I should–"

"No!"

"But you said–"

"Never mind what I said... Finnick said canids are always loyal to the person they love."

Nick shrugged, "I guess that's true. Maybe that's why we're careful about falling in love. You want to hear what people say about rabbits?"

"I know what people say about rabbits. And it isn't true. Now finish your ice cream so we can hold paws."

There were fireworks in the evening. Literal fireworks.

"Not the same as New Year in Zootopia," Judy admitted.

"I might like them more here," Nick said, and put an arm around her. "But maybe it's the company."

She snuggled up against him in the dark. "Monday night. Dinner and kissing."

* * *

Tired from poor sleep the night before both Nick and Judy slept well that night. They left early for the fairgrounds, "Less parking area today because of the races," Judy warned. They had barely arrived when Judy's phone rang.

"Your mom gave me your cell number," Constable Warren explained. "Had a couple thoughts about this afternoon, wanted to run them by you and your partner. Can you talk now?"

Judy put her phone in speaker mode so that Nick could also hear. The pair listened. Judy looked at Nick, who smiled and nodded his approval. "Sounds good to us," Judy assured the constable.

Among the others who arrived early at the fairgrounds they spotted Sharla. Judy waved and she came over. "Did you try any pie at Gideon's concession?" Judy demanded.

"No, I... I'm still not sure I want to see him."

"You need the old memory out of your head," Judy said. "Come on."

"Sharla? Really?" Gideon asked when Judy made the re-introduction.

"Really."

Sharla wasn't certain if it was flattering that Gideon couldn't recognize her – because she had grown up so much – or insulting.

"But she's..." Remembering the Carrot Days event years ago the fox turned to the ewe. "I need to say I'm sorry to you and... your brother. I really feel bad about what I done that day."

"My brother's name is Gareth. I... You really feel bad?"

"I treated so many other animals mean when I was young, it makes me feel bad a lot."

Judy laid a paw on his arm. "You aren't that person any more. You are a sweet, kind individual now."

"Thanks, Judy," he sniffed. "I'm gonna cry again."

"He really has changed," Sharla whispered several minutes later as the trio ate pie. "I was... Thanks for making me come in here."

Slightly later they ran into Judy's brother Jerry, now recovered from Friday night's overindulgence.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to give my ruling on which orange thunder tasted better," Nick told him. "You and Jules still have your jugs on the fairgrounds? Maybe I can come up with a decision this time."

"Uh, that's okay," Jerry told him. "We, ah, well... Doesn't matter." He turned and attempted a dignified retreat, although his haste didn't help the impression.

"You may be trouble if you come back for Pumpkin Fest some year," Judy warned. "You've got a rep now, and there'll be young punks coming at you trying to take you down. Those were two big notches you carved in your shot glass.

They hung around the arts and crafts booths for much of the morning. The earliest races of the day were for very young children on bicycles, and Judy no longer had brothers and sisters young enough for the competition.

But she had two siblings in the extreme biking competition that followed. Nick and Judy arrived at the bleachers while the Flem brothers moved dirt around with front end loaders and other Burke and Hare employees assembled ramps.

"I hope they have doctors or nurses or some kind of medical staff on hand for this," Nick said as he watched the preparations.

"They do," Judy assured him.

Nick thought one or two young rabbits, not from Judy's family, had potential for extreme sports at some point in the future.

The Flem brothers were out moving dirt around and re-configuring the track for the next event.

Judy looked over at the special viewing area, and failed to find Ephraim Burke among the company execs and town dignitaries. "I don't think he's ever missed the races," she whispered to Nick.

"Doctor's orders is my guess," answered Nick. "Hopefully he can attend the later races. Evie looks worried. Wonder if that's for Burke or her race coming up?"

The motorcycle race between Rodney and Evie was the final event before the demolition derby. The old skunk finally appeared, walking slowly with the aid of his cane as mechanics brought the vintage bikes out to the track, with cheers from some of the older members of the audience. Evie and Rodney had changed and came out. They waved to the crowd as an announcer gave the history of the bikes and competition.

The race was to be four laps around the track. Evie, the less experienced rider, fell behind early but refused to quit. On the third lap, however, she went down and bike and rider slid into the storm fence on the edge of the track. Rodney, coming around on his final lap, braked as he saw the accident and three people helping Evie to her feet. He turned off his cycle, but Evie took off her helmet and shouted, "Finish the race! Just bruised!" She looked to the stand to see if Burke was okay, more worried about his heart than her own health. She waved to him, and limped off the track.

Nick had heard of demolition derbies, but had never actually seen one. As the track was re-configured into an eight Judy explained some of the details, "You can see the glass was removed. But you can't see that the regular gas tank is gone, they installed a little tank in the back seat."

"Why? I mean, gas is dangerous wherever it is."

"They usually drive in reverse and try to hit the other cars with the trunk – less chance of doing damage to your own engine block."

"And the driver doors painted white?"

"Against the rules to hit another car in the driver's door – too much chance of hurting someone."

"So... The point of this is to keep crashing into other cars–"

"At least one bump every three minutes. I think some places the time is more or less."

"My point is, you're trying to ram your car into someone else's car – and you're worried about safety?"

"Absolutely."

"And sometimes I feel like life is crazy in the city," sighed the fox.

Nick found himself more interested in the competition than he had expected, but tried not to let it show for fear it would damage his veneer of sophistication.

At the end of the race Ephraim Burke presented trophies and certificates to the various winners and participants from all of the day's events and some families headed for their vehicles to drive home and other families headed back to the exhibits and concessions one last time.

As the crowd thinned Judy looked around to see if there were any deputies present. "Looks like Constable Warren is doing his job, and leaving us with ours."

There was a crowd of friends and well-wishers around Burke. They left when he announced he needed to return home and rest. As he moved slowly to his car Judy and Nick approached him. "Ah, the Zootopia officers. I apologize for missing you the other day."

"We understand. We'd like a moment of your time now for some questions. We know who encouraged the hijackings in the city. Constable Warren needs answers too. Can we drive you in your car, or we can get ours?"

"Is this necessary?

"We feel it is."

"Very well." He handed his keys over to Nick, "You may drive."

As they rode to the constable's office Judy commented, "We suspect the person sending the orders didn't realize how dangerous they were."

"Dangerous?"

"In order to get the parts it became necessary for the salvage yard to turn to hijacking cars. There were injuries."

Burke shook his head, "I had no idea..."

"No," Judy agreed. "You didn't."

* * *

Constable Warren gestured to the conference room when Nick and Judy brought Ephraim Burke into the station. Judge Force Crater and the firm's lawyer, Julius Flywheel, were already waiting.

"Given my client's age and health I'd like to move for bail to be set immediately," Flywheel requested. "He can have a formal booking tomorrow."

The judge looked at Constable Warren, "Well?"

"Irregular, Your Honor, but I've no problem with it."

"And since my client represents no–"

"That's my job, Julie," the judge reminded him. "And since the prisoner represents no flight risk I'll–"

"He's not a prisoner until he's booked," protested Flywheel.

"Do you want bail set first or not?" retorted the Judge. "If you want me to set bail you'll forget you're a lawyer for five minutes and keep your mouth shut."

The constable chuckled, "I'd like to hear that."

Flywheel made an obvious effort to restrain himself as the judge continued. "Since the prisoner represents no flight risk I'm going to set bail at five credits." He looked at the old skunk, "Got a five on you, Effie?"

Burke checked his wallet. "Sorry, smallest bill I have is a ten."

"Well then, in consideration of the severity of the crime with which you have been charged–"

"I–" the lawyer began, then stopped when the judge glared at him.

"I amend the level of bail to ten credits. Please give the ten to the constable."

"Uh, just a minute," the constable requested. "Let me get my receipt book."

Judy pulled a chair out and offered it to the skunk, "Would you care to sit?"

"Thank you."

Constable Warren returned, accepted the bail money and wrote out Burke's receipt. As he handed it to the skunk the judge turned to Nick and Judy. "The constable gave me a brief version, in his understanding, of what you said. I wouldn't mind a little more complete narrative. If you want me to send Julie away I–"

"I object your honor!"

"Do you want to be held in contempt?"

"You can't hold me in contempt, I–"

"Why not?" asked Nick. "It seems only natural."

"We're not in court," snapped the lawyer, "and so I can't be held in contempt of court."

"Exactly," agreed the judge. "We're not in court. And I can have the constable kick you out on your well padded rear if you're a pain in mine. Now, I was asking the detectives if they would be so kind as to provide me with a clear picture of what happened, and I was telling them it was their choice about whether you'd be allowed to remain or not."

Flywheel turned to Judy, "I, uh, would like to remain. You know, in the best interest of my client and all."

Judy turned to Nick for his opinion. The fox shrugged, "The image of him landing on his well padded rear has a certain attraction, but I'm willing to forgo the pleasure."

Burke spoke, "I'm not sure if an explanation is needed. I will write out a full confession tonight."

"No you won't," his lawyer advised. "You plead innocent."

"But I did it, Julie. Animals were hurt. It's my fault."

"Did you know animals would be hurt? Did you plan that?"

"No, but–"

"When the time comes I enter the plea for you. That's my job. Right not, you need to be quiet."

Nick began the tale to the judge. After explaining the crime he continued, "The motive is obvious, he felt that Tom Junior should not be an executive at the firm, and feared his death would prevent him from stopping it. He doesn't know much about computers and didn't realize each one has it's unique electronic signature. Since computer security is lax in the executive offices it wasn't hard to get access to Tom Junior's email account. Junior wasn't in often, and Burke could send and reply to the salvage yard and delete their messages. I–"

"With security so lax," the lawyer interrupted, "someone else could have used his computer."

"No," Burke told him firmly, "you're not going to accuse Evie, Rodney, or Buttons of–"

"Buttons?"

"Bruce," explained Judy, "his executive assistant."

"This was my doing."

"And pointless," sighed Nick. "The will has a provision in case of your death. It's buried deep, but in case of your death your old executive assistant would have made the decision. Since he retired the decision went to Rodney. That was why Senior made him promise to stay on at least five years."

"But I never saw that!"

"No, I'm not sure anyone did, he buried it deep."

"Tom didn't want his son feigning interest until the five years was over," Flywheel explained.

"So... all this was for nothing?" the skunk asked sadly.

"We're afraid so," Judy told him. "I'm still a little curious about the codicil. That's sealed. Couldn't he have included the directions there?"

"The codicil is sealed, and was to remain sealed if Junior earned an executive position. Senior couldn't put it there," Nick explained. "Rodney thinks the codicil contains a stipend for Junior. It might, but I'm pretty sure it acknowledges Evie as his illegitimate daughter."

"That is pure conjecture on your part," the lawyer snapped. "And I'll sue for defamation of character if you spread it."

"I have no intention of spreading it. But I'm pretty sure Junior could contest the will if Evie is supposed to inherit what he sees as his – unless there is an damn fine reason for Evie to be named as heir. It also fits the very expensive presents Senior gave to Evie's kids – his grandchildren. I'm guessing he didn't want to reveal paternity–"

"You don't need to make further guesses," Burke sighed. "Although I suspect you would be correct. Tom had an affair in the period when it looked like he and his wife couldn't have children. He was ashamed to admit it, afraid of how it would hurt his wife. Even after she died, he was ashamed of what he saw as his cowardice in not admitting the truth. He was afraid Evie would hate him for not acknowledging her sooner. He asked me to take care of her when Evie's mother died... I agreed because he was my friend, but she really became like a daughter to me... Sometimes he said he envied me. I had the daughter who could do anything she put her paw to, and he had the son who would never work. He thought he was being punished, somehow, for cheating on his wife."

"You don't know that," Julius told him.

"Of course I know that, you idiot."

"Huh? I'm going to be getting a new boat out of defending Burke and Hare from this mess and I'm an idiot? Why didn't you consult your lawyer for possible options? I was free to point out the rider to you; that would have put your mind at ease."

"I didn't know that. And then I'd have been the obvious suspect if I felt like I had to frame Junior."

"You're going to make it very hard for me to argue you weren't in full possession of your faculties when you did this crazy thing," the lawyer grumbled. He turned to the others, "Effie here can tell you that Evie is Tom's natural daughter. That doesn't mean the information is contained in the codicil, that is pure conjecture on your part and irrelevant to any trial."

"You won't confirm that's in the codicil?" Judy asked.

"No he won't," the Judge told her. "At his request I ordered it sealed. It is necessary for it to remain sealed, quite apart from anything it might or might not say about paternity or a stipend. Is that clear? You will drop any discussion of the codicil immediately."

"But–" Judy tried to object.

Nick put a paw over her mouth, "Yes, Your Honor." "Never argue with a judge," he whispered to Judy.

"I'm feeling very tired," Burke told them. "I'd like to go home, if I may."

"You may leave," the judge told him. "Constable Warren will stop by tomorrow with an officer of the court for arraignment. You'll remain out on bail. We'll need to see if the Zootopia court wants to claim venue, but–"

"But I'll fight it," Flywheel promised. "It will take them months for extradition."

"I don't have months, Julie."

"I know," the lawyer agreed sadly. "And you're going to stay here for the time you have left."

"We'll take you to your home," Judy offered. "I'll stop Nick at the fairgrounds for our car, and he'll follow us. Then he can take me home."

The judge and lawyer were left alone in the conference room after the others left. Flywheel put his notepad into his briefcase, "It was almost tempting to tell them that Rodney becomes the real beneficiary of Tom's interest in the firm if Junior gets the boot, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't," Crater told him firmly. "If there was any hint of that it would invalidate Rodney's authority to decide because of conflict of interest. You should know that – you're the one who talked me into sealing it."

"I didn't say I'd tell! I said it was almost tempting."

* * *

"Nick," Judy confessed as he drove her home, "I'm going to jump out of the car and run in the house fast as soon as you stop."

"Why... Oh, never mind."

"No, I'm not in a hurry for the bathroom. The urge to kiss you is very strong this minute, but I'm fighting it. Tomorrow night. Back in Zootopia. Restaurant."

He nodded, "Check."


	18. A Kiss to Build a Dream on

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Bert Kalmar, Harry Ruby and Oscar Hammerstein II created **A Kiss to Build a Dream On** in 1935. Perhaps the best known cover comes from Louis Armstrong in 1951. It's the sort of 78 Nick would be certain to have in his collection.

 _Give me a kiss to build a dream on,_  
 _And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss._  
 _Sweetheart, I ask no more than this,_  
 _A kiss to build a dream on._

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Judy and Nick boarded the first train to Zootopia in the morning. The rabbit snuggled up to the fox and he put an arm around her. Other passengers, mostly rabbits who boarded at the same station, stared curiously.

"Other animals are looking at us," Nick warned.

"They'll always stare."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Nick, if I worried about what others thought I'd wouldn't be a police officer. I want to follow my dreams, and I don't care if others think it's peculiar or not. Does it bother you that they're staring?"

"Well, as a hustler slash conman I tried to keep a low profile, not a good idea to draw too much attention to yourself. But if you didn't worry about what others thought because you were ambitious... I guess if you're a conman you can't really worry about how others feel. You're only looking out for yourself." He chuckled, "I doubt I was part of your original dream."

"You're chapter four. First was move to Zootopia. Second – join the police force. Third was after I became and officer and got assigned to parking detail, I wanted to do something important, and–"

"And parking isn't important? The streets of Zootopia would be blocked with double and triple parked cars if not for the valiant meter animals. Civilization, and even life as we know it, would grind to a brutal stop if it weren't for our first line of defense – the defenders of traffic laws."

"You're silly, and that helped you move into dream spot number four. I blank you."

"You blank me?"

"I told you, I can't say 'I love you' until you kiss me and say you love me – although you are allowed to kiss me first and then say you love me. But I blank you very much."

"Would I be allowed to say I love you now?"

"No. It needs that kiss along with it. Dinner tonight."

The fox shook his in mock disbelief, "And you say I'm silly? The rules you make up? But I blank you too, Carrots." He felt the little rumble he called a bunny purr and held her a little tighter. "I can't believe finding the perfect male was just number four on your list," he whispered. "It was more important for you to get off parking duty?"

"Fine, I promote you to number three. But on my original list of life goals you were a rabbit. Happy?"

A half hour into the ride Judy confessed, "Nick... I feel a little insecure. You really blank me?"

"I blank you."

"Even though I only have a short tail?"

"Tail anxiety again?" he sighed.

"You're a fox. Everyone knows–"

"And you know that what 'everyone knows' is usually wrong."

"But I'm so average, and you're so wonderful. I need to hear you think I'm attractive."

"Judy, you are not average. You are extraordinary. Didn't you hear how everyone in Bunnyburrow called you the hero rabbit?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm still feeling insecure about my appearance. Say something comforting to reassure me."

"You are beautiful."

"That's good. Can you compliment some of my other assets? Do I have other assets?"

"You've got a wonderful asset. I've told you that. And the nice thing about your short tail is that it doesn't hide your asset. But telling you that you have a cute asset seems terribly sexist."

"Going up to a stranger on the street and telling her she has a nice rear is sexist. Telling the person you love she has a nice rear, when she's feeling insecure about her tail because it's so short, is very reassuring to her."

* * *

The train wasn't non-stop to Zootopia, but it was an express and didn't stop at every little station along the route the way the train to Bunnyburrow had done.

Nick glanced at his watch at the second stop after Bunnyburrow. "We've got phone coverage. I'm calling Carson to see if he has questions about the message I left him."

"Okay... Dinner tonight. I have a suggestion, how about first dance lesson tomorrow? Swing, not hip-hop, because I blank you so much. Start with the foxtrot?"

"Sounds like a plan." The two used their phones.

Carson had a lot of questions, and asked Nick and Judy to stop at the Third and give their report as soon as they returned.

"Call our captain," Nick requested. "If he okays it I'll be happy to put this one behind me." After hanging up he looked at Judy, "What's wrong? You don't look happy."

"I called the Otter Murray Dance Studio... The female I talked to said the foxtrot wasn't swing. But I–"

"Did you sign us up for a lesson tomorrow night?"

"Yes, but–"

"We're fine. The foxtrot was eventually seen more as ballroom when later swing dance became more athletic - the Lindy, balboa, shag, and Charleston may be what the dance studio calls swing, but the early jazz bands recorded foxtrots for dancing.

The message to report to the Third on their return to Zootopia soon arrived. They caught a ride at the terminal to the Third. The station was old, not like the First – the showcase that the city pointed to with pride. Carson, a wolf, had mellowed since his original angry phone exchange with Nick. "Sent Parr out for good coffee. Station coffee here probably isn't what you're used to."

"What makes you think the First has good station coffee?" asked Judy.

"I'm pretty sure the law says we've all got to drink the same swill," Nick told him. "Can't waste good money on coffee for public servants."

It actually brought a chuckle from the wolf, "It's the coffee shop lobby, they'd lose business if we had good coffee for the officers."

His partner, a cape buffalo, arrived with four large coffees and they moved to a small interrogation room for privacy and to record the report.

Parr sighed at the end, "Want to feel sorry for the old fool, but I had to deal with the victims here. Maybe he didn't realize the gang would get violent, but he was just stupid."

"Sounds like he'll probably be dead before there's any kind of trial," agreed Carson, "Well, out of our hands now. The court can figure out what to do. And no way he figured out how to stay off the traffic cams."

"I feel like he wants to be in jail," Judy told them. "He really sounded sorry. Being out probably makes him feel more guilty."

"My questions," interjected Nick, "is the boss of the gang behind bars, or is he still on the loose? And how are you doing on the traffic cam issue?"

"I'm pretty sure we got them all," Carson assured them. "After that, not so clear. Did one of them figure out how to by-pass the cams, or did someone sell them a method? Was it done by hacking the city system, or did they find some other method? Either one could be dangerous, especially if someone has hacked the system. We're hoping they developed some work-around themselves. Parr and I tried to think like crooks and came up with some ideas that might work. Can we bounce our ideas off you before you leave?"

"We'd be happy to help in any way we can," promised Judy.

As they left the Third Judy asked, "What level of dress tonight? Do I wear my LBD or not?"

"Not that fancy. Save the little black dress for something more formal. A couple steps down from that... About halfway in between that and the outfit you wore when Trudy met Rick for the first time, and a little closer to the coffee shop outfit than the LBD."

The rabbit and fox held paws as they waited for their waiter to seat them at the restaurant. Judy fidgeted nervously, anxious for dinner to be over and for Nick to hold her. "Relax," he whispered. "Enjoy the food and conversation. Plenty of time for me to say I blank you."

But there wasn't.

Judy had given the waiter her order, and Nick had opened his mouth to tell the waiter what he wanted when their pagers went off. "Damn," the fox swore.

"Big fire, every officer who is able needs to report."

The showed the waiter their badges, apologized for leaving, and headed off to the assembly point to which they had been directed.

The fire chief assigned Judy to work with Officer Pennington on traffic. Francine blocked a street and Judy detoured vehicles away. When an emergency vehicle arrived the elephant would step aside and Judy waved them through. Nick worked with other officers in confirming that nearby buildings had been evacuated. By ten-thirty the fox was through with his original assignment and was sent to relieve the officers at the worst traffic snarl.

By one in the morning signs and barricades had been erected and the fire brought under control, although the fire crews were still extinguishing isolated flames. As Nick yawned his cell phone signaled the arrival of text. "Tomorrow night. Dance floor. Blank you." He texted, "Good plan. Blank you too."

* * *

Judy and Nick were ordered to report to Ancles' office in the morning with Nyte, Hairus, Readover and Gannon.

The captain complained, "Where's the bear?"

"It's only ten minutes late," Nyte pointed out. "He's never this early."

"Gonna make a rug out of him one of these days," Ancles grumbled. "Who was at the fire last night?"

Four of the five animals raised their paws. "I was visiting my brother," explained the zebra.

"Make sure you turn in your hours," the Captain reminded them.

Readover chuckled, "Like they'd forget that?"

"And since you weren't there... If you saw the news, it was bad. Public wants to know what happened. Mayor promised he'd throw everything at the investigation of the cause. You're the everything he's throwing."

"I haven't had any training in fire investigations?" Judy pointed out.

Ancles shrugged, "Have any of you?" No detective raised a paw. "I know that," the moose told them. "The fire department knows that. There may even be someone in mayor's office who knows that. But if so, they don't give a damn. Nyte!"

"Yes?"

"You're a police captain. There's been a big bank job. The mayor sends six fire officers to 'help' your investigation. How do you feel about that?"

"I resent it."

"Damn straight. Fox?"

Nick answered, "Yes?"

"You're in charge of a murder investigation. Fire officers show up to help. What do you want them to do?"

"Stay out of my way?"

"Okay, I think you all have a realistic view of your assignment. Nyte, you're in charge. You need to head to the–"

"What assignment?" asked Hairus, lumbering into the room, doughnut in hand.

"Readover, explain things to Hairus on your way. You'll report to Captain Black."

* * *

Black, a grizzly, looked as happy to seem them as Nyte had predicted. He pointed to the north end of the still smouldering ruins where the fire department was working. "Fire started there." He pointed to the south. "You'll work there. If you find a hot spot, come tell me. You find something dangerous, tell me. You have anything else to tell me? Keep it to yourself. You can... Which of you is the most boring?"

The detectives looked at each other, puzzled, then Hairus pointed at Readover when the zebra wasn't looking.

Black addressed Readover, "You're in charge of handling the media when they arrive."

"But I know nothing!"

"Good. Remember that. You don't promise them anything. You don't give them a timetable. You have no idea what started the fire. When the fire department finishes our investigation we'll release our findings. You now have a real job, keep the media from interfering with my work. Got it?"

"Got it."

Nyte surveyed the rubble to which the detectives had been exiled. "I'll look around over there," suggested Judy.

Nyte nodded her consent. "I'll be over here."

"I'm parking my butt on that," Hairus told them.

"There's nothing to find," Nick reminded the females. "We were sent here to keep us out of the way."

"We won't know there's nothing until we find– Hell, you know what I mean."

"Females," Readover whispered loudly to Nick, but everyone could hear, "always feel the need to prove they belong."

"You got a problem with doing an honest job?" the panther growled.

The zebra swallowed, hard, "No, Sir. I was just saying you and Hopps are always... You..."

"Why don't you search along that wall while you're thinking about a comeback," Nyte suggested.

"But, uh, I'm supposed to handle the media."

"They aren't here now. And it makes the police look bad if we're sitting around when they arrive. No slackers today."

"Not sure if I should mention this," Nick commented. "But you'll notice the animals from the fire department are wearing protective footwear. This is dangerous work, and the fact we weren't issued any suggests they don't expect us to work."

Judy looked around and pointed, "Equipment truck is over there. We can see if they have boots for us."

The rabbit finding a small fire burning under a pile of rubble was her excitement for the morning.

Various media trooped through during the day. Their listeners, watchers, readers demanded to know the name and motive of the arsonist, or who laid the defective gas pipe, or who left an oily rag near an open flame, or who had a cell phone with a defective battery, or...

In the early afternoon Nick climbed a piece of debris and began counting the number of animals working from the fire department.

"What ya doing?" Readover's partner, Gannon, asked.

"I'm thinking some of the guys over there have been on the job more than fourteen hours straight. And I'm thinking leaving a good impression is a nice idea, you never know how it will come back to reward you. And I'm thinking if I go buy coffee and muffins for the fire fighters Nyte can't complain if I desert this pile of rubble."

"Need help carrying?"

The fox nodded, "A most excellent idea."

Even Captain Black smiled as he bit into a blueberry muffin. Meanwhile, another firefighter stared at the fox, mentally measuring him up. "You know, I'll bet the fox could trace those pipes."

The grizzly looked at the fox with new eyes. "Maybe."

Another fire fighter joined the conversation. "The second one for sure. He might be too big for the first."

"There's a rabbit over there with the detectives."

The grizzly's expression almost turned happy, "Get some protective equipment!"

"It won't fit!"

"Roll up the cuffs! Get me the smallest hard hats you can find!"

Nick was right. You never know how being nice to someone may come back to reward you. He certainly hadn't expected his act of kindness (or attempt to avoid work, depending on your perspective) to result in him being shoved into a crawl space. "Pipe is fine, no damage," he called after close examination.

"Okay, c'mon out," the fire fighter working with him shouted down the hole.

Judy found something different. "The pipe is broken down here," she called to the surface.

"Get out! Get out now!"

Nick who was standing with the fire fighter at the top quickly asked, "Is it dangerous?"

"No. But is she trained to see if the pipe broke before the fire – and might have caused it – or was broken by the fire?"

"You can tell?"

"Usually, but she shouldn't–" He gave Judy a hand as she reached the opening. "Hey," he called to co-workers. "Rabbit may have found something! We need to dig it out."

The police detectives, even Hairus, were pressed into using shovels. As they got close to their goal Black told the detectives. "You can leave. Good job. I'll call your captain and tell him you were a big help. We're going to knock off for the day once we check this out."

Officers of the First had strung yellow plastic, 'Police Line Do Not Cross' tape around the block. The detectives chatted briefly with the officers who would guard the location all night. Then Readover suggested to the other detectives, "Headless Goose is only, like, a couple blocks. I'll buy first round for anyone who wants to wait with me and see if I'm on the news."

"I'm in,' his partner seconded.

"Free beer? Count on me," laughed Hairus.

Nyte shrugged, "Sure, why not?" She looked over, "Judy?"

"I'm going to take a shower... I have a dance lesson tonight."

"And you, fox?"

"I, uh, also have a dance lesson tonight."

"Amazing coincidence," the panther chuckled. "And you swear that picture of you two was photo-shopped?"

"What I want to know," demanded Hairus, "is whether your dancin' is gonna be done vertically or horizontally?"

The panther cuffed her partner's ear. "Watch your mouth," she warned. "No talk like that on duty, and we're not off duty 'til they put those beers down in front of us."

* * *

"We're here for our dance lesson," Judy told the receptionist at the studio.

"Let me... Oh, here we are. Hopps and Wilde... Are you that Judy Hopps?"

"Yes, I am."

"We are very pleased you chose the Otter Murray Dance Studio. Now, tonight your partner will be–"

Judy grabbed Nick's arm, "I brought a partner."

"Oh... I thought he was here for a lesson too."

"He is, we–"

"For lessons you require an experienced partner. Now, Miss Hopps, your instructor will be Francis." She clapped her hand and called, "Francis!" and a skinny otter in his late teens joined them. "Don't let his youth fool you, Miss Hopps. Francis has been taking lessons since he was five years old and is extremely talented."

"But–"

"And for, Mister Wilde, our most experienced dance instructor, Ingrid Bloodaxe."

"Bloodaxe?"

"It's probably a bad translation from something in old beaverish."

"Beaverish?"

There was no clapping of hands, the receptionist walked to a side door and politely requested, "Missus Bloodaxe? Your student for this session is here."

Nick put the age of the portly beaver who looked him over at somewhere between sixty and seventy. She examined him with an even more critical eye before turning to the receptionist. "He has potential. I shall endeavor to mold the clay."

"She has been known to reject potential students," the receptionist whispered nervously. "You are fortunate."

Judy had a definite sense that Nick did not feel fortunate during their lesson. During academy training Judy had suspected a streak of sadism in the drill instructor. From the commands being barked at the fox Judy wondered if Mrs. Bloodaxe trained drill instructors in showing no mercy. The fox was visibly nervous as he tried his best to obey her commands. The beaver clearly belonged to the school of thought that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, while Nick stood firmly in the camp which stated, "No pain... feels good." The rabbit wondered if–

"Miss Hopps?" the otter she was dancing with reminded her timidly, "concentrate, please."

* * *

As they left the dance studio Judy sighed, "You look all wrung out. Sorry tonight was a wash."

"I am. But the night wasn't a wash. We came for a dance lesson. I don't want Ms Battleaxe as a partner, but she is one hell of a teacher. I'll bet my foxtrot is five hundred percent better. How were you and the skinny kid?"

"Can I assume I'm the one you want for a partner? Francis was probably okay... He thought I was a celebrity and that made him way nervous. And I spent too much time worried about you."

"Of course I want you for a partner," he assured her, "but not if you're going to goof off during lessons. If I'm going to be a great dancer I want a partner who can keep up with my style and grace."

She playfully kicked his leg. "See if I ever worry about you again." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think we're both too stressed for our first romantic kiss... Maybe this whole special evening thing was a stupid idea on my part."

"No, we've just had a couple nights of bad luck... Although at this rate I think if the forecast was rain and we tried for your idea of a romantic kiss under an umbrella Zootopia would probably get hit with drought."

"And you would gallantly drag me into a shower, turn it on, and we'd share our first romantic kiss under an umbrella there," giggled Judy.

"Only in the movies. I... I just had the perfect idea. Tomorrow evening for sure."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I need to know what to wear!"

"You don't care what other animals think, remember?"

"Stop being such a male! I need to know what to wear!"

"It doesn't– That foxy female top and jeans."

Judy looked puzzled, "But–"

"Double your money refunded if not satisfied," he assured her.

* * *

Wednesday morning held a meeting of the mayor's commission on accountability. Right after lunch they reviewed traffic cam footage for Readover and Gannon, who were working a hit-and-run. And before leaving they questioned witnesses and gathered evidence for a robbery at a raccoon convenience store.

Judy waited nervously for Nick to pick her up. She wondered where they could be going. _"Jeans and this top? A football game? His idea of a romantic evening is a football game?"_

Once in the car he handed her a blindfold. "Put this on."

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Well, duh, if you knew where we were going I wouldn't ask you to put on the blindfold."

"You're crazy," muttered Judy as she adjusted the blindfold.

"Crazy like a fox."

They chatted about Bunnyburrow and Pumpkin Fest on the ride. It seemed surreal to Judy, a mundane conversation – while wearing a blindfold and being driven to an unknown destination.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" she asked when he turned off the engine.

"Not yet. I'll help you out of the car and lead you. I'll tell you when to take it off."

Grass and earth were underfoot when she stepped from the car. "Hold me close," she instructed. Her ears strained, but there were no city noises. The air was warm and humid, with the smell of damp earth. She heard the sounds of birds and leaves rustling in the breeze.

They walked a short distance, his arm around her – guiding her. He stopped, and instructed her, "Take it off now."

She had deduced they were in the rain forest district, and guessed the precise location, "The cable car stop where Mister Manchas nearly killed us."

"Wrong, the cable car stop where we got on a gondola and both realized we were with someone special."

A gondola moved into position, and Judy started toward it. "No," Nick told her and looked at his watch.

The next gondola moved into position. "Now?" Judy asked. Nick looked at his watch and shook his head 'no'.

"Now!" barked Nick as the next gondola entered the boarding zone. He grabbed Judy's paw and they ran to jump on.

They were both laughing as the car left the stop and they rose into the air. Judy threw her arms around Nick and hugged him, "Say it, Nick, say it!"

"I love you, Carrots."

"I love you, Nick, I really, really, love you." She hugged him tighter.

He coughed gently. "I think you got things a little out of order. Weren't we supposed to kiss before you said you loved me?"

"I don't care. I had to say it or I'd explode. Kiss me now."

"Bossy little thing," he murmured, and kissed her.

She giggled slightly as the kiss came to an end. "Our mouths are so different..."

"Know what we need?"

"Practice?"

"Exactly."

They practiced several minutes. "Better?" asked Nick.

"Much," she sighed. "Not that we need to stop practicing. I love you."

"Love you too."

At the end of the next round of kisses Judy asked, "Is this really the cable car we rode that night?"

"Does it matter?"

Judy hesitated, "No... I guess it doesn't. But, is this the car we rode that night?"

Nick shrugged, "No. No it's not. Looking at my watch and going for the third car was all show."

"I'm glad," she told him and hugged him tightly.

"You're glad this isn't the same car?"

"Well, it was kind of a test and–"

He pushed her away. "A test? What kind of a test?"

"Well, I've looked at the video myself and... What's wrong?"

"You didn't trust me."

"But you told me the truth!"

"But you had to test me." He turned away and stared out at the canopy of trees.

Judy could feel his anger and disappointment. She grabbed his arm, "Nick, I'm sorry."

"All we've been through... Do you know how difficult it is for an interspecies couple? It's hard enough for any couple and–"

"I screwed up. I'm not perfect. It didn't matter. All that mattered was you picking the perfect place for our first kiss. I've made mistakes before. I'll make them again. But, please, forgive me," she cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He continued to start out into space, "What really hurts... There probably is no reason to trust me. I've–"

"Don't say that! I had no business testing you. It was a wonderful... And I ruined it!"

"No... My past ruined it."

"Don't say that! Look neither one of us is perfect! I've made mistakes. You've made mistakes. And there will always be mistakes. But you don't walk out on me, and I don't go running back to Bunnyburrow. We love each other. We talk to each other. We listen to each other. And when one of us makes a mistake the other one forgives her."

"Her?"

"This is my mistake. I'm asking you please, forgive me."

He took the crying rabbit in his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

She wiped her nose on his shirt, "I love you so much, and... Sorry about your shirt, I–"

"It doesn't matter."

"I want us to have a happily ever after."

"Happily ever after only happens in fairy tales."

"No it doesn't! Happily ever after doesn't mean everything is always perfect, and you're rich and healthy, and can solve every crossword puzzle in five minutes or less. My parents are happily ever after. They've had problems, but they work through them as a team. I know lots of happily ever after couples. I won't be perfect. I can't promise to be perfect. But happily ever after doesn't mean perfect. It means at the end of the day we're happy together. I can't be perfect, but I can promise to do the best I can."

He managed a small smile. "You promise to not be perfect?"

Judy sniffed, "Yes."

"So... It'll be okay if I'm not perfect either?"

"But you are!"

The fox rolled his eyes, "I should have realized you were crazy when you fell in love with me."

"Will you forgive me?"

"And we'll both try and do our best? You'll try and trust me and I'll try and be worthy of your trust?"

"Yes."

"And we'll talk, and forgive each other rather than running away?"

"I'll agree if you agree."

Judy had calmed down. They remained in close embrace for a minute. Finally Nick asked, "Would it be appropriate to seal our resolution with a kiss?"

"It would be entirely appropriate."

–The End–


End file.
